Survivor Xover Version
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Sixteen people from different franchises come to Donkey Kong Country to compete each other in hopes of being the lone Survivor and winning 1,000,000 dollars. But if the sun doesn't burn them, someone else will. FINISHED! Now with sneak peek on the sequel!
1. Meet The Contestants

Hi, I am Tinyrocket! And I am making a Survivor story. Why because it all started like this. One day, I was absent-mind looked over SSBFreak's activity at Deviantart when I saw his comment on something called Survivor Fan Characters. I decided to read it. It is very good. And very funny. And awesome. And emotional. It was because of that sprite comic. I started to take a liking to the Survivor series. I just hope I could do a decent job. Anyway, I don't own Survivor or the contestants on this version of it. Enjoy!

Donkey Kong Country. An island where a bunch of peaceful apes and monkeys called Kongs but also their enemies, the evil reptiles the Kremlings.

Here is where sixteen different people stand on the beach awaiting the host's orders.

The host was a dark-skinned eighteen-years-old with black short curly hair, glasses and his old school uniform which doesn't seem to outfit him yet. His name is Tinyrocket.

"Greetings, all, my name is Tinyrocket and welcome to Tinyrocket's Survivor." Tinyrocket said as the camera focused on the contestants.

"Behind me are sixteen people who each want the same thing. To be sole survivor and get the grand prize of 1,000,000 dollars."

He then paced back and forth.

"These people have never met each other in their life but they even still two halves of them have to work together as a tribe to form their camp and win Reward and Immunity challenges. If they managed to lose an Immunity challenge, they have to vote off one of their tribe mates. Of course, when a good number of people is voted off, we will start the merge and can search for the Immunity Idol which will surely help them in a pinch."

Tinyrocket then turned to the sixteen contestants.

"All right, guys, next to me is a table with a box full of balls on it. Eight of them is brown and eight of them is purple. Here, how it works, I will call you in alphabetical order and you will pull out a ball. You then go to the mat which is the same colour of the ball you just drawn. Now, any questions?"

All of the contestants stayed silent.

"No? Good. All right, I shall call them up one by one."

"**Ace of Suikoden 3!"**

The brown-haired mercenary smirked at the fact he was first and casually walked over to the young host. Because of the heat, he decided to leave behind his favourite jacket.

"_I must admit I am quite a big fan of the show for the while and seeing there is a chance to apply, I leaped at it." _Ace said to the camera. _"Some people like Queen and Joker think I would probably get voted off very early in the game. Well, wait till they see me come home with a million dollars. Heh heh."_

Ace then went over to the box and wasted no time putting his hand in the box. After grabbing one, he pulled it out to reveal it was brown.

"You got brown. Please go to the corresponding mat on the left." Tinyrocket said.

"Okay, got it." Ace nodded walking over to said mat.

"**Augie Doggie of Hanna-Barbara!"**

The tan-furred puppy nodded as he ran over to Tinyrocket. He was wearing a green tank top instead of his usual shirt.

"_My dear old dad and I have always been a fan of the show so I figured "what the heck?" and applied for this thing." _Augie said to the camera. He then looked upset. _"I will probably be a little homesick without my father here but I need to stand on my own two paws. And who knows? Maybe I'll surprise myself."_

Augie then ran over to the table. There, he stood in silence for a moment.

"Now what?"

Tinyrocket suddenly noticed the box was out of the pup's reach. "Whoops, sorry." He then got a step ladder out of nowhere and setting in front of the table.

"Thank you." Augie nodded.

He then walked up the steps of the ladder and put his hand in the box. He then pulled out a green ball.

"Neat! My favourite colour!" He smiled.

"Yes, which means you have to go over to the green mat." Tinyrocket said.

"Okay." Augie nodded stepping off the ladder carefully before jogging over to the opposite side Ace went.

"**Calvin of Calvin and Hobbes!"**

The youngest contestant walked over to Tinyrocket a little let-down that Ace and Augie went first instead of him but tried to ignore it. Like Augie, he was wearing a tank-top version of his shirt.

"_Why did I enter Survivor? Because to get all the moolah, of course!" _Calvin said smirking at the camera. _"My enemy, Susie, my evil babysitter, Rosalyn and even my best friend, Hobbes think I would be the first to be voted. Well, I am here today to prove that the Survivor champ can be anyone! Even a first-grader!"_

Calvin then hopped up the steps on the step ladder and put his hand into the box. He then pulled out a brown ball.

"You got brown. Please go over to where the brown mat is." Tinyrocket said.

"Coolie." Calvin said jumping off the step ladder jogging over to where Ace is.

"**Clover of Totally Spies!"**

The blonde young lady flipped through her blonde hair with a daisy in it before strutting over. She was wearing a cyan sleeveless shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"_My best friends, Sam and Alex thinks I am not a hands-on type of girl. Pfft! As if!" _Clover scoffed to the camera. _"Anyway, I came to Survivor to prove them both wrong! I totally have lots of experience with the great outdoors mainly because me and my friends always goes on… um, vacations!"_

Instead of going to the box, Clover walked straight into Tinyrocket's face.

"Um, is there a problem?" Tinyrocket asked.

"You are like, so totally cute!" Clover smiled with heart-shaped eyes.

Tinyrocket blushed as he sweat-dropped. "Clover, please… I am a host so I am trying to act professional!"

Clover scoffed. "Oh, fine…"

She then put her hand in the box and pulled out a brown ball.

"You got brown. Go over to the brown mat please." Tinyrocket said.

The beautiful spy then walked over to the brown mat happily seeing that Ace was on the same tribe as her. She failed to notice Calvin's glum look though.

"**Eduardo of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends!"**

Hearing his name being called, the purple-furred imaginary friend stepped back nervously. Then, one of the contestants standing behind him gave him a swift kick to the behind making him stagger forward. Aside from his usual pants and boots, he had a sombrero to protect him from the heat.

"_Um, mi amigos think I am not brave enough so they suggested that I will go on this show. I don't think I can handle all of these scary things on this island like snakes and bugs." _Eduardo said nervously before turning to the camera. _"Um, that won't steal my soul right?"_

Rubbing his sore behind, he walked over to the box. He then looked at Tinyrocket nervously.

"Go on." The host urged.

Gulping a bit, he put his hand in the box and pulled out a brown ball.

"Marron?" Eduardo asked.

"Si. Please go to the brown mat." Tinyrocket said.

So far as much as Eduardo can tell, there are no scary-looking people there so he walked over.

"**Fuuka Yamagishi of Persona 3!"**

Like Eduardo, the green haired teenaged girl wanted to step back after hearing her name. But then quickly remembered what happened to the giant creature and decided to get it over with and walk over. She wore her normal summer attire which consists of a sleeveless light green dress with sandals.

"_I am not much of an adventurer. I'm more of your um, stereotype nerd." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"I wanted to do something worthwhile so my friend, Yukari-chan suggested to do on Survivor. I just hope my lack of physical abilities doesn't get me voted off at the first Tribal Council."_

She then walked over to the box and pulled out a green ball.

"You got green. Please go over to the green mat." Tinyrocket said.

Fuuka nodded shyly as she goes over to where Augie is.

"**Hank The Cowdog of Hank The Cowdog!"**

Everyone stared as a brown dog walking on all fours dashed towards Tinyrocket. He wore a tan cowboy hat to protect him from the sun and a red bandana around his neck with an unseen communicator in it. (Hey, in his book, Hank can't talk to humans.

"_I am the only quadruped contestant here so I would probably be the weakest player when it comes to tasks that needs two hands." _Hank said to the camera. _"But don't think I am the weakest player overall. With my lack of anthro hands, I make up for with speed and hard work. I have a feeling without a doubt, I will be the first quadruped Survivor._

Hank then carefully walked up the ladder being very careful not to trip. He then put his mouth in the box. After some digging, he got one. Suddenly, he realised something. His mouth got stuck.

"Oh, great…" Tinyrocket muttered.

Everyone (some who are actually rude enough to laugh) watched as Tinyrocket did his best trying to pull the box off the dog's nose.

"Pull! Pull! PULL!" Tinyrocket shouted as he and Hank flew in opposite direction and landed on their backs in the hand. The host then groggily sat up to see a green ball. "Green. Please go over to the green mat."

Hank then spat out the ball out of his mouth, got up and dizzily staggered over to the green mat.

Tinyrocket got up, walked over to the table with the box and put it back on the table. He then gave a deep sigh before calling over the next contestant.

"**Lilo Pelekai of Lilo and Stitch!"**

The young Hawaiian girl jumped in excitement at her name being called as she ran over. She was wearing a colour swap of her trademark dress. Instead of red with white palm leaves, it was yellow with green leaves. She also had a Hibiscus flower in her hair.

"_I have been a fan of Survivor for as much as I can remember. And to get a chance to go on Survivor even I'm not even 10 yet is just plain awesome!" _Lilo smiled at the camera. She then frowned. _"I will probably get homesick being here without my ohana but it is the only way I could prove I do stuff on my own."_

She ran at the step-ladder and hopped up the steps. Eagerly, she went into the box and pulled out a ball. Green.

"You got a green ball. Please go to the green mat." Tinyrocket said.

"Okay, got it." Lilo nodded before jumping off the step ladder running to the green mat.

"**Lucy Van Pelt of Peanuts!"**

The young girl ran her hair through her black hair while casually walking over to the box. She was wearing a pink visor, pink heart-shaped sunglasses, a white tank top with a pink heart, blue shorts and her trademark shoes and socks.

"_Truth be told, I am a girl who would rather use to go shopping than go than go camping. But with 1,000,000 as the grand prize, how can I refuse?" _Lucy said to the camera. _"I already got a strategy figured out. Find some blockheads, promise them to make it to Final 4-6 together if they joined an alliance of mine and pick them off one by one."_

Lucy casually walked up the steps of the step-ladder and went into the box and pulled out a green ball.

"You got…" Tinyrocket started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got green. You said the same line each time. What are you, a robot or something?" Lucy asked.

The young girl then climbed down the steps and walked over to the green mat. Tinyrocket then coughed a couple of times.

"**Mark of Pop'n Music 15!"**

The young anthro cheetah then jogged over to the box being the person to reach the box in the fastest time so far. Like Ace, he wore his usual attire sans jacket

"_I just thought I needed to have a little bit of fun so I decided to sign up for Survivor! Though it is a little sad to leave my girlfriend." _Mark said to the camera. _"To be honest, when it comes to things like strategy and physical power, I would definitely get my butt whooped. But in terms, of speed, heh heh. Well, hate to brag but unless there is a character representing Sonic The Hedgehog, everyone is going to get OWNED."_

He then quickly reached into the box and pulled out a brown ball.

"Um…" Tinyrocket said stunned by his speed. "Brown ball. Brown mat."

"Got it." Mark nodded running off to the brown mat very quickly and startling the other members there and making Eduardo duck for cover as if he was a truck or something.

"Sheesh, kid, save it for the challenges!" Ace said.

"**Mignon Beart of King Of Fighters: Maximum Impact!"**

Hearing her name being called, the pink-haired white magician started to run in place making a weird sound every time her feet touch the floor in joy. She then ran over to Tinyrocket. She was in her alternate outfit from the first Maximum Impact tournament only she had a white skirt as well because Tinyrocket asked her to. (Survivor is a family show, you know)

"_Here comes Mignon Beart ready for action! Mignon is very excited about this! Not only I will make a lot of new friends but if I win, I will finally show spread world peace!" _Mignon smiled at the camera. Her face then darkened. _"Ninon said that everyone would vote for Mignon on the first Tribal Council because I would be the weakest and least likable person there. But Mignon is here to prove I will be the strongest person."_

After running over, she reached to grab a ball from the box. Unfortunately, she accidentally tripped on the step-ladder.

CRASH!

Everyone winced as Mignon took down the table, the box, the stepladder and the host.

"Owie… That hurt…" Mignon said.

"You can say that again." Tinyrocket groaned.

A minute later, after Mignon and Tinyrocket got up, the former put her hand into the box pulled out a brown ball.

"You got a brown ball…" Tinyrocket said still in pain. "Go to brown mat…"

"Okey-dokey then!" Mignon nodded. She then ran over to the brown mat but when she was getting near to it, she tripped and fell sliding into the others bowling them over like skittles.

Tinyrocket shook his head in hopelessness as he proceeds to call the next contestant.

"**Nermal of Garfield!"**

The adorable male grey kitten (Hey, you heard right) jumped up in excitement before he skipped over to Tinyrocket. He had a straw sunhat with a blue rim. He also had a pink bow around his neck with a hidden communicator in it.

"_Hello, Mr. Cameraman, I am Nermal, the world's cutest kitty cat! And ready to try and be the world's cutest Survivor!" _Nermal said cheerfully to the camera. _"Truth be told, I don't watch this show much so I am a total rookie to all of this. The only reason I came here is because a friend of mine suggested it and he seemed unusually happy about it."_

**(Muncie, Jon's house)**

Jon, Liz, Odie and Arlene turned to Garfield with their eyes narrowed after what Nermal said on TV.

"What? I sent him away to a far-away island without being mean one bit!" Garfield "said" in his defence.

**(Donkey Kong Country)**

Nermal then skipped up the steps and put his hand in the box. He then pulled out a green ball.

"You got a green ball. Go to the green mat please." Tinyrocket said.

"Okay, then, Mr. Host!" Nermal smiled skipping off the steps and over to the green mat leaving a stunned host.

"From what I been told, this Nermal cat was a boy…" Tinyrocket mused. He then shook it off.

"**Swiper The Fox of Dora The Explorer!"**

With a smirk plastered on his face, the antagonist of the Spanish children's show casually walked over to the host. Wearing his trademark purple mask and gloves, the fox also had small shades with oval, see-through, purple lens.

"_Betcha you wasn't expecting someone from a children's show here on Survivor, eh? Well, can't say I blame ya." _Swiper said to the camera. _"You see, Dora The Explorer have a lot of anti-fans. And there especially hate me because they say I am an insult to foxes and thieves. I just wanted to prove them wrong. And what better way to prove someone's craftiness than Survivor."_

Swiper then walked up the steps and put his hand in the box pulling out a brown ball.

"All right, you know the drill. Brown ball, brown mat please." Tinyrocket said.

Swiper nodded as he walked back now. He then walked over to the mat where the members are still on the ground in pain from Mignon's trip-up.

"Um, why do I have the feeling I am on the weaker team?" The fox asked.

"Oh, shut up!" Calvin snapped.

"**Xigbar of Kingdom Hearts II!"**

Like the last contestant, the one-eyed man with the scar have a smirk plastered on his face as he casually walked towards the host. Ditching his Organization XIII uniform completely, he wore a purple jacket, tan shorts and sandals.

"_Well, things were pretty dull at the World That Never Was so I asked the Superior if I could have the month off to enter Survivor." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"At first, he refused but then Vexen came out of nowhere and said it would be a good idea and said he will do my jobs and chores for me! I never knew the nerdy dude cared for me that much."_

**(The World That Never Was, Lounge)**

Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Larxene turned away from the TV to look at Vexen who happened to pass by.

"I'll do anything to get a moment's peace." The pale blonde man said.

**(Donkey Kong Country)**

Xigbar then reached into the box trying his luck. He then pulled out a green ball.

"You got green. Please go over to the green mat." Tinyrocket said.

"You know, that Lucy kid was right. You DO sound like a robot." Xigbar said.

An anger mark appears on his head. "Are you going to the mat or what?"

"All right, all right, don't get your boxers in a bunch, dude!" Xigbar said walking over to the green mat.

Tinyrocket gave an annoyed sigh before turning to the last two contestants. "All right, you guys there is one green ball and one brown ball left."

"**Yomi Mizuhara of Azumanga Daioh!"**

The brown haired high-school girl adjusted her glasses before going over the box. She wore a red sleeveless shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

"_To be honest, I am not into the Survivor series. I just only came on this show because Tomo dared me to do this." _Yomi said to the camera. _"Knowing her, this is just an excuse to see me humiliate myself in front of thousands of TV viewers. Humph. I came here to prove her wrong. And who knows? Maybe this will give me a great chance to lose a few pounds."_

Yomi then walked over to the box, reached in and pulled out a brown ball.

"Brown ball, brown mat, no backtalk please." Tinyrocket said.

Yomi sweat-dropped. "Well, since you asked nice enough." She then walked over to the brown mat unaware that Calvin was cursing under his breath.

"**Roronoa Zoro of One Piece!"**

The green-haired sword-wielding pirate (And the one who gave Eduardo a kick-start) walked over to the box with a bored look on his face. He wore his normal attire except his white shirt is swapped with a yellow jacket revealing his scarred chest.

"_Normally, I am not one who is into fun but this Survivor sounds very exciting. I am not into meeting strangers so I probably stink at alliances but my strength in the Challenges would probably help." _Zoro said to the camera. _"Nami thinks even with my skills, my laziness and lack of direction will still get me in trouble. Humph. Well, I bet she would be worshipping me when I come back with 1,000,000 dollars."_

Zoro then walked over the box.

"I know it is useless now but…" Tinyrocket said.

Zoro just simply shrugged, reached in and pulled out the green ball. He then threw it over to Tinyrocket and walked over to the green mat without saying a word.

"Um, yes, well. Now, that we have sorted out the tribes, let me explain a couple of things. The people on the brown mat is now the Kongs!" Tinyrocket explained.

"So we're like Gorilla-men? Awesome!" Calvin smiled.

"Okay, eww! I couldn't have thought of a grosser theory!" Clover said grossed out.

"I wonder if this means I might get a chance to get that autograph of Diddy Kong I promised Boots." Swiper mused.

"Well, the people on the green mat is now the Kremlings!" Tinyrocket said.

"So we are reptiles!?" Hank asked.

"Eww! I don't know what fate is worse! To be a furry beast or a scale creep!" Lucy said grossed out.

"I like reptiles." Lilo piped up.

"Okay, just give me a chance to write this down." Tinyrocket said writing on the sheet of paper.

Tribe Kongs:

Ace

Calvin

Clover

Eduardo

Mark

Mignon

Swiper

Yomi

Tribe Kremlings:

Augie

Fuuka

Hank

Lilo

Lucy

Nermal

Xigbar

Zoro

"Okay, on your tribe mats will have your map to your camping site! So, tell me! Are you ready to begin?" Tinyrocket asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Perfect! Then, let's start the very first crossover Survivor series!"

There's Chapter 1! Whew, this may take a while to make. Especially the Challenges! But I will do my best! Review away!


	2. Days 1 to 3

Here's Chapter 2! Warning, this chapter is a bit lengthy. Enjoy!

**(Tribe Kremling)**

The tribe were moving through the jungle with Zoro leading since he had the map. A few people were getting annoyed by Lucy's complaints

"This stinks! We been moving through this jungle for hours! I need a protein shake! Maybe something to eat with it while we're at it! Can't we take a break? My feet are killing me! And I don't know how much complaining I can do before I reuse them!" Lucy whined.

"_Lucy have been driving us crazy with her constant complaints.__"_Lilo said to the camera in annoyance. _"__I don__'__t know about you but that is certainly not a good way to a first impression.__"_

Zoro had finally had enough and turned around to the group. "Look, I will tell you when we get there! After all, I do have the map after all!"

The green-haired man then stormed back following the map. Lucy simply huffed.

"_I don__'__t know about you but I wouldn__'__t put my life in the hands of a pirate!__"_Lucy said to the camera. _"__For all we know this is just some scheme for his pirate buddies to mug us! And considering that the only one who looks like a fighter is that Cyclops, we are all easy targets.__"_

"Look, Lucy-chan, Zoro-san is a pirate. He should at least have some experience with navigating." Fuuka reassured.

"Whatever." Lucy scoffed as she continued following.

While he was walking, Zoro looked back to get another glance on his tribe. He then cursed his horrible luck.

"_Xigbar and Fuuka are the only Kremlings, besides me, who didn__'__t need a step-ladder to reach the box and the latter looks like she is the frailest person here.__"_Zoro sighed to the camera._"__While the Kongs have more fit people like that mercenary and cheetah. I guess this means Xigbar and I have to work twice as hard if we want to win challenges.__"_

"Well, I hope we are getting close! I am getting tired!" Augie groaned.

"I am sweating like Garfield and that is not cute!" Nermal said in despair.

"I wouldn't mind complaining that I am tired too." Fuuka nodded.

Zoro got an anger mark on his head.

"_Make that to work THREE times as hard.__"_Zoro said to the camera.

**(Tribe Kong)**

Like Zoro, Ace was leading his tribe because he had the map. Also similar to Zoro, they had their own little complainer.

"Hey! Are you sure you are reading that map right?" Yomi asked.

"Yes." Ace said.

"If that is the case, then let me see it!" Yomi said.

The mercenary got an anger mark on his head as he turned to the brown-haired girl. "Look, woman! I am a mercenary. You are a high-school student! Tell me, which do you think had more experience at maps?"

Yomi returned the anger mark. "Our school study geography, you know."

"_That Yomi is first-class bossy! She kept nagging me saying that I might not know the way!__"_Ace said groaning at the camera. _"__And I bet she expect us to go straight to work first thing when we reached our camp.__"_

"_From what I been told, Ace is considered the comedy relief of Geddoe__'__s team.__"_Yomi said to the camera. _"__I don__'__t know about you but I wouldn__'__t put my trust of a map in a comedy relief.__"_

Ace continued walking while talking back to Yomi.

"Look, kid! We will get there when we get there!" The brown-haired man scolded.

Suddenly, he bumped into something. Ace looked up expecting a tree but instead found himself looking at the Kongs flag.

"Looks like we were on the right track the whole time." Swiper noted.

Ace then smirked before turning to Yomi.

"Ha! And you doubted me!" He said.

"How I guess you are smarter than you look. Well, good work." Yomi said turning to everyone. "Okay, let's take a break before we started to work on our camp, okay?"

"Okay!" Everyone nodded.

The tribe then went their separate ways leaving Ace stunned.

"Um, this is the part where you apologise to me and say you been a brat not trusting a responsible adult?" Ace said flatly.

"_After all she put Ace through, you think she will at least have the decency to apologise.__"_Swiper said to the camera before smirking. _"__Ha. Fine, let her be bossy and get voted off while I slip right by!__"_

Ace shook his head in hopelessness and he looked around the tribe.

"_I was a little let-down of all the ladies on my tribe. Yomi, Clover and Mignon are too young for me. Then again, compared to the Kremlings, they are the oldest ones here.__"_Ace sighed to the camera. _"__Well, might as well make the best of it. Seeing that I already have a slight dislike for Yomi and I don__'__t want to become a human skittle again by Mignon, I guess I go for Clover. I have a feeling she will warm up to me seeing I AM the ladies men of my unit back at home.__"_

He then walked to Clover. Calvin was watching this having opposite reactions of Ace to the ladies in the tribe.

"_This stinks. The tribe is stuck with three girls. One__'__s a bossy-boots, the other__'__s a ditz and the last__'__s a klutz.__"_Calvin grumbled to the camera before brightening up. _"__No matter! When it comes to genders, the males have the majority so we can easily vote them off one by one when Tribal Council come.__"_

Clover was on the beach looking at the ocean.

"Hey, there, kid!" A voice said behind her.

The female spy turned around to see Ace.

She then scoffed a bit. "Hey, you may be older than me but I am not a kid!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Ace apologised.

"It's okay. Wanna sit here?" Clover offered.

"Don't mind if I do." Ace smirked sitting down.

"_Sure, the age difference is pretty big. But, he, Calvin, Zoro and Xigbar are the only human males here. Calvin is too young, Xigbar is FAR too old and Zoro is on the other tribe so I might as well settle for Ace.__"_Clover said shrugging to the camera. _"__Besides, Ace IS pretty hot in his own way and even though, he__'__s most likely into girls his own age, I bet I can warm up to him. After I AM the female heartthrob of Beverly Hills!__"_

The Kongs then relaxed for at least a hour.

That is until…

RUSTLE!

"What was that?" Eduardo said scared.

"Aw, that's just me and my trademark rustle." Swiper reassured. Everyone then looked at the fox with strange expression. Then, Swiper realised something. "Hey! I'm right here!"

Everyone then turned to the sound of the rustle to see something come out of the jungle.

"AHH! It's a monster! I knew something like this would happen!" Eduardo groaned.

"Calm down, Ed." Ace said before looking at Mark. "Mark, hand me the Machete!"

The cheetah nodded as he grabbed the knife and ran over to Ace and handed him the knife.

"Thanks, now everyone stand back! We don't know if this is a friend or foe!" Ace commended.

Everyone nodded as they stepped back nervously. Eduardo and Mignon were cowering behind Yomi.

"_A mercenary rarely gets scared but seeing I am using one knife instead my trademark pair of Sais, I was feeling very nervous.__"_Ace said to the camera.

"_To be honest, I am more excited than scared! Mainly because this is a chance to see a jungle monster by close.__"_Calvin said to the camera. _"__Eduardo does NOT count!__"_

"_We all waited in suspense for some, fear for the figure to appear. I, on the other hand, waited in impatience because Eduardo and Mignon were breathing down my neck.__"_Yomi said to the camera. _"__Then, the figure reveals itself to be__…"_

Zoro.

Everyone stared in surprise as the pirate climbed out of the jungle followed by the rest of the Kremlings.

"Finally, I thought we were going to be stuck in that jungle forever…" Lucy said sighing in relief.

Suddenly, they noticed the Kongs.

"Um, guys, what are you doing here?" Hank asked.

"We were about to ask you the same question…" Yomi said.

"Yeah, this is OUR camp!" Calvin agreed.

The Kremlings then looked at the flag to find it was the Kongs' flag. They all blinked for a minute. Lucy then broke the silence.

"ZORO, YOU IDIOT! YOU LED US TO THE ENEMIES' TRIBE! I BEEN WALKING ALL THAT WAY FOR NOTHING! NOW WE WILL PROBABLY GO ALL NIGHT BEFORE WE FINALLY REACH THE CAMP!"

"_After we finally get Lucy to shut up, Xigbar took the map and examined it.__"_Zoro said to the camera. _"__Apparently, we were nowhere near our campsite. I guess my lack of direction was worse than I thought.__"_

"Do you think we can reach the campsite?" Lilo asked Xigbar.

"Yeah, but not before it gets dark." The Free-shooter said.

"Just freaking perfect." Lucy groaned.

"_I can NOT believe this! We been following Zoro hours only to find he been leading us in the wrong direction!__"_Lucy said angrily to the camera. _"__That guy already got my vote if we lose Tribal Council!__"_

All of the Kremlings then walked off leaving Zoro with the Kongs.

"A little word of advice. DON'T act lazy, don't talk back to anyone and especially DON'T mess up at Challenges." Yomi said. "Otherwise, you will be voted off the first day."

"Thanks for your support." Zoro snarled as he ran after the others.

"_Man, that guy sure is lucky Yomi and him aren__'__t on the same tribe.__"_Ace said to the camera. _"__Otherwise, she will rip him apart.__"__  
_

All of the Kongs blinked for a minute.

"So, shall we get to work?" Yomi asked.

"Might as well." Swiper shrugged.

"All right, Mark, Eduardo, Ace, you three work on the shelter, Clover, Swiper, you guys work on the fire, the rest of you, follow me, we are getting food." Yomi said.

Calvin narrowed his eyes. "And why should I listen to YOU?"

"Because we need order in our tribe and unless you want your head on the block just like Zoro, you will do your fair share of work." Yomi said darkly.

Calvin just groaned. Mignon, on the other hand was exciting.

"What kind of food are we getting? Chocolate?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"In this place? I wish…" Yomi said.

"_Great! Not only our so-called __"__leader__"__ is a girl but I have to go with two girls!__"_Calvin groaned to the camera. _"__These next two days are going to stink on ice!__"_

Everyone then went to do their appointed jobs.

"So what should we use for shelter?" Eduardo asked.

"Well, palm leaves are good but… maybe if we cut down the trees itself, we might live like jungle kings." Ace suggested.

"Cut down trees? Isn't that against the rules?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, it isn't. Then again, it's rarely come up because palm trees are so heavy!" Ace said.

"So we will get a better house if we get the palm trees, right?" Eduardo asked.

"Yes, hopefully we should need only two trees, only one trouble is getting them do…" Ace started before they heard a strange sound.

Ace, Mark, Clover and Swiper looked in awe as Eduardo literally took off a palm tree off the ground.

"Where should I put this one, Senor Ace?" The imaginary friend asked.

"Um… A-Anywhere is fine…" Ace said.

Eduardo then as he rested the tree down as if nothing happened.

"_Man, seeing Eduardo literally tore that tree out of the ground reminds me to not tick him off.__"_Swiper said to the camera.

**(Tribe Kremling)**

It was dark when Xigbar, Zoro and Hank walked into a grassy plain of the forest to see the tribe flag.

"Well, it's about time!" Hank said sighing in relief. "Now, I know that we should do bonding time but first, let's create our shelter for the night."

"Not a good idea." Xigbar said.

"Huh?" Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

The one-eyed man simply pointed behind him. Hank turned to see Lilo, Lucy, Fuuka, Augie and Nermal panting heavily.

"Nobody is in any condition to do any work so might as well sleep like real campers under the stars!" Xigbar said.

Lucy's eyes bugged out. "WHAT!? You're joking right!"

"Unless you still have the strength to make a shelter, you don't have much of a choice." Zoro said.

"After what happened today, you don't deserve to talk!" Lucy snapped.

"Oh, come now. It is only for one night. How bad can it be?" Augie asked.

RUMBLE!

Everyone then looked up at the sky in have raindrops pelted on their face.

"_Okay, it__'__s official. Day 1 and I hate each and every one of my tribe-mates__…"_Lucy said flatly to the camera.

**(Day 2, Tribe Kong)**

"_Well, it took the entire tribe__'__s effort to make the shelter but it was worth it. We created a shelter using two palm trees.__"_Ace said to the camera. _"__Just in time, because five minutes after we completed it, it started to rain hard.__"_

All of the Kongs were peacefully sleeping under the small shelter made of logs. Mignon was the first to wake up. Seeing that the rain was over, she couldn't help to unleash her excitement.

"Hey, guys!" The white magician shouted.

This made all of the others wake up except for Calvin.

"Just five more minutes, Mom." The blonde boy said in his sleep. "Scratch that. Just five more hours."

"Don't worry, kid! School's out for Survivor!" Ace chuckled.

Hearing this, Calvin quickly sat up. "Really? So it isn't a dream, I AM on Survivor!"

A few chuckled a bit at this.

"_I can relate to Senor Calvin.__"_Eduardo said to the camera. _"__I can__'__t believe I am far away from home with nobodies but complete strangers hoping to win 1,000,000 dollars!__"_

"I still can't believe we made this shelter." Mark said.

"Same here. It took a lot of work out of all of us." Yomi nodded.

"And just in time too! No way I am getting my beautiful hair wet!" Clover said.

"I wonder how the Kremlings are doing." Swiper said.

**(Tribe Kremling)**

"_How are we doing? How are we doing?__"_Lucy said to the camera looking wet. _"__We are soaked to the bone! That__'__s how we are doing!__"_

Everyone groggily woke up drenched by the rain.

"Well, that could have gone worse…" Xigbar groaned.

"WORSE? We had to sleep under the rain! How could it be worse?" Lucy asked.

"Aw, come on, Lucy. Hopefully, this should be the last time we have to endure this." Lilo reassured.

"You BETTER be right!" The black-haired girl said putting on her shades.

Suddenly, she saw something. Zoro sleeping peacefully against a tree.

"_How come that marimo-head sleep so guiltless? It was his fault we had to sleep in the rain!" _Lucy said to the camera.

Out of annoyance, she picked up a rock and threw it in the middle of Zoro's forehead waking him up.

The swordsman angrily rubbed his head. "All right! Who threw that?"

"I did!" Lucy shouted.

"You must have a lot of nerve throwing rocks at me!" Zoro snapped.

"Well, you have a lot of nerve sleeping so peacefully! It is YOUR fault that we had to sleep in the rain!" Lucy shouted.

"Well, that's no reason to throw rocks!" Zoro scolded.

"He's right, Lucy. Stones have no eyes." Augie said.

"Oh, shut up!" Lucy said turning back to Zoro. "As for you, you have BETTER work your butt off these next two days or else!"

She then stormed off angrily leaving everyone stunned.

Xigbar did a descending whistle. "Looks like we all know who's Zoro's new best friend!"

"Humph."

"_Seeing that we had nothing better to do, we decided to go straight to work." _Hank said to the camera.

Xigbar was trying to make a fire the old twig technique with Hank and Lilo watching him.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on! Light!" Xigbar said annoyed.

"It's no use. All of the wood is damp." Hank said shaking his head in hopelessness.

"Just plain perfect." Xigbar groaned dropping the twig.

"Now, what?" Lilo asked.

GROWL!

Xigbar's and Lilo's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"My stomach." Hank said flatly.

"Oh, yeah, we didn't eat a little thing since we got here, didn't we?" Xigbar remembered.

"I guess that means you have to LOVE us!"

The three then turned to the direction of the voice to see Lucy, Fuuka, Augie and Nermal with fruit in their arms. Hank got heart-shaped eyes at this.

"Food…" The brown dog said.

"_Normally, I will make a good old fashioned steak over fruit and vegetables any day." _Hank said to the camera. _"But considering the fact that this is Survivor AND I am still starving from last night, I am not complaining."_

"So, where's the pirate scum?" Lucy asked.

"Now, now, his name is Zoro." Hank said.

"And he is making the shelter by himself." Lilo pointed out.

"Well, it better be a decent job, that's all I gotta say!" Lucy scoffed.

After taking a bite to eat, the seven Kremlings walked over to where the shelter should be.

There, they found Zoro sleeping beside a tree with a short yet large pile of leaves beside him. Everyone blinked at this.

"_You think after what happened yesterday, Zoro will try to redeem himself." _Augie said to the camera. _"And yet all it did was scoop up some leaves._

"Why, that big…" Lucy said before throwing an apple at Zoro's forehead again rudely ruining his nap.

"Ow!"

"Well, at least apples can't poke your eye out." Xigbar said flatly.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Zoro shouted angrily.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! You were supposed to make shelter!" Lucy scolded.

"I did!" Zoro shouted.

"Um, sorry Zoro-san but I don't really consider that shelter." Fuuka said.

"Yeah, where's the roof?" Hank asked.

"Up there." Zoro said pointing up.

Everyone looked up to see to Zoro pointing up a tree.

"Ah, so the tree is our shelter. Clever." Xigbar noted.

"Yeah but what if it leaks?" Augie asked.

"Yeah, have you thought of that? Huh? Huh? No, you didn't! Maybe you are an idiot!" Lucy shouted.

"Well, at least I don't have a big mouth like yours!" Zoro snapped.

Lucy got an anger mark on her head. "I don't even know why I am wasting time with you!"

Zoro gave a deep sigh while picking up the apple Lucy threw at her and started to eat it. "Fine, if it bothers you that much, then I'll go get some palm leaves for shelter!"

"Good! And don't come back till you get some!" Lucy snapped.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro said.

"_Man, she's more bossier than Nami! I didn't think that was even possible!" _Zoro said to the camera before smirking. _"I have a feeling though that she will be the first to be voted off."_

**(Day 3, Tribe Kong)**

Ace, Mark, Eduardo and Clover were talking in their shelter.

"So what exactly IS Pop'n Music?" Eduardo asked.

"It's like Dance Dance Revolution but…" Mark started.

"It uses a keyboard." Ace finished.

"Whoa, how did you know?" Mark asked.

The mercenary chuckled a bit. "Well, I AM a fellow Konami person."

"I guess that is also true." Mark said scratching the back of his head.

"_You know, when I saw Mark sprinted over to us when we were picking out tribes, I imagined him with a Sonic The Hedgehog-like personality." _Ace said to the camera. _"But he's actually the opposite, he is modest, docile and a bit on the goofy side."_

"_Senors Mark and Ace are very nice people even though one is a cheetah and the other is a mercenary." _Eduardo said to the camera. _"I guess you can't judge a book by its cover."_

Meanwhile, the other four Kongs were behind the shetler were talking to each other only it's not as friendly.

"So, why did you guys enter Survivor?" Mignon asked.

"Well, I came here because to prove my worth." Swiper said.

"Your worth?" Yomi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, many people think I am a disgrace to foxes and thieves." Swiper nodded.

"Well, you ARE a disgrace to foxes and thieves. What kind of fox thief is noted for the rustle of a bush, takes things and throw them away AND can only be stop by saying "Swiper, no swiping!" three times?" Calvin asked.

"Shut up!" The fox snapped.

"Calm down, you two." Yomi said.

"All right, Yomi, what's your story?" Swiper asked.

"Because I was dared to do this by my friend, Tomo!" Yomi sighed. Then, she brightened up. "But, this will give a chance to go on a diet. How about you, Calvin?"

"Me? I only came here for one thing." The blonde boy said.

"What's that?" Swiper asked.

"MOOLAH!" Calvin said with dollar signs for eyes.

Yomi and Swiper sweat dropped at this.

"At least he's honest." Swiper said.

"Humph. What a selfish, selfish boy!" Mignon huffed.

"All right, cat-girl, tell me YOUR reason!" Calvin said.

"Mignon's reason? Well, Mignon's reason is…" Mignon said jumping up. "World Peace!"

FIU.

Calvin, Swiper and Yomi stared at her for a moment. Then, the former then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mignon asked offended.

"World Peace? THAT'S why you entered that thing!" Calvin laughed. "Man, I knew girls were stupid but sheesh!"

"Hoo boy." Swiper said sweat-dropping.

This time, Yomi got offended. "Excuse me?"

"I just said girls were stupid, that's all." Calvin said simply.

"Oh my gosh, I SO can't believe you said that!" Clover said coming out of the shelter and running over.

"What? I didn't say anything that isn't true." Calvin shrugged.

Swiper suddenly decided to get up and back away slowly while Ace, Eduardo and Mark watched the scene while sweat-dropping as the girls yell at Calvin. Said boy was covering his ears trying to drown them out.

"_I think Calvin will have a little bit of trouble getting dates when he grows up…" _Ace said sweat-dropping at the camera.

"_I have met a lot of snotty brats in my life but he is one of the worst!" _Clover said in disgust at the camera.

As the boys except for Calvin watch the boy get scolded by the girls, Swiper heard a flapping noise.

Looking up, the purple-clad fox saw a parrot flying over to them and he looked like he was carrying them. Looking much warning, he dropped that something.

The fox then decided to go over to it. Picking it up, he saw it was a letter. He then read it.

Ace, Eduardo and Mark just notice this.

"What's up?" Ace asked.

"A letter." Swiper said before he gave a big whistle stopping the argument.

"What is it?" Clover asked annoyed.

"We got our first Reward/Immunity Challenge." Swiper said.

**(Reward/Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes arrived where they would have their first Challenge where Tinyrocket was waiting.

"So? Are you all rested and ready for your first Challenge?" The host asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Perfect. Now, like most Survivor shows, this one is a Reward AND Immunity Challenge. The tribe that wins this will not only win Immunity but you will get a reward."

Tinyrocket then held a flint in his hands.

"Flint."

This made a few people go sparkle-eyed at the thought of fire.

"All right, then, the first Challenge is easier said than done. You see, you will all take turns swimming towards those platforms where a canoe with oars fire with a is. After all of the people from their tribe made it on the platform, they will light their torch, get into the canoe and row back. The first person to light their flame first will wins the Reward AND Immunity now you don't have to do it in any particular order but you have five minutes to work out the line-up." Tinyrocket said.

Five minutes later…

Most people got into their swimsuits line-up with Calvin and Nermal swimming first. (Both tribes arrived to have their weakest players swim first.)

"Good luck, Calvin!" Nermal said being a good sportsman.

"Yeah, whatever, get ready to eat my dust, girlie." The young boy said arrogantly.

"I am a boy." Nermal said flatly.

Calvin's eyes widened at this. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Anywayyy… On your marks… Get set…" Tinyrocket said before pausing. "GO!"

Calvin and Nermal ran straight into the water and dove in. As the predicted weakest swimmers, they weren't going again fast though to Calvin's lack of swimming lessons and Nermal, being a cat. Nuff said.

Everyone on the beach simply stared.

"Okay… I guess we can all take a bathroom break." Lucy said.

Hank then noticed that Calvin was pulling away.

The brown dog shouted. "Hey, cat, speed it up, will ya? That kid is beating you!"

"He's a cat so even though Calvin is the weakest swimmer of the Kongs, he can still win." Augie said.

All of the Kremlings glared at him.

"Can we have a bit of encouragement here?" Lilo asked.

"Hey, just saying." Augie shrugged.

It took a few minutes but Calvin reached the platform. After a minute of struggling to get up the platform, he finally climbed up.

"The next Kong may now go!" Tinyrocket said.

Swiper then ran towards the water and dove in. He got a good thirty feet before Nermal finally reached the Kremlings' platform.

Like Calvin, he had struggling getting up the platform but he did it.

"The next Kremling may now go!" Tinyrocket said.

Augie then bolted in the water in hopes of catching up to the fox. Unfortunately, Swiper was much a fast swimming then the puppy so he was falling behind.

"We are getting creamed…" Zoro said shaking his head.

"Hold on, it ain't over till the emotionless host sing!" Xigbar said.

"I heard that!" Tinyrocket shouted.

Swiper then reached the platform. Calvin then held out his hand to help the fox up.

"Thanks, man." Swiper panted.

"The next Kong may now go!" Tinyrocket said.

Mignon then nodded. This is her big chance to prove that she is worthy of being the Survivor. She then ran over to the water.

Only to slip on her behind.

"Owie-ow-ow!" The pink-haired girl said hugging her butt in pain.

"Get up! Augie is getting there his platform!" Yomi shouted.

Mignon then got up and went into the water.

Soon, Augie reached the platform. Nermal then helped him up.

"Thank you, Nermal." Augie said.

"The next Kremling may now go!" Tinyrocket said.

Lucy bolted straight into the water and swam after Mignon. She refused to lose to someone like her. It seemed to be working.

"Senorita Lucy is catching up!" Eduardo shouted in despair.

"Don't worry, Mignon will still be in the lead when she reaches the platform." Ace predicted.

The mercenary was right. Mignon was still in the lead when she got to her platform. Unfortunately, there is still the matter of getting up. Swiper pulled on Mignon's hand while Calvin simply stared.

"Calvin, a little help?" Swiper asked.

"Do I have to?" Calvin whined.

"YES!" Swiper shouted.

"Oh, fine." Calvin pouted as he went to help Mignon.

Unfortunately, they lost a lot of time so by the time Mignon got up, so was Lucy.

"Next Kong and Kremling can now go!" Tinyrocket shouted.

Clover and Lilo darted over to the water and jumped in.

The Hawaiian girl smirked. She have done a lot of swimming before and the fact that Clover is one of those typical teenage girls just made it easier.

That was until Clover surprised everyone by swimming at a rapid pace.

"I… I don't know believe how fast she is going!" Ace said in awe.

"I guess there is more to Clover than meets the eye." Yomi mused.

By the time, Clover was at her platform and helped up by Mignon (though when she did, the white magician fell in), Lilo was only halfway there.

"Come on, you blockhead! We're losing!" Lucy shouted.

"The next Kong may now go!" Tinyrocket said.

Eduardo charged towards the water and jumped in making a big splash as he did. He then swam a slightly slow rate.

"Ed's not much of a swimmer, eh?" Swiper said.

"Meh. We're far in the lead so I'm not worried." Calvin shrugged.

Eduardo can only get to one quarter of the lap before Lilo was helped up by Augie and Nermal.

"The next Kremling may now go!" Tinyrocket said.

Fuuka ran into the water.

"Heh. If Fuuka passed Eduardo, we'll got Immunity in the bag." Hank smiled.

"I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch." Zoro noted.

Fuuka tried to sleep after Eduardo but she was doing it at the slowest pace so far.

"Fuuka, what are you doing? That monster is beating you!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't say monster. It's rude." Augie said.

When Fuuka was halfway there, Eduardo was already got to the platform. Through it took the combined efforts of all the Kongs on the platform to get the big guy up.

"The next Kong may now go!" Tinyrocket shouted.

Yomi ran into the water, dove in and wasting no swimming. She was going much faster than Fuuka.

"Looks like it's up to the three of us against Mark and Ace, eh?" Xigbar said.

"Guess so." Hank shrugged.

No matter how much she tried, Fuuka can't let Yomi pass her. In the end, she got up on the platform helped by Eduardo.

"The next Kong may now go." Tinyrocket said.

Ace then ran down to the water and dove in and swam towards the platform. Fuuka have finally reached the platform.

"Nice going." Lucy said sarcastically as the four kids on the platform helped her up.

"The next Kremling may now go." Tinyrocket said.

Hank darted straight into the water even though deep down even if he passes Ace, they will still lose. Using the classic dog-paddle, he was catching to Ace.

Unfortunately, they were only twenty feet from their platforms when Hank passed Ace. Soon, the cow-dog reached the platform. It took the combined effort of Fuuka, Augie and Lilo to pull him up.

"The next Kremling may go." Tinyrocket said.

Xigbar rushed in the water hoping to catch up to Ace. Unfortunately, Ace was already climbing up on the platform.

"Okay, last Kong GO!" Tinyrocket shouted.

Mark wasted no time speeding into the water and diving in. Once again, his cheetah speed ticked swimming fast a lightning passing a shocked Xigbar.

"It's official. We're dead meat." Hank said shaking his head.

Narrowing his good eye, Xigbar refused to lose so badly. He then swam after the cheetah as quick as he could. Sadly, the Nobody can only get halfway before Mark sped to the platform.

"Bueno work, Senor Mark!" Eduardo smiled helping Mark up.

"Don't mention it…" The cheetah panted.

"All of the Kongs are on the platform! They may light their torch and go!" Tinyrocket said.

Swiper then grabbed the torch and put it over the fire. All eight Kongs then went into their boat and to row off. After going a few feet, they passed Xigbar.

"You might want to surrender unless you want to waste all your energy for nothing, Xiggy!" Swiper taunted.

The black-and-grey haired man grunted angrily before swimming back to the platform. There, Fuuka and the kids helped him up.

"Okay, last Kremling go." Tinyrocket said.

Zoro then dove into the water and started to swim very fast. Besides Mark, of course, he was the fastest swimmer so far.

"Whoa, look at Senor Zoro go!" Eduardo said in awe.

"Yeah! Too bad it's all for nothing!" Calvin smirked.

Much to everyone's surprise, Zoro reached the platform before the Kongs reached the shore.

"Whoa, way to go, dude!" Xigbar said helping the pirate up.

"Thanks but it's too late now…" Zoro panted.

All of the Kremlings did was watch as the Kongs reached the shore and ran over to a giant bowl. Swiper put the torch in the bowl.

"That's it! THE KONGS WIN IMMUNITY!" Tinyrocket shouted.

All of the Kongs started cheering proud of what they did while the Kremlings stared in disappointment and sadness.

A few minutes later, after the two tribes changed back into their clothes and went to their mats, Tinyrocket had an announcement.

"Good work, Kongs, you have won Reward AND Immunity! Your reward…" Tinyrocket throwing a flint to Mark who caught it. "This flint AND all of your tribe members safe for tonight AND…"

This made everyone looked up.

"You can kidnap one of the other tribe's members saving them from Tribal Council. They will come back for the Reward Challenge. I suggest you choose who you are going to kidnap wisely." Tinyrocket said.

All of the Kongs huddled.

"Kidnapping someone? That doesn't seem nice." Eduardo said.

"It's not really kidnapping. In fact, we are saving them." Yomi explained.

"If that's the case, then who we are going to "kidnap"?" Mark asked.

"Well, someone who is physically weak so we can hinder them in the next two Challenges." Ace explained.

"Yeah but they're ALREADY hindered." Swiper pointed out.

"Hey, stinks to be them! I just hope whoever we are kidnapping is a boy." Calvin said.

"Allow me to vanquish your hopes then." Yomi said.

"Excuse me!?" Calvin said surprised.

"Well, Fuuka DID do the most poorly in this Challenge. Even the kids did better than her." Clover said.

"But that means I have to sleep with FOUR women!" Calvin whined.

"Then it settled." Ace smirked before breaking out of the huddle. "We take Fuuka!"

Fuuka gave a deep sigh knowing she been picked so she can hinder the tribe further and walked over to the tribe.

Tinyrocket then turned to the Kremlings. "Fuuka may only return when the next Reward Challenge is done. So she is safety from getting voted off. I suggest each and every one of you getting some thinking done and who should go."

The Kremlings then nodded glumly.

"You may go now."

**(Tribe Kremling)**

All of the Kremlings went back to their tribe with gloom clouds over their heads.

"Well, that wasn't good." Xigbar said.

"_Wasn't good? Wasn't good? That's an understatement!" _Lucy said to the camera. _"We totally got our butts kicked today and the reason who for it was "kidnapped". More like rescued in my case! Great! Nothing but bad luck ever since we got here!"_

Xigbar, Zoro and Hank were talking on a log.

"This stinks! Even if I was the fastest one there! It is way too late to beat the Kongs!" Zoro said.

"If that's the case, why do you tried so hard today?" Hank asked.

"To prove that I am a valuable player." Zoro shrugged.

"Point taken." Xigbar nodded.

"So who do you guys wanna get out?" Hank said.

"Well, I want any of the kids out. But the one I want out first is…" Zoro said before Xigbar cut him off.

"Wait! On the count of three, okay?" The one-eyed Nobody said.

"Okay." Zoro and Hank nodded.

"One… two… three! LUCY!"

"LUCY!"

"NERMAL!"

Fiu.

Xigbar and Zoro then looked down at Hank.

"Wait, Nermal?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah, he is our weakest link. AND he is annoying. AND all he talks about how cute he is!" Hank said.

"I admit he is very annoying but come on, no way he is more annoying than Lucy!" Zoro pointed out.

"I know it is impossible but it is." Hank said.

"Hold on a sec, are you sure you don't want to vote him off just because he is a cat?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah. So?" Hank said storming off. "Humph, the nerve of that brat putting me on the same tribe as that cat!"

Zoro and Xigbar blinked for a second.

"So, should we tell the others except Lucy our plans?" Zoro asked.

"Nah, they're sharp kids. I think they would figure it out." Xigbar shrugged.

"If you say so."

"_Xigbar DOES have a point. I mean, who WOULDN'T want Lucy out?" _Zoro said to the camera. _"The tribe will be a LOT more peaceful without her."_

Nermal was skipping over through the jungle enjoying the wildlife.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes. The grey kitten turned around in confusion.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Lucy then appeared out of the bush. "It's just me."

"Oh, hi, Lucy. You came to see the pretty plants too?" Nermal smiled.

"No, not really. You know, you seemed so calm." The young girl said.

"Um, yeah, why?" Nermal tilting his head in confusion.

"Well, besides Fuuka, of course, it IS your fault that we lost the challenge." Lucy shrugged.

"What?" Nermal said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I just came to warn you." Lucy said.

"Why? Somebody have already created an alliance?" Nermal asked.

"No. But you know rumours can start." Lucy said.

But… But they can't vote me off! I'm cute!" Nermal said.

The black-haired child sweat-dropped. "Obviously, that isn't enough. Look, I got an idea."

"Y-Yeah, what is it?" Nermal asked.

"Form an alliance with me and vote off Zoro." Lucy said.

Nermal raised an eyebrow. "Why Zoro? He is our best player."

"Exactly. And that is why we should get rid of him!" Lucy nodded.

"Huh?"

"Well, think about it. The only fit people are Zoro and Xigbar. Hank is a possibility. And all they want to do is get strong so they can win Survivor. But, why does the Survivor have to be an ugly one instead of someone cute?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm…" Nermal said before looking up. "You're right, Lucy! It's just not fair!"

"So you're voting with me?" Lucy asked.

"You betcha!" Nermal nodded. He then frowned. "But how do we get into the majority?"

"Just relax your cute little head and continue your nature skip and leave everything to me!" Lucy winked.

"Oh, wow, thanks, Lucy!" Nermal smiled hugging her.

"_Ever since we were walking to camp for the first time together, I also thought Lucy was selfish." _Nermal said to the camera. _"But now, I see that kind soul beneath her crabbiness."_

The grey kitten then skipped off. Lucy then smirked evilly.

"Sucker."

A few minutes later, Hank was talking to Lucy.

"You want me to vote off Zoro?" Hank asked surprised.

"Just what I said." Lucy nodded.

"But he is our strongest player. If we lose him, we might never win any challenges." Hank frowned.

"Yeah, but he's lazy." Lucy said simply.

"Lucy, if that's your only reason…" Hank started.

"Why not? Sure, he IS the strongest player but strength doesn't always win Challenges." Lucy said.

"It helps." Hank said.

"But Hank, we are a team, a family. We should bond with each other. And yet, Zoro did the least work so far. And I thought a heroic dog like this wouldn't stand for things like that." Lucy smirked.

"Heroic dog, you say?" The brown dog said blushing. He then narrowed his eyes. "Well, truth be told. He have NOT been pulling his weight around him and if he thinks just because he is the strongest player means he can just lounge about like some bum!? Let's vote him out!"

"That's the spirit, now, I already got Nermal to vote with us." Lucy said.

"NERMAL!?" Hank said with wide eyes.

"Hey, do you want Zoro gone or not?" Lucy snapped.

"Fine, I'll vote with him." Hank huffed.

"_I REALLY hate cats! Especially the ones who are attention-seekers! So that's why I didn't wanted to vote with Nermal!" _Hank said to the camera. _"But Lucy is right. This IS for the good of the tribe."_

"_Man, this is going too easy! I knew getting Nermal to join was a cinch but Hank makes that stupid beagle back at home look like a rocket scientist!" _Lucy said to the camera before frowning. _"Only one problem. I need one more sucker to get the majority. Xigbar and Lilo is tight with Zoro and that Augie kid is more smarter than he looks."_

"There you are!"

Lucy and Hank looked up in surprise to see Augie running over.

"Oh, hey there, kid. What's up?" Hank asked.

"It's time." Augie said.

Hank and Lucy looked at each other with gloomy looks on their faces.

**(Tribal Council Cave)**

All seven Kremlings walked up to Tribal Council Cave holding a lit torch. Their torches representative their life in the game so if it goes out, they are eliminated from the game.

There, Tinyrocket was waiting.

"Why, hello there, everyone. Please take a seat!" Tinyrocket said.

Everyone sat down.

"So, this is your first Tribal Council, eh? Lucy, how have these last three days have been?" The host asked.

The black-haired child took a deep breath. "Well, let's see… Zoro had us walking around in circles for hours until we came to the OTHER tribe campsite. We then hiked a few MORE hours till we reached the campsite. But we were too tired and it was too dark to do anything so we had to sleep on the cold ground. And on top of that, it started to rain so we had to sleep under the trees. AND Zoro slept like a baby even though it is all his fault. He went to built the shelter to redeem himself but all he did was put a bunch of leaves on the floor with a tree as the roof. Um, HELLO? We're not like you, we can't sleep under rain! And to make it worse, Fuuka made us totally lose at the last Challenge making us look like fools! AND she got rescued! Sure, the phrase is kidnapped but I don't think so! It is like they are saying "Screw the tribe, I have green hair!" Get it? Because I used the most classic line from Yugioh Abridged and Zoro and Fuuka had green hair. In other words, THESE LAST THREE DAYS STUNK ON ICE!"

FIU.

Everyone stared at Lucy who was panting heavily.

"Um, Zoro, apparently, you are cause for many troubles at the campsite. Do you agree?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Look, I admit it, I blew it with the map and I'm sorry. But I thought my tree for a roof idea was a decent one. And if you ask my opinion, Lucy is a spoiled brat." The green-haired pirate said.

"I'm sitting right here!" Lucy shouted.

"Trust me, Luce, I noticed." Zoro said.

"Augie, are you a little nervous about this Tribal Council?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Not for this one, anyway." The dog child said.

"Oh, really?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yeah, I think it is pretty clear who should be the one to go." Augie shrugged.

"Xigbar, you are the oldest contestant here. Do you think that will hinder you in some way?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Hey! I have you know that I am in my early forties. Sure, I am without a doubt the oldest one here but that doesn't mean I don't kick butt!" Xigbar said.

"All right, all right, sorry, anyway, it's time to vote. Augie, you're up." Tinyrocket said.

Augie nodded as he got up and went into a path of the cave. There, he went over to a footstool. He got up it to a podium with a piece of paper and a pen on it. After writing down a name, he went back to the others.

Next was Xigbar who didn't needed a footstool to reach the podium.

Next was Lucy, who smirked knowing exactly who to boot out.

"Thanks to you, I had to sleep in the rain! You didn't really thought I was going to let you go get away with it, did you?" Lucy asked as she showed the name "Zoro" to the camera.

Next was Nermal, he was a little frightened to go into the cave alone. But then he got up his courage, went in anyway and wrote down a name anyway.

Next was Zoro.

"You have got to the most annoying thing throughout the galaxy." Zoro said as she showed the name "Lucy" to the camera.

Next was Hank who had a LOT of trouble writing his vote down but he did do it eventually. With only half of his body covered in ink.

Last was, Lilo. She then ran up the steps, took a deep breath and signed the name. She then went back to the others.

Tinyrocket then went and fetched the box.

"I will now hear them out." The host announced. "First vote, Lucy."

Lucy seemed unfazed at this.

"Second vote, Zoro. One vote, Lucy. One vote, Zoro."

Like Lucy, Zoro remained unfazed.

"Third vote, Lucy. Two votes, Lucy. One vote Zoro."

"Humph." Lucy said.

"Fourth vote, Lucy. Three votes, Lucy. One vote Zoro."

Xigbar and Zoro then started smirking.

"Fifth vote, Zoro. Three votes, Lucy. Two votes, Zoro."

The two men's smirks disappeared as they raised their eyebrow.

"Sixth vote, Zoro, we're tied."

"What the freaking heck did I get THREE votes?" Zoro whispered to Xigbar.

"I don't know…" The nobody whispered back.

"First person, voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone looked in suspense.

"Is Zoro with four votes."

Zoro's, Xigbar's, Augie's and Lilo's eyes widened as their jaws dropped to the floor. Lucy and Hank simply smirked as Nermal gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Zoro, your torch, please."

"Zoro, don't go…" Lilo said sadly.

"You think I want to? But I had no choice." Zoro sighed grabbing his torch.

"Later, dude…" Xigbar said sadly.

"Yeah, see ya. Try NOT to lose so badly at Challenges, okay?" The pirate said walking over to Tinyrocket.

"Zoro, the tribe have spoken." Tinyrocket said putting a giant spoon of some sort over the fire extinguishing it. "It is time to go."

"Whatever…" Zoro said walking off.

"Some tribes in Survivor usually voted off the strongest people before the merge. But to vote them off at their first Tribal Council? I mean, come on! I know this sounds harsh but the Kongs owned you today and you think voting off the strongest people would help anything? I surely hope you had a good reason who doing something like that. Anyway, you may go back to camp."

Lilo looked down at her feet with misty eyes.

"What have I done…?"

_Next time on Survivor…_

We now see Calvin arguing with Yomi, Clover and Mignon.

"You can't talk to three mature women like that!" Mignon scolded.

_Calvin's hatred of girls lands him in trouble._

"Look, you guys are NOT my mom!" Calvin snapped.

"If I was your mom, I'll shoot myself!" Yomi said harshly.

We now see Xigbar talking to Hank.

"I hope you chose the right ally, Hank!" Xigbar said with a raised eyebrow.

_And Xigbar and Hank decides to form an alliance._

"Don't sweat it, pardner!" Hank smirked before turning around. "You can come in now!"

We see a slow motion shot of a figure walking forward.

"_To say I was shocked when I saw I was the first person out was an understatement. How could anyone side with that brat? I might be their best chance of winning Challenges!" _Zoro said to the camera before sighing. _"I guess hope the tribe will learn from the mistakes and vote off that little # at the next Tribal Council. Sigh… That stupid cook will never let me hear the end of this."_

RESULTS

Zoro: Lucy, Nermal, Hank, Lilo

Lucy: Augie, Xigbar, Zoro

There's Chapter 2! Whew! That was tough to type but fun too! Especially the character interaction. Well, review away!


	3. Days 4 to 6

Here's Chapter 3! Before I continue, I am going to make one thing clear. I have already decided the order people who are going out. What I didn't decide is the plot is to why they voted out. So don't count your chickens before they hatched. For all you know, your favourites by the next to be voted off. Enjoy!

**(Tribe Kremling)**

Half of the tribe walked back to camp stunned.

"What just happened back there?" Xigbar asked.

"_I don't know who or why but three members of our tribe have made themselves look like idiots by siding with Lucy and voting our strongest player." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"I don't know how that brat did it but she and the traitors will soon regret it."_

Lilo was the most horrified. Especially since if she just voted for Lucy, Zoro, who is more likable and athletic, would still be here. Instead, she wimped out mainly to save herself. Or so she thought.

"_I don't know why I should be reminding you of this. Can't you just show a flashback video or something?" _Lilo asked the cameraman. _"Well, if you insist. You see, I was really bummed out by my loss at the hands of Clover. And I was afraid everyone will vote me off because I was the weakest player except for Fuuka, of course. Then, Lucy saw my glum expression going to Tribal Council and asked what was wrong. I told her and she said she knows how to avoid me getting voted off. Vote off Zoro. At first, I was hesitant because not only he is our best player but I like him. But, I didn't wanted to leave so early. But… I didn't get a single vote at all. I was acting like an emo for nothing."_

"Lilo, I wanted to thank you for helping to get rid of that pirate. If it wasn't for you, I would have been gone instead." Lucy whispered to the Hawaiian child.

"But you DESERVED to go. Not Zoro." Lilo scolded.

"If that's the case, how come a majority voted for him?" Lucy smirked.

"Oh, don't give me that. Who did you tricked to vote with you and how?" Lilo asked.

"Nermal, same reason as you AND Hank, because I opened his eyes to the lazy bum Zoro is." Lucy said.

"You are a horrible person." Lilo muttered.

"Hey! I REFUSE to get voted out before that idiot!" Lucy snapped.

"He is a better competitor than you! And more nicer!" Lilo scolded.

"Well, truth be told, it's for own fault." Lucy said harshly.

"EXCUSE me?" Lilo asked offended.

"Well, to be fair, you were one of the safest people here. But then you started to get all emo… Oh, I let that Valley girl beat me and now I am a weakling. Pfft! What a baby!" Lucy said walking off.

"Well, at least I got better fashion sense than YOU!" Lilo snapped.

Lucy's eyes widened as he turned around angrily. "You are insulting ME on fashion! Honey, you shouldn't chide people when you're not a fashion diva yourself!"

"That's it! You're asking for it!" Lilo said rolling up her sleeves.

"Want some? Get some!" Lucy said cracking her knuckles.

"Ladies! Ladies! Put the claws away!"

The two girls turned to see the rest of the Kremlings staring at them.

"She started it!" Lucy said.

"Did not!" Lilo shouted.

"Girls, please calm down. Look, it been a big night for us all. Let's go sleep and see if things will perk up tomorrow." Augie said.

"Fine." Lucy and Lilo huffed.

"_I don't know what those girls were fighting about but whatever it is, I have a feeling that they won't be forgetting it anytime soon." _ Hank said to the camera.

**(Day 4, Tribe Kong)**

All eight Kongs and their hostage, Fuuka were sleeping in their shelter at early morning. Calvin was the first to get up. Suddenly, he saw Fuuka sleeping right next to him.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Calvin shouted at the top of his lungs making everyone jump up.

"What!? What is it!? Where's the fire!?" Eduardo asked scared.

"Right here!" Calvin said pointing to Fuuka. "Why is SHE here? She is our hostage! She should sleep outside!"

Yomi rolled her eyes at this. "This again, Calvin? Look, we been over this. Just because she is our hostage doesn't mean we should treat her like one."

"Why not? I don't see any rules against it!" The blonde boy snapped.

"Calvin, stop being a snotty brat." Clover said flatly.

"You stay out of this, you ditz!" Calvin snapped before turning back to Fuuka. "You got lucky tonight but tonight, I expect you to sleep outside!"

With that, he stormed off of the shelter.

"Having a bit of paranoia for breakfast, are we Calvin?" Swiper said flatly.

"_If I think I offended someone, I would apologise for it." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"But I don't know what I did to make Calvin so angry."_

"_Ever since we got back to camp, Calvin have been yelling non-stop commands to Fuuka being a hostage." _Yomi said to the camera. _"You have to eat sand and seawater. You can't sit and talk with us. You have to sleep in the cold. Sheesh, and I thought Tomo was annoying."_

"What have I done to make Calvin so angry." Fuuka asked as she and the others were eating breakfast which consists of fish Mark caught around a fire Ace made with the flint.

"Easy. Your parents decide to raise a girl." Swiper said simply.

"Eh?"

"I think what Swiper means is that Calvin is always like that around girls so whether you are nice or not to him, he will still be mean to you." Mark said.

"Totally." Swiper said before taking another bite of his fish.

"In other words, he is a snotty kid. Just ignore him." Clover said.

"Um, okay then." Fuuka nodded.

"So, Fuuka, who do you will be voted off from your tribe yesterday?" Ace asked.

"Well, truth be told, I believe the weakest player besides me is one of the children." The green-haired girl said.

"Personally, if I was on the Kremlings tribe, I would vote off Lucy." Yomi said.

"I would too. What a snotty brat!" Mignon agreed. "Mignon doesn't know what she would do if she had to be on the same tribe with someone like that."

Suddenly, Calvin came running in.

"HEY! What have I told you last night? The only food you should eat is sand and rocks? Am I the only supervisor around here!" The young boy shouted.

Everyone got anger marks on their heads.

"On second thought, forgot what Mignon said." Mignon said flatly.

**(Tribe Kremling)**

Hank was watching Xigbar trying to make a fire so they can have a decent meal. Sadly, no luck.

"Dang it! I been doing this for half a hour! What am I doing wrong?" Xigbar asked.

"Maybe we need more firewood." Hank suggested.

"Good idea, shall we be off now?" Xigbar asked getting up.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up." Hank said.

"Um, sure thing, doggie dude!" Xigbar shrugged walking off leaving the brown dog alone.

Hank then looked at the side to see Nermal chasing a couple of butterflies. He then smirked evilly.

"Enjoy your fun while you get kid. If my plan goes right, you will be next if we lose Tribal Council." The dog smirked.

"_I hate cats with a passion. But what really ruffles my fur is the cute ones." _Hank said to the camera. _"The sooner I get her voted out, the better."_

A few minutes later, Xigbar was picking up a few sticks. Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps. The Nobody turned around to see Hank walking forward.

"There you are! Where you been, dude?" Xigbar asked.

"Sorry, pal but I was in a meeting with our future ally." Hank apologised.

"Well, it's cool. Just…" Xigbar said before he realised what Hank said. "Wait a minute. Did you say future ally?"

"Yeah! I think that we should form an alliance!" Hank nodded.

"This early?" Xigbar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know but I could get rid of the weaker people." Hank said.

"Like Nermal?" Xigbar asked unimpressed.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Hank shocked.

"Lucky guess." Xigbar shrugged.

"Anyway, let's form an alliance. With our quick brains and your brawn, I can see us and our third ally going to the merge." Hank smirked.

"Don't make me shoot your quick brains out." Xigbar said darkly not liking the "brawn" comment.

"_Something tells me if Hank has to choose between forming an alliance with that Seifer punk from my node and a cat, he would choose Seifer no sweat!" _Xigbar said to the camera. _"Still, I thought I wouldn't have to worry about Zoro getting voted being voted being our strongest player. Obviously, I was too naïve so unless I want my head on the chopping block, I better go with him."_

"Sure, I'll join your alliance." Xigbar said. "I hope you chose the right ally, Hank!"

"Don't sweat it, pardner!" The brown dog smirked before turning around. "You can come in now!"

Xigbar then looked forward to see a figure walk in.

Lucy.

Xigbar's good eye widened before it narrowed in hatred. "HER!?"

"You betcha, Cyclops!" Lucy smirked.

"_Man, I thought after last time, I would be in bigger danger than last time after voting off Zoro." _Lucy said smiling smugly at the camera. _"Then, Hank the Cow-head came to me and asked me to join an alliance with Xigbar. Can you say free-pass till merge much?"_

"_Lucy have a huge attitude problem but she really does care for the tribe. I think she deserves to at least make it to the merge. Heck, if my brains, I could get me and anyone else I want to the Final 2." _Hank said to the camera. Suddenly, he noticed something that made him angry. _"And WHY did you roll your eyes at me!?"_

"_Ever since our tribe formed, all Lucy did was complain and yell. The only reason she got Zoro voted off is because she doesn't like him." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"Lilo, Augie, Nermal, heck even Fuuka deserves to go to the merge besides her. Maybe I will pick her over Seifer but he's not here."_

"But, Hank, she voted out Zoro!" Xigbar said.

"I know. I voted with her." The brown dog nodded.

"Say WHAT!?" Xigbar said surprised.

"Lucy helped me realised how lazy he is that it outweighs his physical skills." Hank said.

"Do I have to?" Xigbar groaned.

"Come on, I believe Lucy have a nice side of her." Hank said. "Give her a chance."

Xigbar gave a deep sigh of defeat. "Fine, you win."

"Glad to see it our way." Lucy smiled.

Xigbar growled at her.

"_At much as I REALLY hate to admit it, Lucy and Hank got me trapped in a corner. Make Lucy angry and she'll make up some reason to get rid of me." _Xigbar said to the camera before sighing. _"I suppose I better bear with it till we reached the merge, convince the Kongs to temporarily join an alliance to me and the other Kremlings except Lucy and Hank to vote out the former._

_"Even though, he doesn't want to do it, Xigbar knew he had to if he didn't wanted to end up like marimo-head!" _Lucy said to the camera. _"Now, there is one more detail to take care of."_

"Who is going to be our fourth member?" Hank asked.

"Definitely not Fuuka. She's a nice kid but if we keep her, she'll just weigh us down." Xigbar said.

"And certainly not Weirdlo. Besides, Fuuka, of course, she is our weakest player." Lucy said.

Xigbar rolled his good eye knowing she doesn't want to be in the same alliance with Lilo because of that fight last time.

"I guess that just leaves Augie." Hank shrugged.

"There is still Nermal." Xigbar said.

Hank stared for the one-eyed gunner for a minute before looking into the distance.

"Yep, definitely just Augie." Hank said.

Xigbar and Lucy sweat-dropped at this.

"Okay, then, let's get him." Lucy nodded.

"I'll do it." Xigbar said walking off.

"Good, you convince the kid and we'll be golden!" Hank nodded with a smirk.

"_Personally, if it was up to me, I would have chose Nermal as our fourth member because though he wasn't as stupid as Hank, he is still easy to manipulate." _Lucy said to the camera.

Xigbar have told Augie about the alliance between him, Hank and Lucy.

"You can't be serious. You are willing to live with Lucy until the merge?" Augie asked in disbelief.

Xigbar sighed. "Kid, you think I want to? But if I refuse, Lucy will target me and if you say no, you will be targeted as well.

"Well, that's not good. "Augie frowned.

"Don't worry, the moment the merge starts we will convince the Kongs to help us vote her out." Xigbar reassured.

"Smart idea." Augie nodded. "Well, seeing I don't have much of a choice. I'll say yes."

Xigbar smirked. "Trust me, kid. This plan cannot fail."

"_Needless to say, I wasn't much happy about this alliance with Lucy. But I suppose I should be lucky that they picked me over Lilo and Nermal." _Augie said to the camera. He then frowned. _"I will bad voting off Lilo, Nermal and Fuuka. They are nice people."_

**(Day 5, Tribe Kong)**

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SLEEPING IN OUR SHELTER!?" Calvin shouted at Fuuka again waking everyone up in a rude manner.

"AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT NOBODY CARES!?" Yomi shouted back.

"Don't talk back to me like that, woman!" Calvin snapped.

"Sheesh, kid, do you realise what a punk you making yourself look?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, you are sooo annoying!" Clover nodded.

"Well, thankfully we don't have to worry about Fuuka living with us any longer." Calvin shrugged.

"Why's that?" Mark asked confused.

"I just got our letter got the next Reward Challenge." The first-grader said holding up a letter.

**(Reward Challenge)**

"All right, bring in the Kongs!" Tinyrocket said.

All of the Kongs including Fuuka walked onto their mat.

"Fuuka, you may return to your tribe mat." Tinyrocket said.

Fuuka nodded as she ran over to the tribe mat.

"Finally." Calvin sighed.

"Oh, shut up." Yomi spat.

"We now bring in the Kremlings." Tinyrocket said as the Kremlings walked over. "Zoro been voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"What?" Fuuka gasped with wide eyes.

The Kongs were also shocked.

"You voted off your strongest player!?" Ace asked in disbelief.

"Did you actually FORGOT that we completely owned you at the last Challenge?" Swiper asked.

"Definitely not a strategic move." Yomi nodded.

"Oh, sure, rub it in!" Xigbar snapped.

"Calm down, everyone. Now, that everyone is reunited. Let's get ready for our next Reward Challenge."

He then pointed ahead in an upward position.

Everyone looked up to see a giant barbeque spit over ten feet up.

"Whoa!" Xigbar said.

"Three of you will be hanging on to that spit while it spins around. In other words, you are dinner." Tinyrocket said.

"Hoo boy." Mark said.

"And while it spins, four other members will be squirting the other jungle-made water guns." Tinyrocket said pointing to eight water guns.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Calvin smirked.

"Now, the rules are simple. Stay on as long as possible. Last person on their tribe to fall loses Reward. Just be careful to squirt your allies." Tinyrocket said. "Now, here's what you are playing for."

He then walked over to a fishing pole with other fishing accessories.

"This fishing gear. It will make fishing a whole lot easier. Now, Kongs, you have one extra member so you have to sit on out."

After a bit of talking, the Kongs decided to sit Mignon because of her clumsiness out while Ace, Mark and Eduardo are on the spit seeing they are the most fit people on the tribe. Meanwhile, the Kremlings choose Xigbar, Lilo and Augie to ride. Mainly people. The latter two are technically the most physically fit besides Xigbar on the tribe.

"All right! Now, that's everyone is in their respective roles, I advise the person who the people on the spit to hold on tight. It is going to a VERY bumpy ride." Tinyrocket said.

Everyone nodded as they held on to the spit.

"Ready! GO!" Tinyrocket shouted.

The spit then started to spin. All of the people with water guns started to squirt at them. While everyone was alternating their targets every 10 seconds, Calvin kept his own target as Lilo because we all know why.

Eduardo was screaming the entire time as he spun bothering the rest of the people on the spit.

"Dude, shut up!" Xigbar shouted with his ringing.

Unfortunately, he didn't screaming. Hank, being a quadruped, had trouble aiming and kept hitting his allies by mistake.

"What the heck are you aiming at?" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Hey, more luck for us." Swiper smirked aiming at Xigbar.

After much spinning, getting pelted by water guns and Eduardo's yelling, Lilo couldn't hold on and fell down. Thankfully, the ground was very soft. Sitting up, she realised she was the first one to fall. Shaking his head in disappointment, she walked over to where Tinyhammer and Mignon were.

"Lilo is out!" Tinyrocket said.

Out that the only girl on the spit is out, Calvin switched his strategy alternating between Xigbar and Augie. Hank's "blind shooting" didn't help the two remaining Kremlings either.

Soon, Augie had too much and fell down as well. Getting up and dusting himself off, he ran over to where Lilo is.

"Sorry…" Augie apologised.

"Hey, lasted longer than me." Lilo shrugged.

"Ooh, this is going to be too easy!" Swiper smirked as all of the Kongs gunners aimed at the remaining Kremling that is Xigbar.

"Come on, Xigbar!" Lilo shouted.

"If you fall off, it's all over!" Augie agreed.

The black-and-grey haired man knows this but with all Yomi, Clover, Swiper and Calvin squirting at him with Hank unwillingly helping them, Eduardo's screaming was making him dizzy and the spinning didn't help either.

Suddenly, he felt his grip get weak, he tried to get it back but he slips. Everyone watched as Xigbar fell on his back.

"XIGBAR IS OUT! KONGS WINS CHALLENGE!" Tinyrocket shouted.

The spit stopped spinning as Eduardo sighed in relief.

"Seriously, dude, was screaming really necessary?" Ace asked ringing out his ear.

"Hee hee, sorry Senor Ace." Eduardo said sheepishly.

"Kongs, you may now come down and collect your prize." Tinyrocket said.

Ace and Mark easily jumped while Eduardo decided to take the come down the safer way.

"You have won the Reward Challenge therefore you can leave with fishing gear." Tinyrocket said as the Kongs started to celebrate. He then turned to a lot of unhappy Kremlings. "Kremlings, you leave with nothing.

**(Tribe Kong)**

Ace was fiddling with the new fishing pole getting ready to fish. Mark and Swiper are with him getting ready to fish.

"Can you fish, Ace?" Mark asked.

"Sure! Mercenaries need to live how to survive in all sorts of terrain and hunt." Ace said.

"Well, I am glad I don't have to do it the old-fashioned way anymore." Mark said sighing in relief.

"Nobody have to do it the old-fashioned way." Ace nodded.

"_We got ourselves a new fishing pole. Now, we can catch fish without all that hard work." _Mark said to the camera. He then frowned. _"I do feel bad for Kremling though. If they still had Zoro, maybe they wouldn't have lost."_

"I don't do much fishing much. What's the secret?" Swiper asked.

"Simple, my fox friend. First rule and most important one is to have a good lure. Second rule is…" Ace said.

"_I took a small glance at Senors Ace, Mark and Swiper talking." _Eduardo said to the camera. _" Senor Calvin and I are staying with chatting with Senoritas Yomi, Clover and Mignon at our shelter."_

"Sounds like the other Senors are having fun." Eduardo noted.

"Wanna join them?" Yomi asked.

"No, thank you. I don't like to see smaller animals dead on hooks." Eduardo said.

"I, myself doesn't want to join them because they seem like they got everything under control." Calvin shrugged.

"Yeah, that and I can't fish to save my life." Clover agreed.

"Of course, you can't. Fishing is a men's sport." Calvin shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Clover asked offended.

"Ay curumba." Eduardo groaned doing what's happening next.

"Like I said. Fishing is a men sport's. Just like all camping activities." Calvin shrugged.

"You are saying that camping is for men only?" Yomi quizzed with her eye twitching.

"Um, yeah. Sheesh, not only girls have no brawn. You have no brains as well." Calvin said.

"_Oh no he didn't! I just KNOW he didn't just said that!" _Clover said to the camera.

Eduardo suddenly decided to help Ace and the others with fishing.

The three girls then got up.

"You think WE got no brains? Have you looked in a mirror lately, you little snot-nosed brat?" Yomi asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Calvin asked offended.

"That you are OH so obnoxious!" Clover said.

"Well, at least I don't always fret about getting fat!" Calvin smirked.

"_I think he's not careful, Calvin won't live to be seven." _Swiper said sweat-dropping at the camera.

This comment of course made the girls angrier.

"You can't talk to three mature women like that!" Mignon scolded.

"Look, you guys are NOT my mom!" Calvin snapped.

"If I was your mom, I'll shoot myself!" Yomi said harshly.

"Hey, I didn't say anything that isn't true." The young boy shrugged.

"Why, you…" Yomi said.

Suddenly, Mark came out of nowhere with a VERY cheesy smile on his face.

"Um, Calvin, ladies. Um, Cal, why don't you come with me and we will have some guy talk with the others." The cheetah smiled.

"Sweet! Anything to get me away from these girls!" Calvin smiled.

Quickly grabbing the young boy's hand, Mark darted off with Calvin leaving three angry young women.

"Yeah! You better run!" Clover shouted.

"_Mignon is sooo angry at Calvin! He is mean to me and the other girls and refuse to respect us!" _Mignon said angrily to the camera. _"I am one of the most mature women I know who to bring world peace and I don't deserve to me treated like that._

Mark then ran with Calvin to another part of the beach where Ace, Eduardo and Swiper were waiting. Mark panted heavily.

"Hey, guys! What's going down?" Calvin smiled.

"What's going down is your foot in your mouth! Maybe you as well the next time we'll lose Tribal Council!" Ace scolded.

"_If it wasn't for Mark, the girls would have literally tore him apart." _Ace said to the camera. _"To avoid that happening, the guys and I deciding to give him a little talk."_

"What do you mean?" Calvin asked confused.

"Look, Calvin, you have to be more of a gentleman here." Mark said.

"Gentleman, dude, this is Survivor. Not the ballroom dancing competition." The first-grader said bluntly.

"That may be so but that's still no reason for you to be a big meanie to the chicas!" Eduardo scolded.

"Yeah, listen. Take it from a professional ladies' men like me. Women hate it when men says their sex are better than they are." Ace said kneeling down to Calvin's level and putting a hand ON his shoulder. "They will waste no time trying to tear you down."

"In other words, next time we'll lose Tribal Council." Swiper said before making a slashing noise while putting his finger across his throat.

"Meh. I'm not worried. I'm in the majority." Calvin shrugged.

"Say what?" Ace said blinking twice.

"Boys vs. girls. Five versus three. No contest." Calvin said.

"_Um, could somebody send me a video of today?" _Ace asked the camera. _"I do NOT remember getting into an all-boy alliance."_

"Hold up, hold up, hold up. Since when did we made an alliance with you?" Ace asked.

"Just now. Us 5. Final 5." Calvin said simply.

"And the others?" Swiper asked.

"Annoying dead-weights." Calvin replied.

"But I don't want to vote out the Senoritas! They are nice to me!" Eduardo frowned.

"Yeah, besides, Yomi and Clover earned their right to play here." Mark nodded.

"Then, we'll vote out Mignon first." Calvin shrugged. "Besides, I doubt we ever need to go to Tribal Council. We can beat all of the Kremlings. Especially since their strongest player is gone."

"Now, hold on. We never…" Ace started before.

"Um, hold on. Calvin, give us a minute, okay?" Swiper said.

"Coolie." Calvin shrugged.

The purple-clad fox urged the three to come over. Ace, Mark and Eduardo followed.

"What is it, Swiper?" Ace asked.

"I think we should go with him on his offer." Swiper said.

"WHAT!?" Ace, Mark and Eduardo gasped.

"Sure, Calvin is nothing but a male chauvinist." Swiper shrugged. "But think about it. He said he would take us to the final 5. Now, how early do you get a Final 5 deal like this early in the game?"

"Well, that's a good point. He's only forming the alliance to rid the tribe of the girls." Ace said.

"True but us 5 are as strong as we can be. Sure, the girls are quite strong but we can afford to lose them." Swiper said.

"Gee, I don't know… Senorita Frankie will never talk to me again if I do something like that." Eduardo mused.

"Yeah, my fan-girls will never forgive me." Ace agreed.

"I know. I know. Look, let's go with it for now and vote off Mignon first. Even before Calvin's "alliance" I thought she was the weakest player." Swiper said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Ace nodded.

"But I like Mignon…" Mark frowned as Eduardo slowly nodded.

"I know but we have to do what is best for the tribe." Ace said.

Mark and Eduardo both sighed in sadness before nodding.

"All right, kid, you win. Or more like Calvin win." Ace nodded.

"Sweet!" Swiper nodded.

The four then went back over to Calvin.

"So how about we vote off Mignon? She is the weakest girl here." Swiper said.

"Well, I want all of them gone in no particular order so I guess we can get rid of the weakest of the weak." Calvin shrugged.

Swiper gave a sheepish chuckled as Ace rolled his eyes.

"_See? When they realise how annoying the girls are, they practically when I told them to." _Calvin said smirking at the camera. _"Looks like they want cat-girl out first. It's cool. I am happy with any of them out."_

**(Tribe Kremling, Day 6)**

Xigbar, Hank and Augie were walking around chatting to each other.

"Whoa! So THAT'S how you got your eye-patch and scar!" Hank said in awe.

"Ouch! That must have hurt a lot!" Augie noted.

"Yeah! Well, you should have seen the scars on the guy who gave them!" Xigbar chuckled.

Suddenly, the Nobody noticed something that made him stopped walking. The two dogs noticed, stopped and looked where he was going as well.

Lilo was sitting on a log feeling sorry for herself.

"_Ever since we came back from the Reward Challenge, Lilo had a huge gloom over her head." _Augie said to the camera. _"Sure, she was the first one to fall but still it's not her fault that we lost."_

"Come on, kid. Cheer up! It's not your fault!" Xigbar reassured.

"I know… It's just… we played two Challenges so far and failed badly at both of them. At this rate, most of us will be gone before the merge." Lilo said sadly. "Which means I will be gone long before the merge."

"There, there. Don't worry. We'll win a Challenge sooner or later." Augie shrugged.

"And besides, if we don't, you are safe until the third Immunity Challenge." Hank said.

Xigbar's and Augie's eyes widened as Lilo turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Lilo asked.

"You see, we are in a four-person alliance and we decided to let you go as the last person not in our alliance." Hank shrugged.

Xigbar then quickly grabbed Hank by the neck. "Um, we just need to talk for a bit, K?"

He then dragged the brown dog off with Augie following leaving a stunned Lilo.

"_A four-person alliance? This early?" _Lilo said to the camera. _"Man, NOW I really want to win Immunity Challenges! Otherwise, I am SERIOUS trouble."  
_

Xigbar dragged Hank over to a clearing with Augie watching.

"What the heck was that about?" Hank asked angrily.

"That is what I should be asking you!" Xigbar snapped. "What was you thinking talking about our alliance like that?"

"What's the point? We're in the majority." Hank shrugged.

"That may be so but that's no reason to tell them! You have to be a bit more secretive!" Augie agreed.

"Boys, boys. Chill out! We're in the clear!" Hank smirked.

"As if! People can switch alliances!" Xigbar scolded.

"What? Come on! I trust you, Augie and Lucy with my life!" Hank said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Xigbar muttered at the latter.

"_I do NOT trust Lucy whatsoever. If Hank's not careful, Lucy is going to bring him down. HARD." _Xigbar said to the camera.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll keep my mouth shut from now on!" Hank sighed.

"Thank you!" Xigbar said giving an annoyed sigh.

"_Xigbar and Augie needs to chill out, sure, they're right, blabbing is not a very good thing." _Hank said to the camera. _"I am not as gullible as I look."_

Suddenly, they saw Fuuka walk in.

"Hey, Fu! What's up?" Xigbar said.

"We got parrot mail. We have to go to our next Immunity Challenge." Fuuka said holding up a letter.

"Oh, boy…" Augie frowned still not recovered from the last loss.

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes went to the Immunity Challenge where their host Tinyrocket was waiting.

"Greetings, guys and welcome to your next Challenge. Immunity is now back up for grabs!" Tinyrocket said. "Now, for this Challenge. It is not a test of physical strength but mental abilities."

"Interesting." Yomi noted.

"Behind me are fifty boards. Each one have a symbol on them. The game is simple. You have to match up to two boards of the same board. If a person cannot participative for the rest of the game, in other words, each of you will take turns alternating tribes. And when all of the people of the their tribe get a pair, wins Immunity. Now, Kongs, you have an extra member so you have to sit on out. You can't sit out Mignon again."

"I'm out. I didn't come halfway across the universe to do schoolwork!" Calvin piped out.

"All right. Calvin is sitting this up. I'll give both tribes time to form an order."

A few minutes later, everyone have worked out their strategy.

"All right! The Kongs have won the coin toss so their first player can go first." Tinyrocket said.

Mignon was first. She then ran over to the first two boards and flipped them over. No match.

Next was Hank, he then ran over to two new boards and flipped them over. No match.

Next was Eduardo. He ran over to a board and flipped it over. He then realised he recognised the symbol. Then, he then ran over to a panel Mignon flipped over. Sadly, it was the wrong one. No match.

Next was Nermal. He then ran over to two old boards and flipped them over. MATCH for Kremling

Next was Mark. He sped over to the farthest panels and opened to 2 panels. No match.

Next was Lilo. She then ran over to a new board and flipped them over. She then recognised the symbol and ran over to another one flipping it over. MATCH for Kremling.

Realising that they were losing, Clover ran over to a board and flipped it over. A familiar board. She then ran over to a new board by mistake and flipped it over. No match.

Next was Lucy. She then walked over to the pair Clover failed it get and matched it. MATCH for Kremling.

"So far, it is 3-0, it seems like the Kremlings are leading the pack for once." Tinyrocket noted.

"Not good." Yomi frowned.

(To avoid boring you with all of the details. I will tell you who got a match only.)

"Swiper gets a match for Kongs making their first point!"

"Augie gets a match for the Kremlings!"

"Fuuka gets a match for the Kremlings!"

"Yomi gets a match for the Kongs!"

"Xigbar gets a match for the Kremlings! If Hank manages to find a match! The Kremlings win Immunity…" Tinyrocket said.

"Ace gets a match for the Kongs!"

"AND HANK FINDS THE FINAL PAIR! KREMLINGS WINS IMMUNITY 7-3!"

All of the Kremlings jumped for joy as they cheered for their win.

"Good work, guys. And as your prize, you're not only going to avoid going to Tribal Council but you get to kidnap somebody. Who are you going to kidnap?" Tinyrocket asked.

"We will take Mignon." Xigbar said.

Swiper frowned at this as the white-clad girl ran over to the Kremlings. Though, on the way she tripped and slid over them knocking over like skittles making the Kongs sweat-drops.

"Déjà vu much?" Tinyrocket asked before turning to the Kongs. "Anyway, Kongs, it looks like you will be seeing me at Tribal Council."

The Kongs nodded grimly.

"Good. Both tribes may go."

**(Tribe Kong)**

Back at the Kong's Tribe, the males were sitting at the fire very silent.

Then, Mark decided to break the silence. "Well, I guess you can call us the "jock" tribe."

"_While we easily owned the Kremlings in the physical Challenges, they owned US in a mental challenge." _Swiper said to the camera. _"You can't help but feel a bit insulted for your brain."_

"Hey, don't worry about it. If it's physical next time, we're golden!" Calvin reassured.

"Um, that's what we are getting bummed out." Ace said a little ashamed of the tribe's performance.

"Yeah, you can't help to feel like an idiot." Swiper nodded.

"Hey, I am a bit insulted as well but we can't stay in the dumps about it." Mark said.

"Mark's right. What's done is done." Ace nodded.

"So I guess we have to choose between Senoritas Yomi and Clover right?" Eduardo asked.

"Si." Swiper nodded.

"_Well, so much for getting rid of Mignon." _Calvin said shrugging at the camera. _"Aw, well. I am still going to vote off a girl nonetheless."_

"Okay, let's target Clover first." Calvin said.

Hearing this, Ace's eyes widened. "Clover? Why her?"

"Well, we are getting rid of the girls weakest first and since Mignon is gone, we have to settle for the second weakest." Calvin shrugged.

"Makes sense." Swiper nodded.

"But… Yomi is so much dislikeable than Clover." Ace said.

"Maybe. But she is the strongest girl here." Swiper said.

"Yeah, we don't want to make a mistake like the Kremlings did with Zoro." Mark nodded.

"Then, it settled, Blondie is going." Calvin nodded.

"But Senor Calvin. You're blonde too!" Eduardo pointed out.

"Hey, you wanna get rid of the weak or do you wanna mouth off?" The blonde boy snapped making Eduardo covering his face in fear.

"_Okay, I'll admit. Calvin ain't the most likeable person here. But, if he stays true to his alliance, he, me, Ace, Mark and Eduardo are going to the Final 5, baby!" _Swiper said to the camera.

"So, Cal, wanna go fish?" Swiper asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Calvin shrugged.

The two small figures then walked off leaving Ace, Mark and Eduardo. The former seemed a bit unhappy. Mark noticed this.

"Ace, are you okay?" The cheetah asked concerned.

"_Clover is my close friend. I don't wanna vote her off. Yomi, on the other hand, I wouldn't mind gone." _Ace said to the camera. _"But Swiper and Calvin won't change their vote. I guess there is only one thing to do."_

"Guys, we are going to hope to get to the Final 5 the hard way." Ace said.

"Wait… You mean?" Eduardo asked.

"Yes… Break the alliance and vote off Calvin." Ace nodded.

Before anyone could say another word, Clover ran in.

"There you guys are. Where's Swiper and that snotty brat? We have to go to Tribal Council!" The blonde girl said.

**(Tribal Council)**

All of the Kongs like the Kremlings came to the Tribal Council Cave with their torches were Tinyrocket was waiting for them.

"Hey, there, guys, take a seat." Tinyrocket smiled.

Everyone sat down.

"Now, Mark, your tribe easily won the physical Challenges but when a mental one comes out, the tides have turned greatly. How do you feel?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Kind of embarrassed. I mean, I know that we are the smartest people around but I thought we could at least beat them." The cheetah shrugged.

"I see. So, Yomi, is your tribe works well together?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, everyone does their own fair share and works well with each other. Even though, there is a male chauvinist here." The teenaged girl explained.

"Male chauvinist? Who is it?" Tinyrocket asked.

Calvin simply raised his hand.

"You, Calvin?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yeah, I hate girls with a passion. They are stupid, icky and annoying." The red-clad boy nodded.

"So you want your tribe to be an all-boy one?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Heck, yeah!" Calvin nodded.

"Clover, do you feel offended by this?" Tinyrocket asked.

"I swear, Tinyrocket. I don't know why I ever hit on you." Clover said flatly.

"Looks like that's a yes…" Swiper winced.

"R-Right. Swiper, do you agree with Calvin?" Tinyrocket asked.

"No. In fact, girls can be just as tough as boys." The fox said. "But, Calvin says he will get us to the Final 5 if we vote with him."

"What?" Yomi and Clover said with wide eyes.

"Every boy here is going voting off the girls?" Tinyrocket quizzed.

"Yeah, sorry girls. It's not personal or the matter of the whose gender is better. It's just strategy." Swiper said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, boys!" Yomi snapped.

"Yomi, calm down. It's time to vote. Eduardo, you're up!" Tinyrocket said.

The purple-furred creature quickly shook his head because he was scared to go in alone.

It took the combined efforts of Ace and Mark to push him into the cave. Seeing that he have to go in there. He simply walked over to the podium and wrote a name and quickly went back to the others.

Next was Yomi. She casually marched over into the cave knowing exactly who she was voting for.

Next was Calvin. The young boy smirked as he walked up the steps and wrote a name down.

"You are the first one of many. That's all I am going say." Calvin said holding up the name "Clover" to the camera.

Next was Swiper. He then wrote down a name after walking up the steps.

Next was Clover. She was a bit grossed out by the cave but she knew she had to do it anyway.

Next was Ace. He gave a deep breath before writing down the name.

"Sorry, kid. Maybe if Mignon wasn't kidnapped, I wouldn't have to backstab you like this." Ace said holding up the name "Calvin" to the camera.

Last up was Mark. He simply walked over to the podium wrote down a name before running back to the others.

Tinyrocket then went to fetch the box.

"I will now read them out." The host announced. "First vote, Clover."

"ME?" Clover asked offended.

"Second vote, Calvin. Clover and Calvin tied for one vote."

Calvin gave a small shrug.

"Third vote, Clover. Two votes, Clover. One vote, Calvin."

"I SO can't believe this!" Clover said in disbelief.

"The vote ain't over yet." Ace whispered to her.

"Fourth vote, Calvin. Clover and Calvin are once again tied."

"Thus ends the votes for me." Calvin smirked.

"Fifth vote, Calvin. Three votes, Calvin. Two votes, Clover."

Calvin's smirk disappear. "What?"

"Sixth vote, Calvin. Four votes, Calvin. Two votes, Clover."

Calvin's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Second person voted out of Survivor… is Calvin with five votes." Tinyrocket said.

Besides Calvin, of course. Swiper was the only one shocked by the vote. Yomi and Clover gave smug faces. Ace smirked as Mark and Eduardo are happy that the girls are safe for three more days.

"Calvin, your torch, please."

Instead of listening to the host, the first-grader glared at the tribe. "I don't know who is the sole person who stayed loyal but the rest of you are backstabbers! You called yourselves men! You are just a bunch of pansies!"

"Calvin, that's enough. Your torch, please." Tinyrocket said.

"Fine! But only since you asked nice enough!" Calvin snapped.

He then grabbed his torch and walked over to Tinyrocket.

"Calvin, the tribe have spoken." Tinyrocket said putting a giant spoon of some sort over the fire extinguishing it. "It is time to go."

"Fine." Calvin said before turning back to the others. "What goes around, comes around! Sooner or later, your betrayal WILL cost you in the future.

"I said it is time to go." Tinyrocket said.

"Humph. Whatever, you Jeff-wannabe." Calvin said walking off.

"It is obvious by Calvin's reaction that he was not expecting that. It's just goes to show that alliances can make or break somebody. Considering committing that lesson to memory for the rest of the game. You may go."

_Next time on Survivor…_

We now see Mignon talking with the Kremlings.

"And that's how I am going to bring world peace by beating Survivor!" Mignon said cheerfully.

_Mignon gets mixed reactions from both tribes._

"Mignon is a very kind and energetic girl. She is just… overeager." Fuuka said to the camera.

"I swear if she says "world peace" again, I am going to tear out my hair!" Lucy said angrily to the camera.

We now see several blindfolded players walking around.

"KEEP GOING! AND GOING! AND GOING!" Mignon shouted.

"Mignon, I am a fox! Not a bunny!" Swiper shouted.

_And an Immunity Challenge leaves players in the dark._

"COME ON, YOU IDIOTS! ARE YOU BLIND!?" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Duh! That's the point of the Challenge!" Lilo shouted back.

We see a slow-motion shot of Lucy hopping up and down in anger.

"_I… I can't believe it! I been betrayed by my own kind! And I promised that we would go to the Final 5 together!" _Calvin said in disbelief to the camera. He then sighed. _"Well, at least EVERYONE didn't voted against me. I don't know who that person is but I hope he wins Survivor. Or at least make it as far as he can. The rest of my tribe could just get struck by lightning for all I care."_

RESULTS

Calvin: Eduardo, Yomi, Clover, Ace, Mark.

Clover: Calvin, Swiper.

There's Chapter 2! How was that? Review away!


	4. Days 7 to 9

Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!

**(Tribe Kong)**

Unlike the last Tribal Council, most of the tribe-mates came back happy with their vote.

"Finally that snot-nosed brat is gone!" Clover smiled.

"Now the camp will be MUCH more quieter!" Yomi nodded.

"_I must admit, I actually thought the boys was going to betray me." _Clover said to the camera. _"But I should have known that Ace would never let that brat do that to me."_

Swiper then walked over to Ace.

"Ace? What happened? Why did you betrayed Calvin?" Swiper asked.

The mercenary simply shrugged. "Maybe if the target was Yomi or Mignon, I would have voted with him but I just can't betray Clover."

"Well, why didn't you tell me and prevented me making a fool of myself." Swiper quizzed a bit offended.

"But you were so eager to vote him. And besides, betraying Calvin was literally a last minute thing." Ace said.

"Great." Swiper sighed.

"_I was the only one besides the self-proclaimed ringleader himself who voted against the girls. Now, I feel like an idiot." _Swiper said to the camera. _"I better go make sure that they don't get revenge against me."_

He then ran over to Yomi.

"Yomi?" The fox said sheepishly.

"Hmm?" The girl with glasses said turning around.

"You remember that it was merely strategy that I voted against you right?" Swiper asked.

"I know. I trust you are not that kind of person." Yomi said.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Swiper sighed.

"But…" Yomi said getting the fox's attention. Her glasses with flashed white. "If you ever do something like that again, I won't be so forgiving."

"I get it." Swiper shuddered.

"_The reason Swiper came on this show is to prove that he is just as sneaky as foxes. So I wouldn't put it pass him to get a Final 5 alliance." _Yomi said to the camera. _"I doubt he will make that mistake anything soon but I am still going to put a close eye on him just in case."_

"_Well, Yomi simply shrugs it off but if I want to do something sneaky like that again, I have to be more careful." _Swiper said to the camera. _"I WILL prove that I am just as sneaky as other foxes."_

**(Day 7, Tribe Kremling)**

The seven Kremlings were all sleeping peacefully inside their shelter happy about their first win so far. They were sleeping so peacefully that nothing could wake them up.

"RISE AND SHINE, EVERYONE!"

Well, almost nothing. The Kremlings then jumped up from their sleep fright hearing the loud noise. They then turned to see Mignon standing smiling sweetly.

"Mignon, you idiot! Why did you wake us up!?" Lucy shouted angrily.

The pink-haired girl huffed at this. "Well, how very rude are you! It's a lovely day. So lovely that you can't just stay in bed all day."

"I sincerely don't consider this as a bed." Lucy huffed.

"Oh, you are just an ungrateful snooty brat!" Mignon said.

"W-What was that?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"Mignon wouldn't have to call you that if you weren't being so mean to me and everyone else here." Mignon scolded.

Xigbar, Augie and Lilo started to chuckled at this.

"Hank, give me some back-up!" Lucy whined to the brown dog.

"Mignon, you're annoying her. And us. So just shut it!" Hank snapped.

"Thank you, Hankie." Lucy said sweetly. Her expression immediately changed when turning back to Mignon. "You heard him. Beat it!"

"Hey!" The cat-like girl huffed.

"_I knew that Hank had my back with this cat-girl." _Lucy said to the camera. _"Even though, she isn't a real cat, Mignon acts like one. And that's more than enough for him to dislike her."_

"_Great… We had to sleep with a cat-girl for two days. Isn't having Nermal enough?" _Hank whined to the camera. _"The sooner she goes back to her own tribe, the better."_

"Hank, Lilo, leave her alone." Augie scolded.

"But she deserved it!" Hank snapped.

"Yeah, she have got to be one of the most annoying people I ever met!" Lucy agreed.

"Look who's calling who annoying." Lilo said quietly.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"_Mignon had to put up with Calvin at my tribe. And now she have to put up with another snooty kid AND a bad doggie!?" _Mignon said to the camera in despair. _"I just hope Clover and Yomi got the others to vote off Calvin. He was very annoying._

All of the Kremlings including Mignon were eating breakfast. The hostage was giving a speech of what happens if she wins Survivor.

"And that's how I am going to bring world peace by beating Survivor!" Mignon said cheerfully.

Nermal was the only one here was excited about it as he clapped furiously. Fuuka and Augie, on the other gave polite applause trying not to hurt her feelings. Xigbar and Lilo simply sweat-dropped while Lucy and Hank turned away not interested at all.

"Wow, that was so cool." Nermal said impressed.

"Um, yes. It is surely was unique." Fuuka said sheepishly.

"_Mignon is a very kind and energetic girl. She is just… overeager." _Fuuka said to the camera sheepishly. _"Maybe people would take her serious if she haven't acted so rashly."  
_

Mignon then noticed Hank and Lucy looking away.

"Hey, how could you guys turned away from me?" The white magician said angrily.

"Because it was the lamest way to bring world peace I ever heard." Lucy said sharply.

"Excuse me!?" Mignon said offended.

"You heard the lady!" Hank agreed.

"Oh, you two are just jealous, Lucy!" Mignon snapped.

"Jealous!?" The black-haired girl said offended.

"Yeah, you two know that you will never bring world peace if you try so NYAHH!" Mignon said sticking out her tongue.

"That's it!" Lucy said throwing an apple at Mignon's forehead. The magician staggered back holding her head.

"Thus, the throwing rage of Lucy continues." Xigbar said simply.

"Ow! That hurt! Why did you do that?"

"Because you are useless! Nobody would ever be jealous of you! Nobody!" Lucy snapped before turning to Hank. "Your turn."

"Thanks." Hank said before turning to Mignon. "Why don't you just go back to your tribe!? Nobody wants your annoying rants here!"

"Well, I can't! YOU kidnapped me, remember?" Mignon snapped.

"Wise gal!" Hank said seething.

"_I don't think Hank and I could take another day with big baby!" _Lucy said to the camera in anger. _"I swear if she says "world peace" again, I am going to tear out my hair!"_

"Come on, Lucy! Just because we are stuck with her doesn't mean we have to be near her!" Hank spat.

"Yeah, all right." Lucy said.

The two then got up and walked off angrily.

"Finally, we'll get a chance to have a quiet breakfast!" Lilo smiled.

"_Man, it's too bad Mignon is only here for a short while." _Lilo said to the camera. _"I would really love to have around just to tick Lucy off."_

**(Tribe Kong)**

Ace and Clover were sitting in outside their shelter with Swiper taking a nap inside of it. He was curled up in a ball like most foxes sleep.

"I am still mad at him for voting against me last night." Clover said glaring at the sleeping fox.

"Hey, it was strategy not personal." Ace reassured.

"Whatever. I am glad that you, Mark and Eduardo didn't betray me!" Clover smiled.

"Actually, if it was someone else instead of you, I would have joined Calvin's alliance." Ace said.

"I could understand that seeing I don't like Yomi's bossiness and Mignon's preaching about world peace is getting on my nerves!" Clover said.

"Yeah, same here. But I like you, Clover. And I would never vote against you." Ace smiled.

"Same here, Acey." Clover said smiling back.

"_Don't you love it when somebody thinks you are sleeping and tell all their secrets to themselves?" _Swiper said smirking at the camera. He then frowned. _"Anyway, I wouldn't say Ace and Clover made an alliance but they made a safety pact. Not only will they not vote for each other, they will do their best to save that person if targeted. I think Mark and Eduardo are in a safety pact too. Which leaves me, Yomi and Mignon in the open. I have to make sure that I don't become the odd one out but seeing how big targets Yomi and Mignon are, it may be difficult.."_

Swiper then decided to "wake up" uncurling from his ball and stretching like a cat yawning. Ace and Clover noticed.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Ace smirked.

"Morning? It is after noon, isn't it?" Swiper asked.

Yomi then walked in out of nowhere. "Yes, it is, Swiper. And there are a list of chores that needed to be done."

"Like what?" Ace asked in disbelief.

"Like getting food." Yomi replied.

"Why? We got plenty!" Clover pointed out.

"Better safe than sorry." Yomi shrugged.

"Then, why don't you do it?" Ace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I been doing chores all morning while you three are lounging about." Yomi scolded. "Now, I got Mark and Eduardo have already started for you but join them anyway. You do NOT want to be marked as "lazy" right?"

"Right…" Ace and Clover said with anger marks. They along with Swiper then got up.

"_I said it before and I say it again. If Calvin haven't targeted Clover first, I would have gone with the alliance." _Ace said to the camera. _"Mignon's clumsiness is weighing us down and Yomi… is just Yomi."_

"_I swear I do all the work and most of the time, all they do is lounge around." _Yomi said to the camera. _"Obviously, they don't know that laziness could get you voted off."_

**(Day 8, Tribe Kremling)**

"COME ON, KREMLINGS! RISE AND SHINE!"

Everyone again jumped out of their sleep at the loud voice.

"Ugh… What does she have to speak?" Hank groaned.

"Just what the heck is wrong with you?" Lucy snapped.

"We got parrot mail!" Mignon sang holding up a letter.

"Who gives you the right to go through our mail?" Lucy said darkly.

"Actually, our mail benefits her as well." Augie spoke up.

"I swear to heaven, I want to slug you sometimes, Augie!" Lucy snapped.

"So what's the challenge, Mignon?" Fuuka asked.

"In a hour and a half, we will have a Reward Challenge." Mignon read.

**(Reward Challenge)**

"All right, bring in the Kremlings!" Tinyrocket said.

All of the Kremlings including Mignon walked over to their mat.

"Mignon, you may return to your tribe mat." Tinyrocket said.

"Okay!" Mignon said before running off. "Bye, guys!"

"Yeah, see ya." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Good riddance." Hank said.

"We now bring in the Kongs." Tinyrocket said as the Kongs come over. "Calvin have been voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Finally!" Mignon smiled.

"Now that everyone is reunited, let me explain about your next Reward Challenge. This one requires not only upper-body strength but teamwork as well." Tinyrocket said. "You have to carry and navigate a barrel full of bananas around an obstacle course with all sorts of blocks of different shapes and sizes. After that, you have to find a way to open three doors. The first team to get their barrel over to finish line wins."

"Perfect. Another chance for us to look like fools." Lucy groaned.

"Now, you will be playing for this." Tinyrocket said walking over to a water tank. "A water tank with 100 gallons. Now, everyone get behind the starting line."

Everyone did what they were told.

"Now, A water tank on the line. Ready. Set. GO!" Tinyrocket shouted.

Eduardo ran over to the barrel and easily picked it up with both arms. Xigbar, on the other hand tried to pick up after running over but no luck.

"Man, this thing weighs a ton!" Xigbar moaned.

"Remember, this Challenge requires teamwork. Maybe I can help." Hank said.

"YOU? But you have no hands!" Xigbar pointed out.

"So? Just put the barrel on my back!" Hank suggested.

"Are you sure, dude?" Xigbar asked.

"Trust me. If a donkey can do it, so can I." Hank smirked.

"Well, if you say so. Just give me a sec." Xigbar said.

It took a bit of his energy but he managed to pick it up and gently place it on Hank's back.

Said dog collapsed to the ground with the barrel on his back.

"Great." Xigbar muttered.

Eduardo, of course, having any trouble at all carrying the barrel around the boxes. There were some where he had to climb and duck over but he did okay. All of his tribe-mates were running front of him to get ready for further obstacles.

"Keep going, Ed! We're in the lead!" Ace shouted.

After getting the barrel off Hank's back, the Kremlings were trying to decide what to do.

"Well, THAT didn't work too well." Augie mused.

"Let try the dog as mule plan again only this time, Fuuka, you have to help us!" Xigbar said.

"ME!?" Fuuka asked shocked.

"Please. You are the only person who isn't a kid." Augie said.

"But…" Fuuka said before realising the tribe needed her. "Okay, I'll do my best."

"Good, now, I will be bringing up the rear." Xigbar nodded.

They then got into position with Xigbar in the back, Fuuka in the front and Hank in the middle and on the bottom.

"Comeon, comeon, comeon, comeon! We got some serious ground to make up!" Lucy scolded.

"Easy for you to say!" Hank groaned.

By this time, the Kongs reached some sort of door with two knots on each end. They have to untie them to pass.

"Ooh! Ooh! Mignon got the left one!" Mignon shouted.

"Then, I'll take the right." Ace said.

The two then ran over to their respective knots to untie.

The obstacle course was a little like a maze. There are different ways to pass. Of course, the shortest, the hardest. Because of the difficulty, Xigbar, Hank and Fuuka were having, they have to go long way.

"Hank, Fuuka, how are you two holding out?" Xigbar asked.

"Do we have to answer?" Hank groaned.

"I don't feel like it." Fuuka wheezed.

"Fair answer." Xigbar shrugged.

"You know…" Augie said getting everyone's attention. "If we haven't voted out Zoro on Day 3, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"AW, SHADDUP!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't worry, you guys are doing great!" Lilo reassured.

"Come on, come on! The Kremlings are catching up!" Swiper urged.

"Hey! These things are harder to untie then it looks!" Ace scolded.

"Go, go, go! We are doing great!" Nermal shouted.

"WE?" Hank asked with a twitching eye.

"Not now, Hank!" Xigbar said.

Ace, on the other hand was finishing off with his knot.

"And done!" The mercenary smirked turning to Mignon. "Hey, Mignon, how are you doing?"

"Ooh, Mignon just can't get this." The white magician groaned.

"Well, seeing I am done. I might as well help ya!" Ace said.

He then jogged over to Mignon. He then looked at the knot.

His eyes then widened in horror.

"It's a toughie, isn't it?" Mignon said.

"Mignon, I don't know how but you managed to make the knot more tighter!" Ace scolded.

"WHAT?" The other Kongs said.

"This will take twice as long to untie." Ace said shaking his head.

"So much for our lead…" Swiper huffed.

A couple of minutes later, the Kremlings have finally reached the first pair of doors..

"Good work, guys! Now, just hang in there while I undo one of those knots!" Lilo said running to a knot.

"I am helping too!" Augie said running to the other knot.

"Man, this looks tough." Lilo mused.

"Don't worry, we will untie it eventually." Augie reassured starting on his knot.

"Well, crud…" Ace muttered.

After two more minutes, Augie finished his knot.

"Done!" The dog said turning to Lilo. "How about you?"

"Well, I am making progress but very slowly…" The Hawaiian girl mused.

"Perhaps I can help." Augie said running over and examining her knot. "Hmm… You actually got halfway there."

"Really?" Lilo asked surprised.

"Yes. You want me to take over?" Augie asked.

"Please." Lilo nodded.

Augie then quickly undid the knot.

"About time! Now, open the doors!" Lucy shouted.

Augie and Lilo ran over to one door while Lucy and Nermal went over to the other one. They all started to push it. Of course, due to their small sizes, they were having a lot of trouble pushing it open.

Yomi saw this and shook her head. "Great. Now the Kremlings are in front."

"Not for long!" Ace shouted as he untied the knot. "Guys! Now!"

He, Clover and Swiper then ran to one door while Yomi, Mark and Mignon ran to the other door. They then pushed the door opened. Needless to say, they opened it before the Kremlings did.

"NOW! While we still got a lead!" Yomi shouted.

Eduardo then ran through the door following his tribe-mates to the next door.

Just as the Kremlings kids opened the door.

"Okay, now!" Xigbar shouted as he, Hank and Fuuka went forward with their barrel.

The next door had three locks on it. There is a ring of at least fifteen keys on the door to open them. Yomi quickly grabbed the keys and started to fiddle with the locks checking with one key at the time.

Augie then started to do the same thing.

"So many keys. So little time." He mused.

"Hey, we caught up. That's the main thing." Lilo shrugged.

A minute later, Yomi got the first lock undone. A few seconds later, Augie got his first lock unlocked as well.

They both went to the second lock. After another minute, Yomi got it undone.

"Good work, Yomi! Just one more!" Mark said cheering her on.

"Perfect…" Augie groaned.

Lucy shook her head in hopelessness. "Out of the way, mutt. I got an idea."

The dog child then did what he was told. Lucy then reached into her hair and pulled a hairpin. She then started to fiddle with the lock. The Kongs saw this and were not happy.

"HEY! You can't do that!" Mignon shouted angrily.

"Yeah! That doesn't seem right!" Mark agreed.

"You cheap brat!" Clover yelled.

"You gotta admit, Lucy. This feels like cheating." Augie said.

"If it was against the rules, why isn't Tiny calling me out?" Lucy asked.

"Kid, this HAVE to be against the rules." Ace said turning to Tinyrocket who is frantically searching through a rulebook.

"I am searching! I am searching!" The host shouted.

Lucy then easily unlocked it and got to work on the other one with a smug look on her face. "Ah! It's nice to know that I uncovered a loophole."

"Two can play this game." Clover growled reaching into her hair. "Yomi, move. I am going to fight fire with fire."

The brown-haired girl moved as Clover pulled out a hairpin and started to fiddle with the lock.

But Lucy have already unlocked the lock.

"Well, that was easy…" The black-haired girl smirked.

"And cheap." Lilo piped up ashamed at what she done.

"Shut up and help me with the door."

The kids then started to push the doors slowly.

Clover then got her lock opened.

"NOW! Let's go beat the cheapskate!" The blonde spy shouted as the six Kongs then started to push the door open as Eduardo waited.

Of course, the Kongs opened their door first and ran through. The kids then opened theirs and ran through the door along with Xigbar, Hank and Fuuka.

There were at the final door. They have to figure out a puzzle. The puzzle pieces will act as keys if put in their correct place.

"Okay, let's start!" Mignon shouted picking up a piece and placing it on the door.

"Um, are you sure that is in the right place?" Swiper asked.

"Maybe. Why?" Mignon asked.

Yomi slapped herself on the head.

"Okay, first make out which one are the completely blue. The logo is green while the background is just blue." Augie instructed.

"Fine." Lucy said not liking being bossed around.

The four kids then started to find the blue parts.

"Guys! Let's do what those kids are doing!" Ace shouted.

The Kongs then started to sort out the pieces.

"Okay, I think I got a good idea on where goes where." Augie said.

He then instructed the three girls. No wait, two girls and Nermal to put the puzzle pieces on the wall. Soon, it was completed.

"Good work, Augie! Come on, we almost got it!" Lilo shouted as the kids started to push the doors open.

"Crud! They already completed it!" Mark said in despair.

"Don't worry, we are almost done too!" Yomi noted.

As they were putting some puzzle pieces on, the kids have finally opened the door.

"Finally!" Lucy sighed.

"NOW! We can still win!" Xigbar shouted.

The Kremlings then ran over to the finish line.

At the same time, Yomi finished the puzzle.

"NOW!" The high-school student shouted as the six Kongs pushed the doors opened. They then ran to the finish line.

It was going to be close. Xigbar, Hank and Fuuka are far in the lead but Eduardo was coming up fast.

Tinyrocket (who gave up about searching for a rule involving hairpins) watched this intently. He then saw a team cross the finish line.

"THE CHALLENGE IS OVER! THE KREMLINGS WIN!"

After dropping the barrel, all of the Kremlings collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Eduardo simply put down his barrel and everyone groaned in sadness and annoyance.

"Congratulations, Kremlings! You get the water tank with 100 gallons! I suggest you use it wisely." Tinyrocket said.

"Sweet…" Xigbar said weakly.

"Um, I have to over at your camp. For now, you can, um, just lie down." Tinyrocket said turning to the Kongs. "Kongs, I have nothing for you. You may now return to camp.

**(Tribe Kremling)**

After finally getting the strength to get up, the Kremlings returned to their camp to enjoy their reward.

"Ah! That feels so good." Fuuka sighed after sipping some water.

"_Oh, boy… After what we been through today, we needed this water so much…" _Fuuka said to the camera. _"I still can't believe I was able to hold out for so far."_

"I say…" Hank nodded.

"Yep! Nothing like some well-deserved water after a tough Reward Challenge!" Lucy smirked.

"Well-deserved?" Lilo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. Each and every one of us literally sweated all of our energy!" Lucy said with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"And cheating!" Lilo scolded.

"Oh no! Not this again!" Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"_Did that Jeff-wannabe said that the hairpins were against the rules? No, he didn't!" _Lucy snapped at the camera. _"I swear, each day I am loathing that freak more and more._

"Look, if it was cheating, we would be disqualified!" The black-haired girl snapped.

"_Sure, it wasn't technically cheating. But still, I feel like such a bad guy for our win." _Lilo said to the camera. _"Seriously, that girl reminds me more and more of Myrtle everyday."_

"Well, I don't care, it was still a cheap move!" The Hawaiian girl scolded.

"Hey! That blonde did it too!" Lucy said in her defence.

"Only because you did it first!" Lilo snapped back.

"_So we fought our hardest today and got a great reward and beat the Kongs in a physical battle and Lilo and Lucy are arguing." _Hank said in disgust to the camera. _"Well, I guess girls will be girls."_

"Now, now." Fuuka said trying to break up the argument. "It been a big day for all of us and arguing will just waste our energy."

"Fine." Lilo huffed.

"Thank you, Fuuka." Lucy smirked.

"_Why am I being made the bad guy? I did nothing against the rules and yet Lilo is biting my head off." _Lilo said to the camera. _"What's wrong with finding a loophole?"_

**(Tribe Kong)**

Everyone was unhappy about their loss as they sat around the fire.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys but I feel ripped off." Clover said.

"Totally. Lucy cheated!" Mignon agreed.

"Technically, it's fair by the rulebook but you're right. That was cheap." Yomi nodded.

"_Everyone were having an anti-Lucy rant after we lost the Reward Challenge." _Swiper said to the camera. _"Though, I must admit. It was a neat trick!"_

"All of the Kremlings collapsed from exhaustion after the Challenge. There is no way that they can win!" Ace pointed out.

"But we just didn't try hard enough. That's all." Mignon shrugged.

"We?" Yomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, we? Why?" Mignon asked confused.

"One of the main reasons we lost was because you managed to tie that knot tighter than ever!" Yomi scolded.

"It was a mistake!" Mignon said in her defence.

"I recall that you said that you can do the task." Yomi asked adjusting her glasses.

"So you are blaming Mignon for our loss?" Mignon asked offended.

"Not all of it but partly." Yomi nodded.

"Come on, Yomi, leave her alone." Mark said.

"Yeah! Leave me alone!" Mignon said sticking out her tongue.

"Fine. But unless you do some work, I will not drop this. You haven't been pulling your weight around this camp lately." Yomi said.

_"It is pretty obvious Mignon is our weakest link. She is clumsy, ditzy and childish." _Yomi said to the camera. _"I am not saying I want to lose an Immunity Challenge but the sooner we get her out the better."_

"_Yomi is a big bossy bully!" _Mignon said sticking her tongue at the camera.

**(Day 9, Tribe Kremling)**

Xigbar and Hank were in the nearby lake trying to catch fish. Lilo, Fuuka and Augie were watching them. So far, no progress.

"Come on, you little scale-face! Hold still!" Hank demanded.

"Dang! These things are faster than they look!" Xigbar snapped.

"_Because we didn't have a fishing pole so we had to fish by hand. Or teeth in my case. Needless to say, we didn't have any luck." _Hank said to the camera. He then looked disgusted. _"Then, HE came."_

Nermal then skipped over the people watching Xigbar and Hank.

"Hello, everyone! Here's Nermal, the world's cutest kitty-cat!" The grey kitten announced.

"Oh, great. Alert the media." Hank said sarcastically.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Nermal asked.

"Fishing." Xigbar simply replied.

"Oh, really? Any luck?" Nermal asked.

"Nope." Xigbar said simply.

"Why not?" Nermal asked.

"Because we are used to fishing poles than grabbing them by hand." Xigbar said.

"Then, why don't you use a fishing pole?" Nermal asked.

"Because the Kongs already have it. They won it in the Reward Challenge on Day 5, remember?" Hank asked with his eye twitching.

"Oh, yeah… I guess I forgot." Nermal shrugged.

Hank then slipped and fell in the water making a small splash.

"Well, there goes the fish on Hank's end." Xigbar mused as he watched the fish swim away in fright from the cow-dog's splash.

"_I swear, I think I might be the first person to kill somebody on Survivor." _Hank said to the camera with an anger mark on his head.

He then got up from the water and glared daggers at the kitten. "Hey, why don't you help us?"

"I can't…" Nermal said.

"Why not?" Hank said on his last stand of sanity.

"Because the water will ruin my cuteness." Nermal said simply.

Hank suddenly got a evil look on his face. "Oh, it does, does it?"

He then ran over to the people on the bank, turned around and started to kick water on them with his hind legs.

"H-HEY!" Augie shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THIS IS NOT CUTE!" Nermal shouted.

"That's the point!" Hank smirked.

"HANK, STOP!" Lilo shouted.

"XIGBAR-SAN, HELP!" Fuuka shouted.

"You heard them, doggie-dude. Stop it." Xigbar said.

"Five more minutes." Hank said.

"No."

"Oh, don't be such a party-pooper."

"Oh, that's it!" Lilo said jumping in the water and splashing water back at Hank. Augie then decided to help her.

At this time, Lucy came in with a letter.

"There you freaks are! We got parrot mail! Quit clowning around and get ready for…"

That was all she got out before she got splashed with water.

Hank realised what he done and immediately stopped. "Oh, snap! Luce… I am so sorry… I was aiming at Nermal and I kind of overdid."

"Kind of?" Xigbar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, no hard feelings right?" Hank asked.

Lucy simply looked at the ground with her visor covering her eyes.

"L-Lucy?" Hank asked walking over to the young girl.

That was when he got a big slug to the face.

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes went to their mats to get ready for their third Immunity Challenge.

"Greetings, contestants! Welcome to your next Challenge where Immunity is back up for grabs! Now, for this one…" Tinyrocket said before he noticed something.

The Kongs saw this and looked where he was looking to see Hank with a black eye.

"Ouch. What happened?" Mark asked.

"Nonya." Hank said simply.

"Nonya?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"None of ya business, cat!" Hank snapped.

"Sheesh, man. The dude was just asking!" Swiper scolded.

"Now, now, calm down, everyone." Tinyrocket said. "Anyway, this next Challenge is easier than done. One person will stand on top on a huge platform. Their role is to shout orders out to the other members who are blind-folded. They have to collect a puzzle piece each and go back to their back."

"Sounds simply enough." Augie shrugged.

"Yes, it depends because the puzzle pieces are spread through the beach. Some are easily to get than others. I suggest choosing the most physical players for the harder pieces to get. Now, you have to choose who is going to be the caller."

One minute. Later, two callers climbed up the ladder to their platforms.

Lucy and Mignon.

"Well…" Tinyrocket coughed. "This might be interesting."

Everyone else already had blindfolds on them.

"Okay, then. Now that everything's taken care of." Tinyrocket said. "For Immunity. Ready. Set. GO!"

"Everyone, go forward!" Mignon shouted.

All of the Kongs did was their caller said. Unfortunately, Eduardo (who was in last place) accidentally tripped on Swiper making him fall down forward on top of the other Kongs.

CRASH!

Tinyrocket, Mignon and Lucy cringed as they watched a six-person dog pile start.

"What the heck was that just now?" Xigbar asked.

"Whatever it is. It sounded like it hurt bad." Augie winced.

"Oh, nothing. It was just poor strategy. Now, everyone spread out! And don't be stupid enough to bump into each other!" Lucy snapped.

All six Kremlings did what their caller said.

"Good, now Fuuka, you are the weakest player therefore you should get the easier piece." Lucy said simply. "Turn a half-right and go forward. I will tell you when you are front of it."

Despite wincing at Lucy's comment, The green-haired girl did what she was told.

"Now, in the meantime, Nermal, you go left and keep walking. You are the second weakest." Lucy said.

"Humph. You are just jealous because I am cuter than you." The grey kitten said.

"Don't make me come now there!" Lucy snapped.

The Kongs then finally got up from their dog-pile.

"Okay, Swiper, go for the easiest piece!" Mignon pointed out.

"Okay, where is it?" The brown fox asked.

Mignon raised an eyebrow. "It's right in your path, silly. How can you NOT see it?"

"I am blind-folded." Swiper said simply.

"Oh, yeah…" Mignon said before pausing. "Go forward."

The fox shook his head in hopelessness and did was he was told.

"KEEP GOING! AND GOING! AND GOING!" Mignon shouted.

"Mignon, I am a fox! Not a bunny!" Swiper shouted back.

"What do you mean?" Mignon asked confused.

"Well…"

That was all he got out before he tripped on something making him fall face-first in the sand.

"Um, Swiper?" Mignon asked.

"Yeah, Mignon?" Swiper asked propping himself up with his hands and spitting out sand.

"You're on the piece."

"Sweet."

As the fox got up and picked up the piece, Fuuka have already reached her mat with the puzzle piece.

"Good work, Fuuka!" Lucy nodded suddenly she noticed something. "Hey, Nermal! Hurry up! That blonde is catching up!"

"I'm blind, not deaf!" Clover shouted.

"Okey-dokey then! I am getting close?" Nermal asked.

"Yeah. Just five more steps gotta do it." Lucy nodded.

"Five more steps. Got it!" Nermal said before counting. "One, two, threeeeeee!"

Nermal had tripped over his own piece.

Lucy slapped her head in hopelessness. "Five WALKING steps. Not skipping steps!"

"But that is how I always walk." Nermal said getting up.

"Whatever." Lucy huffed.

"Now, Clover!" Mignon shouted.

Clover put up her piece and ran back to her met as Nermal got his and started to run back again.

Lucy groaned. "Lilo, PLEASE tell me you are okay at your end."

"I wish I can but maybe I am not the best person for something like this." Lilo shouted back.

Lucy and Yomi had to search in a wading pond for the next piece.

"Oh, quit your complaining!" Lucy snapped.

"Hey! I like you to come out here and search!" Lilo shouted back.

"Humph. Augie, how are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Not good. Searching through the mud is harder than it looks." Augie said as he walked through a giant mud puddle trying to find his piece along with Eduardo.

"Perfect."

"Keep going, Ace!" Mignon shouted.

"Hey, you try going through a rope maze!" Ace said as he got himself tangled yet again.

"Yo, Cyclops, duck and keep going until I say so!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey, ma'am." Xigbar said sarcastically as he ducked down and started to crawl.

"Well, what should I do?" Ace asked.

"The piece is right in front of you between those ropes." Mignon said

"I KNOW!" Ace shouted.

Meanwhile, Hank and Mark have to the ocean where their pieces were on top of a floating platform there and they have to swim towards.

"GO FOR IT, MARK! YOU ARE DOING GREAT!" Mignon shouted.

"DITTO FOR YOU, BONE-BREATH! ONLY YOU AREN'T DOING AS GOOD AS HIM!" Lucy shouted.

"HEY!"

The two female callers turned to see Eduardo holding a muddy piece.

"I got it, Senorita Mignon!" The purple-furred creature shouted.

"Good work, Ed! Now follow my voice back to the mat!" Mignon shouted.

"Si!" Eduardo nodded walking out of the puddle being careful not to slip and accidentally crush Augie. Once he got out of there, he then ran over to the mat.

"Hey, I found the piece!" Yomi shouted picking it up.

"Good, now follow my voice like Eduardo did!" Mignon shouted.

"Got it." Yomi nodded.

Lucy watched in disbelief as Yomi and Eduardo ran over to their mat. She then started seething.

"COME ON, YOU IDIOTS! ARE YOU BLIND!?" The young girl shouted angrily.

"Duh! That's the point of the Challenge!" Lilo shouted back.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, WEIRDLO! YOU GUYS HAVE ONLY BROUGHT BACK TWO MEASLY PIECES WHILE THE KONGS HAVE FOUR!" Lucy said angrily jumping up and down. "IT'S LIKE I AM THE ONLY SENSIBLE ONE HERE! I SWEAR WHY DID I GET STUCK WITH THE WEAK TRIBE!?"

"You shouldn't have voted off Zoro." Augie piped up.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINGING THAT MOSS-HEADED PIRATE!? HE'S GONE NOW! OFF BACK HOME WITH HIS OTHER PIRATE SCUM!" Lucy said hopping around in anger. "HONESTLY, EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU GUYS MADE ME TICK AT LEAST ONCE! IT MAKES ME SICK JUST TALKING OF THIS! I… AAAUUUGGGHHH!"

THUD!

Lucy was hopping around so much that she fell off the side of the platform and on the sand below.

"Lucy, are you all right!" Fuuka asked concerned.

The young girl didn't reply. She just laid on the sand with swirled eyes.

"What the heck was that just asked?" Ace asked.

"Oh, nothing. It was just poor strategy." Mignon smirked.

"If you say so."

Mignon then saw Mark reaching his platform. "Good luck, Mark! Now grab the puzzle piece and go!"

The cheetah nodded as he grabbed the piece and swam back the way he came.

"Hey, kid! Am I close?" Hank asked to be greeted with silence. "Lucy? Are you hear me?"

It took a while but Ace finally got his piece with his help from Mignon. Poor Xigbar had nowhere to guide him.

"I got it!" Ace shouted.

"Good! Come back to the mat!" Mignon nodded.

Ace nodded as he made his way through the rope forest and back to Mignon. By the time, he got out and went back to the mat. Mark was already out of the water and was speeding towards him.

Mignon jumped up and down happily as the cheetah ran over to the mat.

"Okay, The Kongs can now do their puzzle!" Tinyrocket said.

"Lucy, what's going on up there?" Lilo shouted. She gotten her puzzle piece and now she was searching for Lucy's voice. Unfortunately, she was still unconscious.

"Lucy, I got the piece! Where are you?" Augie asked.

"Kid, I could use some directions here!" Xigbar shouted.

"LUCY!" Hank shouted.

"And… done!" Yomi said putting the final piece of the puzzle.

"KONGS GOT THEIR PUZZLE DONE! KONGS WIN IMMUNITY!" Tinyrocket shouted.

"Booya!" Swiper cheered.

"Great…" Lilo said with a sad sigh as she took off her blindfold.

All of the Kongs and Kremlings got to their respective mats.

"Congratulations, Kongs. You have won Immunity. You can stay as a tribe for three more days. But before you'll do that, you have to kidnap one member from the other tribe. Who would it be?"

"LUCY!" All of the Kongs shouted.

The black-haired girl staggered over to the Kongs' mat still dizzy.

"Dudes and dudettes, trust me. You are making a HUGE mistake." Xigbar said.

"We'll take our chances." Yomi said.

"Kremlings, you guys will be seeing me at Tribal Council today." Tinyrocket said.

All of the Kremlings nodded.

"Good, both tribes may go."

**(Tribe Kremling)**

Most of the Kremlings went back to their camp.

"I don't know why but I feel a bit happy for some reason." Augie said

"_Well, we lost the Immunity Challenge. But, hey. At least we get to be away from Lucy for two days and a half." _Lilo said to the camera with a smile. _"I just hope I don't go home tonight. Then, I would live in a peace for that length of time."_

Xigbar, Hank and Augie were bringing up the rear.

"Psst! So guys, are we still going with our game plan?" Hank whispered.

"Nermal?" Xigbar and Augie asked in unison.

"Nermal. I am so glad we all speak the same language." Hank smirked. He then ran off.

"Hey, Xigbar, can I talk to you for a minute?" Augie asked.

"Sure, kid. What's on your mind?" The one-eyed man asked.

"Well, it's about our alliance. I think we should vote off Nermal tonight and vote off Lucy the next time we lose Tribal Council." Augie said.

Xigbar took a deep sigh. "Can't take anymore days with her, eh?"

"You bet. Sure, she does a decent job at Challenges and works hard, her personality completely outweighs it!" Augie said.

"_I know that Xigbar will vote against Lucy." _Augie said to the camera. _"He is still mad that his early friend, Zoro got voted off."_

"Sure thing, but just one thing." Xigbar said.

"_As much as I like her, it will seriously weigh us down if we give Fuuka a Get-Out-Of-Tribal-Council-Twice card." _Xigbar said to the camera.

"We vote off Nermal instead of Fuuka. She's a good kid but she's just not cut out for this game." Xigbar said.

"Before you decide on that, I would just like to remind you that Fuuka helped you and Hank carried a heavy barrel throughout the course." Augie pointed out. "Nermal, on the other hand doesn't have much as an impact on the Challenges."

"_Now you know you are an idiot when you been told off by a little puppy." _Xigbar said sweat-dropping at the camera.

"Since you put it THAT way… Okay, let's do it! But first we need to make sure we are in the majority first otherwise the whole thing goes down the tube." Xigbar said.

"Don't worry. Once we talk to Lilo and Fuuka, they WILL vote with us!" Augie reassured.

"Sweet so let's do it!" Xigbar nodded.

"_As much as I like Nermal, cats brings out the worst in Hank. Once he is gone, he will be his regular nice self again." _Augie said to the camera.

Xigbar and Augie then walked off and started to talk to Lilo and Fuuka.

"So if we vote off Nermal, Lucy will be next?" Lilo asked with a hopeful face.

"Actually, I intended to have Lucy go first but she been kidnapped so…" Augie shrugged.

"_Xigbar and Augie came to us and told us about their alliance with Hank and Lucy." _Lilo said to the camera. _"At first I was shocked but then they explained their side of the story."_

"Besides, Hank would be a lot more peaceful once Nermal's gone." Xigbar said.

"I'll sure hope so." Fuuka said remembering the splashing incident.

"Well, we better get ready. Tribal Council's soon." Xigbar said looking into the sunset sky.

**(Tribal Council)**

The six Kongs then went into the Tribal Council cave where Tinyrocket was waiting.

"Ah, welcome, have a seat." The host said.

Everyone sat down.

"Now, Hank, what would you think Lucy's fate will be if she wasn't kidnapped?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, she certainly won't be voted off. That's for sure. She's in the majority." The brown dog smirked.

Xigbar slapped himself on the forehead as Augie shook his head in hopelessness.

"Really? With who?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Me, Xigbar and Augie." Hank replied.

"Xigbar, does that give you a sense of security that you are safe tonight?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, yes but not because I am on the majority. With Zoro getting the boot, I am officially now the strongest Kremling." The Nobody said. "So I am their greatest hope and winning challenges."

"I see. Nermal, who are you voting for?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Hank." Nermal said giving an out-of-character dark glare at said dog.

"Yeah, I heart you too." Hank said.

"Now, now, Fuuka, what do you think this tribe need?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Um, a mix of muscle, diligence and good attitudes." Fuuka said sheepishly.

"I see. Okay, it is time to vote. Lilo, you're up." Tinyrocket nodded.

Lilo nodded as she got up and went down the cave. She went over to a podium and wrote down a name.

Next was Hank. Being a quadruped, he had trouble writing down a name. But he did much better than last time.

"Go home and torture other people with your annoyingness!" Hank said. He didn't held it up because he had no hands but I think we all know who he's voting for.

Next was Xigbar. Taking a deep breath, he then wrote down a name.

Next was Nermal. Narrowing his eyes in determination he went into the cave and wrote down a name.

"You splashed water all over my cuteness! You had it coming." Nermal said holding up the name "Hank" to the camera.

Next was Fuuka. Being her first time at Tribal Council, she nervously went down the cave and wrote down a name.

Last was Augie. He then took a deep breath before walking over to the podium.

"Sorry, Nermal. Maybe if Lucy weren't kidnapped, you would still be here." Augie said holding up the name "Nermal" to the camera.

He then went back.

Tinyrocket then went and fetched the box.

"I'll go tally the votes." The host announced. "First vote, Nermal."

Nermal looks unfazed at this.

"Second vote, Hank. Nermal and Hank tied for one vote."

Hank gave a small shrug. "Meh."

"Third vote, Nermal. Two votes, Nermal. One vote, Hank."

Nermal huffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"Fourth vote, Nermal. Three votes, Nermal. One vote, Hank."

"Please… Lilo, Fuuka… Please vote for Hank…" Nermal said to herself while praying.

"Fifth vote, Nermal. Four votes, Nermal. One vote Hank."

"WHAT?" Nermal gasped with wide eyes.

"Third person voted out of Survivor… is Nermal with five votes." Tinyrocket said.

Hank tried his best not to laugh as the grey kitten was stunned with shock. Everyone else looked at her in sadness because they felt guilty for blindsiding him.

"Nermal, your torch, please."

It took a few seconds but Nermal slowly nodded as he got with tears in his eyes. "O-Okay…"

He then grabbed his torch and walked over to Tinyrocket.

"Nermal, the tribe have spoken." Nermal said putting his giant spoon over the fire extinguishing it. "It is time to go."

"Okay…" Nermal said before turning to everyone. "Bye, everyone… Good luck…"

He then walked away.

"Well, this is the first Tribal Council where everyone voted off a player. This means you are getting your act together after what happened last time. Maybe now your teamwork as a tribe will continue. You may go."

_Next time on Survivor…_

We now see Yomi talking to the Kongs, including Lucy.

"I think you all have been playing around long enough, back to work, everyone!" Yomi said.

_Yomi gets more bossier._

"And why should I work? I'm not even on this tribe!" Lucy asked.

"And that gives you the right to lounge around?" Yomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

We now see Lucy talking to Fuuka and Lilo. The latter not looking too happy.

"And give me one reason why I should listen to you!" Lilo said with narrowed eyes.

_And Lucy puts her foot in her mouth._

"Need I remind you that I am in the majority? Even though Fuuka is supposed to go first, I can easily change that!" Lucy smirked.

We now see a slow-motion shot of Lucy doing a VERY annoying posh laugh.

"_I can't believe it… Sniff… Voted out Day 9... Blindsided…" _Nermal said to the camera with teary eyes. He then sighed. _"I guess I kinda deserved it. I didn't do much compared to the others but I thought that me being cute would give me less votes. Obviously, I was wrong. Still, these last 9 days were pretty fun and besides Hank of course, I am rooting for all of you."_

RESULTS

Nermal: Lilo, Hank, Xigbar, Fuuka, Augie.

Hank: Nermal.

There's Chapter 4! Whew… Review away!


	5. Days 10 to 12

Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!

**(Tribe Kremling)**

Hank was leading the tribe back to camp. Singing, skipping, frolicking, back-flipping and other things making a spectacle of himself.

"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah! Zip-A-Dee-Day! My oh my, what a wonderful day!" Hank sang. "Plenty of sunshine, coming my way! Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah! Zip-A-Dee-Day!"

"_Well, it took 9 VERY long days but we finally did it!" _Hank said to the camera with a big grin on his face. _"We FINALLY got rid of Nermal! And man, I feel on top of the world! Now after we make merge, I can get rid of Mark and Mignon. That is… If they are somehow lucky enough to make it that far!"_

Xigbar, Augie, Lilo and Fuuka sweat-dropped at the hyperactive dog.

"Safe to say HE'S happy…" Xigbar muttered.

"Well, at least now he would be a little more tamer." Lilo shrugged.

"Right. Everyone knows the plan?" Xigbar asked.

"Vote off Lucy." Lilo smiled.

"But, of course." Xigbar smirked.

"_Well, so much for Nermal. But now we are moving on to our primary target, Lucy." _Augie said to the camera. _"All we have to do is not to do anything suspicious in front of her and we're good while she's not."_

"I really wished we could have voted her out tonight though." Lilo lamented.

"Hey, we still got another day without her." Augie shrugged.

"Yeah, it's more the Kongs' loss than ours." Xigbar agreed.

"I guess you're right." Lilo said. "All we can do now is rest now before we have to deal with her for two more days."

"I wonder how are the Kongs are doing?" Xigbar asked.

**(Day 10, Tribe Kong)**

"I swear you don't know what it's like to be surrounded by idiots! Weak idiots by that! They kept bringing up Zoro even though he is long gone! I mean sure he was strong but he was also lazy and stupid! And furthermore, Augie and Lilo kept talking back to me about being too bossy! Humph, that ship needs a captain! And it's currently won't be Xigbar! He's just as stupid as both of them. Hank and Nermal are stupid too but I can tolerate them. Fuuka is the smartest one surpassing even me, of course. Too bad she's too weak…" Lucy said.

Clover, Mignon and Swiper were sitting around her were looking very, very bored. Ace would have joined them if he wasn't banging his head against a tree.

"_Xigbar wasn't kidding about learning the hard way of staying with Lucy." _Ace said to the camera. _"She is getting on my nerves."_

"And furthermore they are so horrible at Challenges. You saw what they did at the last Challenge. I swear I wish I was with the more fit group." Lucy said biting an apple.

"Riiiiight." Swiper said with his head feeling numb.

"_I'm glad I got kidnapped! I can take out my anger on these punks and they can't do anything about it!" _Lucy said to the camera smirking.

"Sooo, Lucy, who did you think left last night?" Swiper asked.

"Nermal, if my alliance pulls through." Lucy said.

"Alliance?" Ace asked as he stopped banging against the tree.

"Yeah, with Hank, Xigbar and Augie." Lucy nodded.

"So you're in the majority, you say?" Swiper smirked.

"Yeah, after Nermal, we'll plan to take out Fuuka and then, Weirdlo. Depending how many times we have to go to Tribal Council." Lucy explained.

"_The best thing about being kidnapped or kidnapping someone is you get a LOT of juicy information." _Swiper said to the camera smirking. _"Now, let's see what we got here."_

"So who is the leader?" Swiper asked.

"Moi." Lucy said proudly.

All fours Kongs blinked at this.

"Come again?" Clover asked.

"Like I said, I am the leader." Lucy said. "I am a LOT smarter. After all, I DID masterminded Zoro's demise."

"You don't say?" Swiper mused.

"Does that mean they have to listen to you?" Mignon asked.

"But, of course! I got them wrapped around my finger! The others are pretty much done for!" Lucy smirked.

She then did a very loud and annoying posh laugh making the four Kongs cover their ears in pain.

"Please… never do that again. Ever." Clover said flatly. "Otherwise, we will have a problem."

"Humph. Well, at least I am not a dumb blonde like you!" Lucy huffed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Clover said with her eyes widening.

"_It's Calvin all over again." _Ace said slapping his hand on his forehead at the camera.

"Now, listen here you little snot-nosed brat…!" Clover said angrily.

"THERE you five are!"

The five turned to see Yomi with her hands on her hips.

"I think you all have been playing around long enough, back to work, everyone!" Yomi said.

"Again? But we worked yesterday!" Swiper groaned.

"And the day before that. And the day before that." Ace agreed.

"Look, I just want our tribe to stay in shape. This IS Survivor, you know." Yomi nodded.

"_Even though I am not familiar with Survivor, I DO know one thing." _Yomi said to the camera. _"Laziness kills. I mean, look happened at Zoro. I was surprised to find out he was voted off but according to Lucy, he didn't do his fair share and look where it got him. Even though they are a few people whose personalities I disliked, I don't want them to end up like Zoro."_

Ace gave a defeated sigh. "Fine."

"Good." Yomi smiled. She turned to Lucy. "Okay, Lucy, help Mark get some coconuts. Swiper will accompany you."

The natural-born fussbudget blinked twice as this. "Excusez moi? And why should I work? I'm not even on this tribe?"

"And that gives you the right to lunge around?" Yomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, duh!" Lucy said.

"She's right, Yomi. She can be as lazy as she wants and doesn't get targeted." Ace explained.

"Yeah, listen to the ugly mercenary!" Lucy nodded.

Ace paused for a minute. "On second thought, some discipline will do Lilly Pendragon Jr. some good."

"What?" Lucy said with wide eyes.

"_It's official now. I HATE each and every person in this stupid game." _Lucy said groaning at the camera.

**(Tribe Kremling)**

"Come on, light! Darn it!" Xigbar said in annoyance trying to make a fire with the other Kremlings watching him.

"Keep going. I think I saw a spark." Lilo encouraged.

"Hold on a sec." Xigbar mused.

Suddenly, a fire appeared. Everyone then cheered.

"Finally!" Xigbar smirked.

"_After a week and a half out here. We FINALLY created a fire." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"After cooking some fish over it, we decided to chat before the Reward Challenge tomorrow where Lucy comes back."_

"No way someone like you works for a group like Organization XIII!" Hank said after being told by Xigbar what he does.

The middle-aged Nobody laughed heartily at this. "If you think that's unbelievable, wait till you meet Demyx! So Lilo, what do you do?"

"Well, I live with my ohana which resides of my sister, Nani. My pet and best friend, Stitch. My uncle Jumbaa and my aunt Pleakley. I am just a normal girl. But sometimes I go alien with my pet." The Hawaiian child explained.

"Alien hunting?" Hank asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there are all Stitch's cousins. We are evil because my uncle used to be an evil genius but we managed to convert all of them for the better." Lilo smiled.

Xigbar, Hank, Augie and Fuuka blinked twice at this.

Xigbar then coughed. "Well, that's interesting. So, Hank, what about you?"

"Well, I am Head of Ranch Security!" The brown dog smirked. "It is my duty to make sure the ranch stays under control! Sure, I don't have with aliens but I deal with the toughest opponents!"

"Really? You are the Head? That means you are the leader?" Augie asked.

"But, of course! I AM the strongest, the smartest and, I hate to brag, the most handsome one on the ranch!" Hank smirked.

Everyone sweat-dropped at this.

"_Hank constantly kept putting his foot in his mouth." _Lilo said sweat-dropping at the camera.

"What about you, Augster? What do you and your dad do together?" Hank asked.

"Well, we do all kind of stuff together. We ride on together on an ark, competing in an Olympic-type of event and went treasure hunting." Augie explained. "What about you, Fuuka?"

"Oh, nothing. I live in a dorm with my friends and go to high school." Fuuka said smiling sheepishly. "Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"_Fuuka's lying. It's easy to tell. Still, it's not like her telling the truth is going to affect us in anyway so I choose to let in slide." _Xigbar said shrugging at the camera.

**(Day 11, Tribe Kong)**

Lucy was fanning herself using a palm tree leaf under the Kongs shelter. The heat was getting to her.

"Whew! It is hot today!" The dark-haired girl said fanning herself. Suddenly, she saw Mark and Eduardo walking by carrying some stuff. "Hey, boys, wanna get the most beautiful girl in the world some water?"

"Can it wait for a couple of minutes? We are doing something." Mark pointed out.

"You mean you won't even take a few minutes time to get some water for a parched young lady?" Lucy asked offended.

"But Lucy, technically you are not a young lady. You are a little girl." Mignon said walking in.

This created an anger mark on the girl's head. "Oh, and like YOU'RE one to talk."

"What do you mean?" Mignon asked offended.

"Now, now, ladies. Break it up." Ace said walking up to them with a letter.

"Ooh, we got tree mail, Senor Ace?" Eduardo asked.

"Yep, we got our next Reward Challenge here!"

**(Reward Challenge)**

"All right! Bring in the Kongs!" Tinyrocket announced as the Kongs back to their mat. "Lucy, you go on and rejoin your tribe!"

"Finally!" Mignon said in relief.

"Good riddance." Clover agreed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of you guys either." Lucy muttered walking back to her mat.

"Now, we'll bring the new Kremlings!" Tinyrocket announced as the Kremlings walked in. "Nermal have been voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Good." Lucy smirking seeing that her alliance pulled through.

"Now, before we start our Challenge. I have just one question." Tinyrocket asked. "Are you guys hungry?"

"I know I am. Why?" Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because this Challenge is a good old-fashioned eating contests." Tinyrocket smirked.

Hearing this brought excited smile to some people like Xigbar, Lilo and Hank but people like Clover, Mignon and Lucy have huge frowns on their faces.

"The rules are simple. It is an eating race. First one to eat and shallow their meal first wins the Reward." Tinyrocket said. "Wanna know what you guys are playing for?"

"Yeah! It better be good to do something like this!" Lucy shouted.

"All right! All right! Sheesh! Anyway, you would be playing for this!" Tinyrocket said walking over to the Reward. "Six pillows and three blankets. Very good for sleeping in the very cold nights. But before that, I have one question. Kremlings, have you made a fire yet?"

"Yeah. Barely though." Xigbar sighed.

"Then, here." Tinyrocket smirked throwing Xigbar something. Despite it caught him by surprise, the Nobody easily caught it. "Here's Flint to make sure you don't have that problem anytime soon!"

"Now, THAT'S what I am talking about!" Xigbar smirked.

"Now, Kongs, you have one extra person, who are you going to sit out?" Tinyrocket asked.

"ME!" Eduardo, Clover and Mignon shouted at the same time.

The three people looked at each other for a moment before narrowing their eyes.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors! 1-2-3!" The three shouted.

The three then gave out three different signals.

"SCISSORS CUT PAPER!" Clover shouted.

"PAPER COVERS ROCK!" Mignon shouted.

"ROCK SMASHES SCISSORS!" Eduardo shouted.

"SCISSORS CUT PAPER!"

"PAPER COVERS ROCK!"

"ROCK SMASHES SCISSORS!"

"SCISSORS CUT…" Clover said before realising something. "No, wait! Do-over!"

"1-2-3!"

Clover used Scissors. Mignon used Paper. Eduardo used Rock.

"1-2-3!"

Same result again.

"1-2-3!"

Ace, Mark, Yomi and Swiper sweat-dropped at their tribe-mates' strategy. The Kremlings looked on in disbelief and/or impatience. Tinyrocket was shaking his head in disbelief before giving

"I bet Jeff Probst doesn't have to put up with stuff like this." The host groaned.

"HEY! I WON! I WON!" A voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see Mignon jumping up and down in victory with Eduardo and Clover pouted in defeat.

"Mignon won!" Mignon said excitedly.

"All right, then." Ace nodded turning to Tinyrocket. "We're taking Mignon out."

"Finally! Now THAT'S out of the way!" Tinyrocket said walking over to a platform. "Shall we start? First off, Ace VS Fuuka."

"Oh, dear…" Fuuka gulped not really wanting to be first.

She and Ace then went over to the platform where Tinyrocket is the judge of course.

"Now, the first dish is considered easy. You have to eat ten moving beetles." The host explained. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

Ace wasted no time and started to stuff the beetles into his mouth. But after putting in the fourth moving bug, he realised that wasn't a bright move.

Fuuka slowly picked up one beetle trying to make sure it doesn't scurry out of her hand. She looked as the bug disgustingly squirms in her grasp. She then slowly covered her eyes and put in her mouth. That was when she felt it moving around her mouth.

Ace coughed a bit as the couple beetles accidentally crawl down his throat and recovered and chewed and swallowed the other bugs. He realised that he have to be more careful. Suddenly, he got a good idea. He then started to chew the bugs in half making them easier to shallow.

Fuuka winced as she started to chew the beetle slowly. The taste was horrible. After a bit of chewing, she decided to shallow. It was the hardest part for her.

After a bit of chewing, Ace have finished his plate but he wasn't done yet. He had to shallow every single bit in his mouth. After he did, he opened his mouth.

"Ace got it! Kongs lead 1-0!"

"All right!" Ace smirked clenching his fist in victory. He then noticed something. "Hey, Fuuka, are you okay?"

The teenager's face was now completely green. "Y-Yes… I just need to go somewhere that is not here…"

With that Fuuka walked off dazed leaving a lot of sweat-dropping people.

"Anywayyyyy… Next is Clover VS Lilo." Tinyrocket said.

Both girls walked over to the platform with entirely different expressions. While Lilo was excited, Clover wanted to throw up just watching one match. After Lilo walked up the steps of a step ladder, Tinyrocket revealed the dish.

"You will be eating pieces of a sheep's stomach." Tinyrocket said. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

Both girls then grabbed their pieces and stuffing them in their mouth. Clover then realised the taste and felt like throwing up. But she knew she must not throw up otherwise, she would lose the point for the tribe and she can't allow that to happen. After composing herself and swallowing the pieces in her mouth, she went to eat the rest.

Only to find Lilo have eaten all of them.

"With amazing speed, Lilo is out! Both tribes are tied 1-all!"

"What the heck you ate all of those so fast?" Clover asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. Because I ate worse things?" Lilo shrugged.

The blonde young woman blinked twice at this. "You are one weird little girl. You know that?"

"Anyway, next match! Eduardo VS Lucy!" Tinyrocket said.

"Hmm… this shouldn't be hard! I am up against a big baby." Lucy mused.

After Lucy climbed up the steps as Eduardo walked over. Tinyrocket revealed the dish.

"Homemade porridge."

"That's not so bad." Eduardo smiled.

"Made by Grandma Stuffum from the Kids Next Door node." Tinyrocket added.

Everyone grimaced knowing what a twisted cook she is.

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

Both people took the bowls, grabbed their spoons and took one big bite out of both of them.

Lucy immediately spits it out.

"Oh my gosh! That was the vilest thing I

"Lucy spits it out! Eduardo wins by default! Kongs lead 2-1!" Tinyrocket announced.

"Oy vey!" Xigbar said slapping his forehead.

Eduardo spat out the porridge in his mouth as well. One spoonful was enough.

"If you people excuse me. I have to go puke in the bushes." Lucy said walking away.

"Same here." Eduardo nodded walking off.

"Okay, have fun." Xigbar said not really caring.

"Next is Yomi VS Xigbar." Tinyrocket announced.

Xigbar smirked as he stood up while Yomi calmly walked over.

"You will be drinking cow blood." Tinyrocket said looking at two wine glasses.

"Drinking blood isn't fattening, is it?" Yomi asked.

"This is Survivor. Not Diet Island." Xigbar piped up.

"Silence." Yomi said with an anger mark on her head.

"Now, now. On your marks, get set, GO!"

Xigbar wasted no time grabbing his glass and wolfing down the blood in one gulp. After making sure he swallowed it all and his glass is empty, he showed his glass to Tinyrocket. The whole thing literally went in three seconds.

"Xigbar got it! Once again we are tied this time as 2-all!" The young host announced.

"Gotta admit, kid. I smoked ya." Xigbar chuckled.

"Hey. At least I don't have to drink it and risk unnecessary." Yomi shrugged.

"You'll never make it as a vampire, girl."

"Next match! Swiper VS Augie." Tinyrocket said.

Swiper smirked having the perfect strategy for something like this. The two small people then hopped up the steps.

"You both will be eating one pig's snout." Tinyrocket said. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

Both small animals grabbed the snouts and started to chew on it. They both looked like they are having a hard time but still pulling through nonetheless.

"Hey, kid." Swiper said.

"Yes?" Augie asked.

Swiper then opened his mouth. Tinyrocket and Augie's faces paled.

Augie then started coughing on his snout.

"Augie-kun, are you okay?" Fuuka asked concerned.

"Someone get the kid some water!" Hank shouted.

Swiper simply continued to eat the rest of his pig snout as if nothing happened. After that, he swallowed the remaining bits in his mouth and showed Tinyrocket that he was done. Augie have finally swallowed the pieces in his mouth hard.

"Swiper got it! Kongs lead 3-2!" Tinyrocket said.

"Hey, that's not fair! He cheated!" Lilo pointed out.

"How?" Swiper asked raising an eyebrow.

"You showed that stuff to Augie in your mouth! Give Augie the win by default!" Lilo shouted.

"If you do that, you could at least give us the water tank you stole from us." Swiper smirked.

"For the last time, I didn't cheated! I just found a loophole!" Lucy snapped.

"So, who did I." Swiper said.

"He's right. It's not against the rules so he can get away with it." Tinyrocket shrugged. "Still, dude. That was nasty."

"Sorry." Swiper said.

"Anyway, the final match. Mark VS Hank. If Marks wins, the Kongs wins Immunity." Tinyrocket said.

"This shouldn't be hard. He IS a cat, after all." Hank smirked walking over to the platform.

"Anyway, here is what you are eating." Tinyrocket said.

Hank jumped onto a small platform allowing him to eat over the table. Suddenly, his face paled.

"One cooked snake." Tinyrocket said. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

Mark wasted no time started to eat the snake piece by piece.

Hank, on the other hand stared at the snake in horror.

"What are you doing, Hank? We're losing! Eat it!" Lucy shouted.

Suddenly, his fur went completely white as snow and his eyes went pink. Mark immediately stopped eating.

"Um, are you okay?" The young cheetah asked.

"H-Hank, are you all right?" Lilo asked concerned.

The now-white dog didn't reply. He simply ran off.

"Hank!" Xigbar said.

The dog then ran into some bushes.

"BLEAHHHHH!"

Everyone blinked at this.

Tinyrocket then coughed. "Well, Mark, it seems that you have won by default seeing that Hank went and threw up. You have won the Reward Challenge."

"Um, cool." Mark said shrugged.

"The Kongs won the pillows and blankets!"

"Sweet!" Swiper smirked.

"Kremlings, I got nothing for you but sick stomachs. You both may go back to camp." Tinyrocket said.

**(Tribe Kong)**

"Finally, we don't have to sleep in the cold!" Clover said happily.

"Thank goodness." Mignon nodded.

"_So far, we have won 4 out of 6 Challenges. Our tribe is in good shape." _Ace said to the camera. _"Maybe because we have more fit people."_

"I guess that's what the power of teamwork can do." Swiper smirked.

"Oh, yeah, Senor Swiper. There is something I want to talk about." Eduardo said.

"Yeah, sure, what is it, big guy?" The fox asked.

"That stunt you pulled at the Challenge was not only mean and cheap, it was also dangerous." Eduardo said sternly. "You could have seriously hurt Senor Augie."

"_I thought I should scold Senor Swiper on what he did at the Reward Challenge." _Eduardo said to the camera. _"That was a VERY cheap move."_

"He's right, Swiper." Mark nodded.

"Yeah, and on a kid too." Ace agreed narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. I would have done it to anyone." Swiper reassured. "And besides, I didn't wanted to choke, just throw up. Honest! Besides, I wanted to get back at them for the cheap move they used on the Reward Challenge before that!"

"You mean like an eye for an eye?" Ace asked.

"Totally." Swiper nodded.

"Well, that doesn't make it right." Eduardo said sternly.

"Sheesh, I didn't do it just to hurt him. Just throw up." Swiper reassured.

"I sure hope so." Eduardo said sighing in relief.

"I just hope he along with Hank is all right." Mark said.

"Yeah, he totally took us by surprise." Ace surprised.

"_I was really worried when he started to go white. I hope the poor guy is all right." _Mark said to the camera.

**(Tribe Kremling)**

All of the Kremlings were staring at the shelter sweat-dropping.

Hank, with his fur now, brown again was in it lying down with his front paws over his eyes with an emo aura around him.

"How long have bone-breath have been like that?" Lucy asked.

"At least two hours." Lilo replied.

"_Poor Hank have been like that after he literally paled and ran off." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"I don't know what came over him."_

"I am going to him." Fuuka said walking over to Hank. "Hank, are you all right?"

Hank looked up at the green-haired girl and shot her a glare. "I ran away from a duel against a… a… CAT and you ask if I'm okay!?"

Despite taken back, she composed herself. "But that's the point. I actually thought you wanted to win at all costs."

Hank gave a deep sigh. He then got up. "Everyone, I am sorry for costing us the Reward Challenge. It is all my fault and I am sorry."

"_There are only TWO things that scares me. Heights and snakes. And the fact I got bit on the nose by a snake and almost died doesn't help me overcome my fear at." _Hank said to the camera in sadness. _"Seeing that cooked snake was more than I bear. And now I looked like a fool in front of everyone."  
_

"It's cool. Hank, we all have our off days." Augie reassured.

"Well, just don't do it ever again. Got it?" Lucy asked.

"Got it." Hank nodded. He then narrowed his eyes. "In fact, I should have got it at the Reward Challenge but that little slime-ball got our pillows and blankets and we have all rightfully fought for!"

"_We can't afford to lose any more Challenges. We already most of them and we have to shape up." _Lucy said to the camera. _"So I decided to give him a boot in the butt to help get him going."_

"I bet cheetah boy is back at camp laughing at how much of a loser you are!" Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Augie scolded.

"It's the truth! They're all probably laughing behind our backs right now just because they are the more fit tribe!" Lucy said before turning to Hank. "You aren't going to let that sleazy cat get away from it, are you?"

"HECK NO! I can't believe and ran away from that little freak! I want payback!" Hank said snarling.

"Easy there, boy. There is still the Immunity Challenge tomorrow. We can still beat those losers!" Lucy smirked.

"Right! Got it!" Hank said.

Xigbar, Lilo and Augie rolled their eyes at this.

"_The more I think about it, the more it ticks me off!" _Hank said angrily at the camera. _"I am starting to think this whole thing was Mark's fault! Oh, this is crazy! No pillows! No blankets! No pride! No anything! THIS IS ALL MARK'S FAULT!"_

**(Tribe Kong, Day 12)**

Everyone was sleeping quietly with their new pillows and blankets comfortably on their shelter. They were sleeping so peacefully that nothing can wake them up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I had to stay it, don't I?

Everyone got up in fright wandering what was that loud noise.

Suddenly, they saw Mignon with a conch shell.

"Lookie what Mignon found! A shell horn!" The teenaged witch smiled.

She then blew into it again making its loud noise into the shelter and everyone's ears hurt.

"What are you trying to do? Blow our minds out!?" Ace shouted.

"No. Mignon just wanted to see if it works." Mignon shrugged.

"Believe me. It works." Swiper said wringing out his ear.

"Anyway, we got parrot mail!" Mignon smiled.

"Great. Go to the next Challenge and tell Tinyrocket to postpone it." Clover said lying back down on her pillow.

"Don't make me drag you out of bed." Yomi snapped.

**(Immunity Challenge)**

"Okay, come on in!" Tinyrocket shouted. The two tribes walked onto their respective mats.

Swiper took a look at the Kremlings and saw something. "Hey, is it me or is Hank giving us the evil eye?"

The other turned and saw that their fox friend was right. The cow-dog was glaring at them.

"Why is he mad at us?" Eduardo asked.

"Actually… If I'm not mistaken, he is glaring at Mark." Yomi said adjusting her glasses.

"ME!?" Mark asked in disbelief.

"All right, here is your next Challenge. It is simple yet very difficult. All of you will be supporting a 350lb rock by ropes. If a player drops their rope by choice or accident, the rest of the team will feel the weight. If all the members of the tribe drops their rope, the other tribe wins Immunity." Tinyrocket explained.

Hank's ears drooped. "Perfect…"

"Now, Kongs, you have one extra person, who are you taking out?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Swiper." Ace said.

"Okay, then. Swiper will be sitting out. Now, everyone gets into position." Tinyrocket said.

A couple of minutes later, everyone got into position.

"Okay, Immunity on the line, on your marks, get set, GO!"

All of the tribes wasting no time pulling on their ropes supported the boulder. They soon realised that the host wasn't kidding when they said the rock was heavy. They literally have to put all of their strength into it.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"How are you guys holding out?" Xigbar asked.

"Do I have to answer?" Lucy yelled annoyed.

"Stay at it, guys. We're in good shape." Ace smirked.

"Got it." Mignon nodded.

Suddenly, she took a step backward and slipped on the sand.

The white magician fell on her back as she dropped her rope making the other people feeling the extra weight.

"Whoopsie-doodle." Mignon said sheepishly.

"Oh, for the love of…" Yomi said.

"Mignon is out!" Tinyrocket shouted.

"Keep at it!" Lilo shouted.

"Yeah, we got more member!" Xigbar nodded.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Everyone was definitely started to weaken.

"Hang in there, guys." Ace said.

Suddenly, Fuuka dropped her rope and collapsed on her back. "Sorry, guys."

"Fuuka!" Lucy scolded.

"Fuuka is out!"

Lilo couldn't take anymore and dropped her rope collapsing on her side.

"Nice work." Lucy said harshly. Suddenly, she dropped her rope falling face-first on her face covering it with sand.

"Nice look on ya." Xigbar smirked as Augie giggled.

"Shut up!" Lucy snapped.

"Lucy is out!"

"Guys, I am getting pooped. Can I drop out?" Clover asked.

"Sure, Clove." Ace nodded.

The blonde girl then let go on her rope and promptly walked over to her mat.

"Clover is out!"

"It's four versus three in their favour but we still got this!" Augie shouted.

"Yeah, hang in there, boys!" Xigbar nodded.

Hank would have said something too but if he did, he would drop his rope by mistake. He was holding it with his mouth.

Suddenly, Augie slipped and fell on his side dropping his rope.

The extra weight then pulled Hank headfirst into the wall.

Xigbar then fell forward dropping his rope getting a mouthful of sand.

"AUGIE, HANK AND XIGBAR ARE ALL OUT! KONGS WIN IMMUNITY!" Tinyrocket shouted.

Ace, Mark, Eduardo and Yomi let go of the rope and sat down in relief.

"You did it, guys! You won!" Mignon said excitedly as she, Swiper and Clover ran over to them.

"Nice work!" Swiper smirked.

"Poo." Augie said looking at the ground.

Xigbar angrily slammed his fist against the sand as Hank dizzily wobbled around.

"Nice work, Kongs, you won Immunity. Now you have to choose someone from the Kremling tribe to kidnap." Tinyrocket said.

The seven then started to get into a huddle.

"For strategic reasons, we'll take Hank." Mark said.

The brown dog then dizzily walked over to them.

"Kremlings, I got nothing for ya except Tribal Council with me tonight. You may both go." Tinyrocket said.

**(Tribe Kremling)**

All of the five Kremlings went back to camp fatigued and saddened.

"Well, this stinks." Augie said.

"_We lost five Challenges out of seven so far. If this keeps up, we will end up with 4 or less people when the merge comes." _Xigbar said to the camera. He then smirked. _"It's not all bad. At least we can be free from Lucy."_

Said girl lying down on a log fanning herself with a palm tree leaf.

"Man, did that Challenge took a lot out of me!" Lucy said.

Suddenly, she saw Fuuka and Lilo walking up and smirked.

"Perfect." She said to herself. "Hey, Lilo, darling, I'm parched from that last Challenge. Be a doll and get me some water, will you?"

"You're not THAT parched. Why can't you do that yourself?" Lilo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I am pooped." Lucy replied.

"So are we." Lilo pointed out.

"Do I look like I care?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"And give me one reason why I should listen to you!" Lilo said narrowing her eyes.

Lucy then sat up smirking. "Need I remind you that I am in the majority? Even though Fuuka is supposed to go first, I can easily change that."

She then did a very loud and annoying posh laugh. Lilo and Fuuka covered their ears in pain.

"_As if Lucy's ego haven't gotten bad enough, she have her own snobby laugh." _Lilo said in annoyance at the camera. _"The sooner we'll get her out, the better."_

"Hey, crab! Karin Kanzuki called! She wants her laugh back!" Lilo snapped.

"Karin who?" Lucy asked stopping her laugh.

"Never mind." Lilo said shaking his head. "Look, just because you are in the majority doesn't mean I have to be your slave!"

"Actually, it does. I am a queen. A queen of power, knowledge and beauty. I can choose to have any of you two executed with one snap of a finger." Lucy said. Along this time, Xigbar and Augie walked in. "I got Hank, Xigbar and Augie to vouch for me. They will make sure you will pay for your crimes! They are like knights whose sole duty is to obey, oui!"

"Um, Xigbar, for some reason, I want to hide in the bushes till Tribal Council comes." Augie said.

"Way ahead of you, kid." Xigbar nodded.

The two then walked off the same way they came in.

"With my hand, I hold someone's life in it. With my grasp, I would squeeze the life out of it and boom. You're dead. I am a QUEEN! A BEAUTIFUL QUEEN! A BEAUTIFUL QUEEN WHO DESERVES RESPECT! AND IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT THEN OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! NOW BEGONE, PEASANT!"

"_I think Lucy is letting her "alliance" go to her head." _Fuuka said sweat-dropping at the camera.

"_Aw, I was just kidding about voting Lilo off before Fuuka. I just wanted to mess with her." _Lucy said smirking at the camera. _"As much I like Fuuka more than Lilo, we have to cut her loose. Too bad, she would have made one heck of a puppet!"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The five Kremlings then went into the Tribal Council cave where Tinyrocket was waiting for them.

"Have a seat, everyone." The host said.

Everyone sat down.

"Now, you are about to lose your third tribe-mate while the Kongs have lost only one so far and that is not good. Augie, what do you think is wrong with this tribe?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, half of the tribe who got picked for the Kremling tribe are not even teenagers yet. And the fact that we are against people like Eduardo and Mark doesn't help either." The green-clad puppy said. "Maybe if we still had…"

"I swear, bone-breath, if you say Zoro's name, I kick you where it hurts!" Lucy piped up.

"Why? Why do you seem so annoyed, Lucy?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Augie kept bringing up Zoro even though he got us completely lost AND made us sleep in the rain on the first day." The girl with pink sunglasses said."

"That's because he is our strongest player. We could have done a lot better in Challenges, if we kept him." Augie pointed out.

"You are SOOO lucky you and I are on the same alliance." Lucy said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, about that. Fuuka, do you feel vulnerable right now because you are in the minority?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Personally, I feel vulnerable most of the time. This is no exception." The shy girl said.

"I see. Xigbar, what are you going to based on?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Someone by being gone will do the tribe a lot of good." The one-eyed man smirked.

"Okay, then. Now it is time to vote, Xigbar, you're up!" Tinyrocket said.

Xigbar smirked as he got up and went into the cave.

"You voted off my closest friend on the tribe just because of a couple of mistakes. You're lucky I didn't turn you into a Heartless!" Xigbar said holding up the name "Lucy" to the camera.

Next was Augie. Taking a deep breath, he walked in the cave and wrote down a name.

Next was Lilo. She couldn't wait to run in and write down a name.

"You lied to me. You voted off our strongest player. You are mean to everyone. I could go on forever but I know I don't have that kind of time. Either way, you had it coming." Lilo said holding up the name "Lucy" to the camera.

Next was Lucy. She casually walked in with a small smirk on her face.

"You are an unwanted anchor who kept dragging our ship now. You need to be cut loose." Lucy said holding up the name "Fuuka" to the camera.

Last was Fuuka. Taking a deep breath to ready himself. She walked in and wrote down a name.

She then went back.

As she did, Tinyrocket went and fetched the box.

"I'll read out the votes." The host announced. "First vote, Lucy."

"Meh." Lucy shrugged.

"Second vote, Fuuka. Lucy and Fuuka are tied for one vote."

"Gasp! I been spared from the chopping block?" Lilo said in mock surprise.

"Yeah, I just said all that stuff because I don't like ya!" Lucy smirked.

"Third vote, Lucy. Two votes, Lucy. One vote, Fuuka."

"Thus ends the minority's votes." Lucy said.

"Fourth vote, Lucy. Three votes, Lucy. One vote, Fuuka."

"WHAT!?" Lucy said with her eyes bugging out.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor… is Lucy with four votes." Tinyrocket said.

Xigbar, Augie and Lilo smirked knowing that she would be going home.

"Lucy, your torch, please."

Lucy didn't do anything. All she did was looking in shock and horror.

"Um, Lucy, your torch, please."

"Give her a minute." Xigbar said as everyone got up and walked away from her.

Lucy then narrowed her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST VOTED ME OFF! AND I AM IN THE MAJORITY TOO! I SEE NO REASON TO GET RID OF ME! I DONE MY FAIR SHARE OF WORK AND DONE MUCH BETTER AT CHALLENGES THAN LILO AND FUUKA! FUUKA IS NOTHING MORE THAN A DEADWEIGHT! KEEPING HER IS HAZARDOUS TO YOUR GAME! XIGBAR, AUGIE, IF THIS IS ABOUT AVENGING THAT STUPID PIRATE, THEN IT'S OFFICAL! YOU'RE HATERS! OOH, WAIT TILL HANK HEAR ABOUT THIS! HE WOULD NOT STAND FOR THIS AND TO THINK, I WAS ACTUALLY IN AN ALLIANCE WITH YOU BLOCKHEADS! I DON'T CARE WHAT AGAIN OF YOU SAY, I AM THE SURVIVOR! I DESERVED THAT PRIZE MONEY MORE THAN ANY OF YOU! AND FURTHERMORE, THIS IS A LAME PARODY! YOU BEEN USING CHALLENGES THAT SPRITE ARTIST USED! ON TOP OF THAT, YOU ARE THE WORST HOST EVER! EVERYONE HAVE GOT TO AGREE WITH ME THAT YOU ARE NOWHERE NEAR BEING AS GOOD AS JEFF PROBST! WHO KNOW WHAT? FINE! I'LL GO! THIS HAVE BEEN THE WORST 12 DAYS OF MY LIFE! I NEVER WANT TO GO BACK TO THIS TRASHY ISLAND OR SEE YOU PEOPLE EVER AGAIN! I! WANNA! GO! HOME!"

Bats then fly out of the cave in fear.

Lucy then started to breathe heavily. Everyone in the cave blinked twice at this.

"Um, all done?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much." Lucy said straightening her hair.

"Good, Let's try this again. Your torch, please."

"Fine." Lucy huffed grabbing her torch and walking over to the host.

"Lucy, the tribe have spoken." Lucy said putting a giant spoon over the fire extinguishing it. "It is time to go."

"Whatever." Lucy said walking off.

"Well, this is the second time in the row that you blindsided someone. Hopefully, now you would be able to win Challenges. You may now go."

_Next time on Survivor_

We now see Hank yelling at Mark.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Mark asked looking hurt.

_Hank clashes with his "rival"._

"Because you are a cat. And I hate cats with a passion!" Hank snapped.

"That's a horrible reason!" Mark pointed out.

We now see Yomi talking to most of her tribe-mates.

"So what is this grand plan of yours?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow.

_And Yomi attempts a daring move._

"Okay, here goes…" Yomi said taking a deep breath. "I think we should throw the Immunity Challenge."

We now see a slow-motion shot of everyone's eyes widening.

"_I was mad at first but I realised I was voted out I was in an alliance with two wise guys. Maybe if Hank and I started an alliance with Nermal and Fuuka, Weirdlo would be sitting here instead of me." _Lucy said to the camera. She then smirked. _"Oh, well. The sooner I go home and take a bath, the better! As for everyone, I couldn't care less with most of you are gone before the merge and the Kongs finish you off."_

RESULTS

Lucy: Xigbar, Augie, Lilo, Fuuka.

Fuuka: Lucy.

There's chapter 5! And thus ends Lucy's run. Like her or hate her, I had a lot of fun typing her dialogue. Mainly because she have a way with words. Anyway, review away!


	6. Days 13 to 15

Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!

Xigbar, Augie and Lilo were skipping back to camp singing with Fuuka walking behind them following them.

"Ding-Dong! The witch is dead!" The trio sang.

"Which old witch?" Xigbar asked kneeling down to Augie and Lilo's level with a smirked.

"The Wicked Witch!" Augie and Lilo smiled.

"DING DONG! THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!" The three sang happily.

"_Zoro, I hope you are watching this because we dedicated this Tribal Council to you!__"_Xigbar smirked giving two thumbs-up at the camera. _"__That little brat, Lucy is finally gone! Now the camp will be a whole lot more peaceful!__"_

"_Tonight was the best Tribal Council we had yet! I got rid of my enemy, avenged Zoro and regained peace to the island!__"_Lilo said smiling at the camera. _"__All is right in the world!__"_

The three then stopped skipping and singing and started laughing.

"Now, now. I know she was mean but she was our tribe-mate and we should respect her for that." Fuuka spoke up.

"I know that, Fuuka. But every time I think about her, I think about the very un-fun times she caused us." Augie said in his defence.

"Yeah, she lied to me and Nermal. She voted off Zoro. She manipulated Hank's feelings. She used a cheap move on the Day 8 Reward Challenge. And on top of that, all she does is complain, yell and insult." Lilo nodded.

"I guess…" Fuuka said. She then remembered something. "Wait a minute, Hank is the only one here who shares a bond with her. What are you going to tell him when he comes back to our tribe."

"We'll just tell him the truth. That we would rather kill ourselves then spend three more days with her." Xigbar shrugged.

"For some reason, I don't think he will take it well." Fuuka said sweat-dropping.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't but we can't lie to him." Augie shrugged. "Right now, our main concern is to win our next two Immunity Challenges no matter what."

"Oh yeah, you're right about that, kid! We are already outnumbered as it is!" Xigbar nodded.

"Right, we have to do our best to win Immunity at all costs!" Lilo said.

The four then nodded.

"_We have Hank, a quadruped, Fuuka, a girl who admitted that she is horrible at sports and me and Lilo who are just kids.__"_Augie said to the camera. _"__Xigbar is obviously our strongest person here. Against a trained mercenary like Ace, a cheetah like Mark and a muscle-bound creature like Eduardo. It seems like we have to fight out it if we want to make it even when the merge comes. Because lose one more Immunity Challenge and we__'__re doomed!__"_

**(Tribe Kong, Day 13)**

"_Attention all Survivor watchers. I have decided to enlighten you with a little poem called __"__Ode To Cats Hatred__"__.__"_Hank said to the camera before coughing.

We now go to see Hank seeing in the Kong's shelter.

"_I decided on Day Thirteen, I will sleep until Day Fourteen.__"_

A figure that walked up to Hank, knelt down and tapped him on the shoulder.

"_Suddenly, I felt a tap which awoke me from my nap.__"_

Hank sleepily opened his eyes to find himself in the smiling face of Mark.

"_I awoke and found before me someone who was sure to bore me. And other stuff. I am still working on the rest.__"_

Hank rolled his eyes. "What do you want, cat? I am taking a nap here!"

"Sorry, Hank but it is almost noon." Mark shrugged. "I just thought we could do a bit of talking before you go back to your tribe."

"No. Go away." Hank said rudely before closing his eyes.

Mark was a bit taken back by this.

"_Seeing that Hank is going to live with us for a while I decided to talk with him.__"_Mark said to the camera frowning. _"__Apparently, he seems very mad at me for some reason. I just don__'__t know what it is._

"H-Hey, I was only being friendly!" The young cheetah said in his defence.

"Well, I don't care! Beat it, tuna breath!" Hank demanded.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Mark asked looking hurt.

"Because you are a cat. And I hate cats with a passion!" Hank snapped.

"That's a horrible reason!" Mark said. "The dogs in my node get along with me and other cats."

"Well, I only got one word to say about them, then." Hank said.

"What's that?" Mark asked.

"Traitors."

Mark fell face-first into the sand. He then lifted his head up groaning.

"Okay, if it makes you shut up, I'll tell you another reason why I hate you!" Hank said.

"Yes?" Mark asked.

"Because you been dissing us behind our backs!" Hank said narrowing his eyes.

"Say what?" Mark asked.

"Don't play dumb at me. You been making of me and my pals just because you are the physically the stronger tribe." Hank snapped.

"What? I would never…" Mark said in his defence.

"So you think you could just make fun of us just because we have short people while you only got one?" Hank said offended. "You know what? Heck with you! How dare you think that about my friends?"

"That's enough, you bad doggie! Leave poor Mark alone!"

The two turned to see Mignon glaring angrily at Hank.

"Oh, great! It's the bringer of world peace!" Hank said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Mignon!" Mignon said angrily.

"Then, don't be so annoying!" Hank spat.

"_Why is it whenever a tribe kidnap somebody, it always ends up in fights.__"_Mignon said frowning at the camera. _"__When Fuuka was kidnapped, Calvin wanted to treat her like a slave. When Mignon was kidnapped, Lucy and Hank were very mean to me. When Lucy was kidnapped, she was mean__…__ to everyone and now Hank is being mean to me and Mark.__"_

"Stop being mean to us!" The white magician demanded.

"I'll be mean to any and all cats if I want and there's nothing that you can do about it. You dig?" Hank said rudely.

Mignon started to fume with her cheeks puffed up.

"Look, if you excuse me, I am going to find somewhere in woods where you WON'T bother me."

With that, the brown dog walked off leaving a steamed Mignon and a shocked Mark.

"What a mean doggie!" Mignon huffed.

"Yeah…" Mark said.

"_I am and still shocked at what he said. He thinks I have been laughing behind their backs at their poor progress so far.__"_Mark said to the camera looking hurt. _"__It hurts to think someone would think so horribly of you behind their backs.__"_

"_Grr! I hate that guy! Like most cheetahs, Mark will rather slash off your leg than help stop the bleeding.__"_Hank said snarling at the camera. _"__He is a hypocrite with a capital __"__C__"__. The sooner I__'__ll get back to my tribe, the sooner I could plot with Lucy and the others about getting rid of him.__"_

Hank walked past Ace and Clover muttering swear words to himself saying stuff about using Mark as a throw-rug.

"_I hate it how certain tribe members always cause conflict.__"_Clover said to the camera.

Hank walked over to a fire where Swiper was sitting down. He then sat down again.

"Stupid cats! Who do they think they are?" The cow-dog fumed.

"Sheesh, what's up YOUR butt?" Swiper asked.

"Well, for your information! I am stuck on the same tribe with not one but TWO cats!" Hank snapped.

"Um, you know Mignon is not really a cat, right?" Swiper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So? She dresses and acts like one! And that's more than enough to hate her!" Hank scolded.

"Riiiiight!" Swiper said sweat-dropping.

"Grr! I can't wait to go back to Lucy where we can plot to get rid on those two when the merge come!" Hank snarled.

"How about Xigbar and Augie?" Swiper asked.

"Oh, yeah. We are the brains of the alliance. Xigbar and Augie are just extra votes." Hank said. "But don't think they are useless, Xigbar provides brawn and Augie provides diligence. We're a stone-concrete alliance."

Swiper rubbed his chin in thought.

"_Something tells me this Hank guy isn__'__t the brightest bulb in the box.__"_Swiper said to the camera. _"__Maybe if I__'__m lucky, I could get him to spill the beans.__"_

"So… Hankie. Are you 4 going to the Final 4 together?" The fox asked.

"You betcha! But when we come there, we will vote off Xigbar and Augie leaving the brains in the Final 2." Hank smirked.

"_This guy is a bigger goof than I thought. I mean when you got a Final 2 deal, you are supposed to keep it secret.__"_Swiper said to the camera. He then smirked. _"__This should be fun!__"_

"Nice plan!" Swiper smirked.

"Thank you!" Hank smiled.

"But there is one big flaw!" Swiper said.

This caught the brown dog's attention. "Huh?"

"Why don't you betray Xigbar for Lilo?" Swiper asked.

"Say what?" Hank said with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean think about it, Xigbar's strong. Too strong. If you take him to the Final 4, he will surely wiped the floor with you guys and win all the money." Swiper said.

Hank sat in silence at that. "I haven't thought of that before. Lucy and I will never make it to the Final 2 with Xigbar in our alliance."

"That's right. So get rid of Xigbar the next time you go to Tribal Council!" Swiper nodded.

"I… I guess you're right. I better tell Lucy the plan when I come back." Hank nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem, pal. Glad to be a service!" Swiper smiled.

"_If this works out, the Kongs will win Survivor no problem!__"_Swiper smirked.

**(Tribe Kremling)**

Xigbar, Augie, Lilo and Fuuka were sitting on a log talking.

"Really? That really happened to you before?" Fuuka said with wide eyes.

"Really really?" Lilo asked.

"Really?" Xigbar smirked.

"No way!" Augie said in disbelief.

"Way!" Xigbar said.

"Oh my…" Fuuka said in awe.

"So what did you do?" Augie asked.

"I did the only thing I could in a situation like that!" Xigbar shrugged.

"You mean?" Fuuka said surprised.

"Yep!" Xigbar smirked.

"You are so cool." Lilo smiled.

Xigbar chuckled a bit. Suddenly, he sensed something. "Huh?"

"What is it, Xigbar?" Lilo asked concerned.

"Something is amidst." Xigbar said sternly.

"R-Really, what is it?" Augie asked.

"I don't know what it is but something tells me that the tides of this game will change sooner or later." Xigbar said a bit sceptical.

"_I don__'__t know why but I have a feeling that somebody is going to backstab us.__"_Xigbar said to the camera. _"__Which is impossible because besides Lucy of course, I trust everyone.__"_

**(Tribe Kong, Day 14)**

All of the Kongs including Hank were sleeping in the shelter. Said dog were sleeping with a huge grin on his face.

"Beulah… I love you… With all my heart… Come on. Gimme a kiss." The brown dog said moving his face forward in his sleep.

Unfortunately, towards another person's sleeping face. Said person slowly opened his eyes and when they did, they widened.

Hank slowly opened his eyes to find the shocked face of Mark.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hank was now chasing Mark out of the shelter.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT, YOU SPOTTED FUZZBALL!" Hank shouted angrily.

"What the heck did I do!?" Mark shouted back.

"THE HECK IF I KNOW! YOU TRIED TO POISON ME WITH YOUR CAT LIPS!" Hank said as he continued to chase the cheetah down.

"That's not true! YOU tried to kiss ME!" Mark said in his defence.

"AS IF! I WOULD NEVER KISS A CAT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME?" Hank shouted.

Meanwhile, the other Kongs stared in annoyance.

"Why is it that quietness can't last for three days here?" Ace asked shaking his head in hopelessness.

Suddenly, Swiper noticed a parrot flying in the sky.

"Heads up, guys! We got parrot mail!" The fox shouted.

"Good, Ace, Eduardo, you'll go grab Hank." Yomi nodded.

"Whatever…" Ace said getting up.

**(Reward Challenge)**

"All right! Bring in the Kongs!" Tinyrocket shouted.

The Kongs then walked in.

"Hank, you may go back to your tribe." Tinyrocket said.

"Finally!" Hank said happily running off his tribe mat.

"Finally is right." Mignon nodded.

Mark gave a small sigh of relief.

"We now bring in the Kremlings!" Tinyrocket said as the Kremlings walked in. "Lucy have been voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Say what?" Hank said with wide eyes.

"Took you guys long enough!" Clover laughed.

"Now, here is your next Reward Challenge." Tinyrocket said. "It is quite interesting. It is an obstacle course race. First of all, you have to climb a rope over a six-foot-wall and then you have to go under a pole forest and then you have to go through a giant mud puddle."

"MUD!?" Clover and Mignon said with wide eyes.

"Next, you have to run over to a rope which will release a flag. Once you do that, you win the race."

"Sounds easy." Mark nodded.

"TOO easy." Xigbar said.

"Right you are, Xigbar! It is an elimination race!" Tinyrocket said. "The person who gets the flag first gets to eliminate a person of the opposite tribe. This goes on until all the tribe members are gone."

"Interesting." Ace nodded.

"Now here's something interesting. The Reward of whoever wins this one gets it." Tinyrocket said.

"Sweet! Less hassle!" Clover smiled.

"And that Reward is… A picnic!" Tinyrocket smiled as everyone brightened up at this. "With hotdogs, hamburgers, root beer and chocolate cake!"

Yomi gulped nervously at this for some reason.

"Now, Kongs, you have two extra members. They have to sit out. Who's it going to be?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Hmm… Swiper would be an obvious one to sit-out." Yomi mused.

"I'm cool with that." Swiper nodded.

"Which leaves Clover and Mignon." Yomi said as the Kongs turned to the two.

The two girls looked at each other before narrowing their eyes.

"ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS! 1-2-3!" The two girls shouted at the same time.

"ROCK SMASHES SCISSORS!" One of the girls said.

"Then, it's settled!" Ace nodded.

"Very well. Swiper and Clover are sitting out! Everyone into position!" Tinyrocket shouted.

Swiper and Clover walked to their mat while everyone else got into the starting line.

"For a picnic, on your marks! Get set! GO!" Tinyrocket shouted.

All ten people started to run towards the wall. Mark was first there. He wasted no time grabbing the rope and climbing up. Hank reached the wall next. He prepared to go up the wall.

Until he remembered that he had no hands.

"Rats." He muttered.

He then decided to jump over the wall. As he did so, Xigbar and Ace reached the wall and started to climb it. Both men were neck and neck so far and showed no sign of slowing down.

Until Ace slipped and fell face-first into the sand.

"Senor Ace, are you all right?" Eduardo asked concerned helping the mercenary up.

"Nothing hurt but my pride." Ace muttered as he spat out sand.

By this time, Mark have already jumped over the fence.

Meanwhile, everyone else started to climb the wall. The Kremlings besides Xigbar was doing a bit poorly while the others was halfway up.

Until Mignon slipped and accidentally Ace and Yomi to the ground with her.

"Mignon…" Ace groaned.

Xigbar then jumped back down and started to chase Mark who was already at the Pole Forest who ducked down and went through it. Xigbar ran after him and got into it as well.

After exited the pole forest, Mark ran through the mud where he found it was hard to wade through.

Meanwhile, the other Kongs have finally went over.

"After that old man!" Mignon shouted.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU LITTLE SNOT-NOSED TWERP!" Xigbar shouted angrily.

"Keep at it, guys! We're almost halfway!" Lilo shouted.

"For some reason, I doubt it will help!" Augie lamented.

Xigbar got out of the pole forest and dove straight into the mud chasing after Mark.

"Keep at it, Mark!" Clover shouted.

"You're doing great!" Swiper agreed.

Xigbar was catching up to Mark. He knew if he lost, he would be the first voted out. Mark can't take that chance and started to wade even further. It was neck-and-neck.

Soon, somebody got out of the mud and ran towards the rope and full-speed. He then pulled the rope releasing the flag.

"MARK WINS THE FIRST RACE!" Tinyrocket shouted.

The Kongs cheered for their cheetah team-mate while the Kremlings groaned in defeat.

"Now, tell me, Mark. Now that you have won. You can eliminate someone. Who are you going to eliminate?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Xigbar." Mark said before turning to the Nobody. "Sorry, dude."

Xigbar gave a deep sigh. "It's cool, I guess."

"It's official. We're doomed." Augie said climbing down.

Hank growled as he angrily slammed his head against the wall.

Not a bright idea. Anyway, since this is an one-sighted Challenge. I won't bore you with the details.

"MARK WINS THE SECOND RACE!"

"I am taking out Hank. It is both strategic and personally."

"Strategic, my tail!"

"MARK WINS THE THIRD RACE!"

"I'm taking out Augie now. Sorry, kid."

"It's okay. Sigh…"

"MARK WINS THE FOURTH RACE!"

"Lilo."

"Oh, greatttttt!"

Fuuka found herself on her own against all 5 Kongs.

"Oh, dear…" The green-haired girl groaned.

"Come on , Fuuka. You can do it!" Xigbar shouted.

"You really think so?" Augie whispered.

"Not really." Xigbar said whispering back.

"If Mark wins this out, Fuuka is out and Kongs win Immunity. Everyone ready! ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GO!"

Mark ran out towards the wall again only not as fast still he was tiring. Still, he was good shape and going to far.

The other quickly got up on the wall and started to climb up.

Suddenly, Mignon started to slip on the mud left on it.

"WHOA!" She shouted as she did her best to stay on. She then to sway on the ropes colliding with everyone else knocking them off sending them to the sand.

"Ouch!" Xigbar winced.

"With a capital "O"!" Swiper nodded.

Mignon then fell off and landed on top of Ace.

"OOF!"

"That cat-girl is a hazard to everything and everyone." Hank said shaking his head in hopelessness.

Not hearing the loud crash, Mark continued to dominate the course and grabbed the flag.

"MARK WINS THE FINAL RACE! KONGS WIN REWARD!"

"Booya!" Swiper cheered.

"I don't believe this." Hank said cursing his luck.

Everyone then got up and went back to their mats.

"Great work, Kongs! You won again! Your Reward will be waiting for you back at camp." Tinyrocket said before turning to the Kremlings. "Kremlings, I got nothing for you but mud. You both may return to camp."

**(Tribe Kong)**

The Kongs were walking back to camp.

"I hope the picnic is on a table. I am tired of eating on hard rocks!" Clover said.

"Well, this IS Survivor. It's either rocks or the cold sand." Swiper shrugged.

"Humph. Whatever." Clover huffed.

"Now, now. We all worked hard for this. Let's just try to enjoy it!" Mark said.

"You mean YOU worked hard for this." Ace smirked nudging the cheetah making him chuckle.

"Oh, yes, speaking of which. You have to go wash-up first before you eat!" Yomi said.

"What?" Mark said surprised.

"Hey, we can't risk you getting all the food dirty with your mudded paws!" Yomi shrugged.

Mark gave a small sigh before walking off in another direction.

"_Mignon is sooo happy that the tribe won this picnic!__"_Mignon said happily to the camera._"__Now we can eat normal food as opposed to just fish and fruit.__"_

"There it is!" Eduardo pointed out. Everyone then saw a blanket all sorts of food on it.

"Great! Let's chow down!" Mignon said running forward.

Then, Yomi grabbed her tail making the witch fall on her behind.

"Ow! What was THAT for?" Mignon asked angrily.

"We have to wait for Mark to finish cleaning up." Yomi noted.

"She's right, Senorita Mignon. Senor Mark DID win it for us. It's only right that we wait." Eduardo nodded.

"I guess." Mignon said crossing her arms and pouting.

"I just hope Mark hurries it up. All of that delicious is smelling pretty good." Swiper said sniffing the food.

"R-Right… Delicious food." Yomi said looking at the scene.

"_I must control myself. Part of the reason I came on Survivor is to lose a few pounds. I mustn__'__t eat too much of that picnic.__"_Yomi said to the camera.

Meanwhile, Mark walked over to the pond where the Kongs bathed themselves and sat down.

He then started to take off his hat and shirt until…

"LIMITER OFF!"

"YOMI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"DOING WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE AT THE START! IT'S CHOW TIME!"

"HEY! WAIT FOR THE REST OF US, YOU GREEDY GIRL, YOU!"

"WHAT ABOUT SENOR MARK?"

"FORGOT HIM! EVERY MAN AND WOMAN FOR THEMSELVES!"

"MIGNON WON'T LOSE TO YOU IN CHOCOLATE CAKE CHOW TIME!"

"GIRLS, CALM DOWN AND WAIT FOR MARK!"

Mark froze with wide eyes.

**(Tribe Kremling)**

Xigbar was bathing in a pond with his clothes washed and is now drying on tree branches.

"Man! I feel so much better!" The Nobody said in relief.

"Um, Xigbar?" A worried voice said.

Xigbar turned around to see Augie walking towards him with a very angry Hank behind him.

"Whoa-oh." The one-eyed man said sweat-dropping.

"Whoa-oh is right!" Hank said angrily.

"_I knew it was only a matter of time before Hank confronts us for our betrayal of our __"__alliance__"__.__"_Xigbar said to the camera.

"_The votes should be 3-2 with Fuuka before home. There__'__s no way that Lucy should have gone!__"_Hank said to the camera.

"Care to explain how Lucy went home when she was in the majority?" Hank asked with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me. Which one of you two betrayed her?"

"Both of us." Xigbar and Augie said in unison.

"Say what?" Hank said with wide eyes.

"_I expected the votes to be 3-2 but this is even worse!__"_Hank said to the camera.

"We both decided that Lucy's attitude have made her very unworthy to make to the merge." Augie shrugged.

"But she done was her fair share of work. And she does a great job at Challenges!" Hank snapped.

"_I knew that this wasn__'__t going to be easy.__"_Augie groaned shaking his head at the camera. _"__Poor Hank is so naïve.__"_

"But she was mean to everyone! She kept calling Xigbar "Cyclops" and that's a VERY rude thing to say!" Augie noted.

"But she said she was going to take me the Final 2!" Hank shouted.

FIU.

Xigbar and Augie then looked at Hank with unimpressed glares.

"Well, it figures." Xigbar said shaking his head in hopelessness.

"Look, Hank, if it makes you feel any better. We will vote off Fuuka the next time we lose Immunity." Xigbar shrugged.

"Hopefully it won't have to come to that because if we lose one more Immunity, we're all sunk!" Augie sighed.

"You mean lose and we'll lose to MARK and MIGNON?" Hank said with wide eyes.

"Yep." Xigbar nodded.

Hank shook his head in disbelief as he walked off grumbling to himself.

"He seems to be taking this hard." Augie said.

"Meh. Don't worry, he will get over it hopefully." Xigbar reassured.

"_I don__'__t believe this! I thought my time at Survivor would be more nicer with Nermal gone. But it__'__s gotten worse! I had to look at a cooked snake, I made a fool of myself in front of everyone, Mark have been laughing behind my back, I had to spend two days with two cats AND my Final 2 partner have been voted out!__"_Hank said to the camera. He then realised something. _"__Come to think of it. Mark was the one who kidnapped me. Which lead to Lucy getting the axe. I think he planned this whole thing! I don__'__t know how he tricked Xigbar and Augie into voting off Lucy instead of Fuuka so our tribe would fall apart aka giving THEM the win! Grr! Why that dirty! Well, I don__'__t care if we ARE a divided tribe, we will NOT lose to those guys! Especially Mark! And when we do, I am going to make sure Mark gets voted out in the worse way possible! Stupid cat!__"_

"_Um, Hank?__"_

"_Yes, Fuuka?__"_

"_We__'__re all sitting right here. We can hear your confessional.__"_

"_Um, yeah. What__'__s your point?__"_

We now hear several groans.

**(Tribe Kong, Day 15)**

All of the Kongs were sleeping happily from the food they ate yesterday.

"_Wow, that was one of the most yummiest feasts I ever had!__"_Eduardo said happily to the camera. He then frowned. _"__Even though we only ate three hot dogs, two hamburgers, a mug of root beer and a slice of chocolate cake. The Senoritas literally scoffed down most of the food. Ay curumba! I thought teenage girls are supposed to avoid eating too much junk food.__"_

Suddenly, Yomi walked into the shelter and knelt down to Ace. He then slowly woke him up.

"Psst! Ace." The brunette girl whispered.

"Ugh… Don't tell me it's morning already, Joker." The mercenary moaned slowly waking up. He then saw Yomi. "Oh, I forgot. I am on Survivor."

"Shh!" Yomi scolded. "Wake up Clover and Swiper and come with me."

Ace blinked a couple of times. "Huh?"

"Just do it. I got a plan! It's a bold one but it may benefit us greatly." Yomi said.

Ace shrugged. "Whatever you say."

After waking up Clover and Swiper, the four then left the shelter and walked over to their fire are usually burning.

"So what is this grand plan of yours?" Ace said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, here goes…" Yomi said taking a deep breath. "I think we should throw the Immunity Challenge."

Ace, Clover and Swiper went wide-eyed at this.

"Say what!? WHY?" Clover asked.

"One word. Mignon." Yomi said simply.

"_I am very miffed at Mignon. Not only is she our weakest player due to her clumsiness and absent-mindedness but she does little work and when she DOES work, she usually ends up hurting somebody else.__"_Yomi said to the camera. _"__So basically like one Survivor season where Ozzy threw an Immunity Challenge to get rid of Billy because of he was very weak AND lazy.__"_

"All right. It's no tough one. Mignon is our weakest player by far but still throwing an Immunity Challenge?" Ace asked in disbelief.

"Not only is she weak but whenever she does work, she ends up hurting someone else. Namely YOU." Yomi pointed out.

"Ugh… Don't remind me." Ace groaned holding his arm. He had a couple of bruises from the Reward Challenge.

"And pardon me for sounding arrogant but we can easily the next Immunity Challenge without as long as it's a physical one." Yomi said.

"Well, can't we win this Immunity Challenge first so the Kremlings will lose one of their members?" Swiper asked.

"Hey, it's literally for the safety of everyone's tails." Yomi said.

The fox gulped grabbing his tail.

Ace gave a defeated sigh. "Oh, all right. I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Believe me. I have been thinking about this for a while now. I calculated on all the downsides and I found about 9 of failure." Yomi said.

Ace, Clover and Swiper sweat-dropped at this.

"If you say so."

"_The reason I didn__'__t tell Mark and Eduardo about it is because they like her and wouldn__'__t vote against her. The downside to this is that we have a tie because the chances of Mark and Eduardo getting kidnapped is very low.__"_Yomi said to the camera.

Suddenly, a letter fell on top of Ace's head. Everyone looked up to see a parrot flying away.

Ace then picked up the letter.

"It's time."

**(Immunity Challenge)**

"Come on in, guys!" Tinyrocket shouted.

Both tribes walked in.

"Are you ready for your next Immunity Challenge?" He asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now here it is." Tinyrocket said. "One member of their tribe will be pulling on a scale while the other four members will be answering questions. For every wrong answer they get, a Kremling will put a weight on their tribe's scale. This goes on until somebody can't hold up the scale anymore. Last tribe to drop their scale up gets Immunity. Now, Kongs, you have two extra players, you have to pick two of them to go out."

"Mark and Mignon." Yomi smiled.

"All right! I give a few more minutes to get into position." Tinyrocket said.

A few minutes later, Eduardo and Xigbar were holding up the scales with everyone answering questions.

"All right! The Challenge will start after I answer the first question. For Immunity." Tinyrocket said taking a deep breath. "In which Mario spin-off have Donkey Kong have NOT been a playable character recently. A. Kart. B. Party or C. Tennis? Lift up your answers now."

Everyone lifted up their answers.

"Ace, Swiper and Hank said A, Clover, Lilo, Augie and Fuuka said B and Yomi said C The correct answer is B. Three weights for Eduardo. One weight for Xigbar."

A couple of Kremlings then walked in and put weights on the two scales.

"All right, next question. Which Kong had a really big growth spurt recently. Is it A. Diddy Kong. B. Dixie Kong or C. Tiny Kong? Lift up your answers now."

Everyone lifted up their answers.

"Ace and Yomi says A. Clover and Swiper says B and Lilo, Augie, Fuuka and Hank says C. The correct answer is C. Four more weights for Eduardo."

A Kremling then put four more weights on him making a total of seven weights.

"Now, next question. In Donkey Kong Country 64, what was Lanky's instrument? Was it A. Guitar. B. Triangle or C. Trumpet? Lift up your answers now."

Everyone lifted up their answers.

"Ace, Swiper and Clover said A. Hank and Fuuka said B. Yomi, Lilo and Augie said C. The correct answer is C. Three more weights for Eduardo and two more for Xigbar."

The Kremlings added more weights to the scales. Xigbar had three weights while Eduardo had ten weights. And it's looks like he is struggling.

"This is not going our way." Mark said shaking his head.

Yomi smirked.

FIVE QUESTION LATER

Eduardo had twenty-six weights on him and was seriously struggling to hold it. Xigbar was struggling as well with eight weights but not as much as Eduardo okay.

"Okay, next question. How many different Donkey Kong Characters is featured in Mario Super Sluggers. Is it A. 7 B. 8 or C. 9? Lift up your answers now."

Everyone lifted up their answers.

"Ace, Yomi and Lilo said A, Clover, Swiper, Augie and Fuuka said B and Hank said C. The correct answer for B. Three more weights for Eduardo while Xigbar gets two…"

CLANG!

Everyone turned to see to Eduardo dropped his scale and was on his knees panting heavily. Seeing this, Xigbar dropped his scale as well and also went on his knees.

"EDUARDO DROPPED HIS SCALE FIRST! KREMLINGS WIN IMMUNITY!" Tinyrocket shouted.

The other four Kremlings cheered as they ran over to Xigbar.

"Nice work, Xigbar!" Augie smiled.

"Yeah, you smoked them!" Hank nodded.

"Thanks, dudes and dudettes." Xigbar said with a small smile.

"Good work, Kremlings. For a second time, you aren't going to Tribal Council." Tinyrocket said turning to the Kongs. "Speaking of which, you have a date with me at Tribal Council tonight. But first, Kremlings. Who are you going to kidnap?"

"Swiper should be the best choice." Augie said.

"Then, we'll take fox-boy!" Xigbar nodded.

Swiper then walked over to the Kremlings.

"All right then. Kremlings, you got a bit of discussing to do back at camp before we go to Tribal Council. Both tribes can go."

**(Tribe Kong)**

Half of the Kongs came back feeling glum.

"Well, this stinks…" Mignon lamented.

"I say." Eduardo groaned holding his arm.

"You're okay, big guy?" Ace asked concerned.

"Si. It doesn't hurt that bad." Eduardo nodded.

"_Well, so far so good. We threw the Challenge but unfortunately, as I expected, Swiper got kidnapped.__"_Yomi said to the camera. _"__Which means we might have a tiebreaker on our hands.__"_

Ace, Yomi and Clover were sitting on a log talking to each other.

"So what are we going to do? It's 3-3." Clover pointed out.

"Ace, why don't you talk to him and convince them to vote off Mignon?" Yomi suggested. "You seem to be on good terms with them."

"I guess that could work but still don't get your hopes up." Ace said scratching his head.

"Don't worry. Each of us could beat her in a tie-breaker whether it's physical or mental. Still, it couldn't help to be careful." Yomi said.

"Okay, then. Wish me luck." Ace nodded getting up.

"_Mark and Eduardo are my friends but they are also Mignon__'__s friends. I doubt even if I explain all of the reasons to get rid of her, they still want to keep her.__"_Ace said to the camera.

"Que? You want to get rid of Senorita Mignon?" Eduardo asked in disbelief.

"But why?" Mark said.

"Look, I know you like her. But she made a lot of blunders on the Challenges and did the least work. Almost she is accident-prone not only hurting herself but others as well." Ace pointed out.

"But Ace. Mignon was the one who stuck up for me when Hank was being mean to me." Mark explained.

"I know, guys but think about it. This is Survivor." Ace explained. "We have to get rid of the weak to become strong. Mignon is our weakest link. We have to cut her loose."

"But Senor Ace, if that's the case, how come Senorita Fuuka isn't voted off yet?" Eduardo asked.

"Yeah, after what she did on the first Immunity Challenge, she was a definite target." Mark nodded.

"I know, I know." Ace said taking a deep breath. "Look, I know that you like her but this is for the good of the time. Please think it over."

"Um, okay. We will." Mark nodded.

"Okay, then. Thanks." Ace said with a small smile before turning around and leaving.

"_I don__'__t know if I convinced them or not. I guess we__'__ll just have to find out at Tribal Council or not.__"_ Ace said to the camera.

Meanwhile, Mignon was happily skipping along the shore. Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

Turning around, she saw Mark and Eduardo walking in.

"Oh, hi, Mark and Eduardo. What's going on?" Mignon asked cheerfully.

"Not good news." Mark said.

"What?" Mignon asked.

"Senorita Yomi wants you out." Eduardo said.

"WHAT?" Mignon gasped.

"_I knew Yomi was a big meanie! I just knew it!__"_Mignon said to the camera. She then narrowed her eyes in determination. _"__Don__'__t worry, Mignon, Mark and Eduardo will get her!__"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The six Kongs walked up to Tribal Council Cave. Being her first time here, Mignon was a little scared continued on while Tinyrocket was waiting.

"Ah, long time no see, here. Have a seat."

Everyone sat down.

"Now, Mignon. This is your first time here in 15 days. Do you feel nervous?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yes, a little. Mainly because a few people here don't like Mignon for some reason and want her out." The pink-haired girl said with determined.

"Hmm… Clover, you have any comments about this?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, it's not a case of not liking her, it's just a case of she sometimes annoys the heck out of everyone!" The blonde girl pointed out.

"Hey!" Mignon said angrily.

"Well, it's true!" Clover said.

"Now, now, girls. Eduardo, what do you think happened at the Immunity Challenge? How come you lose?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, I think that the Kremlings have more smarter people than us so that's why I got so much weights than Senor Xigbar." The purple-furred imaginary friend said rubbing his arm.

"Okay, now, Ace. Are they any special relationships in the tribe?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, we are all like one big family. Though, some are closer like me and Clover." The brown-haired mercenary explained.

"Yeah! They want to kiss each other!" Mignon piped up with a huge smile.

"What!?" Ace and Clover said with wide-eyes.

"Ace, Clover. Is this true?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Um, well…" Ace said.

"Look! Can we vote now or what?" Clover asked angrily.

"All right, all right! Sheesh!" Tinyrocket said. "We will start the voting. Mark, you're up."

The cheetah nodded as he ran off into and wrote a name and ran back.

Next was Yomi. She coolly walked into the cave and wrote down a name on the podium.

"I'm sorry. But this is for the good of the tribe." Yomi said holding up the name "Mignon" to the camera.

Next was Ace. He walked in the cave and walked over to a podium writing down a name.

Next was Mignon. Narrowing her eyes, she marched down into the cave no afraid of the darkness. She then wrote down a name.

"You are a big bully and you deserve to go!" Mignon said holding up the name "Yomi" to the camera.

Next was Eduardo. He gulped nervously before he slowly walked in a little afraid. But he wrote down a name anyway.

Last was Clover. She angrily marched into the cave with her face red from blushing.

"If I wasn't going to vote against you before…" Clover said holding the name "Mignon" to the camera.

She then went back. Tinyrocket got up.

"I'll go tally the votes." The host said going into the cave and coming out with the box of votes.

"I'll read them out." Tinyrocket said getting out the first vote. "First vote, Mignon."

Mignon glared at Yomi.

"Second vote, Yomi. One vote, Mignon. One vote, Yomi."

Yomi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Third vote, Mignon. Two votes, Mignon. One vote, Yomi."

"Hmph." Mignon pouted crossing her arms.

"Fourth vote, Mignon. Three votes, Mignon. One vote, Yomi."

"This is it." Ace whispered.

"Fifth vote, Yomi. Three votes, Mignon. Two votes, Yomi."

Yomi gave a small sigh at this.

"Fifth person, voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone looked on in suspense.

"We have a tie. Three votes, Mignon. Three votes, Yomi."

"Yay!" Mignon cheered.

"Well, so much for that." Yomi said sweat-dropping.

"Looks like we have to do a good old-fashioned fire-making tie-breaker." Tinyrocket said as the two teenage girls got up. "Make a fire to break the rope and ring the bell. Yomi and Mignon will you please get into positions."

The two girls got went over to tables.

"To stay in the game. On your marks, get set, GO!"

Mignon curiously picked up the flint.

"Now, let's see now. How do you work this thing?" The pink-haired girl mused.

She then saw Yomi putting in hay on top of the table and making a small tent of sticks over

Mignon then decided to do the same only the hay-pile was a little messier that how Yomi did. She then tried to make a tent of sticks only it kept falling over.

"Come on! Stay up! Stay up! Stay up!" Mignon said trying to hold the tent of sticks still.

Yomi shook her head in hopelessness. "I almost feel sorry for her…"

She then started to click her Machetes against her flint a few times. After doing so, she got a small spark which slowly turned into a fire.

It burned through the tent of sticks and burned the rope ringing the bell.

DING!

"THAT'S IT! YOMI WINS TIE-BREAKER!"

"Finally!" Clover smiled.

Mark have a look of sympathy on his face while Eduardo's eyes started to water up. Ace had a neutral look on his face.

Yomi took a deep breath and Mignon sadly put her head on the table knowing she had failed.

"Mignon, you are the fifth person voted out. Your torch, please…"

"Okay…" Mignon said sadly walking over to the torches and grabbing her torch. She then walked over to Tinyrocket.

Before she tripped and accidentally threw her torch at Tinyrocket. The host screamed in terror before he ducked under the projectiles torch where it flew into the darkness.

"AHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

"OH, SNAP! HE IS ON FIRE!"

"STOP, DROP AND ROLL, TOM! STOP, DROP AND ROLL!"

"HERE, I GOT WATER!"

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S **GASOLINE**!"

Everyone winced at the sight.

"Oopsies…" Mignon said sheepishly.

A HOUR LATER…

"Okay, now that's the cameraman is in the hospital. Mignon, the tribe have spoken." Tinyrocket said putting his giant spoon on the torch extinguishing. "You may now go."

"Okey-dokey! Bye, guys!" Mignon said waving to her friends skipping off.

"That was the first Tie-breaker. And um… the first time somebody ever critical injure a cameraman. Cough… anyway, the point is that this tribe is a divided one Let's see you can pull it together for the next one. You may now go."

_Next time on Survivor…_

We see Clover walking around the jungle.

"Hmm, I wonder if the girls hid any make-up in the bushes." Clover mused.

_Clover finds herself in unfamiliar territory._

We now see her sitting on a log.

"I wonder if the remaining Kremlings know Zoro's phone number." She said.

We now see Swiper talking with Hank.

"So in short, if we play our cards right. You and I will be in the Final 2!" Swiper smiled.

_And Hank makes ANOTHER Final 2 deal._

"A-Are you sure this will work?" Hank asked.

"Of course. I don't see how could this fail."

We now see a slow-motion shot Swiper smirking.

"_Mignon could NOT believe. Mignon thought she would win Survivor easily and bring world peace to the world. Now how am I going to do it now?" _Mignon said to the camera before sighing. _"At least Mignon proved that she wasn't the weakest player as she lasted a whole 15 days before being voted out. Maybe now people would respect Mignon as the mature young witch-in-training she is."_

RESULTS

Mignon: Yomi, Ace, Clover.

Yomi: Mark, Mignon, Eduardo.

There's Chapter 5! It was hard to give Mignon the axe. She was definitely one of the more interesting characters if you know what I mean.


	7. Days 16 to 18

Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!

**(Tribe Kong)**

Ace, Yomi and Clover were walking back to camp. Mark who was trying to calm Eduardo to stop crying now were trailing behind.

"_Well, the results weren't what I expected but in the end it all worked out." _Yomi said to the camera. _"We got rid of Mignon and hopefully our tribe will be efficient now. I just hope Mark and Eduardo soon realises what he did was for the good of the tribe."_

"Good work, everyone." The brunette congratulated. "We have a tie-breaker but in the end, I won!"

"No prob. She WAS very annoying." Clover shrugged.

Ace, on the other hand looked back at Mark and Eduardo to see going over to the beach to sit down. He then sighed.

"Look, you ladies go on ahead. Us men will catch up." The mercenary said.

"Okay, Ace, if you say so." Clover nodded.

As the two girls walked back to camp, Ace went over to Mark and Eduardo.

"_Don't get me wrong, Mignon WAS one of the weaker members and she must go but I feel sorry for Mark and Eduardo." _Ace said to the camera. _"So I decided to go over to them and talk them to them."_

"There, there, Ed. It'll be all right." Mark said patting Eduardo's back.

"But, Senorita Mignon is gone…" Eduardo sniffed.

"_Mignon was our close friend and now she been voted out!" _Mark said sadly to the camera. _"And now because we didn't vote against her, Ed and I are now on the chopping block because of this."_

"Hey!" Ace said getting the two creatures' attention. "You boys all right?"

"Y-Yeah, we are just bummed that Mignon is gone." Mark said.

"I'm sorry that we had to vote her out. I knew how much she was close to you guys." Ace said in sympathy.

"I guess we can understand the vote." Mark sighed.

"Mind if I speak here?" Ace asked.

"Sure." Mark shrugged.

The brown-haired man sat down.

"So I take it that we're next?" Mark asked.

"Huh?" Ace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we voted against Yomi even though we were supposed to and now Ed or I are next the next time we lose Immunity, right?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ace's eyes widened. "What? Heck, no! You're both are strong! We need you!"

Eduardo stopped sobbing for a minute. "Really?"

"Of course not! Ed, you provide muscle and Mark provides speed. You are two of the most strongest players!" Ace said.

"Sooo… we are not going to be voted out?" Mark asked.

"Heck no." Ace smiled.

Mark smiled as Eduardo wrapped his arms around Ace crushing him.

"Oh, gracias, Senor Ace! I was so worried that we were going to be next!" The imaginary friend said happily.

"Very good, Ed. You can put me now down." Ace wheezed.

"_Well, even though I am still sad that Mignon gone. I'm glad that Ed and I aren't going to go." _Mark said smiling to the camera. _"Thank goodness, we have earned our keep here for a while."_

**(Tribe Kremling, Day 16)**

Swiper and Hank were sitting on a log talking to each other.

"Hank, I'm sorry that Lucy got voted out." Swiper said.

"It's okay. There was nothing I can do to save her." The brown dog sighed.

"I guess this means your chances of making the Final 2 have gone up in smoke, eh?" Swiper asked.

"Yeah, as harsh as this may sounds, I don't trust anyone here." Hank said. "I mean what possibly reason could they have to get rid of Lucy?"

"_I could give you a hundred reasons to get rid of Lucy." _Augie said randomly to the camera.

"They said they will vote Fuuka out the next time we lose Tribal Council but I have a feeling that if we will end up like Lucy." Hank said sadly. Swiper's ears drooped in sympathy.

"_I am the fifth wheel on a car. A car only need four wheels. So what do you do with the fifth wheel?" _Hank said to the camera. _"I have to do my best to make sure that we don't lose the next Immunity Challenge because if we do, I will go home."_

"There, there. Man, everything will be all right." Swiper reassured.

Hank sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"All I can is that you better win the next Immunity Challenge because if you don't, we will never make it to the Final 2!" Swiper noted.

Hank then blinked twice. "Come again?"

"_I think I should give it a second try at the Final 2 plan. I failed obviously with Calvin's all-boy alliance." _Swiper said to the camera with a smirk. _"I seriously needed to redeem myself from that incident."_

"Yeah, I felt sorry for you so I want to take you the Final 2 with me." The purple-clad fox smiled.

"R-Really?" Hank nodded.

"But of course, I think I got a full-proof plan!" Swiper nodded.

He then looked around to make sure nobody was in hearing range. He then beckoned Hank to come closer. The brown dog did so.

"Okay, first we…" Swiper said whispering in his ears. Hank's eyes widened before he narrowed them.

"WHAT!? I WILL **NEVER**…"

Swiper then whispered in his ears again. Hank calmed down a bit.

"Hmm… I guess that could work but what about…"

Swiper then whispered in his ears again before stopping.

"So in short, if we play our cards right. You and I will be in the Final 2!" Swiper smiled.

"A-Are you sure this will work?" Hank asked.

"Of course. I don't see how could this fail." Swiper smirked.

Hank blinked a couple of times before smiling. "All right, you got a Final 2 partner!"

"Sweet!" Swiper smiled.

"_Well, so much for Lucy but hey, at least I made a new friend who promises to take the Final 2!" _Hank said grinning at the camera. _"Man, I can't wait till the reunion to gloat to Mark, Mignon and Nermal that I went so far!"_

"_Man, I can see why Lucy wanted to take him to the Final 2. He is practically a puppet!" _Swiper said to the camera smirking evilly. _"If all of this works out, I will win Survivor no problem! Still, we have to take things one step at a time. The first step is to hope the Kremlings win Immunity to even the tribes and make sure that I am not voted out next."_

**(Tribe Kong)**

All five Kongs were inside the shelter talking.

"So how don't we talk a little more about ourselves?" Mark asked.

"_Seeing that all of the work have been done and there is nothing fun to do, we decided to do a bit of a talking." _Mark said to the camera.

"Well, I think I have already told you enough about how I am the ladies man of the mercenary unit I am in." Ace said. "Our leader, Geddoe is literally 112 years old."

"Your leader is 112 years old!?" Yomi said with wide eyes.

"Okay, how can he be the leader let alone still be alive?" Clover asked.

"He have the True Lightning Rune aka a True Rune. It can stop a people's aging progress." Ace explained.

"So with a True Rune. You can be eternal youthful!" Clover said with sparkling eyes.

Ace chuckled. "Yeah but don't get your hopes up. True Runes aren't that easy to get."

"I could like understand." Clover shrugged.

"_Who needs an icky old fountain for eternal youth and you can literally have it in the palm of your hand?" _Clover smirked to the camera.

"What about you, Clove?" Ace asked. "Anything you haven't told us yet?"

"Oh, me? Oh no, not that I didn't tell you before!" The blonde reassured with a sweat-drop.

"Well, could you at least tell me why you always go on vacations?" Yomi asked.

"Um, because I want to see the world." Clover said.

"But doesn't that cost a lot of money?" Yomi quizzed.

"Um, don't worry, we have a landlord named Jerry who is willing to pay for all of that." Clover reassured.

"_You will never know." _Clover said smirking at the camera.

"I see. Well, I don't have anything that I didn't tell you before about me, my life and my girlfriend." Mark shrugged.

"Same here. I am literally just a normal high-school student." Yomi said.

"Well, um, I am a normal imaginary friend living at Foster's." Eduardo said shyly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ace asked.

This made the purple-furred beast blush like mad. "GIRLFRIEND!? Oh no no no no! I don't have a girlfriend! I'm too shy! If I tried to ask a pretty girl out on a date, she would most likely slap me!"

"Well, maybe I could help you." Ace reassured.

"R-Really?" Eduardo asked with wide eyes.

"Well, I AM popular with the ladies back at my node. I guess I could give you a few pointers." Ace smirked.

"Oh, thank you, Senor Ace!" Eduardo smiled.

"Hey, you are one of my closest friends out here. It's the least I can do. When I'm through with you, you'll be a pro!" Ace smiled.

"_Do the rest of you get the feeling that no good will come of this?" _Yomi said flatly to the camera.

**(Tribe Kong, Day 17)**

Lilo, Augie, Hank, Fuuka and Swiper were sleeping inside the shelter. Suddenly, Lilo slowly woke up and yawned. Looking upon her sleeping comrades, she noticed that one of them was missing. She then got up and started to look for him.

"_I notice that Xigbar wasn't with us in the shelter which means he gone off somewhere." _Lilo said to the camera. _"I decided to go look for him._

After a bit of walking, she then saw Xigbar sitting on a log.

The Hawaiian child smiled. "Hey, Xigbar!"

"Huh?" The one-eyed man jumped turning around. "Oh, it's you, Lilo? What're you doing up so early?"

"I dunno. Just woke up." The young girl asked raising an eyebrow. "Why did you seem so jumpy?"

Xigbar took a deep sigh. "Remember on Day 13 when I said I got the feeling that someone might backstab us?"

"Yeah?" Lilo quizzed.

"Well, it gotten stronger." Xigbar said.

"Why? The only untrustworthy Kremling is Lucy and she's long gone." Lilo asked.

"I don't know. I just got a sixth sense about things like this." Xigbar shrugged.

"Come on, Xigbar. I'm not going to backstab us and either are Augie, Fuuka and Hank. The worst that could happen if that we lose the next Immunity Challenge." Lilo reassured sitting next to him.

Xigbar gave a small smile. "Thank you, Lilo. That means a lot."

"_Lilo's right. I don't know why I am getting so worked up. Nobody is going to backstab anyone." _Xigbar said to the camera.

Meanwhile, back at the shelter.

"Hankie, could you go and backstab someone for me?" Swiper said in his sleep.

"Sure thing, buddy." Hank said in his sleep again.

Okay… Back at the log, Xigbar and Lilo heard flapping noises. The two looked up to see a parrot flying overhead. It then dropped a letter which Xigbar easily caught when it floated to him.

"Looks like it's time for our next Challenge." Xigbar noted.

"I'll go wake up the others." Lilo said running off.

"Okay, then." Xigbar said before reading the letter. "You will meet at the Challenge Area for your next Challenge. I must warn you that this Challenge will affect everyone greatly."

Reading this, Xigbar's good eye bugged out.

**(Reward Challenge)**

"All right! Bring in the Kremlings!" Tinyrocket shouted.

The Kremlings then walked in.

"Swiper may return to his tribe." Tinyrocket said.

The fox nodded before running over in his tribe mat.

"See ya, boys and girls later!" He said.

"Okay, now bring in the Kongs!" Tinyrocket shouted.

The Kongs walked in.

"Mignon have been voted out at the last Tribal Council." Tinyrocket said.

"Looks like the plan came through, eh?" Swiper smirked.

"Thank goodness!" Hank smiled.

"Oh, hush." Augie scolded.

"Now, before I tell you about the next Reward Challenge, I am explain it very clearly. The winner of this Challenge will get to go on a nostalgic trip. Winning tribe of this Immunity Challenge get to go on a riverboat ride. The same Riverboat from the DK's Jungle Parkway of Mario Kart 64."

"Sweet! So we are going to take a blast from a past!" Swiper smirked.

"Yeah, but here is the bad news. The losing tribe will come to Tribal Council tomorrow night."

"Excuse me?" Augie asked with wide eyes.

"That's right! This is a Reward AND Immunity Challenge!"

"Not good…" Yomi muttered adjusting her glasses.

"Now, kidnapping still works but whoever is kidnapped have to go the other person's tribe and spend the day by themselves."

"Sweet." Hank said darkly.

"Also, on the day of Tribal Council, the winning tribe along with the person who was kidnapped get to eavesdrop on the other tribe."

"Now that's interesting." Ace smirked.

"Now, let me explain the rules. It is very simple. It's a 2 win out of 3 thing Challenge which involves accuracy." Tinyrocket said.

"I so got this." Xigbar smirked.

"How can you? You only have one eye." Swiper pointed out.

The gunner cast the fox a dark glare. "Don't make me make this Fox Season."

"Now, now. Anyway, while each challenge is different, they all involves putting a mark on a target. Whoever gets closest to the bulls-eye gets a win for their tribe. 2 points of you win a nice trip while the others have a date with me at Tribal Council. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Before we start, Kongs, you have one extra member, who are you taking out?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Swiper." Yomi said.

"Good, then Swiper is sitting out. Now, first challenge would to blow darts using a giant make-shift pea-shooter." Tinyrocket said. "Now, everyone set up the order."

A few minutes later…

"Okay, the Kongs won the coin toss and Clover is starting us off. For Reward AND Immunity. Ready? GO!" Tinyrocket shouted.

Clover put a dart in the pea-shooter and carefully aimed for this. She knew that she had only one shot so she pretty timed it right. She blows hard. HIT. 37

"Clover is now in the lead for the Kongs!" Tinyrocket announced.

"I guess that will do." The blonde girl shrugged.

Next was Lilo. Taking a deep breath, she put a dart into the pea-shooter. She then aimed carefully and shot a dart. HIT. 47

"Lilo is now in the lead for the Kremlings!" Tinyrocket announced.

"Booya!" The Hawaiian girl cheered.

Next was Yomi. Slightly adjusting her pea-shooter and aimed carefully to make sure that she gets it right. She then blew hard. HIT. 30

"Lilo still leads for Kremlings!"

"I will do better on the next one." The brunette shrugged.

Next was Augie. He put his finger in the air to check for wind, he then adjusting the pea-shooter to a upright position. He then spit through it out. MISS.

"Lilo still leads for Kremlings!"

"What good are calculations if you don't have the breath for it?" The green-clad puppy lamented.

Next was Eduardo. He wasted no time aiming and shooting. MISS.

"Lilo still leads for Kremlings!"

"Ay curumba…" The imaginary friend frowned.

Next was Hank. Smirking cockily, he went over to the pea-shooter and position it with his mouth. He then took a deep breath.

Suddenly, he started to cough many times making everyone concerned.

"Hank, are you all right?" Augie asked concerned.

"He's choking! Somebody do the Heimlich manoeuvre!" Xigbar shouted.

Tinyrocket then ran over to the choking dog and started to put his arms around his stomach tightly. He then started to pull sharply when everyone looked in concern.

Then, a dart came out of Hank's mouth burying itself into a tree. Hank started to pant heavily. MISS.

"You okay, Hank?" Tinyrocket asked concerned.

"Never better." Hank coughed before he sat up. "Okay, let's play on!"

"Are you sure?" Tinyrocket asked.

"I'm sure." Hank nodded.

"Okay, then…" Tinyrocket nodded before turning to the others. "Hank got a miss. Lilo still leads for the Kremlings but before we continue while deep breaths are necessary, don't overdo it."

Hank went back over to his tribe mat.

"Hank, are you sure you're all right?" Fuuka asked concerned.

"Yeah, I swallowed worse things." Hank nodded.

Mark was up next. He realised that if he blew too hard, he might end up like Hank. He tried his best and aimed carefully and spat it out. HIT. 3

"Lilo still leads for Kremlings!"

"Aw, well…" The cheetah sighed.

Next was Fuuka. Taking careful aim for the target, she took a deep breath and blew. MISS.

"Lilo still leads for Kremlings! If Ace can't beat this, the Kremlings wins the first round!"

"I should have seen that coming…" The green-haired girl said shaking her head.

Next was Ace. Knowing that he was the Kongs' last hope, he better aim this right. Aiming carefully, he got a spit. HIT. 46

"So close and yet so far. Lilo wins the first round for the Kremlings!"

"Hooray!" Lilo cheered.

"Now, for the next match. Spear throwing!"

First again was Clover. Brushing her hair back a little bit, she narrowed her eyes as she positioned herself. She then threw the spear. HIT. 48

"Once again, Clover sets the mark."

"At least it was better than last time." Clover smiled.

Next was Lilo. Narrowing her eyes, she readied herself before running towards the target and throwing it. Unfortunately, since she was just a kid, it came short. MISS.

"Clover still leads for the Kongs!"

"Seen that one coming…" Lilo lamented.

Next was Yomi. Brushing her hair, she checked to see where the wind is blowing. She then nodded and threw the spear. HIT. 60

"Yomi now leads for the Kongs!"

"I told you that I will do better." Yomi smirked.

Next was Augie. Knowing the obvious outcome, he will at least try to make it to the target. Taking a deep breath, He threw it. MISS.

"Yomi still leads for the Kongs!"

"Aw, well…" Augie frowned.

Next was Eduardo. Narrowing his eyes, he prepared himself for the throw. He throws. Over the target. Above the trees. Into the ocean. MISS.

"Yomi still leads for the Kongs!"

"Oopsies…" Eduardo said sweat-dropping.

Next was Hank. Using his teeth, he was going to throw the spear at the target. He then threw it.

Only for it to fly towards Tinyrocket causing the host to jump out of the way. MISS.

"Tiny? Are you all right?" Hank asked concerned.

"You nearly killed me and you asked me if I'm all right!?" The dark-skinned boy snapped angrily.

"Um, sorry?" Hank said with a sheepishly smile.

Tinyrocket gave an annoyed sigh.

Next was Mark. Deciding to take a running approach, he took a few steps back before running forward and throwing the spear. But like Eduardo, it flew over the target. MISS.

"Yomi still leads for the Kongs!"

"I think we overdid it…" Mark said scratching his head.

Next was Fuuka. Taking a deep breath to ready herself, she prepared the throw and threw. MISS.

"Yomi still leads for the Kongs!"

"Oh, dear…" Fuuka frowned.

Next was Ace. His fellow tribe-mate have made a good mark so far but he have to improve on it. He then threw the spear. HIT. 85

"Ace now leads for the Kongs!"

"Sweet!" Ace smirked.

"If Xigbar gets this one, he will win the Challenge for the Kremlings."

Xigbar narrowed his good eye, he have to win for the Reward AND the Immunity. Taking a deep breath, he gave a throw. HIT 83

"Another close one but no cigar, Ace wins the second round for the Kongs!"

"Booya!" Ace said.

"Last one is good old-fashioned archery. Whoever wins this wins the whole Challenge."

First again was Clover. Aiming carefully, she narrowed her eyes and shot an arrow from her bow. HIT. 88

"Again, Clover leads for the Kongs!"

"Sweet!" Clover smiled.

Next was Lilo. Brushing back her hair, she aimed at the target and shoot. HIT. 13

"Clover still leads for the Kongs!"

"Aw, well…" Lilo lamented.

Next was Yomi. Adjusting her glasses, she took an aim and shot an arrow. HIT. 60

"Clover still leads for the Kongs!"

"Good." Yomi nodded proud of her success.

Next was Augie. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to make it on the target for his tribe. He then got a deep shot and fired. MISS.

"Clover still leads for the Kongs!"

"Ugh…" Augie groaned.

Next was Eduardo. Being inexperienced in archery, he tried to hit to aim and then fire. MISS.

"Clover still leads for the Kongs!"

"Aw, well…" Eduardo shrugged.

Next was Hank. He then tried to use the bow and arrow with his front paws but as they have proven, it was difficult, he then fired.

It then miss the target and started to ricochet all over the place.

"Oh, snap!" Ace said.

"DUCK!" Xigbar shouted as everyone dove for cover.

If they didn't ducked when the sniper said so, they would most like be at least three casualties. Soon, the arrow flew into the sea. Everyone sighed in relief as they stood up. MISS.

"First, you nearly killed yourself on the first next, nearly killed ME on the second test and now you nearly killed everyone!" Tinyrocket scolded. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"S-Sorry?" Hank gulped.

Everyone groaned.

Next was Mark. Despite a bit shaken from Hank's stunt, he still tried to composed, aimed and fired. HIT. 21

"Clover still leads for the Kongs!"

"Aw, well…" Mark sighed.

Next was Fuuka. Taking a long deep breath, she decided to aimed carefully hoping to do something right for her team. MISS.

"Clover still leads for the Kongs!"

"Yukari-chan make it looks so easy…" Fuuka sighed looking at her bow.

Next was Ace. Narrowing his eyes and aiming carefully, he then fired an arrow at the target. HIT. 23

"Clover still leads for the Kongs!"

"How the heck do Jacques and Aila do it?" Ace muttered eyeing the bow.

"Last person is Xigbar. If he gets more then 88, he wins it for the Kremlings, otherwise, he will lose it to the Kongs." Tinyrocket said.

"Aw, shut up…" Xigbar muttered.

He then aimed carefully and narrowed his good eye. Aiming carefully, he made sure everything was clear and he let go.

HIT. 100

"BULLS-EYE!" Xigbar cheered.

All of the Kremlings started cheering.

"KREMLINGS WIN REWARD AND IMMUNITY!" Tinyrocket shouted.

The Kremlings ran over to their hero.

"Good work, Kremlings, you have not only won a riverboat ride but Immunity protecting you for from Tribal Council AND you get to eavesdrop with on the Kongs' Tribal Council with a kidnapped Kong who will be staying at the camp for the day." Tinyrocket smirked. "Now, who would it be?"

"Hmm… We will take Clover." Xigbar smirked.

"Um, I am like so sure!" The blonde girl said walking over to the Kremlings.

"Now, Kremlings, your boat is waiting for you." Tinyrocket explained.

"Okay, see you dudes and dudettes later!" Xigbar smirked walking off.

"You are welcome to anything we have back at our camp!" Fuuka said to Clover.

"I guess…" She frowned.

"Kremlings excluding Clover, all of you are going to Tribal Council tomorrow. Clover, you have to go stay by yourself in the Kremlings' camp. Got it?" Tinyrocket asked.

Everyone nodded glumly.

"Good you may go back to camp."

**(Riverboat Ride)**

Xigbar, Augie, Lilo and Fuuka were on the riverboat rail looking at the jungle.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Lilo smiled.

"Yep, a thing of scenery." Augie agreed. "All thanks to our leader!"

"Heh. Well, I DO have experience in accuracy being a sniper!" Xigbar chuckled. "But it was both me AND Lilo. I won the winning round but she won the first one!"

"Aw, thanks!" Lilo smiled.

"_Today was totally awesome! We won Immunity again! And with one of the Kongs leaving tomorrow, the game is not even!" _Xigbar smirked to the camera. _"Plus, we get to go on a boat ride AND get to spy on the other tribe's Tribal Council."_

Suddenly, Fuuka then noticed something. "Hey, where's Hank-kun?"

"At the bar." Augie said simply.

"But he been there since we got on the boat!" Fuuka pointed out.

"I know." Augie sighed.

"_Hank got an appetite as big as Yogi's." _Augie said sighing to the camera. _"He been chowing down ever since we got here."_

"Come on, let's chow down as well." Xigbar said.

"Okay." Fuuka smiled.

"_The food at the bar was really nice." _Fuuka smiled to the camera. _"Mainly because the only food we ate for these last 17 days were fish and fruit."_

All five of them were sitting at the bar counter drinking root beer.

"My throat feels so much better." Hank sighed after licking into a bowl of root beer.

"I'm glad to hear that, Hank." Fuuka nodded.

"Yeah, but be more careful next time. Not only you nearly died but you also nearly killed everyone." Xigbar scolded.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry about that." Hank said sweat-dropping.

"It's all right." Lilo reassured.

"We really gotten ourselves out of a deep hole, eh?" Xigbar asked taking a sip of his root-beer.

"Yep, it was used to be us five against those seven and the teams are even." Lilo nodded.

"AND there may be a chance to get vital information when merge comes." Fuuka agreed.

"Which should give us enough information to vote off Mark." Hank smirked.

Xigbar, Fuuka and Lilo sweat-dropped at this.

"_The best part about Survivor is that win or lose, you will make some life-long friends." _Lilo said to the camera.

Then, Xigbar noticed something. He looked to his left to see Augie slowly sitting his root beer.

"_The Augster haven't said a thing since we started drinking and I was starting to get worried." _Xigbar said to the camera.

"Hey, little dude, what's wrong?" The one-eyed man asked concerned.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" The green-clad dog asked casting the Organization member a dark glare. "What's wrong is everything! That's wrong, zebra-head!"

Everyone was taken back by this.

"W-Why, Augie? What's wrong?" Lilo asked concerned.

"This game!" Augie snapped slamming his mug on the counter making the other four jump.

"W-What about it?" Hank asked feeling a bit intimidated.

"There is no girls in bikinis!" Augie snapped.

FIU.

Fuuka blinked a couple of times. "Huh?"

"Like I said, no girls in bikinis! This is Survivor, right?" Augie asked. "Where are the girls in bikinis?"

Augie then hiccupped. Everyone then noticed the huge blush on his face and that he was swaying left to right.

"Um, Augie-kun? Are you okay?" Fuuka asked.

"Yeah, I can find those darn girls!" The puppy snapped slamming his mug of his table. "Bartender! Fetch me a showgirl! Now! Hic!"

"…_Okay, seriously, how can anyone get drunk on root beer?" _Hank asked the camera.

"Um, kid, I think you better lay off the root-beer." The cow-dog said.

"Or maybe I need to lay ON the root-beer. Have you ever thought of that, Hankie-boy?" Augie snapped.

Everyone sweat-dropped at this.

"Augie-kun, please. People are watching." Fuuka whispered.

"So what? Let them watch us! We're kings and queens of the worlds! Hic!" Augie said pumping his mug in the air. He then looked at Lilo and smirked making the young girl nervous.

"W-What?" Lilo asked.

"Wanna go on a date after this game?" Augie asked.

"Um, no…" Lilo said.

Augie frowned at this. "Aw, come on! It'll be fun! Hic! Me and my old man are tight with all sort of crazy people! We can travel the whole world!"

He then put his hand around Lilo getting close her. The poor girl plugged her nose to prevent the smell of his breath.

"Come on, I'll show you a new adventure!" Augie said.

"What do you mean?" Lilo asked confused.

"Well…"

The drunk dog then started to explain to Lilo about his adventure idea. Lilo listened to the whole thing with a very confused look on her face.

Xigbar, Hank, Fuuka and everyone else's eyes bugged out.

"Whoa, I knew Augie was mature for his age but man…" Xigbar said in disbelief.

"For some reason, I have a whole new load of respect for the kid." Hank said.

Fuuka, on the other hand turned away trying to drown it out.

"_No comment." _Fuuka said to the camera.

**(Clover)**

Clover was walking through the forest looking at a map.

"Okay, according to this map, I should be coming to the Kremlings' camp right about…" BONK. "…Now…"

After rubbing her nose from walking into the Kremlings' tribe flag, she looked around the area.

"So this is the Kremlings' camp, eh?"

"_Today, instead of being kidnapped, I been exiled to the Kremlings' camp while they go on a cruise ride..." _Clover said to the camera. _"Leaving me to fend for myself. But that's okay, I'm tough. First of all, I went to see the shelter."_

We now see the blonde spy examining the shelter. "Ugh, leaves, what didn't they use wood like we did? I mean sure, they don't have someone like Eduardo but still."

"_Next, I went to the only Reward the Kremlings won besides the boat ride, their water tank."_

We now see her glaring at the water tank. "I STILL can't believe we got ripped off! Whether the rules allowed it or not, what Lucy did was cheap! At least that little brat is gone!"

"_After getting a drink, I decided to get a little naughty and see if I am scoop up items that the Kremlings might had hid."_

We now see her walking around the jungle. "Hmm, I wonder if the girls hid any make-up in the bushes."

"_After my search came out short, I decided to reflect upon the fallen comrades of the Kremlings."_

We now see her sitting on a log. "I wonder if the remaining Kremlings know Zoro's phone number."

"_After reflecting on the fallen Kremlings, I might well do a tribute to my own."_

We now see her trying to make a life-size of Calvin out of sticks. "Now, after I build this tribute to you, Calvin. I am going to burn you to the ground."

"_Though being by myself made me realise how much I miss my home."_

We now see her standing next to a tree with teary eyes. "I miss my purse collection.

"_But I have to stay strong because you can't win Survivor acting like this."_

We now see her walking to the pond. "I wonder how many purses I can get with that cash money."

"_And the bright side to say, I made a lot of new friends I can hang out after the game."_

We now see her thinking. "I wonder how many shopping bags Ace can carry…"

"_And the main point is that I will be a hands-on type of girl after this."_

We now see her stopping with her eyes widening in horror before she ran off in the other direction.

"AAUGHH! A SPIDER! A DISGUSTING SPIDER! SAM! ALEX! ACE! MOMMY…"

**(Tribe Kong)**

Ace, Yomi, Mark, Eduardo and Swiper were sitting inside their shelter.

Swiper then broke the silence. "Well, this stinks…"

"_We had the advantage over the Kremlings, it should have been 6-4 when merge comes." _Mark said to the camera. _"But I guess it's even dealings from here."_

"Well, lounging around moping won't get work done." Yomi said getting up.

"Oh, boy, here we go." Ace muttered.

"Ace, you and I will go pick some fruit. The rest of you will start a fire." Yomi explained.

"Yes, ma'am." Swiper muttered.

With that, Ace and Yomi walked off leaving the three animals.

"So I take it that Swiper will be next, eh?" Ace asked.

"Hmm?" Yomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, with Calvin and Mignon gone, he is officially the weakest player." Ace explained.

"But Ace, after we vote off someone tomorrow night, there will be ten people left." Yomi explained.

This time, the mercenary have raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And the merge starts when they are ten people left." Yomi said. "And when the merge comes, the strongest people will become the targets, not the weakest."

"So what are you saying?" Ace asked nervously.

"We are getting Swiper and we are voting off Mark tomorrow night." Yomi explained.

"WHAT!?" Ace said with wide eyes.

"_It's not that I don't like Mark, in fact I like him but he is like an Ozzy and if we let him go to the merge, he will obviously beat everyone in Immunity Challenges." _Yomi said to the camera. _"I think Ace and Swiper will vote with me and we will get him out 3-2."_

"But, Yomi, he done the most work around here." Ace explained.

"I know but sadly, he is too big of a threat." Yomi said.

"But, Yomi…" Ace said.

"Think about it, Ace. You would be easier to be in the Final Immunity Challenge?" Yomi asked. "A short fox or a cheetah? I know Mark is more likeable but we have to let them go."

Ace groaned.

"_The reason I wanted to keep Mark safe is because I told him and Eduardo that they will be safe at the next Tribal Council." _Ace said to the camera. _"But maybe Yomi have a point, Mark IS strong. Too strong. Hmm… There is still a day before Tribal Council, I have time to think about it but not much…"_

**(Riverboat Ride, Day 18)**

Augie groaned as he held his throbbing head walking onto the deck.

"My head… It feels like it been hit by a giant hammer…" The young puppy groaned. He then realised something. "Hey, what happened last night? I remember drinking a lot of root beer and then nothing."

He then noticed Fuuka looking at the jungle view and smiled. "Hey, Fuuka!"

The teenager turned to the puppy. "Oh, Augie-kun, morning, are you all right?"

"Well, my head throbs a bit but I'm all right." Augie reassured.

"Well, I am glad." Fuuka said in relief.

"But…" Augie said getting Fuuka's attention. "What did I do last night?"

The green-haired girl sweat-dropped.

Augie noticed this. "W-What?"

"Oh, nothing… Nothing at all…" Fuuka said chuckling nervously. "Bye…"

With that, she zoomed out leaving a very Augie.

"Augie?"

Hearing the sudden voice, the puppy turned around seeing Lilo.

"Are you all right?" The Hawaiian girl asked concerned.

"Um, yeah, my head just hurts a little bit." Augie said.

"I see. Listen, if it not too much trouble, could you explain that adventure for me again?" Lilo asked.

Augie raised an eyebrow. "What adventure?"

"The adventure where we…"

Lilo then explained everything to Augie. As she did so, Augie's eyes kept widening and widening.

"And that's pretty much what you told me but I still don't get it." Lilo shrugged.

"LILO!" Augie shouted.

"W-What?" Lilo asked.

"Where did you learn that!?" Augie asked.

"From you."

Augie turned around to see Xigbar casting him an impressed look.

"W-What?" Augie asked.

Suddenly, Hank then walked in. He then saw Augie.

"Oh, Augie, I'm glad that you're here! I wanted to thank you for what you taught me last night! It was VERY educational!" Hank smirked.

Augie stood in shock. "W-What did I do last night?"

"Sorry, kid but I think it is better for you if you were kept in the dark about this." Xigbar said. "Lilo, Hank, let's go. We better enjoy this while we can. We got Tribal Council in the evening."

"Um, okay." Lilo said.

"Whatever you say, pardner." Hank shrugged.

With that, the three walked off leaving the puppy stunned. He then collapsed on his knees while holding his head.

"WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT!?"

**(Clover)**

Clover was sitting in the shelter looking bored.

"_Ugh… I'm bored out of my skull here! There is nobody here to talk! And nothing here at all!" _Clover said to the camera. _"The only thing I CAN do is think about who is going tonight."_

"Hmm… Ace, Mark and Eduardo are obviously safe. I think the next person to go is instead Yomi because of her bossiness or Swiper because he's a weak player." She said to herself. "Definitely one or the other, I don't see any reason to get rid of the others."

She then got up.

"Heh, that means the playing field will be even. I sure hope we will win in the end. Heck, the only major threat is Xigbar, we get rid of him and the Final 5 is already cleared."

**(Tribe Kong)**

Ace and Yomi were talking to Swiper.

"You want to get rid of Mark?" Swiper asked in disbelief.

"Think about it, Swiper. He's a hard worker but he's strong. Too strong." Yomi pointed out. "If we let him go to the merge, he will most likely beat out everyone for Immunity every time."

Swiper thought about it a bit before nodding. "Makes sense."

"So it's unanimous?" Yomi asked.

"Yep." Swiper nodded.

"Um, sure." Ace said.

"_With me, Ace AND Swiper voting against Mark, he clearly gone." _Yomi said to the camera. _"With that, it should be easier to win Immunity Challenges when merge comes."_

"_As if I was shocked to hear that Mark's head is on the chopping block and hey, better him than me." _Swiper said to the camera. He then smirked darkly. _"Best of all, Mark may the most likely person who can foil my plan. How you may ask? It's still early on. I will explain everything when merge comes."_

"Very well, might as well, rest up. This may be a long Tribal Council." Yomi said walking off.

"Whoa, Mark was one of the least possible people to get voted out but in a way, Yomi's right. He's like an Ozzy." Swiper said.

"Yeah… Ozzy…" Ace said slowly.

Swiper raised an eyebrow. "You okay, man?"

The mercenary gave a deep sigh. "Remember when you were mad at me for blindsiding you, voting off Calvin and keeping Clover?"

"Yeah…" Swiper said.

"I might as well make it up to you." Ace said.

Swiper sweat-dropped. "Hoo boy. I know where THIS is going."

"_I don't like Yomi's personality much. She's too bossy for my taste. And I told Mark and Eduardo that I wouldn't vote them out." _Ace said to the camera. _"And I WON'T."_

Mark and Eduardo then walked in.

"Oh, hey guys." Mark smiled.

"Hey, Mark, hey, Ed." Ace said. "Listen, I need to tell you something."

**(Tribal Council)**

The five Kongs walked up to Tribal Council Cave where Tinyrocket was waiting for them.

"Welcome, take a seat."

Everyone sat down.

"We now bring in the Kremlings back from their trip." Tinyrocket said as the Kremlings sat into seats watching them. Clover then joined them. "AND we bring in Clover from the Kremlings' camp."

"Now, Swiper, do you feel nervous tonight?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Um, no. A lot of crazy stuff have been happening and well, no." The fox shrugged.

"Crazy stuff?" Augie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I see, Yomi, what does he means by that." Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, think about it. After one of us goes, we have ten people right. So then, we have the merge. We have to think about that." The brunette explained.

"Huh?" Clover said.

"Mark, what do you think of that?" Tinyrocket asked.

"I think it's weird really." The cheetah shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because she wants to get rid of the strong and yet she had go to extreme measures like throwing the Challenge to get rid of Mignon."

Hearing this, Yomi's eyes bugged out. Clover and the Kremlings were shocked as well.

"She threw the Challenge?" Lilo asked in disbelief.

"You mean, I was carrying those weights for nothing!?" Xigbar snapped.

"Yomi, have you threw the Day 15 Challenge?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yeah… But only to get rid of Mignon. She was weak AND dangerous. You saw what she did to that cameraman." The high-school girl said in her defence.

"How can we forgot?" Clover winced.

"Eduardo, your thoughts?" Tinyrocket asked.

"My thoughts is that you made me and Senor Xigbar carrying all those weights on my arm just to have you throw it!?" The purple-furred beast asked angrily.

"You tell her, Eddie!" Xigbar nodded.

"I know that if I told you the plan, you will tell Mignon and ruin the whole thing." Yomi admitted.

"And now you want to get rid of Senor Mark?" Eduardo asked.

"Okay, it's official." Hank said.

The Kremlings and Clover turned to him.

"I am in love with her."

Everyone groaned.

Yomi then glared at Swiper.

"H-Hey! Don't give me the evil eye!" Swiper said nervously

"It was my idea, Yomi. Blame me." Ace said with a smirk.

"Yomi, do you have any final comments before we vote?" Tinyrocket asked.

"All I can say is that I am lucky whoever is going tonight won't be blind-sighted." Yomi sighed.

"All right, let's begin voting, Ace, you're up!" Tinyrocket said.

Ace nodded as he walked off into the cave and wrote down a name.

"Sorry, honey, but I told Mark and Eduardo I will keep them safe and I will stand by that statement." Ace said holding up the name "Yomi" to the camera.

Next was Yomi. Taking a deep sigh, she walked into the cave and wrote down a name.

"If Ace didn't ratted me out, I would say here that you are too big a threat to keep. But since he did, this vote is meaningless now." Yomi said holding up the name "Mark" to the camera.

Next was Eduardo. He skipped down the cave knowing that his friend is definitely safe tonight as he voted down a name

Next was Mark. He then jogged down to the cave and wrote down a name.

"I'm sorry but first you voted off Mignon and then you was vote off me. I just had to do this." Mark said holding up the name "Yomi" to the camera.

Last was Swiper. He walked into the cave was going to write down a name until he noticed something.

"ALL RIGHT, WHERE'S THE STEP-LADDER!"

After finally find the step-ladder and voting, he ran back.

Tinyrocket then walked in and got the box.

"I'll go tally the votes." Tinyrocket said reading the first vote. "First vote, Yomi."

Yomi looked unfazed at this.

"Second vote, Mark. One vote, Yomi. One vote, Mark."

Mark looked unfazed at this as well.

"Third vote, Yomi. Two votes, Yomi. One vote, Mark."

"Come on, baby. Two more votes for Mark." Hank whispered.

"Aw, shut up." Xigbar whispered.

"Fourth vote, Yomi. Three votes, Yomi. One vote, Mark."

"Sorry, Yomi." Ace said.

"It's all right." Yomi sighed.

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor… Is Yomi with four votes."

Most of the people smiled at the vote.

"Aww…" Hank said.

"Yomi, your torch, please."

Yomi simply walked over with the torch.

"Looks like I'm done, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, the tribe have spoken." Tinyrocket said putting a giant spoon of some sort over the fire extinguishing it. "It is time to go."

"I know." Yomi said walking off. "One of you Kongs have better win Survivor."

"Well, it seems that after a bit of talking tonight, she realised that she was in trouble and took it straight in the face. But she was right about one thing."

The host then looked around. All ten of the remaining contestants have big smiles on their faces knowing what is coming next. Seeing this, Tinyrocket smirked.

"From this moment on, you're merging."

_Next time on Survivor…_

We now see Ace, Xigbar and Augie talking.

"And then, POW! Boss punched him in the face!" Ace smirked.

_While some opposing contestants warm up to each other…_

Xigbar did a descending whistle as he chuckled. "That must have hurt!"

"But he DID deserved it!" Augie nodded.

We now see Eduardo standing in front of Mark protecting him from Hank.

"Out of the way, Eduardo. My quarrel is with that cat." Hank said coldly.

…_Others just couldn't get along._

"Stop being such a big meanie to Senor Mark. Cute dogs shouldn't be acting like this!" Eduardo said sternly.

Hank then smirked. "Aw, what's the matter, Markie? The defenceless pussycat is afraid of the big, bad doggie?"

We now see a slow motion shot of an anger mark appearing on Mark's head.

"_I guess the reason Ace betrayed me was because he was very close to Mark and couldn't vote against him even if it was the smartest move. I guess you can't turn people against their friends even though it might help them win a million dollars. That's how I ended up in a tie-breaker against Mignon." _Yomi said to the camera before adjusting her glasses. _"Still, 18 days is very good for a bookish girl and who knows? Maybe I lost more weight then I hoped for."_

RESULTS

Yomi: Ace, Eduardo, Mark, Swiper.

Mark: Yomi.

There's Chapter 7! There goes Yomi. To be honest, Yomi was a strong as a strategic player. Still, she learnt the hard way what happens when you try to get to get people against their friends. Review away.


	8. Days 19 to 21

Here's Chapter 8! Sorry it took so long. I was busy doing OC battles on Deviantart. Anyway, enjoy!

**(Tribal Council Cave)**

"Congratulations, contestants." Tinyrocket said to the remaining ten. "You have outlasted six different people and stayed on opposing tribes for 18 days. Now, you ten will be formed into one tribe after tonight."

Everyone smiled at this.

"Everyone, get up." Tinyrocket said.

All of the players did what they were told.

"The tribes though as Kongs and Kremlings will be no more." Tinyrocket said. "You are now on the same tribe as the game is now individual. Now you have come up with a new tribe name and paint it on your new flag."

"Kicking!" Swiper smirked.

"I say!" Lilo nodded.

"Now, a couple more things I have to explain before we wrap this up." Tinyrocket said.

All ten looked at him.

"First of all, there is the very important matter of the Immunity Idol!" Tinyrocket said making everyone looked excited. "This Immunity Idol will save you if you got the most votes at Tribal Council. But only if you have it. I can't tell you where it is yet but you will find out soon enough."

"Interesting." Augie nodded.

"Now, second of all. Which camp are you going to say at?" Tinyrocket asked.

All ten started to huddled with each other.

"Wow, how did we choose?" Lilo asked.

"Obviously, the wisest thing to do is to ask Hank, Fuuka, Clover and Swiper. After all, THEY did see both tribes." Augie shrugged.

"Um, nothing personal. I like our old shelter but the Kongs' shelter is much better." Fuuka pointed out.

"Okay, Fu." Xigbar said turning to Tinyrocket. "We will go to the Kongs' tribe."

"Good. Your water tank will transported there. Now, Kongs, please escort the Kremlings to your camp. And enjoy the rest of your 21 days as an individual tribe."

The ten cheered.

"Come on, everyone. I will lead you the way." Mark volunteered as he walked off.

Everyone else then followed the cheetah. Well, everyone except Hank who growled before walking after them.

Tinyrocket took a deep breath as he watched them leave. "Hank should make things a bit interesting for these next few days."

**(Merged Tribe)**

"We're halfway there everybody." Mark said leading the pack.

"Cool." Lilo said.

"_You can't imagine how surprised I am to make merge. I thought I cost my tribe the Day 3 Challenges, I thought I would be the first person voted out." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"And it is nice to know that I can live on the tribe in peace."_

"Hey, cat! Are you sure you aren't having us walk around in circles!" Hank snapped.

"_For the most part…"_

"Um, yes?" Mark asked looking back in confusion.

"Ha! That is object-able! In fact, I'll object to it! OBJECTION!" Hank shouted.

"Overruled." Clover said flatly.

"Overruled?" Hank repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, if you think we are going the wrong way, then prove it!" Ace snapped. "We want proof that we are going in circles!"

"_No sooner than when Tinyrocket dismissed us, Mark started to act like he's the bee knees! Which he's not!" _Hank said to the camera. _"In fact, I will prove to the tribe here and now!"_

"You want proof? Okay, here it is." The brown dog said with a smirk. "My proof is… Mark is an idiot!"

FIU.

Everyone blinked twice.

Eduardo then narrowed his eyes. "Irrelevant! PENALTY!"

Hank's eyes bugged out. "WHAT!?"

"Actually, there's a contradiction in your claim." Mark said.

"Contradiction?" Hank asked.

"I couldn't have been leading the tribe in circles because we been going straight since we left." Mark pointed out.

"He's right, you know." Swiper said.

Hank growled at this. "Well, I don't care. I am standing my claim! You're an idiot!"

"Boy, that's the pot calling the kettle black!" Clover said.

"HEY!"

"_Hank was just a downright punk to Mark." _Ace said to the camera. _"And for what? Just offered to lead? He's acting just like the Grasslanders and the Zexens were acting around each other before they made the truce."_

"Hank, that's enough." Augie scolded.

"Aw, come on! Aren't you worried that we might get lost and get eaten by a bear?" The bigot dog asked.

"Okay, one. The Donkey Kong games don't have any bears and two. Mark have been to Tribal Council two other times." Augie explained. "I think it is safe to say he knows the way."

"Pfft! Two times isn't that much! It is a big jungle!" Hank scoffed. "We can get easily lost!"

"Hank, shut up." Xigbar said.

"I will not shut up! I stand by my belief! We're lost!" Hank said. "Now we will probably get eaten by bears or worse, snakes! Venom-carrying snakes! Deadly venom-carrying snakes! Deadly venom-carrying COBRAS! Deadly…"

"Um, Hank?" Fuuka asked.

"Yeah?" The canine asked.

"We're here."

Hank looked to see the Kongs' flag. Only it was purple and blank. Close by was the shelter.

He then looked at everyone who simply glared at him.

He then scoffed before storming off. "Well, he could have gotten us bitten by snakes!"

"Hank, where are you going?" Fuuka asked.

"Anywhere HE'S not!" Hank snapped angrily.

"_At first I thought Xigbar was the first Kremling to target but if that fleabag keeps this up, his head will be on the chopping block." _Clover said to the camera.

"Sheesh, what's up his butt?" Ace asked.

"Whatever it is, it's going to stay there for a very long while." Swiper said.

**(Day 19)**

All ten remaining contestants were up early sitting around the purple flag.

"Okay, now what?" Fuuka asked.

"We name our new tribe and paint it along with our names!" Lilo explained.

"_This is one of my favourite parts of Survivor." _Lilo said to the camera. _"We will decide on a tribe name as one. Two fighting sides come together for a truce."_

"But what should we call it?" Augie asked.

"How about Kongling?" Mark suggested.

"I prefer the name "Hank" better." Hank smirked.

"Of course you would." Xigbar said.

"How about "Tribe-Made-Of-People-From-Opposite-Sides"?" Fuuka asked.

"Okay. Kongling? Boring. Hank? Heck no. Tribe-Made-Of-People-From-Opposite-Sides. Unoriginal." Lilo said.

"Um, I guess so." Mark scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Pfft! I thought it was a perfect tribe name." Hank muttered.

"Well, I'm not very good with names." Fuuka said sweat-dropping.

"How about we name the tribe on things we all love like "Puppy" or "Sweets"?" Eduardo asked.

"Remember, big guy. This is Survivor. I wanted to call it a fierce name." Xigbar said. "Like "Butt-Kickers"?"

"Ooh, I like it!" Lilo smirked.

"Tempting but…" Ace said.

"Hey, I, like got an idea!" Clover spoke up.

"What?" Lilo asked.

"I'll give a list of names and you guys stop me when I reached a good one, k?" The blonde said.

"Makes sense." Augie nodded.

"Okay, Clove. Shoot!" Xigbar said.

"Like, okay. Shoes, Outfits, Hair, Shopping, Boys, Coffee, Hunk, Nails, Lipstick, Mascara, Powder…"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"_We are going to be here forever…" _Swiper said groaning at the camera.

"…Beauty, Grace, Beverly, Love, Romance, Passion…"

"Passion is fine." Lilo said quickly.

"Yeah…" Xigbar nodded.

"Then, it's settled. Passion, it is!" Ace nodded.

"Like, I knew one of my suggestions will be on it." Clover smiled.

"Now, who's going to paint it on the flag?" Swiper asked.

"I will." Mark said.

"No, I will!" Hank snapped.

"Oh, boy…" Xigbar said rolling his good eye.

"Are you sure? You ARE a quadruped." Mark said.

"So you are saying that because I am a quadruped, I might mess it up!" Hank snapped.

"N-No, I would never…" Mark said.

"You think you are Mr. Perfect just because you led everyone back to camp snake-free, eh?" Hank asked.

"B-But…" Mark sputtered.

"Well, I am going to prove you wrong!" Hank snapped. "Gimme the paintbrush! What colour do you guys want the tribe name to be?"

"Purple!" Xigbar shouted.

"Orange!" Lilo said.

"Pink!" Eduardo announced.

Everyone else then gave the giant imaginary friend a strange look.

"I like pink!" Eduardo said offended.

"Okay, okay. It will a rainbow of different colours!" Hank said.

"Sounds pretty!" Eduardo smiled.

"It is. Now, where is that paintbrush?" Hank asked before picking it up with his teeth.

"Be careful, Hank." Fuuka warned.

The brown dog nodded. He then dipped down to a can of pink paint.

And accidentally knocked the can of paint on top of his head dripping pink all over him.

Everyone blinked twice.

Swiper then gave a muffled chuckle.

Then, Ace, Swiper, Xigbar and Lilo fell on their backs laughing.

"Guys, please, that's not funny!" Fuuka scolded.

"S-Sorry but…" Lilo chuckled.

"Hank looks all goofy!" Xigbar laughed.

Hank looked down in shame.

Then, Mark chuckled.

Hank's eyes narrowed.

"What's so funny?" The dog asked a bit annoyed.

Mark stopped chuckling. "What?"

"You heard me. What's so funny?" Hank said raising his voice a bit.

"N-Nothing." Mark said nervously.

"Then, why are you laughing?" Hank asked.

Lilo's smile disappear. "Hank, that's enough."

"I… Um, well… just thought it was funny." Mark shrugged.

"FUNNY? Do I make you laugh? Do I amuse you?" Hank snapped.

"Dude, seriously. That's enough." Xigbar said sternly.

"I-I just laughed because everyone else did." Mark said.

"Oh, so that gives the right to make fun of my misery!" Hank snapped before storming over. "I should go over to you right now and bite your puny little neck!"

"_Senor Hank was being so mean to poor Senor Mark." _Eduardo said to the camera sternly. _"And now he wanted to hurt him. I knew I better step up if I want to protect my friends."_

The purple giant then got up and walked in front of Mark protecting him by the now-pink dog.

"Out of the way, Eduardo. My quarrel is with that cat." Hank said coldly.

"Stop being such a big meanie to Senor Mark. Cute dogs shouldn't be acting like this!" Eduardo said sternly.

Hank then smirked. "Aw, what's the matter, Markie? The defenceless pussycat is afraid of the big, bad doggie?"

Mark growled a bit at this.

"Come on, you're a fierce cheetah. I'm just your normal everyday cow dog and you're scared of ME!?" Hank said before he laughed cruelly.

"Hank, that's not funny!" Augie scolded.

"Seems funny where I'm standing!" Hank smirked before turning to Mark. "Now, I am going to wash up. And remember, you can't hide behind your friends forever, you coward!"

With that, the pink dog walked off leaving most of the contestants glaring at him.

"What a slimeball." Ace said.

"Sorry about that. He been like that before Nermal been voted out." Augie said.

"Are you okay, Senor Mark?" Eduardo asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Mark said.

"Normally, I like dogs but tell me if Senor Hank is being mean to you." Eduardo said.

"O-Okay." Mark nodded.

"_I wouldn't be exaggerating when I said Hank was downright rude!" _Fuuka said to the camera. _"It shocks me to think people can be so cruel to somebody just because of their species."_

"Why don't I go talk to him?" Swiper suggested. "You know, try to get him to calm down a bit."

"Dude, believe me. Talking to Hank is like talking to a brick wall." Xigbar said.

"Trust me, I can get him to lay off. I can be VERY persuasive." Swiper winked.

"Ha! I see it when I believe it." Ace said.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. In the meantime, one of you go paint the flag." Swiper said walking off.

"_I am at step two of my plan. The first step was to make sure that I made merge and I did." _Swiper said to the camera. _"Step two is to get Hank to calm and be nice to Mark for now."_

Hank went to the pond where they washed up growling.

"Hmph. Stupid cat. Who does he think he is making a fool out of me like that?" The pink dog grumbled.

"My, aren't we grumpy?"

Hank turned around to see Swiper walking over.

"Oh, hey, Swipe." The cow-dog said.

"Having an anti-Mark rant?" The purple-clad fox quizzed.

"Sure. Wanna join?" Hank asked with a smirk.

"Quite the opposite exactly." Swiper said.

"Huh?" Hank asked with his smile disappearing.

Swiper looked stern. "Hank, you need to go to and make up with Mark."

Hank's eyes bugged out. "WHAT!?"

"Hank, we will never make it to the Final 2 if you continue to act like this." Swiper pointed out.

"You mean I have to apologise to HIM!" Hank asked in disbelief.

"You don't have to… But lay off the guy for a few days, okay?" Swiper asked.

"Do I have to?" Hank whined sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Hey, you want to go to the Final 2 or not?" Swiper scolded.

"All right, all right. Chill!" Hank said.

Swiper took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry but you need a bit of tolerance if we want to win this thing."

Hank took a deep breath as well. "Fine… I let him be his cowardly, wimpy self for a while…"

"Don't worry, Hank. Believe me. In a few days, you don't have to see him on the camp ever again!" Swiper smirked.

"Nice!" Hank said smirking back.

"_As much as I hate to admit but if I want to vote off Mark and to the Final 2, I need to calm down. Then…" _Hank said to the camera before chuckling evilly. _"Man, Hank the Cat-Killer is back baby!"_

"_After Hank got all washed up, we all painted the name "Passion" on the flag with rainbow colours and each painted our own names in our favourite colours." _Augie said to the camera. _"We decided to talk to each other to get to know each other."_

Ace was sitting with Xigbar and Augie sitting next to him.

"And then, POW! Boss punched him in the face!" Ace smirked.

Xigbar did a descending whistle as he chuckled. "That must be hurt!"

"But HE did deserved it!" Augie nodded.

"He sure did!" Ace said.

"Man, you and your unit sure do go on a lot of big adventures!" Xigbar said.

"Yep, we travel all over the world in our node." Ace nodded.

"Yeah, I go to different worlds in my node too." Xigbar said.

"Same here." Augie nodded.

"So are you the charmer of all ladies of your node?" Ace smirked.

"Charmer?" Xigbar asked. "Well, I DO have quite a few fan-girls but not much compared to Axel, Demyx and Roxas but still quite a lot. Vexen and Lexaeus, on the other hand is one of the unlucky ones."

"It's hard to say for me because they aren't much female characters from my node that don't have a boyfriend or husband." Augie shrugged.

"I see. Well, I am quite the charmer myself." Ace smirked. "I am very popular with the women."

Suddenly, the mercenary felt a tug on his fishing pole.

"Hey, I think I got something." He said.

"Sweet! Reel it in!" Xigbar said.

"Okey-doke." Ace nodded as he started to pull on it. He then realised how hard it is. "Man, it's a big one."

"Need a help, dude?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah." Ace nodded.

Xigbar then went behind Ace and wrapped his arms around his waist. The two men then pulled.

"Man, this thing IS big!" Xigbar panted.

"Augie, get Ed! We may need his help!" Ace shouted.

"Okay!" Augie nodded running off.

"Hang in there, dude." Xigbar said pulling on Ace.

"I'm hanging! I'm hanging!" Ace said.

"_Ace and I have onto that fishing role for a good three minutes." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"Suddenly, it happened."_

Xigbar and Ace were then pulled into the water by whoever took the bait. They were now unwilling water-riders.

"W-Whoa!" Ace said.

Xigbar, on the other hand found this amusing. "COWABUNGA!"

"Dude, you actually find this… (cough) FUN!?" Ace said in disbelief coughing up water.

"You betcha!" Xigbar smirked.

"_The awesome thing about Survivor is that you can do once-in-a-lifetime things." _Xigbar said to the camera.

The one-eyed man then slowly climbed up on Ace's back.

"Xigbar, what are you doing!?" Ace asked in disbelief.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am hanging ten, dude!" The Nobody smirked getting into a surfer pose.

"_I am getting dragged around by a monster fish and HE wants to surf!" _Ace said to the camera grumpily. _"I tell you, that Xigbar is a wild card."_

Suddenly, said giant fish jumped up in the air. This took Xigbar by surprise as he fell off inside the ocean. Ace, on the other hand was still hanging onto the fishing pole went sent flying up. So much that he let go on the fishing pole.

The brown-haired man was sent screaming through the air.

"Whoa…" Xigbar said from the water. "Now THAT'S some serious air-time!"

Ace flew over a part of the jungle and fell down. He broke several branches as he did so.

SPLASH!

That was the sound of him finally landing. After crashing into the pond, he was dazed for a moment but snapped out of it and swam to the top.

The self-proclaimed ladies man examined himself in disbelief. He then gave a big smile. "I'm alive? I'm alive!? I'm…"

"AIEEE!"

Hearing the sudden scream, Ace turned around. He then saw Clover, Fuuka and Lilo in the pond as well. The former two looked horrified while the latter just looked confused. But what really caught Ace's attention is… You know what? You guys guess for yourselves.

"Dead…" Ace whispered. He then grinned nervously "Now, wait a minute! I know how this looks like but… but I can explain."

Clover then narrowed her eyes.

SMACK!

Xigbar laughed heartily. "Tell it again, dude. It's just gets funnier and funnier!"

Ace growled now sporting a very unsightly slap mark while Mark, Eduardo, Swiper, Hank and Augie watched them sweat-dropping at the campfire under the early night sky.

"Xigbar, it's not nice to laugh at other people's misery. Unless they deserved it." Augie scolded.

The Nobody wiped a tear from his good eye. "I'm sorry, you're right. That wasn't cool. But man, it IS hilarious when you think about it. It's like you're that boy from that "Love Hina" show."

"_First, he uses me as a human surfboard then he laughed after I accidentally peeked on the girls!" _Ace said to the camera in anger. _"I better make up to the girls when I see them."_

The mercenary then saw Clover, Fuuka and Lilo walking past talking to each other.

"Hey, ladies!" Ace said getting up.

The girls looked at the brown-haired man before scoffing and turning the other way.

"Looks like they're still mad…" Swiper said.

Ace frowned at this as he walked over. "Aw, come on, girls. It was all a misunderstanding."

"A understanding. Pfft! Yeah, right!" Clover scoffed.

"Aw, come on. Clover. I been living with you for 18 days." Ace said hurt. "Don't you think that I am trustworthy enough to not to do something like that. After all, I DID kept you over Calvin."

"Yeah, and he kept me over Yomi too!" Mark said.

"Clover, you obviously lived with him the longest." Lilo said. "What do you think?"

The blonde woman paused in thought. She then gave a small smile. "Like, okay. I guess we can forgive me."

Ace smiled as well. "Thank you."

"But hear this."

This caught Ace's attention.

"This, like better not happen again." Clover said darkly.

"I-I understand." Ace nodded.

"Good."

With that, Clover, Fuuka and Lilo walked off. Ace gave a deep sigh of relief.

Everyone else simply stared at him.

"K'Tsh." Xigbar said.

Ace then turned around. "What?"

"That is the sound of a whip if I'm not mistaken." Hank smirked.

Ace got a huge anger mark on his head before Xigbar laughed again.

**(Day 20)**

"_Well, after Ace and I lost the fishing pole in the ocean." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"We spent the next day trying to look for it."_

All ten Passion members were now looking for the fishing pole in the ocean while wading.

"So let me get this straight. You caught this really giant fish and you two were literally being dragged?" Lilo asked.

"Yep." Xigbar nodded.

Lilo blinked twice. "Aw, man! That sounds cool! What was it like?"

"Well, while being dragged, I decided to use Ace as a human wakeboard." Xigbar smiled.

"You mean?" Lilo asked.

"Yep, I went surfing!" Xigbar smirked.

"Aw, wow! That's awesome! I wish I would have seen it!" Lilo said.

"Yeah, we had a blast!" Xigbar said.

"Well, I'm glad SOMEONE found that experience fun." Ace muttered.

"Ignore them, Ace. They're like that sometimes." Augie said searching.

"Yeah, I guess." The brown-haired man shrugged.

"So, where exactly did you guys lose it?" Fuuka asked.

"Don't look at me. I was sent flying like a rocket remember?" Ace asked.

"Well, don't look at ME! After Ace was sent flying, I swam to shore to check if he was okay!" Xigbar said.

"Well, that's just dandy." Swiper sighed.

"Why don't I go a little deeper?" Mark suggested.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You painted the flag so I believe that I should find the fishing pole!" Hank said.

"Oh, brother." Xigbar said rolling his eyes.

"_Just because I can't harass him doesn't mean I can sit back and let HIM take all the glory!" _Hank said to the camera.

"Um, okay. If you think you can find it." Mark shrugged.

"I KNOW I can find it. I am a hunting dog!" Hank smirked.

With that, the brown dog then dove into the deep part of the water. Everyone was waiting patiently for him.

"_At least we simply waited for a minute so Hank can at least come back up for air." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"But he never surfaced. And you can only imagine how worried we got."_

"I-Is Hank all right?" Lilo asked worried.

"O-Of course. He is a tough dog. He'll make it through." Xigbar said trying to hide his worry.

"I hope so…" Augie said concerned.

Everyone simply waited for Hank to come up with fear and concern on their faces.

"_Nobodies can't feel emotion. But Hank been one of my buds since Day 1." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"And I can't help but feel worried. I just couldn't stand there… I just couldn't…"_

The sniper narrowed his good eye. "That's it! I am going down there!"

With that, he took off his jacket and threw it to Ace who caught it.

"W-Wait a second! It's too dangerous!" Mark said.

"So you are saying that I would just let Hank drown?" Xigbar asked.

"N-No but…" Mark said.

"Don't try to stop me!" Xigbar shouted before preparing himself to dive.

Until something popped out in the deep water.

Everyone's eyes widened as Hank holding onto the fishing pole with his teeth as he was being dragged by the same giant fish from yesterday. As the fish flew down, Hank was sent flying through the air right until he fell like a stone back into the water.

"HANK!"

Everyone ran over to where the cow-dog landed to check if that he was all right.

Suddenly, Hank slowly got up from the water with the fishing pole in his mouth looking dazed. He then dropped the fishing pole.

"And THAT'S how to find a fishing pole." Hank said before he lost consciousness.

Later, Hank was sleeping like a baby inside the shelter with Ace and Swiper on the outside sitting against the wall talking to each other.

"So, any thoughts?" Ace asked.

"Hmm?" Swiper said with a raised eyebrow.

"On who to get to join us?" Ace shrugged.

"_While we are getting along great with the Kremlings, this is still a game." _Ace said to the camera. _"We have to make sure that nobody switches and find a person from the opposite who is willing to switch."_

"I was thinking of Fuuka. she seems to be on the outskirts of the Kremlings." The mercenary said. "What do you think, kid?"

"Fuuka is a good choice but she seemed too loyal." Swiper said. "What we need is someone who is easily manipulative if we say we can cut them a deal."

"And who do you have in mind?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow.

"The guy sleeping in the shelter." Swiper pointed out.

Ace blinked twice. "You mean Hank?"

"Yep." Swiper beamed.

Ace then went on his back laughing hysterically.

The purple-clad fox' eyes widened before they narrowed. "And what is so funny?"

"YOU!" Ace said between laughs.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Swiper asked offended.

"Do I remind you that we have Mark? Hank hates the poor kid!" Ace said before laughing again.

Swiper growled a bit.

"I mean, nothing personal but it's impossible to even get him to be nice!" Ace laughed. "Let alone get him to align with us."

"Oh, really!" Swiper said angrily.

"Aw, come on, kid! Don't take it personally! Admit it! It's true!" Ace said.

Swiper took a deep breath. "I know."

"There, there. Kid. I'm sure we'll find someone." Ace reassured.

"Yeah…" Swiper said.

"_Laugh while you can, Acey-boy. Tomorrow evening, you will get the shock of your life." _Swiper said smirking evilly at the camera.

**(Day 21)**

The five original Kremlings got up before the Kongs to talk about strategy.

"I hope you guys got a good excuse for waking me up so early in the morning." Hank said before he yawned.

"We did. We want to ask one of the Kongs to join us." Augie said.

"But who? They all look so united." Fuuka noted.

"Maybe. But there is an outcast." Augie said.

"Who?" Hank asked.

"Swiper."

"Swiper? Why him?" Lilo asked.

"Well, for one thing, as far as I can tell, Ace and Clover are in an unofficial alliance and so is Mark and Eduardo." Augie said.

"Which leaves Swiper on the outskirts. I get it." Xigbar nodded.

"But do you really think he will join?" Lilo asked.

"I hope so. But the worst case scenario is that we have a tiebreaker." Augie said.

"_As much as I hate to admit it, I doubt Swiper will join us. He is too tight with the Kongs." _Augie said to the camera. _"Thankfully, so are we."_

Augie then noticed something as he looked up. Everyone else looked up to see a parrot flying overhead. It then released a letter.

Xigbar caught the letter. "Looks like we got our first Immunity Challenge."

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The Passion Tribe then walked in.

"Hello there, contestants and welcome to your first individual Immunity Challenge. Where you will playing for yourself to win Immunity and save you in the game." Tinyrocket said. "Now what is your new tribe name."

"Passion. Clover came up with the idea." Ace said.

"Passion? Nice." Tinyrocket nodded. "Well, Passion Tribe. Here is your next Challenge. It's simple to explain but hard to do. You will be pushing a cannon for a certain distance. When you reached that distance, you will shoot a cannonball inside a target on the ocean. This challenge required brawn and accuracy. Individual Immunity is on the line. Everyone, get into positions."

Everyone did what they were told.

"Get your marks, get set, GO!"

All ten people were then started to push the cannons. Needless to say, the only one who had little trouble was Eduardo as he was pushing the cannon with ease. Ace, Xigbar and Mark were trailing slightly.

The others were having a lot of trouble.

"Man, this thing weighs a ton!" Swiper groaned.

"Well, cannons ARE supposed to be heavy." Augie pointed out.

"Besides, at least YOU have hands to push it with!" Hank shouted pushing it with his head.

Soon, Eduardo reached the destination. "Bueno. Now all I have to do is hit the target. Now, let's see now this string seems to…"

BOOM!

Eduardo jumped back in fright as a cannonball far over his designated target.

The imaginary friend took a deep breath before putting his hand on the string again. "As least I know what I can do now."

He then fired another cannonball missing it by a mile. He then tried to fire it again. Again, it missed.

Ace, Xigbar and Mark have finally reached their destinations. All three of them prepared to launched a cannonball. Three cannonballs were fired. Two missed. And one went into the target.

"XIGBAR WINS FIRST INDIVIUAL IMMUNITY!" Tinyrocket announced.

"Booya!" Xigbar shouted.

Swiper and Hank frowned at this.

"Come here, please." Tinyrocket said.

The Nobody did what he was told.

Tinyrocket then put a necklace made out of shark teeth. "This is the Immunity Necklace. This will protect you from being voted for you. This will give you a 1-in-9 chance of winning."

"Kicking!" Xigbar smirked.

"As for the rest of you, the game will be over for one of you, you may head back to camp." Tinyrocket said.

**(Passion Tribe)**

Xigbar, Hank, Augie, Lilo and Fuuka were talking sitting down.

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Xigbar." Lilo said.

"Thanks, dudette!" Xigbar smiled.

"I suppose you know what this means!" Hank smirked.

"We can vote off Mark?" Everyone else said.

"Yep. How did you know?" Hank asked.

"Lucky guess." Xigbar shrugged.

"Well, he IS the most agile Kong so it's okay." Augie nodded. "But… we have a problem."

"5-5 vote?" Fuuka asked.

"Yes, unless we got somebody to switch, we will have a tie-breaker on our hands." The green-clad puppy said. "We have to get Swiper to switch."

"I'll go get him." Hank said.

"Are you sure?" Augie asked.

"Don't worry, I am a persuasive talker." Hank smirked as he walked off.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to have Hank go get Swiper?" Fuuka asked.

"Of course. Even HE can't mess this up!" Xigbar shrugged.

"_Unless Swiper switches, it will be five votes for Mark and five votes for Hank. Either way, their "rivalry" ends tonight." _Augie said to the camera.

Meanwhile, Ace, Mark, Eduardo, Clover and Swiper were talking.

"What are we going to do? Xigbar is the wisest choice to vote off and he won Immunity." Clover said.

"Don't worry, Clover. We already got an alternate choice to boot if he wins." Ace said. "You guys know who it is."

"Si, I do." Eduardo said sternly.

"I, like do too." Clover nodded.

"Same here." Mark said.

"I don't. Who is it?"

Ace, Mark, Eduardo and Clover's eyes widened as they heard the familiar voice. They all turned to see Hank smirking.

"Hank! What are you doing here?" Ace asked.

"I just came to say that I am not with the Kremlings and I am more than happy to help you guys vote them out!" The quadruped smiled.

Once again, the Kongs' eyes bugged out when they heard this. Ace turned to Swiper who was looking at him with a smug look on his face.

"B-But why are you aligning with us?" Mark asked in shock.

Hank's smirk disappear as he scowled. "Because those Kremlings… They voted off Lucy. Each and every one of them."

"For some reason, I am not surprised that Lucy was voted out by everyone." Clover said sweat-dropping.

"And everyone was going to do the same to me if we lost one more tribe Immunity Challenge." Hank said. "I don't trust them."

"_What I am saying is partially true. I am mad at everyone for voting off Lucy and I didn't trust them to take me to the merge." _Hank said to the camera. _"Still, I only said that to gain the Kongs' trust. Even though I have to align with… ugh… Mark."_

"Um, okay then. Who do you suggest we vote off?" Mark asked.

"Well, Augie is the strategist of the tribe." Hank said.

"What? That kid?" Ace said surprised.

"Hey, he's smarter than he looks!" Hank shrugged.

"So, we vote off Augie." Swiper nodded.

"But I like Senor Augie… He's so mono." Eduardo said sadly.

"I know, Ed. But we have to protect our friends." Swiper pointed out.

"All right, then. It's settled." Hank nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to the Kremlings so I don't…"

"Cause suspicion? We understand." Swiper nodded. "Just keep your trap shut for now, okay?"

"K. See ya, pardners." Hank said walking off.

The Kongs sat in silence.

"Amigos?" Eduardo asked.

"Yeah, Ed." Clover said.

"Why are we aligning with the same big meanie who was horrible to Mark do matter what he did?"

"I like, haven't got the foggiest idea."

Mark simply narrowed his eyes.

"_I-I don't know how he did it. But he did it." _Ace said to the camera stunned. _"Swiper managed to get Hank to switch even though we had a cat."_

"_At least I was shocked but then I realised something." _Mark said to the camera. He then gave a dark look. _"It was a trick. To blindside us. Hank hates me just because I am a cat even though I did nothing but be nice to him. Can you seriously blame me for not trusting him?"_

"_To be honest, I am a little nervous about the vote tonight. We all know how much Hank hates cats so I'm worried that he may re-swap alliances." _Swiper said to the camera. He then shuddered. _"It's scary to think that someone's fate lies in Hank's paws."_

**(Tribal Council Cave)**

The new Passion tribe walked up and into the cave. There is Tinyrocket waiting for them.

"Ah, well, Passion. Take a seat."

Everyone took a seat.

"Now, Mark, how is this merge affecting you?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, it been great! The Kremlings are a really nice folk! And they are so nice." The cheetah smiled. He then frowned. "Though, there is some who make it a bit un-fun."

Hank did an innocent whistle.

"Hank, even though you seemed completely oblivious to this. What are your thoughts of this?" Tinyrocket asked sarcastically.

"Well, I admit I may have blown my top on Day 10 when we were painting the flag but that's it." The brown dog reassured.

"I see. Lilo, how do you think the votes will go?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, it will probably be a tie-breaker between Mark and Hank unless somebody switched." The young girl said.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I can't say for sure but I don't think anyone have the heart to backstab somebody."

"So, Hank and Mark are on the bubble. Swiper, your thoughts?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Nothing except this Tribal Council will be an interesting one." Swiper shrugged.

"We'll see. Now, remember, you CAN'T vote for Xigbar." Tinyrocket said. "Fuuka, you're up."

Fuuka nodded as she was the first person to walk into the cave and wrote down a name hoping for the best.

Next was Mark. He jogged into the cave and wrote down a name feeling very nervous.

"Sorry, Augie. It's either you or me. Good luck." Mark said holding up the name "Augie" to the camera.

Next was Xigbar. Unlike the last two, he was completely confident in the votes as he wrote down a name.

Next was Eduardo. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the cave and wrote down a name.

Next was Augie. He simply walked into the cave and wrote down a name.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I like you but you are a physical threat and the cause of Hank's temper tantrums." Augie said holding up the name "Mark" to the camera.

Next was Swiper. Smirking confidently, he casually walked into the cave.

"Don't take it personally, Augster. It's just strategy." Swiper said holding up the name "Augie" to the camera.

Next was Lilo. She walked into a cave ready to write down a name.

Next was Clover. She simply strutted into the cave before writing down a name.

Next was Ace. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the cave and wrote down a name.

Next was Hank. He was the most uncertain about his vote.

"Hmm… Swiper told me to vote off Augie but now may be my chance to get rid of Mark once and for all. Still, Swiper and I will go to the Final 2 anyway so Mark is doomed either way but still… Oh, man. Someone's going to hate me!"

He then wrote down a name and ran back.

"I'll go tally the votes." Tinyrocket said going into the cave and getting the box.

"I'll read them out." The host said. "First vote, Mark."

Mark looked unfazed.

"Second vote, Mark. Two votes, Mark."

Mark simply sighed.

"Third vote, Augie. Two votes, Mark. One vote, Augie."

This slightly surprises the Kremlings.

"Fourth vote, Mark. Three votes, Mark. One vote, Augie."

Mark took a very deep breath.

"Fifth vote, Augie. Three votes, Mark. Two votes, Augie."

Augie started to look uneasy.

"Sixth vote, Augie. Mark and Augie tied at three votes each."

"I'm doomed…" Augie lamented.

"Don't worry." Lilo reassured.

"Seventh vote, Mark. Four votes, Mark. Three votes, Augie."

"And thus ends the votes for Mark." Swiper whispered to the cheetah.

"We'll see." Mark said crossing his arms not convinced.

"Eighth vote, Augie. Mark and Augie are tied at four votes each."

"Don't worry, kiddo." Xigbar said.

"Ninth vote, Augie. Five votes, Augie. Four votes, Mark. One vote left.

"Looks like we got a tiebreaker on our hands." Xigbar said.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone looked on in nervousness.

"Is Augie with six votes."

Lilo and Fuuka gasped in horror and Xigbar's good eye bugged out. Ace, Eduardo and Clover was also surprised but in a good way. Mark was the most shocked of the bunch. Swiper simply smirked and Hank looked away. Augie, on the other hand gave a small sigh.

"Augie, your torch, please."

"A-Augie, I'm so sorry…" Xigbar muttered.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Lilo said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay." Augie said grabbing his torch.

As the puppy walked towards Tinyrocket, Xigbar looked at Hank who simply whistled innocently. He then narrowed his eye in hatred.

"Augie, the tribe have spoken." Tinyrocket said putting his giant spoon over the fire extinguishing it. "It is time to go."

"Have fun!" Augie said walking off.

"I can tell that the majority here were shocked by the vote whether they voted against Augie or not. But either way, no matter what happens, seven of you will be on the Jury having to choose a winner between two remaining people. You may go back to camp."

_Next time on Survivor…_

We now see Xigbar yelling at Hank.

"Dude, chill out!" Hank shouted.

"Don't try ME to chill out! I'm the KING of chilling out!" Xigbar shouted angrily.

_The Kremlings didn't take Hank's betrayal very well._

"I swear, if Xigbar goes home at the next Tribal Council. I will NEVER talk to you again." Lilo said darkly to Hank.

We now see all nine contestants looking at Tinyrocket.

"Come on, tell us!" Hank shouted.

"Yeah, how do we get the Immunity Idol?" Swiper said eagerly.

…_And clues to the whereabouts of the Immunity Idol are revealed._

"All right, all right. I'll tell you…"

We now see a slow-motion shot of Tinyrocket about to tell everyone.

"_I didn't wanted to believe it but the second I saw a vote for me come up instead of for Hank, I realised that Hank have betrayed the Kremlings for some reason. Fuuka was right, having Hank go "recruit" Swiper was a bad idea." _Augie said to the camera before sighing. _"Aw, well. At least I am proud of my progress here. I lasted 21 days. I made merge. I say that I played a pretty good game. I just wish Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka the best of luck and hope that Hank gets what he deserves."_

RESULTS

Augie: Mark, Eduardo, Swiper, Clover, Ace, Hank.

Mark: Fuuka, Xigbar, Augie, Lilo.

There's Chapter 8! Poor Augie… He was a nice calm smart dog. Unlike Hank. Speaking of the cow-dog, Xigbar and Lilo should be very livid when they returned to camp. Review away!


	9. Days 22 to 24

Here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!

**(Tribe Passion)**

Most of the remaining contestants walked back to camp in shock at the vote.

"What just happened?" Ace asked surprised.

"Did Hank just save me?" Mark asked just as stunned.

"Yep, like I told you." Swiper smirked.

"_Augie went home 6-4 tonight. And the swing voter was the person who hated me because I am a cat." _Mark said to the camera. _"I guess he really did change…"_

"_Well, I admit I have my worries but in the end, Hank pulled through and betrayed Augie." _Swiper said smirking at the camera. _"And now, that's another phase of my plan successfully completed."_

Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka were bringing up the rear the most shocked.

"W-What happened back there? How did Augie-kun got voted out?" Fuuka asked.

"Hank betrayed us." Xigbar sighed.

"But why? And most importantly, why did he keep Mark?" Fuuka quizzed.

"That's what I want to know." Xigbar said crossing his arms while walking.

"_To say tonight's vote shocked me would be an understatement." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"I have absolutely no idea why Hank-san had against Augie to vote him off instead of Mark especially with his hatred of cats."_

Xigbar then noticed something. Lilo had her head down the entire time when walking back. The one-eyed man could see a small tear run down her face

"_I am and still shocked at the fact that one of my best friends out here got voted out. And I couldn't help but feel it was my fault." _Lilo said to the camera. _"Xigbar and I have been telling Augie not to worry and that the least of our troubles will be a tie-breaker. But, no. Hank betrayed us."_

Xigbar had a look of sympathy on his face seeing this. He then narrowed his good eye.

"Fuuka?" The Nobody said.

"Yes, Xigbar-san?" Fuuka asked.

"Take Lilo back to the shelter for me." Xigbar said before he ran ahead to the others. "Hank!"

The brown dog turned around to see the angry man walking over.

"You. Me. Pond. Now." Xigbar said in a VERY dark tone.

"Um, okay." Hank gulped.

"_I am overwhelmed so many negative emotions right now. I am sad that Augie's gone. I am angry that Hank betrayed us. I am confused as to WHY Hank have betrayed us." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"I never been like this in my whole life! Either way, I am going to give that mutt Hades on Earth because of that."_

Xigbar and Hank walked over to the pond.

"So, um, Xigbar, what you wanna talk about?" Hank asked.

Xigbar suddenly smiled.

"Oh, nothing much… I was just wondering…" He said before he got angry. "WHY DID YOU VOTE OFF AUGIE!?"

"_I think my betrayal mayyyyy have ticked off Xigbar." _Hank said to the camera while sweat-dropping.

"It was supposed to be 6-4 with a Kong going home! Not the other way around!" Xigbar scolded. "AND we were supposed to get rid of your so-called rival!"

"Dude, chill out!" Hank shouted.

"Don't tell ME to chill out! I'm the KING of chilling out!" Xigbar snapped. "Because of you, Augie's gone! You ruined his game! You ruined my game! You ruined YOUR game! Your ruined the whole Kremlings' game!"

"I'm… I'm sorry." Hank sputtered.

"Sorry? SORRY? Why don't you tell the poor kid you backstabbed that!?" Xigbar snapped. "You know before he got voted out of the game!"

"Look who's talking about backstabbing kids." Hank said sternly.

Xigbar stared at him with a wide eye. He then narrowed it. "So is that it? You switched sides and voted off Augie just because we voted off YOUR friend."

"It's only fair." Hank said looking at the pond.

"FAIR!? Lucy was a selfish, self-centred brat while Augie is a nice hard-working kid!" Xigbar snapped. "Heck, I don't think it is about avenging Lucy! It is because you are mad that your Final 2 deal is gone!"

"Call it as you wish but blaming me isn't going to bring the kid back." Hank said coolly.

Xigbar's good eye started to twitch as his sanity slowly slipped away

"_I never been angry in my whole life but that flea-bitten mongrel… He… He just ticks me off!" _Xigbar said to the camera angrily. _"We would have voted off him and kept Nermal on Day 9 if I knew he would do something like this!"_

"Hank?" The gunner said.

"Yeah, Xiggy?" The brown dog asked.

He then summoned one of his trademark guns in his hand. "Die like the useless dog you are."

"Xigbar-san, wait!"

Xigbar and Hank both turned to the voice to see Fuuka running over.

"_It's a good thing I came when I did." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"Xigbar was about to turn Hank into one of those Heartless things he talked about."_

"Please think this through! I mean he killed Augie-kun or anything!" The green-haired girl said.

"Yeah, you should realise that it's all just a game." Hank nodded.

"Don't talk to ME about games!" Xigbar snapped.

"Look, dude. I could see that you are very upset. I suggest you that you go back the shelter and go straight to bed." Hank said. "Oh, and for the record, I only wanted Augie out. I still want to take the Kremlings to the Final 5."

With that, he walked off leaving the two.

"As if! A bit late for that NOW!" Xigbar snapped

"Just leave him be, Xigbar-san." Fuuka sighed.

"I just can't, Fu. Not after what she did to poor Augie." The Nobody sighed. He then snarled. "I should march over to the Kongs right now and ask them to vote him out!"

"But what if Hank is right? What if he CAN save us?" The high-school girl asked.

"As if! He would befriend a crook if he gave him a big juicy steak! And besides, I don't have much faith in a dog who can't talk and breathe at the same time!" Xigbar growled leaning against a tree. "By the way, how's Lilo?"

"She's inside the shelter sleeping. Hank's betrayal is really getting to her." Fuuka said. "If one of us leave at the Tribal Council, I'm afraid she might snap!"

Xigbar simply sighed. "Well, thanks to Hank, there is nothing we can do to stop any of this."

"I'm sure we can think of something." Fuuka said. "In the meantime, let's go to sleep ourselves. It been a big night."

"Yeah, I guess." Xigbar said.

"_I was feeling a bit pooped so I went back to the shelter to catch some shuteye." _Hank said to the camera. "_Then, I found Lilo."_

The brown dog walked into the shelter to find Lilo. She was sitting on top of the blankets hugging her knees with tears slowly her face. She then looked up to see Hank and her eyes instantly narrowed.

"Um, hey, kid." Hank said sheepishly.

Lilo immediately turned the other way.

"Listen, I know that you are mad that I betrayed Augie but I promise I won't betray you." Hank said.

Lilo still didn't look at the brown dog.

Hank sighed. "Lilo, trust me. I will NOT backstab you."

The Hawaiian girl then turned to him with a VERY angry look on her face.

"I swear, if Xigbar goes home at the next Tribal Council. I will NEVER talk to you again."

With that, she crawled her way under the blankets and went to sleep leaving Hank stunned.

"Don't worry, Xigbar is safe." The brown dog said. "For NOW, anyway.

"_Truth be told if Xigbar didn't win Immunity, I would have voted him off." _Hank said to the camera. _"But since he did, I have to keep for a while. Then, Bam!"_

**(Day 22)**

Hank was the last one to wake up in the morning. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Oh, morning!" A familiar voice said.

Hank then turned to the direction of the voice to see the smiling face of Mark walked over.

"Oh, hey, cat." Hank said.

"How it going?" Mark asked.

"Decent, I guess." Hank shrugged.

"Listen, I wanted to thank you for saving me last night." Mark said before he frowned. "Even though you had to betray your friends."

"It's okay." Hank sighed. "Speaking of which, how are they?"

"Well, Xigbar and Lilo are still upset. I suggest staying away from them for these next few days." Mark said.

"And Fuuka?" Hank asked.

"She is trying to get them to calm down but I think she is unhappy too." Mark shrugged.

"I see." Hank said with a deep sigh. Mark looked guilty.

"_Hank risked his friendship with the Kremlings to save me." _Mark said to the camera. _"And I feel horrible for it."_

"Listen, I'm sorry that they are mad at you." The cheetah said.

"Really?" Hank asked confused.

"Yeah. You had to betray your friends to save me…" Mark said.

"Hey, like I said, I did it because I don't trust them. I would align with ANYONE." Hank shrugged.

"I-I see." Mark said. "Still, I wanted to make it up to you."

"How?" Hank asked.

"Well, Eduardo and I are going to go get some fruit. Wanna come?" Mark asked.

Hank thought about it for a second before he smirked. "Sure, why not? I got nothing better to do."

"Great!" Mark smiled.

"_Gee, I thought Hank hated me but it proves that under certain cases, he can be nice to me." _Mark said to the camera smiling. _"I guess I am seeing the new him."_

"_Me!? Hank The Cow-dog!? Friends with a cat? Pfft! As if!" _Hank said to the camera smirking. _"I am only being nice to him because Swiper asked me too. Trust me. This friendship will spoil like rotten milk at the next Tribal Council. You see."_

Meanwhile, Xigbar was sitting on a log grumbling to himself about shooting Hank in his sleep. Ace and Swiper, on the other hand watched as the Nobody acts unusually grumpy from another log.

"Come on, man. I know you're upset but Augie wouldn't want to see you like this." Ace said.

"Yeah, you are the least person who act like this." Swiper nodded.

"I know, I know but what that mutt did made me so mad!" Xigbar snapped.

"Listen, we are sorry we voted off Augie." Ace apologised.

"Don't be. It's not like you backstabbed him too." Xigbar sighed. "What I want to know is HOW you get Hank to betray us!"

"Um, well… It was a shock to us too." Ace said.

"All I have to say is that one of you Kongs did one heck of a job getting Hank to switch." Xigbar said.

Ace looked at Swiper as the fox casually dusted his chest with his fist with a smug smirk on his face.

"_Tsk tsk tsk, Xiggy. Flattery will get you nowhere." _Swiper smirked to the camera.

"So I guess we are doomed, eh?" Xigbar lamented.

Ace scratched the back of his head. "Um, yeah. It's not personal, it's just strategy."

Xigbar sighed. "I guess."

"At least you guys are now on the jury getting to vote for a winner." Swiper shrugged.

"Yeah, that is cool." Xigbar said with a small smile. He then sighed. "Look, I see you dudes later, k? I need to see if Lilo is all right."

"All right, man." Swiper said.

With that, the one-eyed man walked off.

"Man, I never seen him so bummed." Ace muttered.

"I thought he don't even do bummed." Swiper added.

"Anyway, congrats and helping save Mark." Ace said.

"No prob. All I have to do is to get inside his brain." Swiper shrugged.

"Hank had a brain?" Ace smirked.

"Be nice." Swiper scolded with a smirk.

The two then chuckled.

**(Day 23, Reward Challenge)**

All nine contestants walked onto the mat where Tinyrocket is waiting for them.

"Ah, morning contestants! How did you sleep?" The host smiled.

"Not very good." Lilo said. Hank looked the way knowing the reason for that.

"I see. How come?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Because of the last Tribal Council." Lilo frowned. "SOMEBODY flipped."

"So now you think your game is done now?" Tinyrocket quizzed.

"Unless a miracle happens, yes." Lilo sighed.

Hank grumbled under his breath saying something about how kids are so untrusting.

"Now, Lilo raised up an interesting question." Tinyrocket smirked. "What happened if you was trapped in a situation and you or one of your allies are about to get voted off thus ruining your game?"

Ace, Swiper, Xigbar and Lilo started to see where he was going.

"OR if you needed to take out one person. Just one. To help you win this game, you wish to take it out?"

Soon, the rest caught on.

"OR a get-out-of-jail free card if you get blindsided."

"The Immunity Idol!" Lilo shouted.

Tinyrocket smirked. "Right you are. The Immunity Idol have to be without a doubt the most valuable item in the game. If you have this Idol and you got the most voted, then the person with the next number of votes will be voted out. You can also use this Idol to save one of your other allies. Just remember. When it's gone once, it's gone for good."

Everyone started to get excited at this.

"Now, do you want to know where is the Immunity Idol is?" Tinyrocket asked.

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

"Come on, tell us!" Hank shouted.

"Yeah, how do we get the Immunity Idol?" Swiper said eagerly.

"All right, all right. I'll tell you." Tinyrocket said taking a deep breath. "The Immunity Idol is on Exile Island."

"Oh, so this season have an Exile Island?" Fuuka asked surprised.

"That's right. On the island lies clues to the hidden Immunity Idol. With each visit, a new clue will be added making it easier to find the Idol."

"Sounds great." Ace nodded.

"Just one thing. Exile Island formerly used to be K. Lumsy Island aka the prison of the most friendliest Kremling from Donkey Kong 64." Tinyrocket said to the camera. "The island have a permanent rain cloud over it. There is a huge cavern that will keep you dry from it but the Idol you are looking for are outside!"

"Well, that's just perfect…" Clover groaned not liking the thought of getting her hair wet.

"Now, you want to know what your next Challenge is?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Good, now where this Challenge tests how about your knowledge of each other and how much you trust each other." Tinyrocket asked. "It works like this. You will answer a questionnaire. Then, I will ask a question and you will write down the name and who you think is that right choice, you will cut a rope with a person's name on it with a Machete. Do this three times and that person is out. Now you want to know what you are playing for."

"A feast. At a club here on this island, you will enjoy some of the best seafood meals cooked."

"Yummy!" Mark smiled.

"Now, let's hand out of the questionnaires." Tinyrocket smirked.

A few minutes later after everyone handed their questionnaires and got into positions.

"All right, the Challenge is officially on!" Tinyrocket shouted. "First off, who would win in a fight? Ace or Xigbar? Give your answers now!"

Ace and Clover held up "Ace" while the rest held up "Xigbar".

"Xigbar, Lilo, Fuuka, Hank, Mark, Eduardo and Swiper held up "Xigbar". Ace and Clover held up Ace. The correct answer is Xigbar."

"Hey!" Ace snapped not happy by the vote.

"What can I say? I reek of awesomeness!" Xigbar smirked flexing his arm.

The jealous mercenary grumbled something under his breath.

"Now, now. You seven go and cut a rope. Eduardo, you're first."

The purple giant nodded as he went over to Xigbar's rope and cut it.

Next was Fuuka. She walked over to Swiper's rope and cut it.

Next was Hank. He walked over to Xigbar's rope and cut it with the knife in his mouth.

"Hey!" The Nobody shouted.

"Sorry, pardner." Hank apologised.

Next was Lilo. She walked over to Clover's rope and cut it.

Next was Mark. He jogged over to Xigbar's rope and cut it.

"Xigbar is now eliminated!" Tinyrocket shouted.

The one-eyed gunner growled. "First round…"

Next was Swiper. He walked over to Fuuka's rope and cut it.

Luckily for Xigbar, he was still able to cut a rope as he cuts Ace's. He then walked over to where Tinyrocket was.

"Okay, next question. Who did the most backstabbing? Hank or Xigbar? Reveal your answers now!"

Everyone held up Hank except for a certain someone.

"Hank held up Xigbar while everyone else held up Hank. The correct answer is Hank."

"ME!?" Hank asked surprised.

"Everyone but Hank, cut a rope. Ace, you're up."

The mercenary walked over to Lilo's rope and cut it.

Clover then walked over to Lilo's rope and cut it as well.

Eduardo then ended her rope with a good cut.

"Lilo is now out!"

"Great…" The Hawaiian girl sighed.

Fuuka then walked over to Swiper's rope and cut it.

Lilo walked over to Clover's rope and cut it.

Mark then walked over to Fuuka's rope and cut it.

"And the coup de grace for the Kremlings!" Swiper shouted as he walked over to Fuuka's rope and cut it.

"Fuuka is now out!"

The teenager simply sighed as she walked off to join her fellow minority members.

"Okay, next question. Who talks more? Clover or Hank? Reveal your answers now!"

Ace, Eduardo and Clover held up "Hank" while Mark, Hank and Swiper held up "Clover". The correct answer is Hank."

"What? Again!?" Hank said.

"Sorry man, but there is no way of saying this nicely. You talk WAY too much." Ace shrugged.

"Ace, Eduardo and Clover. Choose a rope and cut it. Ace, you're first!"

The brown-haired man walked over to Hank's rope and cut it.

Clover then walked over to Hank's rope and cut it as well.

Eduardo, on the other hand, cut Swiper's rope.

"Okay, next question. Who is in charge of this game? Ace or Swiper? Reveal your answers now!"

Everyone except Hank held up Ace while the dog who held up "Swiper".

"Ace, Clover, Mark, Eduardo and Swiper said "Ace." while Hank said "Swiper". The correct answer is Ace."

"Booya." Ace smirked.

"Ace, Clover, Eduardo, Mark and Swiper, you may cut a rope. Ace, you first."

The self-proclaimed ladies' man walked to Hank's rope and cut it.

"Hank is now out!"

"No hard feelings." The cow-dog said walking off.

Clover walked over to Swiper's rope and cut it.

Eduardo then walked over to Swiper's rope and cut it.

"Swiper is now out!"

"Crud…" The purple-clad fox said.

Mark then cut Clover's rope.

"Clover is now out!"

"Like, I am so sure!" The blonde snapped.

Swiper on the other hand, cut's Ace's rope.

"Okay, next question. Who is nicer? Fuuka or Mark? Reveal your answers now!"

Everyone held up Fuuka.

"Looks like all Fuuka. The correct answer is Fuuka."

The high-school student blushed when she heard this.

"Everyone, take a rope and cut it!"

Ace then cut Eduardo's rope.

Eduardo then cut Ace's rope.

"Ace is now out!"

The mercenary just sighed. "I made it this far."

Seeing that Eduardo's rope was the only one left, Mark cut it.

"All right! Next question. If Mark gets this right, he wins Reward." Tinyrocket said. "Who did you think will have the most voted overall? This time, it's not two-choice answer one."

Mark and Eduardo both held up Hank.

"You both said Hank. The correct answer is Hank."

"Hey again!" The dog snapped.

"Which means Eduardo is out." Tinyrocket said. "MARK WINS REWARD!"

"Congratulations, Senor Mark!" Eduardo smiled.

"Thank you!" The young man nodded.

"Now, here's something fun. You can choose two people to come with you." Tinyrocket smirked. "Now, pick carefully."

"I don't like seafood much. You can take the others." Eduardo offered.

"Why, thank you. Ed. I'll take Ace and Clover then." Mark smiled.

"Thank you!" Clover shouted as she and Ace ran over to the cheetah.

"Now, you have to send somebody else to Exile Island. Who is it going to be?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Xigbar." Mark said. "Sorry, man."

The Nobody sighed. "It's cool."

"Xigbar, the boat will be waiting for you on Exile Island, along with the first clue of where the Immunity Idol is going to be." Tinyrocket said. "As for Mark, Ace and Clover. You may enjoy a nice seafood dinner. As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may all leave.

**(Exile Island)**

Xigbar was sitting on the boat going towards Exile Island.

"Yo, boat-driver dude! How long before we are at Exile Island?" The one-eyed man asked.

"Believe me, with the permanent bad weather there, you don't want to rush." The driver reassured. "But if you are really that concerned, you should be there in a couple of minutes."

"I see." Xigbar said.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse at the island ahead. As it may seems, the island have an enormous rain cloud hovering over it.

"So that is Exile Island, eh?" He mused.

"_So I am the first person to go to Exile Island." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"No biggie. I faced scarier threats than some overgrown storm cloud. Besides, in the position I'm in right now, I REALLY need that Immunity Idol."_

After the boat reaches its destination, the zebra-stripe-haired man jumped from the boat as the rain started to pelt on him.

"Later, dude!" He shouted to the boat.

"Later, pal! And good luck! You're going to need it!" The driver said before driving the boat away.

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement…" Xigbar muttered.

He then wasted no time running straight into the cavern. There, he found a sign.

"Now, let's see what we got here."

He then walked over to read the sign.

"_I have a strong feeling I will find the Immunity Idol on the first go. I am not as stupid as people think I am. I used to be a scientist, believe it or not."_

Xigbar then started to look around outside in the pouring rain.

"Hmm… That clue didn't give much information, the Idol could be anywhere…"

He then chose a good spot to dig and started to scoop up sand with his hands.

"_I still can't get over the bad position I am in. I mean, we all worked hard to go to the merge in an even number. I actually thought we were going to be the Aitu 4 of the season. But nooo, Hank just have to be an idiot and backstab poor Augie. I don't know who is the most stupider Survivor of all time, him or that Craig guy from that sprite comic."_

He then stopped to think.

"_But maybe I am jumping to conclusions. Maybe Hank betrayed Augie for a good reason and CAN save me. Maybe he got an idea and is able to carry us to the Final 4._

In just one minute, Xigbar have dug a very deep hole using only his hands.

"_And then I thought. Yeah, right!"_

**(Seafood Buffet)**

Ace, Mark and Clover walked into a hut. There, they found a Kremling waitress waiting for them.

"Um, hey. We are from Survivor and we came here to eat here as a Reward." Ace said.

"Ah, yes. Mark, Ace and Clover, I presume." The waitress said. "The buffet is right over here."

The waitress then walked off. The three then started to follow her.

"_These last three days have been awesome." _Mark said to the camera. _"First the person who hated me the most now liked me, the Kongs are in the majority AND we get to eat at a seafood buffet."_

The waitress then pointed to a buffet table with all sorts of seafood on it. Clover's eyes started to sparkle when she saw it.

"There is more enough to go around so please help yourself." The waitress offered.

"Don't mind if I do!" Clover smirked. She then hugged Mark. "Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou!"

"It's all right, Clover!" The cheetah chuckled.

Clover then ran off to get a plate.

"_It's been a whole week since I am eaten decent food so I was really happy to go to this buffet!" _Clover said to the camera. _"Now thanks to Mark, I can eat all the seafood I want."_

The blonde spy then started to stock up a lot of food on her plate. Ace and Mark watched this while sweat-dropping.

"She… Really stacking a lot on her plate, isn't she?" Mark said.

"Yeah… She is. We better get at least a couple decent slices of fish before she takes the whole buffet." Ace nodded.

The two then went to the buffet and grabbed a decent amount of food. The three then went over to a table reserved for them.

"So our Final 6 plan is set?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, unless Xigbar wins Immunity again tomorrow, he's a goner." Ace nodded. "And not to be rude, but I don't think Fuuka and Lilo will be able to win any Challenges on their own."

"But what do we do when after those three are gone?" Mark asked.

"I'm sure something will come to us till then." Ace shrugged.

"I guess." Mark nodded.

"_So far, I am playing a pretty darn game for myself. I am the current leader of a winning tribe." _Ace said to the camera. _"Also, I made quite some good chemistry with the members of the current alliance. If I paid my cards right, I may even win this thing."_

"_I am quite lucky to make it this far. I was afraid that someone would vote me off because I am a threat." _Mark said to the camera. _"But I got a lot of friends to back me up."_

"Wait a minute. What if Xigbar finds the Immunity Idol?" Mark asked before biting on a piece of shrimp.

"Um, nothing personal but he doesn't seem to be the brightest bulb in the box." Ace said feeling his back. "And that giant fish incident didn't help him instead."

"I guess…" Mark shrugged.

"Besides, not even Yul could find it with just one clue." Ace said. "The way I see it, Immunity is his only salvation."

Suddenly, the two noticed that Ace and Mark noticed that Clover haven't spoke yet. They turned to see her stuffing her face. The two sweat-dropped.

"Um, don't you think you are having a bit too much?" Mark asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Clover asked before stuffing a piece of fish in her mouth.

"We just think stuffing yourself with too much seafood unhealthy." Ace shrugged.

"Guys, when we are going to eat decent food again?" Clover asked.

"Um, when the game is over or we are voted off?" Mark asked.

"Exactly! And in the position we are in, we aren't gone till we are in the Final 6!" Clover nodded. "And who knows I may get lucky this!"

"There are only Rewards you know." Ace said.

"And besides, Ace's right. You are going to get sick eating all that seafood." Mark added.

"Sick? Sick? I been eating jungle food for 22 days and I haven't gotten sick!" Clover snapped. "Why am I going to get sick n…"

Suddenly, her face gotten sea-green. She then held her mouth. The teenage beauty then got up from her seat and ran off.

Ace, Mark and everyone else sweat-dropped.

**(Tribe Passion)**

Lilo and Fuuka was sitting on the beach talking to each other.

"Do you think Xigbar is doing okay on Exile Island?" Lilo asked.

"Yes, Xigbar is a very strong man. He will get through." Fuuka said. "Besides, he needs that Immunity Idol to save himself anyway.

Lilo sighed. "Hey, if Xigbar finds it, we can even out the numbers again by voting off a power player."

"_My closest friend who haven't been voted off yet is in danger of getting voted out." _Lilo said to the camera. _"I want to do something to save him but I don't know how. All we can count on is him finding the Immunity Idol. This can't get any worse."_

"Howdy, little ladies!"

Lilo winced at the voice. She slowly turned around with a look of disgust on her face to see a grinning Hank.

"What do YOU want?" Lilo spat.

"I just thought I'll go check up on you and see how you are doing!" Hank grinned.

"We are fine. Go away." Lilo snapped.

"Hey, now! You're not still mad I voted off Augie." Hank said.

"Um, duh!" Lilo said harshly.

"Oh, come on! I said I was sorry!" Hank insisted.

"Sorry doesn't save Xigbar!" Lilo snapped.

Hank groaned. "Oh, for the love of…! You don't think I can save you, do you? Well, I CAN save Xigbar and I will prove it! Come on!"

With that, the cow-dog walked off. Lilo and Fuuka looked at each other before getting up and following him.

Meanwhile, Swiper was curled up sleeping. Actually, he was fake sleeping. Suddenly, his ears picked up something. He opened one eye halfway to see Hank, Lilo and Fuuka walking over. The fox then smirked.

"_It's Showtime!" _Swiper smirked to the camera.

He then yawned and stretched. He then noticed the three.

"Oh, hey guys, what's shaking?" The purple-clad guy said.

"Strategy." Hank replied.

"Strategy?" Swiper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hank then looked around. "Where's Ed?"

"I think he went to take a bath." Swiper said.

"I see." Hank said before taking a deep breath. "Swiper, I need you to mutiny with me and vote off Mark."

Swiper's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I never intended to side with that cat forever!" Hank said disgusted. "I just needed the numbers to get Augie out, that's all."

"You mean you were faking your friendship with Mark?" Swiper said horrified.

"More or less." Hank shrugged.

"And why should I side with you?" Swiper asked crossing his arms.

"Because not only I hate Mark but I want him out because he is a physical threat." Hank explained. "So are Ace and Eduardo."

"Yeah…" Swiper nodded.

"The Kongs are more of a threat than us. Think about it, what happens if you wanted Immunity and you can't get it because you are pitted against a cheetah, a mercenary AND a muscle-bound beast?" Hank asked.

"So?" Swiper asked.

"Come on, Swiper. Think about it. Join us and the only major threat you have to worry about is Xigbar." Hank said.

"Wow, Hank is actually being… sensible." Fuuka whispered to Lilo.

"Hey, it's a shock too. Maybe this WILL work." The Hawaiian girl whispered back. She then spoke up. "Yeah, Mark and Eduardo are too much physical threats to keep."

"Yes, it's better to get rid of them now before it's too late." Fuuka nodded.

"And what's in it for me? And don't say guaranteed fifth place!" Swiper snapped.

"Oh, don't worry, you're not much as a threat so we might keep you longer!" Hank smiled.

Lilo slapped her forehead as Swiper got an anger mark on his head.

"Come on, Swiper. Admit it, you are on the outs anyway." Hank said. "If you stay with the Kongs, you will get that "guaranteed" fifth place whether you like it or not!"

Swiper then started to think. "Well, they ARE pretty tough."

"Look, there is another day before Tribal Council. Give it some thought, okay?" Hank asked.

"K." Swiper nodded.

With that, Hank walked off. Lilo and Fuuka were stunned for a minute but they ran off after him.

"_That was one of the most intelligent things Hank said in this entire game." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"Maybe there IS some hope for us."_

"_And the award for "Best Acting" goes to… Swiper The Fox! I pretended that I didn't wanted to betray Mark because I didn't wanted the Kremlings to get suspicious." _Swiper said to the camera. _"You see, my plan goes like this. After Hank voted off Xigbar, the Kremlings' strongest player, I will switch and votes off the Kongs. That way, Hank and I will be against a frail teenager and two kids. But alas, Xigbar threw a monkey wrench into my plans when he won Immunity forcing me to vote off Augie instead. But don't worry, I will find a way around it. I am going to win this game and NOBODY is going to stop me!"_

As he said this, he had a VERY evil smirk on his face.

**(Day 24)**

Eduardo, Swiper, Hank, Lilo and Fuuka walked onto the mat.

"All right! We bring in Ace, Mark and Clover back from their Reward." Tinyhammer said.

Said three walked in. Clover, though, looks a bit pale.

"Senorita Clover, are you all right?" Eduardo asked concerned.

"Yeah, just ate a bit too much…" The blonde said.

"And we bring in Xigbar from Exile Island." Tinyhammer said.

"Hey, dudes and dudettes." The Nobody said walking in. He didn't to have his usual cheery tone.

"All right, here's today's Challenge." Tinyhammer said. "It is a Challenge based on a classic Donkey Kong video game."

"Nostalgia in Challenges are always nice." Lilo smiled.

"You bet it is! Now it is simple to explain but hard to do. Now, you will be running up ramps and climbing up vines while jumping over barrels coming now. The person who gets to the top wins Immunity insuring a 1-in-8 chance on winning. Now, have anyone brought Xigbar's Immunity Necklace?"

"Yes, I did." Lilo said holding it up. She then walked over to him and handed him the Immunity Necklace.

"Okay, Immunity is now back up for grabs. Now, everyone into positions."

Everyone did what the host told. The two

"All right, Survivors ready? GO!"

All of the Survivors started to run up the first ramp. Mark, Xigbar, Ace and Hank were leading the pack. The rest were trailing. Then, first barrel falls down rolls towards the contestants. The four men leading easily jumped over it and ran towards the first rope. Meanwhile, Clover and Fuuka jumped over their barrels but she was a little slow and tripped over. Swiper and Lilo easily jumped over their barrels. (They weren't that big. I mean, it's only fair to get the short people) Eduardo didn't help at all. Still, it didn't faze him as it fell off.

Ace, Mark and Xigbar then started to climb up the vine. Hank then stopped to pause.

"Um, I'll be with you guys in a moment." The dog said.

He then grabbed the vine with his teeth and trying to get up the vine. (Pathetically.)

Ace, Mark and Xigbar have reached the second ramp and ran up it. There, they have another barrel rolling down. Mark and Xigbar ran over it and jumped over it. Ace tried to do the same but he jumped too early and ended up tripping and landing stomach-first on the barrel.

"Ooh, that will knock the wind out of ya!" Tinyhammer winced.

Ace watched as Mark and Xigbar ran off. "Rats…"

Meanwhile, Swiper and Lilo were climbing the vines very quickly while Eduardo, Clover and Fuuka were struggling with the vine.

"You okay, Hank?" Swiper asked as he passed a canine all tied up in the vine.

"Yeah, just hanging over."

Mark and Xigbar have reached the third and final ramp. It was neck-and-neck running to the ramp to win Immunity. They sprinted over and ran over to the barrel coming at them. One of them jumping over the barrel perfectly while the other one tripped and fell on his face. The one who successfully jumped over the barrel.

"THE CHALLENGE IS OVER! MARK WINS IMMUNITY!"

"Sweet!" The cheetah smiled.

Xigbar growled before slamming his fist on the ramp.

"Crud…" Hank snarled.

"Well, THAT'S another wrench in my plans…" Swiper whispered.

After everyone got down from the ramps and Hank got untied, Mark stood in front of Tinyhammer as he put the Immunity Necklace around Mark's neck.

"Congratulations, Mark! You have won Immunity ensuring a 1-in-8 chance of winning." Tinyhammer said.

"Nice!"

"As for the rest of you, the game is over for one of you. You have this afternoon to figure out who. You may return to camp."

**(Tribe Passion)**

The Kongs along with Hank sat around in a circle.

"Congrats on winning Immunity, Senor Mark!" Eduardo smiled.

"Thank you!" Mark nodded.

"Sooo… Xigbar's doomed, right?" Swiper asked.

"Yep." Ace nodded.

"_Thanks to Mark for preventing Xigbar from winning Immunity, the only thing keeping Xigbar getting voted off is the hidden Immunity Idol." _Ace said to the camera. _"If he plays it, we're in trouble, if he doesn't then I don't see anyway Xigbar can escape being voted off."_

"_Okay, this stinks. The only reason I been nice to Mark was because I wanted to blindside him. HARD." _Hank said to the camera. _"Now that the spotted twerp won Immunity, I have to stay with that fleabag for three more days."_

"So we're all in agreement?" Ace asked.

The other five nodded.

"Good, till then let's relax a bit." Ace nodded.

The six then went their separate ways with Hank and Swiper walking now the beach.

"Well, this stinks." Hank lamented.

"I know but don't worry, it is just another minor setback." Swiper reassured. "We can get through this."

"I guess…" Hank sighed.

"Come on, let's go talk to the other Kremlings!" Swiper said.

"Okay." Hank nodded.

Meanwhile, Xigbar was leaning against a tree sulking with Lilo and Fuuka looking at him.

"So I take it you didn't found the Immunity Idol?" Lilo frowned.

"Yeah, the clue didn't help much. It could be anywhere…" Xigbar sighed. "Unless we get somebody to switch sides, I'm doomed."

"Well, actually…" Lilo said getting the sniper's attention. "We CAN get somebody to switch."

"Really? Who?" Xigbar asked.

"Swiper." Lilo explained.

"Oh, yeah. The plan which Hank messed up." Xigbar groaned.

"Yes, but he is making up for it." Fuuka said.

"Huh?" Xigbar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hank explained to Swiper why he should switch to us. In a most logical way, I might add." Fuuka said.

Xigbar looked shocked. "Hank? Being logical?"

Lilo then noticed something. "Here they come now!"

Xigbar and Fuuka then saw Hank and Swiper walking over.

"Um, yo." Xigbar said.

"Yo." Swiper nodded.

"Swiper here wants to hear YOUR reason for keeping you, Xigbar." Hank explained.

"Yeah, why should I keep you?" Swiper asked.

Xigbar then started to think. "Um… Because I am awesome?"

"Who can argue with reasoning like that?" Swiper said sweat-dropping.

"Aw, come on, dude! Think about it, no offence to the dudes and dudettes but I am the only major threat in the Kremlings in terms of Challenges." Xigbar explained. "Vote me off and you have to deal with Ace, Mark AND Eduardo."

"I see." Swiper nodded.

"There is still some time before Tribal Council. If you DO decide to vote with us, we will either be voting off Ace or Eduardo since Mark has Immunity." Hank said.

"While Ace-san is more agile AND the leader, Eduardo-kun possesses VERY strong physical strength." Fuuka said. "If he didn't have to do that aiming part at the end, he would have won the Day 21 Challenge."

"Smart notion." Hank nodded before turning back to Swiper. "Just take some time to yourself and think which choice will benefit you more."

"K." Swiper said before walking off.

"Do you think he will switch?" Fuuka asked.

"For all our sakes, we have better hope so." Lilo said.

"_I guess I may be wrong about Hank not being able to save me after all." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"Still, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm a little nervous about tonight's vote. Somebody's fate lies in Swiper's hands."_

**(Tribal Council)**

All nine contestants walked up to the Tribal Council Cave where Tinyhammer is waiting.

"Evening, everyone." Tinyhammer smiled. "Please sit down."

Everyone sat down.

"Now, Fuuka. We're start with you. When Augie got voted off at the last Tribal Council, you looked shocked."

"I am. I trusted everybody and I thought for sure that the votes will be 5-5." The young girl said.

"Hank, you seemed the less surprised that Augie have gone. Why?" Tinyhammer asked.

"Well, because I flipped. But I just wanted my revenge on Augie for betraying our alliance and voting off Lucy." The brown dog explained.

Lilo rolled her eyes.

"I saw you rolled your eyes there, Lilo? Why?" Tinyhammer asked.

"Because Lucy was mean to everyone, even her own "alliance". Personally, I don't know see how you can be loyal to her, Hank." The Hawaiian child said.

"Oh, you are just saying that since you been butting heads against each other after Zoro's only Tribal Council." Hank said matter-of-factly.

"Now, now. Mark, you seemed just as shocked as the Kremlings. Why?" Tinyhammer asked.

"Because Hank clearly stated that he hated cats and was very mean to me." The cheetah said. "So seeing him save me shocked me. In a good way, of course."

"I see. A couple more question before we started voting. Xigbar, are you nervous that tonight you will be going home?" Tinyhammer asked.

"Yeah…" The one-eyed man said scratching the back of his head.

"Eduardo, are you nervous?"

"No." The purple-furred imaginary friend shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because I am in an alliance with a lot of nice amigos! I think I am safe until the Final 6 at least."

"All right, let's start voting. Remember, you cannot vote for Mark. Xigbar, you're up."

Xigbar nodded as he got up and walked up to the podium before taking a deep breath and writing down a name.

"Sorry, big guy. It's either you or me." He said holding up the name "Eduardo" to the camera."

Next was Hank. Nobody noticed his evil smirk as he walked into knowing who to vote for.

"Sorry, pardner. Maybe that was spotted waste of fur haven't won Immunity, you would still be here." He said before writing down "Eduardo".

Next was Lilo. She ran into the cave and jogged towards the podium hoping for the best.

Next was Clover. She walked into the cave. A bit slower than she usually walked for some reason. Still, she went to the podium and wrote down a name.

Next was Eduardo. He walked into the cave making his usual heavy footsteps.

"You are a very nice man despite you literally have no heart. It was really hard to make this vote." He said holding up the name "Xigbar" to the camera.

Next was Ace. He casually walked down the cave not really worried about the vote.

Next was Mark. He jogged into the cave before writing down a name.

"Sorry about this. But, hey, at least you are on the jury." He said holding up the name "Xigbar" to the camera.

Next was Swiper. Like Hank, nobody saw his smirk when walking in.

"Sorry, pal! It's not personal, it's just strategy!" He said.

Last was Fuuka. She walked into the cave praying for the best before she wrote down a name.

After Fuuka walked back and sat down, Tinyhammer got up. "I'll go tally the votes."

The host then got the box and sat down. "I read them out. First vote, Xigbar."

Xigbar simply sighed expecting this.

"Second vote, Eduardo. One vote, Xigbar. One vote, Eduardo."

"ME!?" Eduardo asked surprised.

"Don't worry." Mark reassured.

"Third vote, Xigbar. Two votes, Xigbar. One vote, Eduardo."

Lilo and Fuuka both started to pray.

"Fourth vote, Eduardo. Two votes, Xigbar. Two votes, Eduardo."

Eduardo didn't looked nervous at all for once.

"Fifth vote, Eduardo. Three votes, Eduardo. Two votes, Xigbar."

"Thus ends the votes for Eduardo." Ace said.

"Sixth vote, Xigbar. Three votes, Eduardo. Three votes, Xigbar."

"Don't worry." Hank whispered to him.

"Seventh vote, Xigbar. Four votes, Xigbar. Three votes, Eduardo."

"La siento, Senor Xigbar…" Eduardo said.

"Eighth vote, Eduardo. Four votes, Xigbar. Four votes, Eduardo. One vote left."

Eduardo's eyes bugged out. "QUE!?

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor and first member of our Jury…"

Everyone looked in suspense.

"Is Eduardo with five votes."

Ace, Mark and Clover's eyes widened and jaws dropped. Xigbar gave a sigh of relief while Lilo and Fuuka were happy that their leader was staying. Hank smirked evilly while Swiper looked away.

"Eduardo, your torch, please."

Mark's eyes started to tear up as he turned to his friend. "E-Eduardo, I am so sorry! I-I don't know what happened. I…"

"I-It's okay, Senor Mark. I-It's not your fault" Eduardo said giving him a gentle hug (for once) with tears of sadness forming in his eyes as well.

"See ya, big guy." Ace frowned patting Eduardo on the back.

He then got up, picked up his torch and walked over to the host.

"Eduardo, the tribe have spoken." Tinyhammer said putting his giant spoon over the fire extinguishing it. "It is time to go."

"O-Okay… Adios for now, amigos…" Eduardo said walking off wiping away his tears.

"This is the second time in a row that a blindside happened. And there were looks of shock, horror and sadness. Let's see how this drama works out. You may return to camp."

_Next time on Survivor…_

We now see Hank yelling at Mark.

"H-How could you say such terrible things!? I thought we were friends!" Mark said hurt.

_The Hank VS Mark rivalry is back on._

"Oh, please! I was just pretending to be your friend! I would NEVER be friends with a cat!" Hank said harshly.

"T-That's horrible!" Mark said.

We now see Ace and Clover in the shelter with the former looked worried and the latter looking weak.

"Are you okay, Clove?" Ace asked concerned.

…_And Clover gets sick._

"Oh, Acey. I don't feel so good." Clover groaned.

We now see a slow-motion shot of Clover collapsing on Ace's shoulder.

"_I-I don't know what to say. I thought all of my amigos would keep me safe but dos of them have betrayed me and voted me off. But why?" _Eduardo said to the camera before sniffing a bit. _"Still, I had a lot of fun here and made a lot of new amigos. Plus, I get to cheer on my friends from the Jury and make sure a deserving person win."_

RESULTS

Eduardo: Xigbar, Hank, Lilo, Swiper, Fuuka.

Xigbar: Clover, Eduardo, Ace, Mark.

There's Chapter 9! While I been fiddling with the script a lot, I knew for sure that Eduardo was only to be an early jury member. While he was cowardly but protective, I couldn't find any plot for him. Still, I wish I gave him a bit more screen-time on his final Tribal Council. Anyway, review away!


	10. Days 25 to 27

Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!

**(Tribe Passion)**

Xigbar happily walked back carrying Lilo on her shoulders with Fuuka, Hank and Swiper following them.

"Come on, everyone! I am going to catch as many fish as I can in form of a celebration!" Xigbar shouted.

"Yay!" Lilo cheered.

"_I don't know how but Hank is able to keep his word and save Xigbar." _Lilo said to the camera smiling. _"Now not only is my friend but we are now in the majority!"_

"Thank you again for switching, Swiper-kun!" Fuuka thanked. "If you didn't switch, Xigbar-san will be gone!"

"No prob. Like you said, the Kongs are the bigger physical threat in Challenges." The purple-clad fox shrugged.

"Swiper!"

The schemer cringed at the voice. He, along with the Kremlings turned around to see Ace, Clover and Mark running over. The former two looked angry while the latter looked horrified.

"_Tonight, Eduardo went home 5-4 even though the vote was supposed to be 6-3 with Xigbar gone." _Ace said to the camera crossly. _"But apparently, Swiper and Hank backstabbed and we all want to know why."_

"Um, hey, guys, how're you doing?" Swiper asked sheepishly.

"Don't you try to sweet-talk us!" Ace snapped.

"Yeah, we know that you and Hank betrayed us!" Clover nodded.

Swiper gave a deep sigh. "All right, you caught us."

"You dirty rats!" Ace shouted angrily.

"Y-You guys voted off Eduardo!? WHY!?" Mark asked not believing this was happening.

"Because if you didn't won Immunity, we would have voted you off instead, you big baby!" Hank shouted angrily stepping forward.

"H-Hank?" Mark asked backing away.

"_I been waiting for this for too long." _Hank said to the camera while smirking evilly.

"Yeah, that's right! You heard me! If it wasn't for that stupid Immunity rule, we could have lived on the island peace without hearing your annoying screeching voice!" The brown dog snapped. "But nooo! You just had to win, didn't you?"

"H-How could you say such terrible things!? I thought we were friends!" Mark said hurt.

"Oh, please! I was just pretending to be your friend! I would NEVER be friends with a cat!" Hank said harshly.

"T-That's horrible!" Mark said.

"_No sooner than five minutes after Eduardo got voted off, Hank started to verbally harass Mark." _Swiper said to the camera. _"Not to say I don't feel sorry for him but I am kinda glad because it puts a bigger target on his back than mine."_

"I should have known better than to trust you…" Ace snarled.

"Hey, you were the one who decided to throw away your game by siding with that stupid, annoying selfish cat!" Hank snapped.

"Selfish?" Clover asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, because it was because of him that Ed is gone!" Hank said.

"HUH?" Mark asked.

Hank then gave a sadistic smirk. "Oh, come on. It's that obvious! Even for a pea-brained cat like you! Like I said before, the reason we voted off Eduardo is because we were going to vote YOU off! But, alas you found Immunity."

Mark's eyes widened in realisation. "So that means…"

"Yep, poor Eduardo is probably home crying big tears that he got voted off!" Hank said. "He could have stayed on the island longer but no, you have to be selfish and keep that Immunity necklace all to yourself! Now, whose game are you going to ruin next because you are selfish? Ace, the guy who saved you from being voted out by Yomi or Clover, a nice young lady?"

"Hank, that's enough." Xigbar said sternly.

"Yeah, leave him alone." Lilo nodded.

Hank smirked as he turned around. "I was gonna."

With that, the cow-dog casually walked off humming a little tune to himself.

"Sorry about that." Swiper apologised.

"Yeah, you better be." Clover snarled.

Ace put a comforting hand on Mark's shoulder. "You're okay, kid?"

"I… I just need some time alone." The cheetah said.

With that, he zoomed off.

"MARK!" Ace shouted.

"Should we go after him?" Clover asked.

Ace gave a deep sigh. "I want to but knowing his speed, he would be IMPOSSIBLE to catch. Let's give him at least half a hour before looking for him."

"I see. Well, if you excuse me, I am going to bed." Clover said walking off. "I am exhausted."

"Okay, Clove." Ace said before glaring down at Swiper. "As for you…"

"Um, yes?" The schemer said sheepishly.

"Sooner or later, I am going to turn you into a fur coat for Clover to wear."

With that dark statement, he stormed off. Swiper gulped nervously.

"Don't worry, little fox-dude, knowing that big mouth of Hank's, most of their anger will be forwarded on him, not you." Xigbar reassured.

Swiper gave a deep sigh. "Thanks, Xig."

"_For once, Hank's loudness helped me out! With him mentally assaulting Mark, the Kongs will get mad at him not me. So even though I backstabbed somebody, I am STILL hidden under the radar. And we are only halfway through our plan." _Swiper said to the camera. He was rubbing his hands with an evil and VERY twisted smirk. _"Well, who's laughing now members of the anti-Swiper club because I am a disgrace to foxes and thieves because I am not stealthy, sneaky or conniving enough? So far, I have blindsided either everyone at the Final 10 and is in the majority of the opposite tribe after backstabbing my friends! So who's laughing now, losers? Oh, I think it is ME! HA HA HA HA HA!"_

"_Um, o-okay, Swiper, t-that will do." _The cameraman said wanting to end the confessional as quickly as possible.

**(Day 25)**

Swiper, along with the Kremlings were sitting around the fire talking to each other.

"Thanks again for saving Xigbar, Swiper. I knew that you sacrificed a lot by switching." Lilo said.

"Again, no prob." Swiper nodded.

"_I feel great today! Not only did I not go home at last night's Tribal Council but I should be safe for a while." _Xigbar said to the camera with a small smirk. _"Thanks to Swiper and Hank, I am chill on the island for until the Kongs are gone. Minus Swiper, of course."_

Suddenly, Hank noticed something. "Hey, where's that spotted waste of space?"

"Now, now. His name is Mark." Fuuka said.

"Whatever. Where is he?" Hank asked.

"Inside the shelter. He went to sleep very late last night." Xigbar explained.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Hank said with an evil smirk on his face. He then walked off.

"Hank, don't even think about it." Xigbar snapped.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss." Hank smirked before running off.

"Hey, wait!" Xigbar shouted.

"Too late." Swiper said flatly.

"_The only good thing about having Mark here is that I get to yell at him whenever I want." _Hank said to the camera. _"I think a little Lucy-esque strategy is in order."_

The dog ran over to see Mark under the blankets sleeping peacefully. He then smirked evilly.

"This is going to be sweet." He said before coughing a bit.

"WAKE UP, CAT!"

Mark jumped straight up in fright and hit his head on the roof hard. He then fell back to the ground on his stomach with stars around his head.

"Nothing like a good jump-start to start the morning, eh, Markie?" Hank smiled.

"Ahem!"

Hank turned around to see Ace with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed glaring down at him.

"Oh, howdy there, Ace." The cow-dog smiled.

"Don't you "howdy" me! You think I am just going to stand here and watch you abuse Mark like this?" The mercenary snapped.

"Oh, come on, I was only joking around." Hank whined.

"Joking around? I KNOW what is a joke and THAT is no joke!" Ace scolded.

"All right, all right…" Hank said rolling his eyes. "Sheesh, why is everyone here such a party-pooper!"

With that, he stormed off.

"Stupid mutt…" Ace muttered before kneeling down to Mark's level with a look of concern on his face. "You okay, kid?"

"Sure, just one thing." The young cheetah said.

"What's that?"

"Who am I?"

Ace sweat-dropped seeing that his friend is suffering a slight concussion. "Come on, Mark. It's not safe to leave you alone with Hank running around."

"Yes, daddy…"

The brown-haired man then held the fast runner by the hand, gently picked him up and walked him over.

"_I don't know want Mark to be alone if that mutt still out to get his blood." _Ace said to the camera. _"So I decided that Clover and I will keep an eye on him. Especially since he got that concussion."_

Ace then carried Mark over to Clover where she was sitting against a tree.

"Oh, hey, boys." Clover smiled.

"Hello, mommy." Mark beamed.

Clover's smile disappeared. "Mommy?"

Ace shook his head in hopelessness. "Don't ask. Look, we came here so we can get away from Hank."

"Bone-breath is at it again, eh?" Clover asked.

"Yeah. The bad doggie is being mean to me!" Mark nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Clover nodded.

Ace and Mark then sat down.

"So, daddy, do you got a plan?" Mark asked.

"A plan? For what?" Ace asked confused.

"To save our skins, duh!" Clover said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I don't know yet." Ace sighed. "Maybe if we can convince the Kremlings to vote off Hank since he literally betrayed everyone."

"I don't know. Even with the Kremlings mad at him for voting off Augie, I think they would still keep him." Clover said.

"Darn…" Ace said realising that she was right.

"But why did cousin Swiper betrayed us and voted off baby brother?" Mark asked.

Ace then started to think. "Maybe it's just me… But I think Swiper had this whole thing planned!"

"What?" Clover and Mark exclaimed.

"Well, think about it. He got Hank to pretend to be nice to Mark for a few days, right? But HOW exactly did he do it?" Ace asked.

Clover started to think before her eyes widened. "Because those two made some kind of alliance!"

"That's right. Apparently, Swiper needed Hank to behave to gain our trust so we can vote off Augie." Ace said. "And then, he switched!"

"So he made a deal with him when Hank was washing off that pink paint?" Clover asked.

"It seems like the most possible reason." Ace shrugged before he sighed. "I can't believe we all fell for it."

"Should we tell Mr. Pirate and the other Kremlings?" Mark asked.

"No, they would still keep them. They could vote off Swiper or Hank 3-2." Ace shrugged.

"Well, this totally stinks…" Clover lamented.

"Yeah…"

"_Okay, this stinks. I used to be with the majority and now I am in the minority." _Clover said to the camera. _"Now, unless we can pull something out of the bag, we're doomed."_

Unknown to the three, Xigbar was walking over to them.

"Daddy?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, Mark." Ace said.

"Am I going to get voted off?" Mark said unhappily.

Ace sweat-dropped at this. "Well, I can't promise you that for sure. But mommy and I WILL do everything in my power to help you!"

Mark gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Ace smiled. "No problem. What are daddies are for?"

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Ace, Clover and Mark looked up to see Xigbar.

The Nobody blinked his good eye a couple of times before shaking his head in hopelessness. "Ace, you are one sad strange little dude and you have my pity."

With that, he walked off. Ace stared at him with wide eyes before getting up.

"Xigbar! Xig! Dude! Seriously, it's not what you think!" The mercenary insisted.

"Yeah, whatever helps you feel better." Xigbar said rolling his eye not stopping his walk. "Look, I am just going to pretend that I never saw this."

Ace collapsed on his knees with anime tears running down his face.

**(Day 26, Reward Challenge)**

All eight contestants walked onto the mat.

"Good morning, contestants. Are you…" Tinyrocket said before you noticed something. "Is something the matter, Mark?"

"Y-Yeah. I just have a huge headache from yesterday." The cat groaned holding his head.

"But don't worry, mommy and daddy kissed all his boo-boos." Hank said smirking cruelly.

Mark frowned at this.

"Just ignore him, Mark." Ace said rolling his eyes.

"O-okay…" Tinyrocket said. "Anyway, here is your next Challenge. It will be a King-of-the-Hill style Challenge. Two players will stand on top of platforms wielding ramming devices. The rules are simple. Knock off the other opponents off the platforms or their weapons. Whoever beats three opponents will Reward." Tinyrocket said. "Today's Reward will be a vacation at the beach where you will spend the surfing!"

"Sweet!" Xigbar smirked.

"Now, let's draw straws to see who faces who." Tinyrocket said.

A couple of minutes later, everyone threw a straw.

"All right! The first match-up is Fuuka VS Mark." Tinyrocket said. "Okay, ready? BEGIN!"

"Um, okay?" Fuuka said wobbling a bit.

"Are you all right, Fu?" Mark asked.

"Yeah… I'm just… EEP!"

With that, the green-haired girl fell off the platform.

"And Mark moves on to the second round." Tinyrocket said while sweat-dropping. "I probably should have told you that the platforms were wobbling, eh?"

"Yes!" Most of the players scolded.

"R-Right. Sorry…" Tinyrocket then coughed. "The next match-up is Lilo VS Swiper."

The two shortest remaining players stood on their platforms holding their weapons.

"Ready? BEGIN!"

Lilo jabbed her weapon at Swiper who gracefully avoided it. The fox then grabbed her weapon and pulled it away from her. The girl nearly fell over but she regained her balance.

"Lilo lost her weapon therefore forfeited the match giving it to Swiper." Tinyrocket said.

"You let too much energy into that attack, young one." Swiper smirked sounding like Yoda.

Lilo growled before she climbed down.

"Next up is Clover versus Xigbar." Tinyrocket said as the two got up. "Everyone ready? BEGIN!"

Xigbar gave a quick jab to Clover's chest knocking her down.

"And just like that, Clover is gone." Tinyrocket said.

"Sheesh, at least make it challenging!" Xigbar patting his weapon on his shoulder.

"S-Sorry, I guess I wasn't focusing." Clover said slowly getting up.

"Well, try not to invert your focus away next time. At least this is just for a Reward and not Immunity." Tinyrocket scolded.

"Okay…"

"Right, with that, all of the girls are now out. Next is Ace VS Hank." Tinyrocket said.

The mercenary gave a very evil smirk before he climbed up on the platform on readied himself while Hank had to be helped up by Tinyrocket and Xigbar while his weapon was in his mouth.

Tinyrocket took a deep breath after he and Xigbar stepped back. "All right, begin."

SMACK!

Needless to say, Ace wasted no time smacking Hank in the face sending him spiralling in the air but he fell headfirst in the sand where he stays unmoving making everyone cringe.

"Ooh! You didn't waste time there, did you?" Tinyrocket winced.

"Nope!" Ace beamed as Hank laid unmoving with his sand stuck in the sand.

"H-Hank isn't moving." Fuuka said.

"I know. It's cool, isn't it?" Clover smiled.

A few minutes later, Hank was sitting on the ground with a huge bandage on his face.

"Nice look on you." Ace smirked.

Mark then chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. You just laugh it up but you won't be laughing at tomorrow night's Tribal Council!" Hank snapped.

"Now, now. Let's move on to the semi-finals, Mark versus Xigbar." Tinyrocket said as the two got up on the platforms. "Ready? Go!"

"Sorry, kitty-dude!" Xigbar smirked before jabbing his weapon forward quickly.

"Woah!" Mark said as he barely avoided it.

Xigbar then swung at Mark's legs who jumped over it. The sniper then swung and struck the cheetah in the chest knocking him down.

"And Xigbar wins the second round!" Tinyrocket said.

Hank chuckled a bit as he watched Mark slowly sat up. "Serves you right for laughing at me, cat!"

Clover then gently poked on the dog's bandage.

"YOWWWWWWWW!"

"Anywayyyyy… Next is Ace versus Swiper." Tinyrocket said as the two people climbed on. "All right, ready? BEGIN!"

Swiper got beady eyes when he saw Ace's evil smirk. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"You think?" The mercenary said getting ready to swing his weapon.

Swiper's eyes bugged out. "Oh, snap! ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!"

With that, the fox jumped off as his weapon soared over him. Had he been any slower and he would have been sent flying.

"And with that, Ace is at the finals! He is being very aggressive today." Tinyrocket said.

"That's because I got a bone to pick those two." Ace said before turning to Xigbar. "As for you, Xiggy. I still haven't forgotten that "Better fighter" thing!"

Xigbar rolled his good eye. "Hey, it's not me! It was just popular opinion! Even though I AM cooler!"

"Whatever, come up and fight!" Ace snapped.

"Gladly." Xigbar smirked.

He then picked up his weapon and climbed onto the platform.

"All right! Whoever wins this round, wins Reward. Ace and Xigbar, ready?" Tinyrocket asked.

"I am." Ace said with a determined look.

"Anytime you're ready!" Xigbar smirked.

"BEGIN!"

Ace and Xigbar swung their weapons at each other clashing with each other making sparks fly. Xigbar swung at Ace's head who ducked under it. The brown-haired man countered with a swing of his own but the gunner jumped over it.

"Whoa!" Lilo said in awe.

"Those two are tough." Fuuka noted.

"What do you expect? Ace is a mercenary and Xigbar is second highest ranked fighter of an Organization!" Swiper shrugged.

The two men started to clash weapons against each other and it looks like neither of them are going to slow down anytime soon.

Suddenly, a man caught the other in the stomach knocking him off the platform and making him fall on his back on the sand.

"ACE IS DOWN! XIGBAR WINS REWARD!"

Xigbar smirked as he put down his stick on victory. "Polls are never wrong, Acey!"

Ace growled as he slowly sat.

"Congratulations on winning your Reward, Xigbar. Now you can enjoy a nice vacation to most of the island's residents surf."

"Sounds like my kind of vacation!" The one-eyed man smirked.

"Now, you can take one person with you." Tinyrocket said. "But, only one so think caref…"

"Lilo."

Tinyrocket blinked twice before the young girl ran over happily. "Okay, forgot what I say. But you still have to send somebody to Exile Island."

"Well, you know what they say, an eye for an eye so I am sending Mark." Xigbar said.

"Yeah, you took out the eye of the wrong guy, buster!" Hank smirked.

"Shut up before I give you another bandage." Ace snapped.

"Now, Ace. Remember, the Challenge is over so no more physical violence please." Tinyrocket said.

"Whatever." The self-proclaimed ladies man said.

"It's okay, Ace." Mark sighed.

"The boat will drop you off there and will pick you up in time for the next Immunity Challenge. Xigbar, Lilo, you both have a nice vacation ahead of you." Tinyrocket said. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you but a bunch of bruises. You may return to camp."

**(Exile Island)**

Mark got off the boat after arriving at Exile Island. He then looked up at the permanent rain-cloud before the boat rode him. He then sighed before he wasted no time getting inside.

"This is horrible."

"_How did this happen? How did I get stuck in the minority? I thought I could trust everyone but Hank and Swiper betrayed us. In fact, Hank never liked me at all. He was toying with my feelings." _Mark said to the camera sadly. _"I really hope I could find that Immunity Idol because unless I win Immunity again, I'm doomed."_

After shaking himself dry a bit, he then grabbed his hat and squeezed it dry before putting it back on.

"Now, let's see what that sign says here…"

"_Ace said there is a low possibility of Xigbar finding the Idol and I hope he is right because I needed more than he did. I just hope I can find in time before tomorrow."_

The cheetah then started to go outside and looked around.

"Now… Um, where is a good place to start to looking?"

"_But… I'm… Not very good puzzles so yeah… I don't even know where to start."_

He was then digging in a random area hoping to find something.

"_As if trying to solve the riddles with just bad enough, I have to deal with this horrible weather. It seems to match the current mood I am in though."_

The young man then sighed before sitting down.

"_Ace said he will do everything in his power to save me but I can tell from his eyes that I am doomed."_

The cheetah then walked back to the cavern looking defeated.

"_I don't know if I may find the Idol or not but if I do, I will use it to vote off Hank, once and for all."_

**(Beach)**

Xigbar and Lilo walked down a jungle path.

"How much longer?" Lilo asked.

"Beats me, Lil' Lilo." Xigbar said. "They didn't say how far we were supposed to walk, all they told us is that we have to follow this path."

"_I kicked butt at the Reward Challenge today and now me and Lilo get to go to a surfing vacation." _Xigbar said to the camera smirking. _"Which is really cool because I LOVED surfing! Can't you tell by the way I talk?"_

Soon, the two passed by a small white hut where a brown-furred gorilla with sunglasses and a red bandana with white polka dots standing on the window.

"Hey, dude and dudette! I am Funky Kong and you must be Xigbar and Lilo from the Survivor game right?" He asked.

"Yep, sure are." Xigbar nodded.

"You guys couldn't have won the Reward at a better time!" Funky smirked. "The waves are awesome! Come change, grab any board you like and catch some gnarly waves!"

"Sweet!" Lilo smiled.

After changing to their swimsuits, they went into the surf shack to choose a surfboard.

"Which one should be take?" Xigbar asked.

"I want something pretty. But not pretty in a girlie way!" Lilo said.

"Okay, then. Let's see what we will try to find!" Xigbar said.

"_Soon, we found one that was decorated with purple and orange." _Lilo said to the camera. _"We then got ready to surf."_

Xigbar and Lilo was then walking down the beach. There, they saw that the waves were huge with a lot of surfers riding around on it.

"Whoa, look at those waves!" Xigbar smirked.

"Yeah, they are really ripping!" Lilo smiled.

"Last one's in a rotten egg!" Xigbar shouted.

With that, the two rushed down.

_"I really like Lilo. She's one of those girls who is not afraid to get down and dirty with the boys." _Xigbar said to the camera smirking. _"It's too bad that she's just a little girl because I would date somebody with a personality like hers."_

"_I don't see why people call Xigbar a villain." _Lilo said to the camera_. "Sure, he is works for an evil organization and literally have no heart but he is a very nice and cool guy."_

Xigbar and Lilo was on the surfboard in the shallow water with the former waiting.

Seeing that it will a minute or two to reach the waves, Lilo decided to talk a bit. "You really kicked butt today!"

"Thanks! Mark was fast and Ace was tough but in the end, I kicked their butts." Xigbar smirked. "Clover was a bit too easy though."

"Yeah, she was being very sluggish lately." Lilo nodded. "Do you think that she got something on her mind?"

"Maybe because she knows her friends are gone soon." Xigbar said.

"Yeah, I kinda know how that feels." Lilo sighed.

"_I still can't believe how the tides have turned! I mean, first we were on a losing tribe but now we are in a 5-3 alliance!" _Lilo said to the camera smiling.

"Speaking of upset…" The girl said.

"Hmm?" Xigbar said.

"Don't you think Ace was a bit violent today?" Lilo asked.

Xigbar sighed. "Yeah, he totally let his anger get the better of him today! Then again, can't say I really blame him though. After all, Swiper and Hank DID backstabbed him. Besides, I nearly turned Hank into a Heartless the night Augie got voted off."

Lilo's eyes bugged out. "Really?"

"Yeah, I would have at least been expelled from the game for that if Fuuka didn't stopped me." Xigbar mused.

"Whoa…" Lilo said.

"Hopefully, today's Challenge will take a lot of rage out of Ace." Xigbar shrugged.

"I hope so too but knowing Hank's big mouth, it will just rebuild." Lilo said.

Xigbar sighed in hopelessness at this. "When you're right, you're right."

"_With Hank's hatred of cats, trying to get him to lay off Mark is harder than fighting a giant Heartless." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"At least Mark gets some peace and quiet on Exile Island."_

Then, Lilo noticed something. "Hey, heads up! We are approaching a wave!"

Xigbar looked ahead to see his young friend is right. A big wave was coming. He then smirked. "So we are. Ready?"

"Anytime!" Lilo said smirking.

"All right! Let's boogie!" Xigbar smirked standing on the board getting ready to surf.

"_We spent most of the day surfing together. It was really fun!" _Lilo said to the camera smiling. _"It was a really fun experience."_

**(Tribe Passion)**

Swiper, Hank and Fuuka were sitting on the beach enjoying themselves. Needless to say, Hank was the most happy.

"Ah, it's nice to be on an island where there's no cats!" The dog smiled. "Now all we have to do is make sure that Mark doesn't win Immunity."

"The way I see it, the only person who can beat him in a physical Challenge is Xigbar but not by much." Swiper said. "Maybe if the next Challenge is a mental one. THEN, Mark is toast!"

Hank smirked. "Sweet! AND he is too stupid to find the Immunity Idol!"

"Now, now. We mustn't get cocky." Fuuka said.

"Yeah, Mark could still win Immunity." Swiper nodded.

"Pfft! Yeah, right!" Hank said rolling his eyes.

Swiper and Fuuka both sweat-dropped.

"_I am putting Mark through a LOT of abuse these last few days and sending him to Exile Island could be the straw that broke his back!" _Hank said to the camera smirking. _"I bet that he will break down and quit or commit suicide! Whichever comes first!"_

"Anyway, guys, wanna talk a bit of strategy?" Swiper asked.

"Um, okay?" Fuuka asked.

"Sure." Hank said.

"Well, after we vote off Mark, Ace and Clover, let's gang up on Xigbar and Lilo and vote them out." Swiper suggested.

"What!?" Fuuka gasped.

"_Sure, it will be a while till Mark, Ace and Clover are gone but that doesn't mean I can't talk strategy, right?" _Swiper asked the camera.

"Well, think about it." The schemer said. "Once everyone is gone, who is the strongest player?"

"Xigbar-san by far." Fuuka replied.

"Exactly. No way we could take him if he is in the Final 3 or 4." Swiper nodded.

"So when Ace, Clover and the cat is gone, Xigbar's next right?" Hank asked.

"Right. Of course, Lilo is very close to Xigbar and won't betray him." Swiper said. "If Xigbar wins the Final 5 Immunity, then we'll just vote her out."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Hank nodded. "But what if he pulls an Ozzy and wins the Final 5 AND 4 Immunity Challenges?"

"That I do not know." Swiper said. "But I'm sure we will think of something. For now, let's focus on voting off the other Kongs. What do you say?"

"Got it." Hank nodded.

Fuuka, on the other hand was more sceptical. "Gee, I don't know…

"Don't worry, you got at least a week to think about it before we are now to the Final 5. I am not forcing you to join but I do want you to think about it." Swiper said.

"Um, okay… Thank you, Swiper-kun." Fuuka nodded.

"_If everything goes as planned, Hank and I should be in the Final 2. And who are they going to for as the winner, a smart fox who fought his way to the top or a loud-mouthed dog?" _Swiper said to the camera smirking. _"The only things I have to worry about is Xigbar pulling an Ozzy, Fuuka deciding not to switch or of course, the holy Immunity Idol. Those are some major roadblocks but I'm sure I will think of something."  
_

"_Swiper is more sneakier than everyone gives him credit for. Well, I owe him for saving Xigbar-san, I can't really trust him." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"Still, strategic, that IS the best move to make. I guess I'll just think about it."_

Meanwhile, Ace and Clover were sitting inside the shelter.

"I hope Mark is all right on Exile Island." Ace mused.

"Me too…" Clover said softly.

"_Xigbar won the Reward Challenge and he sent poor Mark to Exile Island as revenge." _Ace said to the camera. _"I just hope he will be okay."  
_

"As much as I hope that Mark finds that Immunity Idol, the chances of that is low." The mercenary sighed. "I guess we have to convince Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka to vote off Hank."

"Yes…" Clover nodded.

"I'm sure that I will think of something before tomorrow. I have to." Ace said. "After all, if Mark goes home tomorrow night, he will crack…"

"Yeah…" Clover said.

Ace suddenly noticed that the blond girl have been answering with only soft answers. He then turned to his friend to find that she was weakly hugging her knees.

"_I can't believe I just noticed now but Clover have been pale ever since she threw up at the seafood buffet." _Ace said to the camera looking worried. _"I thought by now, her skin colour will return to normal."_

"Are you okay, Clove?" The brown-haired man asked concerned.

"Oh, Acey. I don't feel so good." Clover groaned.

She then collapsed onto Ace's shoulder. The mercenary quickly caught her.

"CLOVER!" Ace shouted. He then started to shake her gently. "Clover! Clover! Are you okay!? Clover, speak to me!"

Clover didn't reply as it seems she lost consciousness.

"Snap!" Ace said with wide eyes.

Suddenly, Fuuka, Hank Swiper ran over.

"Ace! What's wrong?" The teenaged girl asked concerned. She then saw Clover limping in Ace's arms and put both hands to her mouth while gasping.

"Oh, snap!" Swiper said with his eyes bugged out.

"W-What's wrong with you?" Hank asked worried.

"S-She's ill! Quick, call the medic!" Ace shouted.

"R-Right!" Fuuka said running off.

Ace simply looked at his friend with a look of worry on his face.

"Clover, please hang on."

"_Game Schame. Just because I may have stabbed a knife in people's backs, doesn't mean I don't care about them." _Swiper said to the camera worried. _"I got really freaked out when I saw Clover unconscious like that. Thankfully, the medic didn't waste any time coming here."_

A doctor was examining Clover. Ace, Fuuka, Swiper and Hank were in the back looking concerned.

"Is she okay?" Fuuka asked confused. "What's wrong with her?

"According to my research, this was caused by over-eating of seafood." The doctor mused.

Ace nodded slowly. "Yes… She gotten sick and threw up after that but I thought she would be fine in a couple of days."

"I'm afraid that it's not going to be that easy." The doctor said. "In her condition, she needed medical attention immediately and staying out here only made her condition worse."

"S-She's not going to…" Hank sputtered.

"Don't even suggest such a thing!" Ace snapped.

"Her condition is worse than I feared. It will take some time to heal her." The doctor said solemnly. "We have to remove her from the game."

Upon seeing this, everyone looked upset. Especially Ace.

"_I was hoping to play this game as far as I can until I get voted out." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"I would feel horrible if I went home like this."_

"Will she be all right?" Ace asked concerned.

"It's too early to say but I WILL do everything in my power to help her." The doctor said kneeling down to Clover's level. "Now, could somebody escort her to the boat?"

"S-Sure, I'll help." Ace said.

After helping Clover into the medic boat, Ace watched as the boat slowly went away. He continued to watch it with Swiper, Fuuka and Hank looking concerned.

"She will be all right, Ace." Swiper reassured.

"Yeah, I guess… At least I hope so."

Nobody saw a tear fall down his face.

"_I haven't cried for at least ten years. But seeing Clover having to leave the game like this and there was nothing I can do about it made me feel horrible." _Ace said to the camera in sadness before looking down.

**(Day 27, Immunity Challenge)**

Mark sat in the boat returning from Exile Island with a mixed expression on his face.

"I sure like to see Ace and Clover again but I don't want to see Hank again." The cheetah said.

Then, the boat arrived to the shore. Mark then climbed out of the boat and walked where to where Tinyrocket and the other challengers should be.

Only to see the host with Xigbar and Lilo alone.

Mark blinked a couple of time before walking over. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"That's what WE want to know!" Xigbar said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what's up?" Lilo nodded.

Tinyrocket fiddled with his wrists nervously before sighing.

"Clover have been carried out of the game because of medical conditions."

"WHAT!?" Mark, Xigbar and Lilo gasped.

Tinyrocket sadly nodded. "Apparently, she got ill eating at that seafood buffet Reward and she fainted just yesterday."

"T-That's terrible…" Lilo said loss of words.

"Yeah, talk about a harsh blow…" Xigbar nodded sadly.

Mark, on the other hand, was frozen in shock.

"This have been a scare for all of us and we all wish for her better health." Tinyrocket said before coughing twice. "But even still the game continues. Clover is officially the ninth person voted out of Survivor and is the second member of our jury. Because of this, the Immunity Challenge is cancelled and you are all safe from Tribal Council for tonight giving you a 1-in-7 chance of winning. You may return to camp."

Mark stood stunned for a minute before running off back to camp.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Xigbar shouted as he and Lilo ran after him.

**(Tribe Passion)**

Swiper and Hank were sitting on a log talking to each other about what happened to Clover.

"Wow, that was harsh…" Swiper mused.

"Yeah, it would stink if I have to leave because of a medical condition." Hank nodded.

"_Clover was a bit of a talker but she was a nice young lady. I hope she gets better." _Hank said to the camera. He then scowled. _"Why do all the deserving people have to leave before a certain someone I will remain anonymous is gone?"_

Suddenly, they heard running. They both turned to see Mark running over.

"Oh, great…" Hank said rolling his eyes.

"Hank, not now." Swiper scolded.

"Where's Ace?" Mark asked quickly.

"Um, he is at the pond." Swiper said.

Without another word, Mark ran off again. Around this time, Xigbar and Lilo ran up. They both started to pant heavily.

"Man, we should have known better than to chase after him." Xigbar said going on his knees for support.

"Hey, guys. How did you been?" Hank asked.

"Just fine, thank you." Lilo said. "How is Clover? We heard what happened."

"We don't know." Swiper sighed. "All we can do is pray."

"I guess…" Lilo said.

"_Clover is an… unique character to say the least. I feel really bad for her." _Xigbar said to the camera in sadness. _"I could tell that the person who is taking this the hardest is Ace."_

Meanwhile, Mark ran to the pond to see Ace sitting down gazing at it.

"Ace!" Mark said.

The mercenary turned around to see his friend and gotten a sad smile on his face.

"Oh, hey, Mark. You're all right?" He asked.

"Am I all right? What about Clover? What happened to her?" Mark asked.

Ace sighed. "She got sick from that seafood buffet. We both knew that she was going to get sick but… not like this."

"I-I'm so sorry…" Mark said stunned.

"What for? It's not your fault." Ace reassured.

"_This is terrible. First, Swiper betrayed us and blindsided Eduardo and now, Clover is gone seriously ill." _Mark said to the camera. _"Now, my only Kong friend here is Ace. And right now, he needs my full attention because his closest friend is sick."_

"Can I sit down?" The young man asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ace shrugged.

Mark then sat down before sighing.

"Ace?"

"Hmm?"

"Will… Clover be all right?" Mark asked in a half-plea.

"I-I don't know…" Ace said hugging his knees. "I am praying for her health but… I feel so helpless."

"Come on, there is nothing we can do." Mark frowned.

"I know. But… How can I think about the game when one of my closest friends is in the hospital?" Ace asked.

"I… I don't know." Mark said.

Ace then sighed. "But… I can't leave you here all alone with Hank here. I will never forgive myself if I did that."

"T-Thanks…" Mark said. "I'm glad I have at least one ally with me, otherwise I might have quit the game."

"Yeah, same here." Ace nodded. He then sighed. "You know… if Swiper didn't betray us and we voted off Xigbar as planned, I was thinking of taking Clover to the Final 2 instead of you."

"That doesn't surprise or offend me." Mark said simply. "In fact, I wanted to do the same with Eduardo."

"I see." Ace said. "But seeing that they are not here, wanna make a Final 2 deal?"

Mark looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure a Final 2 deal is possible now?"

"I'm not sure myself but I am not going to let Swiper and Hank get away with this." Ace said looking at the water. He then looked at Mark. "What do you say? Wanna mount the comeback of the century?"

Mark sat staring at Ace for a minute before he smiled holding out his hand in form of a handshake. "Sure, why not?"

Ace smiled as well accepting the handshake.

"_So it's just me and Ace against the Kremlings and Swiper. That is 5 versus 2." _Mark said to the camera. _"But I am not worried because I have faith in Ace. If he can't at least get us to the Final 2, he will vote off Hank for me."_

"_Well, things just seemed to be getting from bad to worse for me. Swiper betrayed me, Eduardo got voted off and now Clover's out sick." _Ace said to the camera. _"It may be too late but I am trying to see if I am get him and me to the Final 2. I don't know how but I will. Till then, please get better Clover."_

_Next time on Survivor…_

We now Mark and Hank yelling at each other.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS BEING SO MEAN TO ME JUST BECAUSE OF MY SPECIES!" Mark shouted.

_Mark finally grows a backbone._

"AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS ME!" Hank shouted back.

"OH, DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP!?"

We now see someone digging a hole in the pouring rain of Exile Island.

"Now, let's see here. According to the clues, it should be right about here." The figure said.

_And the Hidden Immunity Idol is uncovered._

"Hmm… What's this? Could this be…?"

We now see a slow-motion shot of the figure pulling out something.

(Because of Clover having to leave the island though to medical conditions, she is unable to make a final Confessional.)

RESULTS

Clover: No Vote

There's Chapter 10! Ah, Clover. The reason I brought her into this story was because she could comically interact with Ace. Ace is a self-proclaimed ladies' man while Clover is a self-proclaimed heart-throb. But as I write on, I started to like this friendship much. Anyway, aside from being Ace's friend and sidekick, she's not really important to the plot expect for a few comical twists. Anyway, enjoy!


	11. Days 28 to 30

Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy!

**(Day 28)**

Xigbar, Lilo, Fuuka, Hank and Swiper were talking inside the shelter.

"Man, that was some fright we all have yesterday!" Xigbar said.

"I know, I am still shaken by all of this." Lilo frowned.

"_Yesterday, Xigbar, Mark and I came to the Immunity Challenge only to find that there IS no Challenge because Clover has to be carried about of the game." _Lilo said to the camera. _"That stinks because being taken out of the game due to being sick is worse than being voted out."_

"Listen, guys. Don't worry, she will get better. She is tougher than she looks." Swiper reassured.

"I guess that's true." Lilo said.

"I just hope she'll be all right." Fuuka sighed.

"Well, can't stand around moping all day, we got chores to do." Hank said getting up and stretching. "Come on, Swipe. It's our turn to fetch fruit."

"K." The fox said before he got off as well and walked off with the dog.

"Wow, those two are really becoming close." Fuuka said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Xigbar said.

"You guess?" Lilo asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Fuuka agreed.

"Oh, nothing. It just that they been buddy-buddy and talking to each other since we kidnapped Swiper." The Nobody noted.

"Maybe they just enjoy each other's company." Fuuka shrugged.

"Maybe, Fu. But seeing Swiper get to Hank to temporarily be nice to Hank makes me wonder." Xigbar mused. "What can he get Hank to lighten if he only knew him for a couple of days?"

"Don't forgot, the Kongs kidnapped Hank on Day 12. So they could have known have talked to each other then." Lilo explained.

"I guess so. It's just that those two are in an alliance of their own…" Xigbar said stroking his chin.

"You mean they planned to backstab everyone from the start?" Lilo asked with wide eyes. "Meaning that Hank was willing to backstab Augie pre-merge!?"

"_Hank, you traitor! You were going to backstab us from the start?" _Lilo asked the camera in anger and disbelief. _"We're your own tribe-mates for Pete's sake!"_

"I don't know for certain but it's definitely possible." Xigbar nodded.

"S-So what do we do?" Fuuka asked.

"Play along with their little game for now. After all, Mark and Ace are much bigger Immunity threats then them." Xigbar explained. "We'll vote Hank and Swiper out after we get rid of those two."

"I guess that makes sense." Fuuka shrugged. "I mean, it's not like they are going to switch back."

"_I don't know how for sure but Swiper plans to take Hank to the Final 2 just like Lucy did." _Xigbar said to the camera. He then smirked. _"Well, I hate to break it to you, fox-dude but all you are getting is a Final 5 pass and that's it!"_

Meanwhile, Hank and Swiper were walking along the beach talking.

"So Mark is next right?" Hank asked with hope.

"If he doesn't win Immunity. If he does, we'll just vote off Ace." Swiper shrugged.

"_Okay, my plan had a hit a small snag. We were supposed to vote off Mark or Ace depending on who win Immunity." _Swiper said to the camera. _"But with Clover getting sick, that means Ace and Mark have to stay. Not to say if given the choice to keep her, I would. I may be a backstabber but I wouldn't go that far to keep a sick girl just to get worse."_

"I really wanted to get rid of Mark yesterday but with Clover getting sick, it can't be helped." Hank shrugged.

"Now, now. Just wait a couple of more days." Swiper reassured.

"If you say so." Hank sighed. "I hope he loses Immunity."

"Yeah but I hope he wins Reward." Swiper said.

Hank's eyes bugged out as he turned to his fox friend. "WHAT!? Why?"

"Because of the Immunity Idol." Swiper said.

Hank then remembered. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about it. But what does Mark winning Reward have to do with it?"

"Elementary, my dear Hankie." The purple-clad schemer smirked. "For one thing, Mark isn't the brightest bulb in the box."

The brown cow-dog rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I DON'T know."

"Well, if I get Mark to send to Exile Island, I could find the Immunity Idol." Swiper explained.

Hank realised something. "That way, if Fuuka doesn't join us, we will still have a back-up plan."

"Right! If we play the game carefully and sneakily like this, we will get to the Final 2 no problem!" Swiper smirked.

"Sweet! But why you? Knowing that cat, he would want to send ME to Exile Island more than you." Hank explained. "If that happens, couldn't I find the Idol for the both of us?"

Swiper sweat-dropped. "Um, I just think I would have a better chance of finding it."

Hank shrugged. "No argument there but I just feel I could find it. I am smarter than I look, you know!"

With that, he gave a cheesy grin. Swiper simply shook his head in hopelessness.

"Riiiiight…"

"_Let me ask you this. If you have a huge plan and it needed to go perfectly, would you give THIS guy a big part?" _Swiper said to the camera.

Suddenly, Hank noticed something. Ace and Mark sitting on opposite logs talking to each other. Seeing this, he smirked evilly.

"Speaking of the devil…" The brown dog said before turning to Swiper. "I'm sorry, Swiper but I am going to find a completely and utterly ridiculous and un-rational way to verbally assault and hopefully, completely demoralise Mark so he will hopefully quit from the game."

With that, he ran off leaving the fox alone.

"Okay, I guess I just wait here." Swiper shrugged.

He then crossed his arms and starting to tap hiS foot. He then adjusted his shades a bit before looking at the waves of the beautiful ocean and looking at the bright hot sun.

Suddenly, it hit him.

"Wait, what?"

"_Now it is time for everyone's favourite time of the day!" _Hank said to the camera with an evil smirk. _"Mark-abuse time!"_

Ace gave a deep sigh.

"Still worried about her, eh?" Mark frowned.

"Yes..." Ace said.

"Don't worry. Clover will be all right, hopefully." Mark reassured.

"I know… But I kept remembering how she collapsed in my arms…" Ace said. "I tried to ignore but it kept flashing into my mind."

"Ace…" Mark frowned.

"_Clover is Ace's closest friend here and seeing her leave the game really upset him. He is usually calm." _Mark said to the camera in sympathy

"Come on, Ace. Clover wouldn't want to see you moping like you this." The cheetah said. "She would want you to fight on."

"I… Know. My boss would probably smack me if he sees me like this." The mercenary sighed. "Thanks, Mark."

"No prob. Aside from the fact you are one of my closest friends, you're my ONLY ally." The young feline chuckled.

Ace chuckled as well. "I guess that's true."

"_It is just me and Mark against the Kremlings and that traitor, Swiper." _Ace said to the camera. _"It won't be easy but we are planning to make it to the Final 2 together."_

"So what's the plan, Ace?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, kid. I may think of something but I don't know what." Ace shrugged.

"Well, I hope we do succeed. If both of us get voted off, it will be impossible to make it to the finale." Mark said.

"Yes, as long as we keep each other's backs, we'll find a way." Ace explained.

"I sure hope so. But if we don't make it to the Final 2, I would at least be happy to be voted off before Hank and Swiper." Mark said.

"OH REALLY?"

This made the two jumped in shock. They both turned to the direction of the loud shock to see Hank glaring daggers at Mark.

"Sooo… Winning the game isn't enough for ya, eh? Would prefer just to outlast me, eh?" The dog said in disgust. "Haven't you thought that each and every one of us came here to win? People like you make me sick!"

"Look who's talking." Ace said narrowing his eyes.

Hank then smirked not taking his eyes off Mark. "There you go again, Mark. Hiding behind your friends like the coward you are!"

The young man frowned at this.

"Hey, lay off!" Ace smirked narrowing his eyes.

"Tsk tsk tsk! You are only proving my point! Mark is a wimp! He always has been and always will be!" Hank smirked. "Always finding behind his friends."

Mark looked down at the ground with the visor of his hat covering his eyes.

"Mark…" Ace said feeling sorry for him.

"Aw, did I hurt the poor kitty's feelings?" Hank said in a babyish tone. "Or maybe you have come to reality that you ARE a wimp?"

Ace got up angrily. "I SAID enough!"

"Hey, my beef isn't with you, Ace. It's with that useless ball of fur!" Hank said.

"Well, I don't know care! Mark is my friend if you mess with me, you mess with me!" The brown-haired man snapped.

Hank rolled his eyes. "Aw, come on, Ace, quit lying."

Ace raised a confused eyebrow.

"That you don't really like him."

Ace and Mark's eyes bugged out.

"_Oh, I just KNOW he didn't just say that!" _Ace said to the camera in anger.

"Admit it. Mark is nothing more than an extra vote to you." The cow-dog smirked.

"That's not true! Mark is one of my closest friends!" Ace snapped.

"Yeah, right." Hank said. "Admit it, you are only using Mark. That's why you saved him on Day 18."

"Not true!" Ace snapped.

"It is. And you know why that is?" Hank asked.

"No. Why?" Ace asked on his last strand of sanity.

"Because Mark is a loser! And nobody likes a loser! Sure, he is an asset at Challenges but that's about all he's good!" Hank said cruelly. "Heck, the only people who like him are either idiots or cats! But let's face it! All cats are idiots! Especially that girlfriend of yours!"

Mark was thunder-struck at this. "W-What?"

"You heard me! She must be the most stupid cat in the universe to go out with YOU!" Hank smirked. "Even more stupid than Nermal and Mignon!"

"Now that's a low blow!" Ace scolded.

"It's the truth though! I mean what kind of woman would go out with him? She was probably a gold-digger." Hank said.

"H-hey! That's not nice!" Mark sputtered.

"Well, she's mostly likely was. Or at least as dumb as a rock!" Hank smirked.

"S-Shut up..." Mark said getting up looking a bit angry.

"Or maybe she's a bigger loser than you, unable to get a date!"

"I said shut up!" The cheetah said raising his voice.

"Oh, what? You cry like the baby you are?" The dog said in a babyish tone. He then smirked evilly. "Face it. You are the second biggest loser in the universe! The first, being your so-called girlfriend!"

Mark gritted his teeth as he balled his hands into fists. For once, his fangs were showed.

"M-Mark?" Ace asked wanting to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but thought against it.

"You… You…"

"Are the better species! Why, thank you! I am glad you finally realised that you and your kind are like a zit on the face we call "life"." Hank smiled.

Mark's eye started to twitch.

"SHUT…"

Swiper's eyes bugged out.

"THE…"

Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka looked up in shock.

"HECK…"

Birds flew away all over the island.

"UP!"

Hank and Ace stood horrified by Mark's outbreak.

"_I am SOOO glad I am way over there at the time." _Swiper said to the camera.

"E-Excuse me?" Hank asked surprised.

"YOU HEARD ME! I BEEN LISTENING TO YOUR LOUD MOUTH SINCE THE MERGE AND I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER SECOND OF IT!" Mark shouted angrily.

"Who…" Hank said before he narrowed his eyes. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YELLING AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU WORTHLESS CAT?"

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS BEING SO MEAN TO ME JUST BECAUSE OF MY SPECIES!" Mark shouted.

"AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS ME!" Hank shouted back.

"OH, DON'T YOU EVEN SHUT UP!?"

"DON'T YOU!?"

"ME!? YOU NEVER SHUT UP! I'M SURPRISED YOU MADE MERGE!"

"BECAUSE I AM A VALUABLE PLAYER!"

"VALUABLE PLAYER! YOU ALMOST KILLED EVERYONE ON DAY 17!"

"WELL, I AM IN THE MAJORITY!"

"YEAH, BUT YOU COULD BE IN THE MAJORITY WITHOUT BACKSTABBING ANYONE!"

Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka walked in to see the shouting battle with Ace too stunned to move and needless to say that they looked shocked.

"I recognise Hank but is that Mark shouting?" Fuuka said surprised.

"It is!" Swiper said just as surprised.

"Whoa! It looks like little Markie have grown a BIG backbone!" Xigbar noted.

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN VOTED OFF LONG AGO!" Mark snapped.

"OH YEAH, WELL YOU ARE… ARE A LOSER!" Hank shouted.

"OH, NICE COMEBACK!"

"HEY, DON'T INSULT ME!"

"NOT AFTER YOU KEPT INSULTING ME FOR THE LAST 12 DAYS!"

"WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO BE STUCK ON THE SAME ISLAND AS YOU!?"

"WOW, FOR ONCE I ACTUALLY AGREE WITH YOU!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME!? NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE!"

"YOU ARE ONE TO TALK!"

Hank and Mark started to pant heavily glaring daggers at each other. Everyone stared at the whole thing stunned their shouting battle.

"_Whoa… Just whoa…" _Xigbar said to the camera.

The two animals glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, Mark broke the silence.

"Hopeless… You are completely hopeless…" The cheetah said walking off.

"M-Mark!" Ace said running after him.

Hank smirked before he walked off. "Humph. I scared him off."

Suddenly, he noticed Xigbar, Lilo, Fuuka and Swiper. The former two was not happy.

"What?"

"_That was the first time I ever yelled at somebody like that." _Mark said sadly to the camera. _"But what Hank said was just horrible. He really stepped over the line this time."_

"_Can you believe that cat actually talked back to me? ME!?" _Hank said to the camera in anger. _"Did he forget that he was in the minority and yelling at me will hurt his chances of staying? Not like they are that big to begin with."_

"_After seeing Mark and Hank's shouting battle, it only made me more determined to take Mark to the Final 2. Mainly because even though Hank deserved each and every word he got, I could tell Mark was regretting saying those things." _Ace said to the camera. He then sighed. _"I swear Hank is a demon in dog form."_

**(Day 29, Reward Challenge)**

All seven contestants walked onto the mat where Tinyrocket was waiting.

"So how are you guys going?" The host asked.

"Still a bit bummed about Clover." Xigbar said before the others nodded.

"I could understand that but remember, we are in a middle of the game." Tinyrocket explained. "After all, Clover wouldn't want to see you unhappy like this."

Everyone gave muttered agreements.

"Anyway, here is your next Reward Challenge." Tinyrocket explained. "It is a test of luck. You will go up to the top of a hill where you a giant maze going downwards. Also, up there are barrels. The aim of the game is simple, pick the barrel you think will be get you to the bottom fastest. Whoever does that win Reward."

"A-Are you serious?" Fuuka asked surprised.

"That CAN'T be safe." Ace said shaking his head.

"Actually, it is. This Challenge is based off of Mario Party 7." Lilo explained.

"That's right, Lilo. If they can do it, so can you!" Tinyrocket nodded. "The reward is a trip to a snowboarding lodge."

This made bewildered everyone. "SNOWBOARDING?"

Suddenly, Lilo realised something.

"DK's Snowboard Summit from Mario Kart Wii!" Lilo realised.

"That's right! Whoever wins Reward gets to go up in there to the snowy mountains!" Tinyrocket nodded. This created a lot of excited murmurs. He then held up some straws. "Done, let's draw straws whoever picks the longest one gets to go first. Whoever gets the second longest one gets to go second and etc."

"Okay, got it." Mark nodded walking forward.

"Out of my way, fuzzball!" Hank shouting stepping forward.

"Um, Hank, hello? You are technically a fuzzball too!" Mark said as if he was talking to an idiot.

"I don't care! I get to pick first!" The dog shouted.

"Now, now. There are enough straws to go around!" Tinyrocket said trying to calm them down.

Later, everyone picks straws. Then, everyone picked a barrel and got into it.

"Is everyone ready?" Tinyrocket asked. Everyone nodded. "All right for Reward… Survivors in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Everyone poked their heads into the barrels and started to roll their barrels down the paths into the maze. A few seconds after the Challenge started, a barrel rolled down a path and crashed into another barrel.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Hey! What's the idea of putting trucks in the maze!"

"Oh, one more thing! For those who don't play Mario Party 7, then you should know the barrels will occasionally bump each other." Tinyrocket said.

"Why you little… OW!"

"Hey, be more careful!"

"How can I be careful when it is spinning out of control!?"

"Whoa, my head's spinning!"

"This is a bit too much!"

"Feels good!"

"OW! Mark, that was YOUR barrel, wasn't it? Don't deny it!"

"Always quick to blame others, eh, bone-breath!"

"SO IT **WAS **YOU!"

Tinyrocket couldn't help himself. He held his sides while laughing hysterically.

Suddenly, he noticed a barrel rolled out of the maze. Said barrel slowly rolled towards the young host. Then, the person inside the barrel poked his/her dizzy head out.

"HANK WINS REWARD!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Mark's voice shouted from somewhere in the downwards maze.

"I won!?" Hank said snapping out of his dizziness. He then smirked. "YEE-HAW! I won! That means I am better than Mark! MUCH better! I am invincible! Invincible! In…"

That was all he got out before Fuuka's barrel rolled into his.

Later, Tinyrocket and Hank stood in right of everyone.

"Congratulations, Hank. You won the Reward!" Tinyrocket smiled.

"I heard of dumb luck but sheesh…" Mark said crossing his arms.

Ace put a comforting hand of the cheetah's shoulder. "Just ignore him."

"Anyway, you will be going on a snowboarding trip. But you can also bring another person with you to the trip. Who is it?" Tinyrocket asked.

"That's a no-brainer!" Hank smirked before turning to the others.

To see Swiper waving his hands in front of his face and shaking his head frantically. As if he doesn't want to go.

The dog caught his drift. "Um, Xigbar?"

"Really?" The one-eyed man asked surprised as well as everyone else.

"Yep!" Hank smiled.

"Um, okay, thanks…" Xigbar said walking over.

"Also, you can choose my person to go to Exile." Tinyrocket said.

"And, of course I'll choose…" Hank smirked.

"Me." Swiper piped up.

This surprised everyone.

"Really?" Hank asked surprised.

"Yes." Swiper nodded.

"Well, if you say so, pardner." The dog said before turning to Tinyrocket. "I am sending Swiper."

"Okay, then. Swiper, the boat for Exile Island will be waiting for you. Hank, Xigbar, you both got a date at the snowboarding trip. As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may all leave."

**(Exile Island)**

Swiper wasted no time darting into the cavern after being dropped off at Exile Island. After reaching the cavern, he got on all fours and shook his fur dry.

"Well, that was a sunny welcome." The fox said sarcastically.

"_Hank is a good example of dumb luck as he won Reward. I asked him if he can send him to Exile Island and he did." _Swiper said to the camera. _"To confirm our Final 2, I need to find that Immunity idol."_

He then read the sign. "Now let see what we got here."

"_I read the three clues that was on the sign. At first, they made little sense to me then I started to think about it logically."_

Outside the cavern in the eternal rain, he went over to a spot. "Now, let's see here. According to the clues, it should be right here."

He then started digging.

"_I was digging at that spot for what seemed like an eternity. I was starting to think that I was in the wrong place."_

"Hmm… What's this? Could it be…" He said coming across an item.

He then grabbed it and gave it a big tug. He pulled so hard, he landed on his behind.

"Ouch, that smarts!"

Swiper then looked at the item in his hand. His eyes widened when he saw that it was the Immunity Idol. There was a note attached to it.

The schemer wasted no time taking the note and reading with a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations, you have found the Immunity Idol. This will protect you from one Tribal Council. This item becomes useless at the Final 3."

As if on cue, thunder crashed in the background.

"_I did it. It wasn't easy but I did it. I have gotten the Immunity Idol. The way I see it, I got this game in the bag!" _Swiper said to the camera with a smirk.

**(Snowboarding Trip)**

Xigbar and Hank stood in amazement clad in winter clothes they got when they came to the resort. They were staring at a snowboarding resort and that only a helicopter ride away from the hot and scorching island that they are on.

"Whoa…" Xigbar said in awe.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Hank said.

"Well, shall we?" Xigbar asked looking down at his friend.

"Let's!" The brown dog smirked.

With that, the two ran off t

"_I won the Reward today. I am invincible." _Hank said to the camera smirking. _"I wanted to bring Swiper with me and send to Mark to Exile Island but Swiper wanted me to send him to Exile Island instead. Which is fine with me. It gives him a chance to get the Immunity Idol and I am still away from that fuzzball."_

Xigbar and Hank stood on a large snowy hill. The former was holding a giant inner tube.

"Are you sure you don't want to snowboard with the others?" Hank asked.

"No. You are the reason I am even here. And I know for obvious reasons, you stink at snowboarding." Xigbar smirked. "Besides, I prefer surfing. Come on, let's have fun together."

Hank gave a small smile. "Thanks, pardner…"

"No prob." Xigbar smirked as he put the tube down.

He and Hank then climbed in the tube.

"Ready?" Xigbar smirked.

"Ready!" Hank said smirking back.

"GO!" The two shouted as they raced down the hill together in their inner tube darting straight down the hill.

"YEEHAW!"

"BOOYA!"

The two started to sled down the hill going faster and faster.

"Watch it, Xig. We are heading towards that ramp." Hank warned.

"I know." The Nobody smirked.

Hank's eyes widened. "WHAT!? You are not seriously going off that thing, are you?"

"Oh, yeah!" Xigbar said with a glint in his eye.

"_Somebody call the asylum!" _Hank shouted to the camera. _"I think Xigbar is crazy!"_

The dog closed his eyes in fear. "I can't look!"

The tube continued to speed towards the ramp. Soon, it flew off it sending them flying through the air.

"WHEE-HEEEE!"

"MOMMYYYYY!"

The tube then landed on the ground making a big thud in the snow. It then slowly skidded to a stop.

Xigbar laughed heartily. "That was almost as much fun as my fight against Sora! What do you think, Hank?"

The dog said nothing.

"Hank?" Xigbar said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… Fun…" Hank said. His fur then turned as white as the snow before fainting onto it.

Xigbar blinked twice. "Okay…"

"_How Hank is the head of security back at his node I will never know!" _Xigbar said to the camera.

"_There are only two things I am afraid of! Snakes and Heights!" _Hank said to the camera in anger.

Later, Xigbar and Hank went back up the hill, the latter still a bit spooked and very vex.

"All right, all right! From now on, no more ramps!" Xigbar said rolling his good eye.

"Well, you better!" Hank snapped.

"I know for a fact that Lilo would LOVE to do something like that." Xigbar muttered. "So why did you do it?"

"Hm?" Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you ask me to come with you either of Swiper?"

"_Hank and I may be tight but he is tighter with Swiper." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"I was confused for a minute but then Swiper volunteered to go to Exile Island, I got suspicious. Heck, who didn't?"_

"Why not? You are my bud!" Hank said.

"I know but you are closer with Swiper!" Xigbar said with a raised eyebrow.

Hank nervously sweat-dropped at this. "Um, well, the thing is…"

"_Hoo boy. Here am I supposed to be relaxing but instead, I have to deal with a tricky situation!" _Hank said to the camera. _"I literally have to pull out an excuse out of my bag if I want my Final 2 deal with Swiper to be safe"_

"Swiper has a huge fear of snow." The cow-dog lied.

Xigbar blinked his good eye twice. "You're kidding!"

"Y-yeah! He told me that one time, he went to a hotel with some of his friends and his tail got caught in the freezer!" Hank said. He then winced. "And believe you me, getting your tail frozen is NOT a good experience."

"Ow!" Xigbar cringed.

"Yes, and the reason he didn't wanted to tell anyone was because it was a VERY traumatizing and embarrassing situation." Hank said. "In fact, I'm not allowed to tell anyone so let this me between you and me, k?"

"K. I understand." Xigbar nodded.

"Good." Hank smiled. "And come, let's ride some more and no more ramps!"

With that, he walked off.

"_Yep, when I am good, I am really good!" _Hank said to the camera smirking. _"The lie was a little messy but I think I did a bang-up job of having Xigbar fall for it."_

As the arrogant canine walked up the hill, Xigbar narrowed his good eye.

"_What? Do you think I am born yesterday? Nobody would be stupid enough to fall for an excuse like that! Heck, I'm surprised Hank actually thought it will work! It's plain obvious that Swiper asked Hank to send him to Exile to get the Immunity Idol!" _Xigbar snapped at the camera. He then smirked_ "Well, that's all right! Because if he DID found the Idol, we will vote it out and it will backfire on either Mark or Ace. It depends on who wins Immunity."_

**(Tribe Passion)**

Ace and Mark both sat inside the shelter looking content. Mark had a wide grin on his face.

"Ah… The sound of silence…" The cheetah sighed.

"Yeah, it is a lot more quieter without you-know-who!" Ace nodded.

"_Well, we lost the Reward but that's okay because the only people here are the girls aka the quieter ones." _Ace said to the camera with a smile. _"Xigbar and Hank are at that snowboarding trip and Swiper is on Exile Island meaning that we get to rest for a while."_

"Which reminds me…" The brown-haired man spoke up.

"Yes?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know when Swiper asked to sent to Exile Island?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Mark nodded.

"I think it was because he wanted that Immunity Idol. I'm sure of it." Ace said.

Mark said. "Gee, what happens if he finds it?"

"Nothing, now. But if he votes us off, he will be a target and most likely uses it on Xigbar, Lilo or Fuuka." Ace shrugged.

Mark frowned at this. "So basically if that happens, he basically has the Final 4."

"Yeah…" Ace sighed.

"B-But how do we know that he will find the Idol?" Mark asked.

"Because Swiper's right, he only has three clues but that is more than enough." Ace noted. "I guess we just have wait until tomorrow!"

"I hope we at least outlast Hank and Swiper."

"Me too, kid. Me too."

Meanwhile, Lilo and Fuuka walked by.

"I still can't believe Hank took Xigbar instead of Swiper!" Lilo said amazed.

"I know! I mean, aren't they supposed to be very close?" Fuuka agreed.

"_At the Reward Challenge, Swiper didn't take his best friend to the Reward with him." _Lilo said to the camera. _"And what is even more amazing that Swiper asked to be taken to Exile."_

"Do you think Swiper wanted the Immunity Idol?" Fuuka asked.

"I don't see any other reason to go there, Fuuka." Lilo sighed.

The green-haired girl frowned. "Oh, dear. What happens if he finds it?"

"Don't worry, don't worry, surely Xigbar thought the same thing and thinking up of a plan." Lilo reassured. "Till then, we just mingle."

"Y-Yeah. I suppose that is all we can do so far." Fuuka nodded.

**(Day 30, Immunity Challenge)**

Ace, Mark, Lilo and Fuuka stood on a mat as Tinyrocket walked up to them.

"All right! Let's bring in Xigbar and Hank from their Reward!" Tinyrocket announced.

Said two walked in.

"Yo!" Xigbar smirked.

"Howdy, y'all." Hank nodded.

"And we bring in Swiper from Exile Island." Tinyrocket said.

Said fox walked by.

"Hey, guys. Miss me?" Swiper said cheerfully.

"Like a slow-healing scrab." Ace said flatly.

"Oh, don't be a hater!"

"Now, now. Anyway, here is your next Immunity Challenge." Tinyrocket explained he motioned behind him. "Behind me is a panel of 21 tiles. Each one has a letter on it. Each letter is the first of your name, therefore these tiles represent you. Everyone will throw balls at the tiles. You will have three tiles and if they are all gone, you are gone. Last person standing wins Immunity. Now, Mark, the necklace?"

The cheetah nodded before walking over. "It's right here."

Tinyrocket smirked as he got the necklace. "All right, Immunity is back up for grabs! Now, let's figure out the positions."

Soon, everyone got into positions.

"All right! For Immunity on the line, contestants ready?" Tinyrocket asked. "First round, go!"

All seven contestants threw (or in Hank's case spat) a ball at the tiles.

SMASH!

Ace has hit Swiper's target, Fuuka has hit her own tile, Hank has also hit his own tile, Lilo has hit Fuuka's tile by mistake, Mark has hit Hank's tile, Swiper has hit Lilo's tile by mistake and Xigbar has hit Mark's tile.

"All right!" Tinyrocket announced. Swiper, Lilo and Mark has lost one tile. Fuuka and Hank has lost two tiles. They are on the bubble. Round 2 go!"

SMASH!

Ace has hit Swiper's tile yet again, Fuuka has hit Ace's tile, Hank has hit Lilo's tile, Lilo has hit Fuuka's tile yet again, Mark has hit Hank's tile, Swiper has hit Hank's tile by mistake and Xigbar has hit Mark's tile.

"All right!" Tinyrocket announced. Ace is now to two tiles. Swiper, Lilo and Mark are now to one. Hank and Fuuka are now out."

"Oh, well…" Fuuka frowned.

"Dang it!" Hank snarled.

"Okay, Round 3 go!"

SMASH!

Ace has hit Swiper's tile, Lilo has hit Ace's tile, Mark has hit Xigbar's tile, Swiper has hit Xigbar's tile by mistake, Xigbar has hit Mark's tile.

"All right! Lilo, Mark and Swiper are out. Ace and Xigbar both have one tile each." Tinyrocket said. "It is now a sudden-death tiebreaker."

"Aww…" Lilo lamented.

"Hoo boy…" Mark frowned knowing that he is next on the chopping block.

"Oh, well…" Swiper shrugged.

Ace and Xigbar glared at each other determined to win Immunity.

"All right, for Immunity, 3, 2, 1! GO!" Tinyrocket shouted.

SMASH!

"Xigbar hits Ace's tile while Ace misses him. XIGBAR WINS IMMUNITY!" Tinyrocket shouted.

"Booya!" The sniper smirked.

A few minutes later, Xigbar was standing in front of Tinyrocket as you put the Immunity Necklace around his neck.

"Congratulations, Xigbar, this is the second time you won Immunity with a 1-in-6 chance of winning."

"Sweet!"

"As for the rest of you, the game is over for one of you. You have this afternoon to figure out who. You may return to camp."

**(Tribe Passion)**

All seven contestants walked back to camp.

"Congrats of winning, Immunity, Xigbar." Lilo smiled.

"Thanks, Lil' Lilo!" The gunner smirked.

"_I won Immunity today. I feel like a king today!" _Xigbar said to the camera. _"At first we were all going to vote off Mark but I been thinking a lot of the snowboarding trip."_

"_Well, Mark lost Immunity and unless I do something, he's doomed." _Ace said to the camera. _"Don't worry, I have a plan but it is very risky. If it fails, Mark and I are done for."_

The mercenary then coughed a bit. "Um, guys?"

Everyone else stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Yes, what is it, Ace?" Mark asked.

The brown-haired man gave a deep sigh. "I want you to vote me out tonight."

Everyone gasped at this.

"No way!" Hank snapped narrowing his eyes in hatred.

Ace rolled his eyes. "I had a feeling that you would be against that request."

"Ace, no!" Mark cried.

"It's okay, Mark." Ace reassured. "I'll be fine."

"_I swear if Ace goes home today instead of me, I will NEVER forgive myself." _ Mark said to the camera sadly.

"Well, tough luck, Acey!" Hank snapped. "We have already decided that Mark will go home if he doesn't win Immunity!"

Mark jerked his head towards him. "You don't get to decide that!"

"Actually, we did!" Hank smirked.

"We?" Xigbar said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we all decided to vote off Mark first!" Hank nodded.

"When was this?" Lilo quizzed.

"Now." Hank said quickly.

Everyone sweat-dropped at this.

"That's... Kinda unfair." Fuuka said.

"Aw, come on! Admit it! We would have gotten rid of Mark if Ace didn't step up!" Hank scolded. "Admit it!"

Xigbar nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well..."

"Ah ha!" Hank smirked. "Admit it, Mark is a goner."

Xigbar then started to think for a minute.

"Um, Xig?" Hank asked looking nervous.

"Are you sure you want to go, Ace?" Xigbar asked.

"I'm positive!" Ace nodded sternly.

"Huddle." Xigbar said.

He, Lilo, Fuuka, Hank and Swiper got into a huddle.

"So, what should we go?" Xigbar asked.

"What do you mean what should we do!?" Hank snapped. "Mark is a bigger Immunity threat than Ace is! HE should go!"

"Oh, you're just saying that because you hate him." Xigbar said rolling his good eye.

"Um, duh! Didn't these 30 days out here teach you anything?" Hank said.

"Hank DOES have a point. Ace may be a skilled mercenary but he still outrun a cheetah." Swiper noted.

"That may be true but even though he isn't more of a threat than Mark, he is still an Immunity threat." Fuuka noted. "He DID almost beat-off Xigbar-san for Immunity."

"But I hate him…" Hank said sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Oh, grow up, dude!" Lilo said rolling her eyes.

"Hmm… Are you sure you can okay with this? If Mark wins Immunity…" Swiper mused.

"We'll take our chances." Xigbar said. "So we are all in agreement?"

"Yeah!" Lilo, Fuuka and Swiper said.

"No!" Hank snapped.

"Well, screw you." Xigbar said before breaking the huddle looking at the two remaining loyal Kongs. "All right, Ace. You win. Mark is safe for tonight."

The brown-haired man gave a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you…"

"Ace, no…" Mark frowned.

Hank was angry for a bit but then, he smirked evilly. "And once again, one of Mark's allies goes because of Mark."

The cheetah turned to him with a peeved look on his face. "SHUT UP!"

"Make me!" Hank smirked.

Mark was going to yell again until Ace held his shoulder.

"Forgot him, Mark. Let's go back to the shelter!" The mercenary said.

Mark growled before shooting the arrogant Hank one final dark look before the two went off.

"_Man, I can't tell you how upset I am when Ace volunteered to be voted off saving Mark!" _Hank said to the camera before smirking. _"But with Ace gone, poor Markie Warkie will be all alone!"_

"Wow… Ace must really be close to Mark to throw away your game like that…" Lilo said impressed.

"Yeah…" Hank sighed shaking his head. "Too bad. I liked him."

Xigbar and Lilo glared at him.

"What?" Hank said.

"So it seems that there is no need for strategy so we can just relax till Tribal Council." Swiper said. "Come on, Hank! Let's go for a little walk!"

"K." Hank said. He then turned to the others. "See you guys in a bit."

"Cool." Xigbar shrugged.

With that, the two walked off.

"Well, what should we do now?" Lilo asked.

"You two can do whatever you want." Xigbar said. "I'M going spying."

"Spying?" Lilo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know for sure but I think he has the Immunity Idol." Xigbar said.

"Yeah, we think so too." Fuuka nodded.

"Yeah but we will never know until I find out for myself." Xigbar smirked. "Stay here."

And with that, the Nobody walked off leaving the two girls.

"_I am as sharp as a knife so I know when something smells fishy and dude, Swiper and Hank smell like they just came out of a fish market." _Xigbar said with a smirk. _"Thankfully, I am known for my sneakiness so I should be able to eavesdrop on them without them knowing."_

Meanwhile, Swiper and Hank were walking along the beach.

"So, any luck?" Hank asked.

"Hmm?" Swiper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, I mean with the Immunity Idol." Hank said.

"Immunity Idol?" Swiper asked confused. Hank's eyes widened at this. "Oh, you mean… THIS?"

With that, he casually got out the Immunity Idol.

"Y-You got it!" Hank smiled.

"Was there any doubts?" Swiper smirked.

"No doubts at all!" Hank beamed.

"_With this Idol, our Final 2 deal is set. All we have to do now is vote off Ace and Mark before the grand moment!" _Swiper said to the camera with a smirk. _"Hopefully, if Fuuka decides to join us, I won't have to use it at all. But for now, I am safe."_

"Sooo… are we basically in the Final 2." Hank said.

"Yep. All we have to do is keep shut!" Swiper said.

"You got it, pardner!" Hank smirked. "Believe me. Nobody will be the wiser!"

Unknown to them, Xigbar was watching them from the bushes smirking evilly.

Meanwhile, Mark and Ace were talking to each other.

"Ace, why?" Mark asked. "Why do you have to throw away your game like that?"

"Well, aside from the fact you're my friend, I couldn't stand the thought of Hank outlasting you." Ace frowned.

"Ace…"

"Hey, don't worry! It's a slim one but I think we'll both be safe." The mercenary reassured.

"Really? How?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, first, we…" Ace said.

He then noticed that Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka walking over.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Ace smirked.

"Hey." Lilo said.

"What is it, guys?" Mark asked. "Tribal Council already?"

"No, nothing like that." Xigbar said shaking his head. "Just came here to tell you something."

"Really? What's that?" Ace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That Swiper is going to get the most votes tonight." Xigbar smirked.

Ace and Mark's eyes widened.

"R-Really?" Mark said not believing what he was hearing.

"That's right. We been talking and we decided to vote off Swiper!" Xigbar nodded.

"T-That's… That's awesome!" Mark said still in disbelief. "But why?"

"Because Swiper can't be trusted to keep safe today." Xigbar explained.

"Darn straight!" Ace nodded.

"T-Thank you, guys! T-This means a lot to us!" Mark nodded.

"You welcome." Xigbar said.

"What's that?" Mark asked.

"DON'T tell Swiper or Hank about this." Xigbar instructed.

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Ace nodded.

Xigbar chuckled a bit. "All right, then it settled! It is 5-2 for Swiper! Come on, girls!"

With that, the three walked leaving Ace and Mark.

"Wow, can you believe it? They are actually keeping you and getting rid of Swiper!" Mark smiled.

Ace thought for a moment. "I don't think that's the case."

Mark frowned at this. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, there is something I want you to do." Ace said.

Meanwhile, with Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka.

"Gee, Xigbar, I don't feel right about lying to them like that." Lilo said.

"Well, technically, we didn't lie. We DID say that we were going to vote off Swiper!" The Nobody said.

"Yes, but keeping them in the dark about this still makes me feel bad." Fuuka frowned.

Xigbar simply shrugged. "Hey, Ace DID say he wanted to leave before Mark so…"

Lilo looked appalled. "Xigbar!"

The sniper sighed. "I know it's harsh but we can't afford to keep Swiper's Immunity Idol tonight."

"True…" Fuuka said.

"And if we didn't "lied", then they will most likely target Hank and it will end up in a tie." Xigbar sighed.

"But basically unless we want our game to be done, we have to mislead them like that?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah…"

"This stinks…"

**(Tribal Council)**

The remaining seven contestants carried their torches to Tribal Council Cave where Tinyrocket is waiting.

"Welcome back, you may sit down. We now bring in the jury!"

Ace's face instantly shot up hoping to see Clover but instead he found Eduardo wearing his trademark pants plus a grey jacket with a white skull on his back.

"Eduardo voted off at the second-to-last Tribal Council." Tinyrocket said.

Ace's face fell. "She's still not better…"

Mark put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Ace, judging from your reaction, you were expecting to see Clover?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yes, ever since I saw her leave the game, I kept worrying about her safety." The mercenary frowned.

"Senor Ace…" Eduardo frowned.

"Lilo, you looked shocked after finding out Clover was taking out of the game." Tinyrocket said.

"Of course, I like most of the people here and hearing Clover leave the game was horrible." The Hawaiian child said sadly. "I know I would hate it to leave the game like that."

"I see, pardon me to change the subject, what was your reaction to Eduardo being voted out?" Tinyrocket asked.

"I was and still am shocked at the vote! I didn't expect him to go!" The cheetah said surprised. "I thought I could trust my alliance but I was wrong!"

Eduardo nodded.

"Swiper, do you have any idea who flipped?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, Hank and I did." The purple-clad fox said sheepishly.

"I knew it." Eduardo said narrowing his eyes.

"Why?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Because the alliance I used to be in has a muscle-bound creature, a mercenary AND a cheetah." Swiper explained. "There was no way in heck I would win Immunity with them there. So I switched the other side because the only Immunity threat is Xigbar."

Ace narrowed his eyes.

"Hank, what about you? Why did YOU switched?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Like I said at the last Tribal Council, I only wanted to get rid of Augie." The cow-dog scolded. "You actually think I'll keep that worthless ball of fur without a good reason!"

Eduardo gritted his teeth in anger at this.

"Worthless?" Mark asked.

"Yes, worthless!" Hank snapped.

"At least I am a threat at Immunity Challenges!" Mark snapped. "Being a quadruped, you messed up most of the Challenges you are in!"

Eduardo's eyes widened at this.

"Hey! I been kept around because a strong asset to the team!" Hank snapped.

"No, Zoro got voted out because he was lazy, Nermal got voted out because he was weak and Lucy got voted out because she was… Lucy!" Mark scolded. "The only reason you made merge is because those people overshadowed you! And don't say loyalty because Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka could say otherwise!"

Eduardo smirked before he crossed his arms. "Senor Mark is all grown-up."

"Shut up, fuzzball!" Hank snapped.

"Or what? You are going to vote me off twice?" Mark smirked. "Or are you going to breathe your bad breath on me!"

Ace covered his mouth. It was the only way to avoid laughing like a hyena.

"The only thing about Ace volunteering to be voted off is that I get to watch you fall on your face!" Mark snapped.

Eduardo's eyes widened in horror.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was the last part?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Oh, yeah. Ace told everyone he wanted to be voted out." The young man frowned.

"Ace, why?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Because I don't want to see Hank outlast Mark." The brown-haired man explained.

"Well, tough luck, pardner! Mark is going after you!" Hank snapped.

"Shut up, you sheriff-wannabe!" Mark snapped.

Hank's eyes bugged out. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, PRETTY-CAT!?"

"Now, now! Now, does Ace choosing to leave the game changes anything, Fuuka?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well… Not really even though Mark is a slightly bigger threat." The high-school girl explained. "The only difference is the noise."

"One more question before we go to the votes, Xigbar, how do you votes are going to go?" Tinyrocket said.

"It will be go as everyone planned." The Nobody said smirking cockily.

Ace and Mark smirked as well. Lilo and Fuuka looked guilty. Hank seems peeved and Swiper looks neutral.

"All right, voting time! Xigbar, you got Immunity, you want to give it up?" Tinyhammer asked.

"Nope." The Nobody said casually.

"All right then! You cannot vote for Xigbar. Speaking of which, you're up!"

Xigbar nodded before getting up, cracking his knuckles and walked into the cave knowing exactly who to vote for.

"Sorry, little fox dude. But you have the Immunity Idol and we can't afford to let you keep it. Let's talk it over at camp." Xigbar said holding up the name "Swiper" to the camera.

Next was Mark. He jogged into the cave feeling just as excited as Xigbar.

"After all the stuff you did and said to you, are you really surprised I am voting for you?" Mark said holding up the name "Hank" to the camera.

Next was Hank. Still a bit let-down after what Mark said, he stormed into the cave grumbling.

"Should I or shouldn't I?" Hank said.

Next was Ace. Getting up and rotating his neck, he walked into the cave to write a name.

"This blindside is going to go down in Survivor history." Ace said.

Next was Lilo. She wasn't any excited as the men about the vote as she slowly walked in.

"Xigbar's right. This is the smartest move. Right?"

Next was Swiper. He whistled while putting his hands behind his head and casually walked into the cave.

"I'm voting for you… because you asked me to." Swiper said holding up the name "Ace" to the camera.

Last was Fuuka. She gave a deep sigh before walking into the cave to write down the final name.

"This is going to go crazy…"

She then rushed back and sat back down in her seat. Tinyrocket then got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Tinyrocket then walked in and got the box of votes.

"All right, I'll read them out." The host said. "First vote, Ace."

Ace doesn't look surprised at this.

"Second vote, Mark. One vote, Ace. One vote, Mark."

Most of them looked surprised at this but then they realized who cast the vote.

"Hank…" Xigbar groaned slapping his forehead.

"Third vote, Hank. One vote, Ace. One vote, Mark. One vote, Hank."

Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka looked confused.

"Fourth vote, Hank. Two votes, Hank. One vote, Ace. One vote, Mark."

"Yeah, well, let me return the favour at the next Tribal Council!" Hank snarled unaware the horrified looks on his fellow Kremlings' faces.

"Don't worry." Swiper reassured.

"Fifth vote, Swiper. Two votes, Hank. One vote, Ace. One vote, Mark. One vote, Swiper."

Swiper and Hank's eyes went beady.

"Wait, what?"

"Sixth vote, Swiper. Two votes, Hank. Two votes, Swiper. One vote, Ace. One vote, Mark. One vote left."

Ace did his best not to laugh.

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor and third member of the Jury…"

The majority looked uneasy.

"…Is Swiper with three votes."

"YES!" Eduardo cheered.

Swiper and Hank's jaws hit the floor. They both looked around to see Ace and Mark smirking while Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka were stunned by what happened.

"Now, unless you have the Immunity Idol, you have to bring me your torch." Tinyhammer said.

Swiper sat in his seat not really knowing what to do. He looked at Hank who looked worried. The fox then sighed.

"Sorry, Hank."

With that, he got out the Immunity Idol and walked over to the host with his ears dropped. Eduardo stared at the scene surprised that he had the Immunity Idol. He then handed it Tinyrocket.

"Yes, this is definitely the Immunity Idol no doubt." Tinyrocket nodded. "All votes against Swiper are negated!"

Hank's eyes bugged out in horror knowing what's coming next.

"Which means… With two votes, Hank is the tenth person voted out and the third member of our jury. You need to bring me your torch!"

Eduardo shrugged. "Oh, well. I am happy either way."

"Dude, I am sooo sorry…" Swiper apologized sadly.

"We all are." Xigbar frowned.

"Well, it looks like I out-last you after all." Mark smirked crossing his arms.

Ace, on the other hand fell off his chair laughing.

"I… I…" Hank said before narrowing his eyes. "I DEMAND A REVOTE!"

"Sorry, Hank. You know the rules. After the votes are read, the decision is final!" Tinyrocket said.

"But… But… They cheated!" Hank shouted angrily.

"It isn't cheating in this game!" Tinyrocket explained.

"But… But…" Hank said before he looked at Mark who was simply smirking at him.

The dog growled narrowing his eyes in pure hatred.

"You are NOT winning this game, cat!"

"Maybe… But at least I played better than YOU did!" Mark smirked.

This made Hank angrier before he grabbed the torch with his teeth and walked over to Tinyrocket. Ace continued to laugh unaware that Xigbar was casting him a death glare.

"Hank, the tribe has spoken." Tinyrocket said before putting his giant spoon on the flame extinguishing it. "You may now go."

Hank turned to Mark. "I am going to bite your neck off at the Juror House, loser!"

"Okay! But till then, deflate that giant ego of yours!" The cheetah shouted.

Hank growled.

"I said you may now go."

"Whatever…" Hank scoffed walking off.

"I think it is safe to say that nobody saw that coming. Just goes to show that you are NEVER safe at Tribal Council." Tinyhammer said. "You may now leave."

_Next Time on Survivor…_

We now see Xigbar yelling at Ace.

"You tricked us! You freaking tricked us!" Xigbar shouted angrily.

"Just like you tricked us?" Ace asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

_Everyone demands answers for last night's vote._

"Okay, seriously, what the heck? What was THAT about?" Swiper asked angrily.

We now see Tinyrocket talking to the contestants.

"Today's Challenge is going to be played in pairs!" Tinyrocket announced.

_And a Reward Challenge brings surprise to everyone._

"Ooh, can I team up with Xigbar?" Lilo piped up.

"What? What about me?" A voice said from the bushes.

We now see a slow-motion shot of Lilo's eyes widening.

"_I can't tell you how angry I am! The only reason I got voted out is because my so-called friends backstabbed Swiper and caused him to lose his Immunity Idol! And now, our Final 2 deal is ruined! And what's worse, I lost to Mark!" _Hank said before sighing. _"Well, it was fun while it lasted. Swiper, it might be tough but please win Survivor for me. As for you Mark. BURN. IN. HADES._

Swiper: Xigbar, Lilo, Fuuka. (N/A)

Hank: Mark, Ace

Ace: Swiper

Mark: Hank

There's Chapter 11! Ah, so Hank finally goes down in flames. He was a good negative character to use for the show. At least, my story actually has Lucy really making merge and made her the main OTTN (Over The Top Negative) Character but since I scrapped it, Hank took her place. And I must say, he done his friend's spot justice. Anyway, review away if you are still reading this.


	12. Days 31 to 33

Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!

**(Tribe Passion)**

Ace and Mark happily skipped off with their arms around each other shoulders.

"JOY TO THE WORLD! THE MUTT'S DEAD! WE BARBECUED THE HEAD!" Ace sang.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BODY? WE FLUSHED IT DOWN THE POTTY! AND ROUND IT GOES!" Mark sang.

"UNTIL IT OVERFLOWS!" Ace and Mark said before laughing heartily.

"_Tonight was the best night ever! We got rid of my rival, Hank AND Swiper's Immunity Idol in the biggest blindside ever!"_ Mark said to the camera with a wide grin on his face. _"Now I can finally play this game in peace!"_

"That was awesome!" The cheetah smiled.

"Yeah, we FINALLY got rid of that bonehead!" Ace cheered.

"_What I did there will go on now Survivor History!_" Ace said to the camera with a smirk. _"I blindsided everyone on the majority AND helped Mark outlast that insult to dogs everywhere, Hank! _

"That plan was brilliant, Ace!" Mark said.

"Thanks! I admit, I was a little worried that it may not work but in the end, it came out perfectly!" Ace smirked.

"_To those of you who are confused about what was the plan is, let me run to through to you, step-by-step." _Ace said to the camera. _"You see, it all started when Hank won Reward and allowed Xigbar to go on a trip with him and sent Swiper to Exile Island. I think we all know why that is. Because he wanted to the Immunity Idol. I got an idea but I didn't think it will work. I just hope that I will take the fall and not Mark so I told everyone. Then, Xigbar came up to me and said that Swiper will be getting the highest numbers of votes tonight. At first, I was happy but something didn't sounded right. I believe that Xigbar was blindsiding Swiper because he had the Idol and I will be the one gone. Well, ha ha, dude! Joke's on you! All I have to do is to tell Mark to get Hank to vote for him even though the rest of the tribe said otherwise. Then, I watched the fireworks fly!"_

"So now what?" Mark asked.

"ACE!"

Ace and Mark winced at the loud voice. They both turned to see Xigbar angrily marching over.

"Now we faced the angry wrath of Xigbar…" Ace said.

"_Man, I am furious! The plan is that we will vote off Swiper and get rid of his Immunity Idol with Ace going home!" _Xigbar said to the camera in a rage. _"But no! Instead of Ace, it was Hank who took the fall! We been triple-crossed!"_

Mark gulped nervously but Ace calmly stood his ground.

"Just stay behind me, Mark." The mercenary said coolly.

"Um, okay?" The cheetah said nervously.

"Um, may I help you, Xigbar?" Ace said trying to sound casually.

The sniper suddenly smiled. "Yes, in fact, you can."

Suddenly, his face turned nasty.

"WHAT. THE HECK. HAPPENED BACK THERE!" He shouted nearly blowing Mark's hat off his head.

"_Xigbar is usually so cool-headed and at times, child-like." _Mark said to the camera in fear. _"And yet sometimes when he gets really angry, he looks REALLY scary. It frightens me."_

"You tricked us! You freaking tricked us!" Xigbar shouted angrily.

"Just like you tricked us?" Ace said with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

Xigbar stepped back as if he was punched in the face.

"Xigbar, I'm not dumb. I knew that you told us that you would vote off Swiper because he had the Immunity Idol." Ace said sternly.

"How could you and the girls plotted such a horrible blindside?" Mark asked appalled. "You know we were already having a tough time as it is!"

Xigbar looked to the side in shame before glaring back at the two. "Hey, it's not like we had a choice! If I hatched that plan, you would most likely had voted for Hank causing a tie!"

"Well, looks like that plan didn't work since Hank is now gone." Ace smirked.

Xigbar growled at the brown-haired man's smug face.

"Look, don't get upset with me. YOU were the ones who lied to us." Ace said.

"Lied? I didn't lied to you! I simply said that Swiper was going to get the most votes! I never said that he was going home!" Xigbar insisted.

Mark shook his head. "It was still a mean move to make."

"But if you are looking for someone to beat up over other than yourself, blame Hank!" Ace said. "He was the one cast that hinky vote against Mark. Had he been voted for me, it would at least had been a tie."

"To be fair, I didn't really expected Hank to do something so stupid and was ready for a tiebreaker against him." Mark said. He then smirked. "I STILL can't believe he did something so bull-headed."

"It was bad enough that you tried to blindside us like that. But you actually had the nerve to come to us like WE'RE the backstabbers." Ace said crossing his arms. "You just wanted someone to take out your anger out someone besides yourself. Shameful, completely shameful."

Xigbar growled at this and looked to the side. Either because he didn't wanted to look at Ace anymore or because he was trying to hide his guilt.

"_Dang, Ace is right. What I did was so uncool... I was the one who plotted to blindside Ace and Mark and yet when they blindsided ME, I let my anger get the better of me. And I must admit, Hank DID had a lot of bad karma ranked up against him for his fall." _Xigbar said to the camera sadly. He then scowled. _"Still, if the plan did worked, I wouldn't had laughed him like that. The way he was laughing at Hank's humiliation was so not cool. And what was up with that lame song they were singing when they were prancing back to camp like a couple of little girls? Seriously."_

"_I admit I was kinda a jerk to Xigbar but he deserved it. He misled Mark and I into voting for Swiper and actually made ME look like I am a villain." _Ace said to the camera with his arms crossed. _"If I wasn't any brighter and I was voted out that way, I would had been crushed to leave Mark alone with Hank."_

"Um, Xigbar?"

The one-eyed man raised his good eyebrow before turning around to see Lilo and Fuuka looking nervous and Swiper with his arms crossed not looking a bit amused.

"Whoa-oh." Xigbar said sweat-dropping.

"Well, looks like it is time for YOU to do some explaining." Ace smirked putting his hands behind his back. "Let's go, Mark."

"K." The cheetah said.

With that, the two walked off leaving the remaining Kremlings with a VERY livid fox.

"_You can't imagine how ticked out I am right now! Ace was supposed to go tonight!" _Swiper growled to the camera. _"But no! I was the one who got the most votes instead and I had to use my Immunity Idol which I just found yesterday! And to make matters worse, I lost my Final 2 partner and closest friend here! I don't know what happened but I am going to find out!"_

"Okay, seriously, what the heck? What was THAT about?" The purple-clad schemer asked angrily.

Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka looked at each other not knowing what to say. Soon, Xigbar took a deep sigh.

"It was my idea, Swiper. I found out that you had the Immunity Idol so I hatched a plan to get rid of it." The black-and-grey haired man admitted.

"Oh, great plan! Does it involved sacrificing one of your friends?" Swiper snapped.

"Hey! I told Ace and Mark to vote for you before we went to Tribal Council!" Xigbar insisted. "I swear, I had no idea that Hank will get the ax!"

Swiper crossed his arms and looked to the side. He was clearly angry.

"Listen, Swiper. If the plan worked, Ace would had been gone." Lilo reassured. "We been tricked as well."

"All we can do is try to mend our wounds." Fuuka agreed.

"So what do you say? We are still an alliance?" Xigbar asked.

Swiper looked at the three Kremlings for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah, we are still an alliance." The short fox said. "But right now, I don't want to talk to any of you guys for a while. I want some time to myself."

"Um, okay." Lilo said.

With that, Swiper stormed off.

Xigbar did a descending whistle. "He's ticked."

"Well, we DID made him lose the Immunity Idol and his best friend." Lilo reasoned. She then growled. "I can't believe Ace and Mark tricked us like that!"

"We are just to blame for that, Lilo." Fuuka sighed shaking her head.

"I guess." The Hawaiian girl said crossing her arms.

"Just try to ignore it, Lil' Lilo. They are gone at the next Tribal Council, anyway." Xigbar said rolling his good eye.

"True..."

"_I am so angry at Ace right now. Even though Hank totally had it coming, he still tricked us." _Lilo said to the camera vex.

"Ugh... I just want to sleep right now." The dark-haired child groaned.

"Same here." Xigbar sighed.

The two surfer-fanatics then walked off leaving Fuuka alone. She then looked around at all the directions everyone went sensing all the tension out of the five. The teenager sighed while looking at her feet.

"I knew that this will be crazy."

**(Day 31)**

Everyone was fast asleep in the shelter. Everyone except for Swiper who woke up early and walked over to the fire area to sit down and think.

"_As much as I want to, griping isn't going to bring Hank or my Immunity Idol back. Neither will it help me win the game." _Swiper said to the camera. _"I did a fresh new gameplan. Unfortunately, the cards I am being dealt with right now isn't in my favour."_

"Thanks to the combined efforts of everyone, I lost my closest ally and my Immunity Idol." The fox said to himself. "Now I am on my own. I doubt I will be targeted for this Tribal Council but at this rate, I won't make it to the Final 3."

He then got up and paced about.

"Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka are tight. I doubt I can get them to budge no matter how hard I try." Swiper mused. "I could switch back to Ace and Mark but they hate my guts. Plus, if I do that I would lose the Kremlings' jury votes if I ever do make it to the finals. IF Ace and Mark let me."

The fox then stopped and sighed.

"The worst part I can't choose favorites because right now I want to slit all of their throats with the Machete." Swiper lamented.

"_I am all alone with little choices. I could either stay with the Kremlings and get picked off at the Final 4 or I could go back to Ace and Mark where I could lose the jury votes of the Kremlings. Even Hank's since I realigned with his worst enemy." _Swiper said to the camera. He then scowled. _"I don't know how but I have to find a way to weasel myself to the finals. Everyone left on this island played a part in losing my Idol and getting rid of my buddy. I am NOT going to let them get away with this. NO PRISONERS."_

Meanwhile, back at the shelter, the others were just waking up going off to their usual business. Ace had gone to bathe in the pond while Xigbar and Lilo went to find go fish some breakfast leaving Mark and Fuuka in the shelter.

"Wow... There is a lot of tension around here." Mark frowned.

"Yes... While I didn't see the blindside coming, I KNEW that most of the tribe will be mad at each other after tonight's Tribal Council." Fuuka sighed.

"Oh yeah! About that. Listen, I'll be lying if I said I didn't loved the look of Hank's face when he got voted out." Mark said in a apologetic tone. "But I am sorry that we blindsided you like that."

Fuuka shook her head. "It's all right. I know that if you didn't do that, your friend would had been gone."

"_Besides me, Mark is the only one here upset about last night's vote. He said that Ace is a bit upset that we tried to trick him." _Fuuka frowned at the camera. _"Hopefully, he and I will be able to calm everyone down."_

"Xigbar and Lilo still seemed a bit angry but as like last night." The green-haired girl said. "I think I can calm them down though."

"Same with Ace." Mark nodded.

"I guess that just leaves Swiper." Fuuka mused.

"I guess." Mark said. "He's pretty much a cool-headed guy."

"_As mean as it sounds, Swiper deserved to get blindsided like that and lost his Immunity Idol. It sure taught him a little lesson about loyalty." _Mark said to the camera. _"I just hope everyone else will be all right."_

"By the way, how's Ace?" Fuuka asked.

"Hm?" Mark asked.

"You know..." Fuuka said before looking to the side. "About..."

"Oh..." Mark said. "He is still worried about her. I can't really blame him."

"_Ace had been worrying about Clover ever since she dropped out of the game." _Mark said to the camera. _"I am glad I am still here because he seriously needs someone to put a hand on his shoulder."_

"I just hope everything will work out for everyone soon." The cheetah said.

"Same here." Fuuka nodded.

**(Day 32, Reward Challenge)**

The six remaining contestants walked onto the mat.

"Morning, crew! Welcome to your next Challenge!" Tinyrocket said with a smirk rubbing his hands together. "I hope you ready because I know I am!"

"Tiny's sure is peppy today." Lilo whispered.

"That is never a good sign." Xigbar whispered back.

"Today's Challenge is going to be played in pairs!" Tinyrocket annouced.

"Ooh, can I team up with Xigbar?" Lilo piped up.

"What? What about me?" A voice said from the bushes.

All six people jerked their heads behind them in surprise. Lilo was the most shocked by the new voice. However, she slowly smiled before turning to Tinyrocket.

"Is that..." The young girl.

"Correct!" Tinyrocket smiled. "Coming straight from the Lilo and Stitch node, Experiment 626 aka Stitch!"

As if on cue, a blue furry koala-like figure leaped out behind the bushes and struck a pose. He then bounded towards Lilo and pounced into her arms making the dark-haired girl stagger back a couple of steps but she recovered and returned the hug.

"Oh, Stitch, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Lilo said happily. "I missed you so much!"

"Meega missed you, too!" The experiment said happily.

Lilo laughed happily as she swung Stitch a few times.

"So this is the infamous Stitch you been talking about." Xigbar said with a small smirk.

"He is very cute." Fuuka smiled.

Mark's eyes widened in realization. "Hey, if Lilo's friend is here, then..."

"That's right! It is the Family Visit of this season!" Tinyrocket smiled.

This excited everybody.

"All right! May the next person come out!" The host announced.

Then, someone else came from the bushes. It was a male small light grey monkey with red boots.

"Boots from the Dora The Explorer node!"

"Hey, Boots! Long time no see!" Swiper smiled.

"Hey, Swiper!" The monkey cheered running up to the fox and wrapping his hands around the fox. "Man, this place is awesome!"

"It is, isn't it?" The schemer chuckled patting his friend's back. "I can't believe I been here for a whole month."

The next visitor then came out. This time, it was a female teenaged human with brown hair.

"Yukari Takeba from the Persona 3 node!"

"Yukari-chan!" Fuuka gasped.

"Hey, Fuuka!" The pink-clad girl smiled walking over and giving her friend a hug. "I just KNEW you can outlast here for a while!"

The green-haired girl giggled a bit. "It was more luck, really."

Next came out a young human blonde woman wearing a top and jeans.

"Judy from the Pop'n Music node!"

"Judy!" Mark smiled.

"Hey, Mark! Glad to see you are still here!" The dancer smirked jogging over. "Don't mean to be rude but I was kinda afraid that you would gone at early merge."

(Note: No, Judy is not Mark's girlfriend. The reason I didn't feature her is because she has no name)

The cheetah chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, same here."

The next person was another young blonde human. Only he was male and clad in a black attire.

"Demyx from the Kingdom Hearts node!"

Xigbar smirked. "Hey there, kid!"

"Hiya, Xigbar!" The sitarist smiled with a wave of his hand. "Glad to see you are still in the running!"

"And I am glad to see a familiar face!" The sniper laughed putting a hand on his shoulder.

The final visitor came out revealing that he was the oldest visitor by far clad in a purple attire.

"And finally, Joker from the Suikoden III node!"

Ace couldn't help but smirk and cross his arms. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. Betcha didn't expect to see me in the Final 6!"

Joker simply scoffed. "I can't believe you actually made merge let alone the Final 6!"

"Well I did! So HA!" Ace laughed. "And you actually thought I was an early boot, old man!"

"Hey, those are fighting words, Casanova!" Joker snapped.

Everyone was shocked and horrified as the two started to argued.

"Hey, hey, hey! What gives? Aren't you friends?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, family visits aren't supposed to be like this!" Yukari said disgusted by their attitude.

"Don't even bother, guys." Tinyrocket piped up getting everyone's attention. "If you played or watched Geddoe's levels on Suikoden III, you would know that this kind of thing is normal with them."

"So what you are saying that this is a normal routine for them?" Judy asked surprised.

"Pretty much." Tinyrocket sighed.

"Hoo boy." Xigbar said.

Tinyrocket then put his fingers in his mouth and whistled hard surprising making the two mercenaries stop bickering and look at him.

"People! Can't you two lay off each other so we can get this Challenge over with already?" Tinyrocket said. "Besides, you're scaring some of the other contestants and guests."

Ace and Joker both looked at each other and turning away scoffing. "Fine!"

"Right, then! Now that all of the contestants are reunited with their loved ones, we will begin the Challenge!" Tinyrocket smiled. "Here we will find out how close you guys are. Here's how the Challenge works, the guests will stand on stairs on three steps. Next, the guests and contestants will be given a card each. I will ask a question about one of the contestants and they will write down the write answer. The guests then tries to figure out what the answer of their respective partner. Whoever gets it right gets to eliminate one of the other guests. Whoever stays on the stairs the longest wins the Reward. Want to know what the reward is?"

All of the players nodded.

"You and your partner will win a brand-new car!" Tinyrocket smiled.

This excited everyone.

"That's it! You will win a nice dune buggy from the Mario Kart tournament! You, you partner and two pairs of your choosing will ride to a nice picnics where hot dogs and root beers and a nice hut are waiting for you. Also, the winning pair get to send one pair to Exile Island." Tinyrocket said. "Now, let's get into positions!"

Soon, all of the guests stood on the steps while all of the contestants sat down on the mat.

"All right! The Challenge will begin!" Tinyrocket announced. "First question, what is the contestant's occupation.?"

Everyone wrote down their answers before revealing them to Tinyrocket.

"Now, let's see. Stitch wrote Experiment Hunter while Lilo wrote Grade-School Student. Boots wrote Thief while Swiper wrote Antagonist. Fuuka wrote High-School Student while Yukari wrote High-School Student as well. Judy wrote Unemployed while Mark wrote Unemployed. Demyx wrote Sniper while Xigbar wrote Sniper as well. And Joker wrote Mercenary while Ace wrote Mercenary as well. Yukari, Judy, Demyx and Joker got it all correct. You eliminate one person from a step. Remember, if you get hit three times, you are out."

"Joker." Yukari said.

"Joker." Judy said.

"Um, Judy." Demyx said.

"Yukari." Joker said.

"All right. Joker, you move down two steps. Judy and Yukari, you move on one step." Tinyrocket explained.

The three did what they were told.

"What an antagonist?" Boots asked.

"A bad guy." Demyx whispered.

"Oh."

"Okay, now Judy and Yukari both been hit once and Joker had been hit twice. One more and he and Ace will be out." Tinyrocket said. "Now, next question. What is the contestants' favourite food?"

Everyone wrote down the answers and revealed them to Tinyrocket.

"Okay. Stitch wrote PB&J & Sandwich while Lilo wrote PB&J Sandwich. Boots wrote Cookies while Swiper wrote cookies. Yukari wrote Cake while Fuuka wrote Sushi. Mark wrote Hot Dogs while Judy wrote Hamburgers. Demyx wrote Steak while Xigbar wrote Steak as well. And Joker wrote Steak while Ace wrote Steak as well." Tinyrocket said. "Stitch, Boots, Demyx and Joker all got it right. You may eliminate one person from a step."

"Demyx." Stitch said.

"Joker." Boots said.

"Um, Yukari?" Demyx said.

"Boots." Joker snarled not happy that he was the first one eliminated.

"All right, everyone been hit move down one space." Tinyrocket instructed.

Everyone did what they were told.

"All right, after that, Joker is now out of the game, Stitch had yet to be hit and Yukari is on the bubble while Demyx, Boots and Judy still have two steps left." The host said. "Joker, please take a seat on the mat behind Ace."

The purple-clad martial artist growled but obliged before storming over to the mat and sitting behind the contestants.

"To be fair, I think they eliminated you first because your face was scary." Ace smirked.

"Hush, womanizer." Joker snapped.

"Sheesh, and I thought the fights between Vexen and Marluxia were bad." Xigbar said.

"Anyway, next question. What is the contestant's biggest fear?" Tinyrocket said.

Everyone wrote down their answers. Though, a couple of guests froze in thought. Soon, they all wrote down an answer and showed it to Tinyrocket.

"All right! Stitch wrote down Broccoli while Lilo wrote down Broccoli. Boots wrote down losing his mask while Swiper wrote losing his mask as well. Yukari wrote down Boys while Fuuka wrote down Boys. Judy simply wrote a question mark while Mark wrote down Thunder. Demyx wrote down Yaoi while Xigbar wrote down Nothing."

"WHAT?" Xigbar snapped with his good eye open.

"Well, it was the closest thing I got." Demyx said putting his boot across the floor.

"What's yaoi?" Lilo asked.

"I don't think you want to know." Fuuka said.

"Anywayyy, Stitch, Boots and Yukari got it right." Tinyrocket said. "You may choose one person to hit."

"Yukari." Stitch said.

"Demyx." Boots said.

"I guess I hit Judy." Yukari sighed.

"All right. Yukari, Demyx and Judy, move down one space." Tinyrocket said.

Everyone obliged.

"All right, Yukari, you take a seat with the others, you are out. Demyx and Judy are on the bubble. Boots is doing good and Stitch still haven't been hit yet."

The high-schooler walked over and sat behind Fuuka.

"Sorry about that." Yukari said.

"It's not your fault." Fuuka reassured.

Xigbar, on the other hand was grumbling angrily.

"Yaoi doesn't scares me... It creeps me out. There's a BIG difference."

"All right, next question." Tinyrocket said. "What is the contestant's favourite colour?"

Everyone swiftly wrote down their answers and showed it to Tinyrocket.

"Hmm... Interesting. Stitch wrote Orange while Lilo wrote Orange. Boots wrote Purple while Swiper wrote Purple. Judy wrote Brown while Mark wrote Brown. And Demyx wrote Purple while Xigbar wrote Purple. Everyone got them all right. Please choose someone to hit."

"Demyx." Stitch said.

"Stitch." Boots said.

"Boots." Judy said.

"Judy." Demyx said.

"All right, everyone had been hit once." Tinyrocket said. "Everyone move down one space."

All four remaining guests obliged.

"Now, Judy and Demyx are out, Boots is on the bubble and Stitch is still good." Tinyrocket said. "Judy and Demyx. Please take your seat."

"Sorry, Mark." Judy apologized.

"It's all right." Mark said.

Demyx, on the other hand nervously sat next to a still-furious Xigbar.

"Um..." The sitarist started.

"Yaoi? Seriously? Is that the most stupid and degrading thing you can think up?" Xigbar snapped.

"S-Sorry." Demyx said sheepishly.

"Anyway, it is now between Boots and Stitch. If Stitch gets this next question right, he and will win Reward." Tinyrocket said as the two small anthros looked at each other. So did Lilo and Swiper. "Now for the possible win, Who is the contestant's best friend?"

Everyone wasted no time writing down their answers. And then showed it to Tinyrocket.

"Okay... Boots wrote Dora and Swiper wrote Dora. Stitch wrote down "ME" and Lilo wrote down Stitch. That counts!" Tinyrocket said. "Boots is automatically out! LILO AND STITCH WIN REWARD!"

"Yeah!" Stitch said pumping his fist in the air.

"We won a car!" Lilo cheered.

Soon, Lilo and Stitch stood in front of Tinyrocket.

"Congrats, you two on winning the Reward!" The host said. "You two will get a brand-new car. Now, which two pairs would you like to take with you?"

"Xigbar & Demyx and Fuuka & Yukari." Lilo said quickly.

The two pairs smiled before walking over.

"Thank you." Demyx smiled.

"Yes, that was very sweet." Yukari agreed.

"Now which pair are you sending to Exile Island?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Ace and Joker."

The two mercenaries looked at each other not happy that they were about to be stuck on an island by themselves.

"All right, boys. The boat is waiting for you." Tinyrocket grinned. "You get to spend the next day together all by yourselves! Have fun!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"He is enjoying every minute of this." Swiper said.

"Anyway, you six have a nice road trip ahead of you!" Tinyrocket smiled throwing some car keys to Stitch. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you but your partners. You may go."

**(Exile Island)**

After getting off the boat, Ace and Joker wasted no time rushing into the cave sheltering them from the eternal dark rain cloud.

"So this is the infamous Exile Island, eh?" Ace mused.

"How inviting." Joker said sarcastically.

"_I lost the Reward today and got sent to Exile Island which is pointless because the Immunity Idol had already been used." _Ace said to the camera. _"Normally, I wouldn't be upset considering what I did a couple of nights ago but I am stuck here with JOKER. I mean, I can live with him back in our node but not in conditions like these."_

"_When Tinyrocket came to our node and told everyone that Ace was in the Final 6, I was shocked. I would had expected him to say something to get him voted at early merge at least." _Joker said to the camera. _"I mean, he's not incompetent but you should had seen him back in our node."_

"Kinda matches your mood, doesn't it?" Ace asked with a smirk.

"Hush." Joker snarled.

"Anyway, seeing that we are going to be stuck here for the whole day, might as well make the best of it." Ace said. "Well, make a fire and warm up in here."

"All right." Joker said.

Without looking, he raised up his hand summoning red dots around his arms. Soon, he fired a fireball from his palm onto a bunch of twigs creating a bonfire.

Ace raised his eyebrow. "They let you keep your Rune?"

"Yeah, it's not like I can remove it easily or anything." Joker shrugged.

"I guess." Ace said before walking over to the fire and sat down.

Joker stood in silence for a moment. "Um, I only watched this show a few times but I am pretty sure that there is supposed to be an Immunity Idol here."

"It already been found and used." Ace said without turning around.

"Really?" Joker asked.

"Yeah, why don't I tell you about it?" Ace asked.

"_Ace told me everything and as much as I hate to admit it, I am impressed. He managed to save a couple of his friends from being voted by voting off the person who tried to get rid of him and even managed to blindside the entire majority in one Tribal Council." _Joker said to the camera. _"He also told me about a friend of his who is in the hospital."_

"So this Clover had left the game and you haven't heard news from her since." The purple-clad man said.

"Yeah... I expected her to get better at the last Tribal Council but she never showed up." Ace sighed.

"Do you think she will appear at the next Tribal Council?" Joker asked.

"I sure hope so. She is very close to me." Ace said.

Joker paused for a moment. "You really do care for her, don't you?"

"Yeah... I know." Ace said. "Not as a lover, but as a friend."

"I'm sure she will be all right." Joker reassured. "Come on, chin up. You are better than this."

"I guess..." Ace sighed. "Anyway, after Clover left, Mark and I made a vow that we would make it to the Final 2."

Joker raised an eyebrow. "That's a bold claim considering the situation you are in."

"Maybe. But we both want to at least outlast Hank and Swiper." Ace said. "So far, so good. But now, Swiper is our next target."

Joker shook his head. "That is going to be a problem."

Ace raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, think about it. If you want to at least get a tie at the next Tribal Council, Swiper is the most likely person to flip." Joker explained. "After all, that Xigbar guy and the girls WERE the ones who voted for Swiper."

Ace's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, snap! You're right."

"You need to convince Swiper to go back to you." Joker explained.

"Great..." Ace growled. "He was the reason I am in this situation in the first place and now I have to align with him."

"Either that or I will be seeing you back in our node tomorrow night." Joker said crossing his arms.

"_As much as I hate to admit, Joker's right. Swiper is the most person to flip." _Ace said to the camera. _"I hope that I would get his vote, otherwise Mark and I are doomed."_

"I guess I could go to him for help." Ace sighed. "Thanks."

"Well, seeing that you are in the Final 6 anyway, I might as well help you." Joker shrugged.

The two were then silent for a moment.

"You are still a hopeless womaniser."

"And you are still an old coot."

**(Road Trip)**

A couple of Kremlings holding cameras standing on the side of a road in the jungle.

"When do you think those guys will be here?" One Kremling asked.

"Beats me." The other one shrugged. "I am sure that they will come sooner or later."

Suddenly, they heard a faint engine noise.

"See, right on schedule." The second one smirked.

"Get ready! Here they come!" The first one nodded readying his camera.

The two waited for the dune buggy to come by as they readied themselves.

Only to have a red blur zoomed past and a trail of dust came onto them making them cough non-stop.

Stitch smirked as he drove like a madman in the bright-red dune buggy. Xigbar and Lilo were rooting the experiment on having the time of their life. However, Demyx, Yukari and Fuuka were clinging in their seats fearing for their lives.

"Stitch! Slow down!" Yukari shouted.

"Why?" Stitch asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Because I don't want to die!" Demyx said as his tears flew in the wind.

"Aw, quit being such babies." Xigbar said rolling his good eye.

"Yeah! Stitch had drove a car many times before!" Lilo agreed.

"You mean he actually has a license!?" Fuuka cried in disbelief.

Lilo quickly sweat-dropped. "Um..."

"_Today is the best Reward ever! Not only did I get to be with Stitch, I won a cool-new dune buggy, won the Challenge and get to go to a picnic with all of my friends!" _Lilo said happily to the camera. She then frowned. _"However, I don't think Fuuka, Yukari and Demyx liked the fact that Stitch was driving for some reason."_

"_That koala is a lunatic!" _Yukari cried to the camera. _"He drove off a ramp and sent us flipping through the air! We nearly got killed! What were we thinking letting him drive!?"_

Suddenly, Stitch noticed a clearing with a hut and a picnic table with food all over it. Guessing that it was the destination they needed to go to, he immediately pulled on the brake sending the dune buggy to a screeching halt.

"LAND!" Demyx shouted as he took off his seat belt, jumped from the dune buggy and started to kiss the ground.

Lilo and Stitch simply rolled his eyes.

"Forget him. He is ALWAYS like that." Xigbar said.

"A-Are you okay, Fuuka?" Yukari asked concerned.

"I-I-I like rollercoasters. They are so nice and slow." Fuuka sputtered.

Yukari sweatdropped.

"So who's up for hot dogs and root beer?" Xigbar asked.

"How could you think of food after an experience like THAT?" Yukari asked in disbelief.

"I dunno." Xigbar said. He then looked at Demyx who was still kissing the ground. "You know, I don't think that's healthy."

The blonde boy stopped kissing and glared at the sniper. "Oh, NOW you care about my health!"

"_Despite that wild ride, we all managed to recover and have a nice meal." _Fuuka smiled to the camera. _"I can't get over how my new friends on Survivor are with my friend back at home."_

Demyx sat on a tree stump holding a blue strange-looking sitar in his hands. Then, he started to strum the strings of the sitar making a beautiful melody. Everyone else sat on the picnic table enjoying the song.

Soon, the blonde Nobody finished his song. He then stood up and took a bow earning a well-deserved applause.

"That was beautiful!" Fuuka smiled.

"A thing of beauty." Xigbar nodded.

"Thank you!" Demyx smiled before heading back to the picnic table to sit back down.

"Wow, you are a really good musician. How you ever thinking of having your own record deal in your node?" Lilo asked.

Demyx chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry but I don't think the Organization will like that."

Yukari raised an eyebrow. "May I ask a question?"

"Um, sure? What you wanted to ask me?" Demyx asked.

"Actually, this applies to Xigbar as well." Yukari said.

"Oh. Okay, shoot." The sniper said.

"You two are cool guys, okay?" Yukari said. "Sooo... Why do you work for someone like Organization XIII?"

Demyx simply sighed. "To get our hearts back."

"Hearts?" Stitch asked before stuffing three hot dogs into his mouth.

"Yeah, they are Nobodies. People who have no hearts." Lilo explained.

"For people for have no heart, you two show a lot of emotion." Yukari said with a raised eyebrow.

Xigbar simply shrugged. "I don't remember much before becoming a somebody but I definitely remember my personality being like this."

"Yeah, same here." Demyx shrugged.

"Wow... That's rough." Yukari said shaking her head. "Working for a bunch of jerks like the Organization."

"Hey, not all of the Organization are jerks. Most but not all." Xigbar said.

"I see." Lilo said. Suddenly, she brigthened up. "Hey, after this game is over, do you think you can visit me in my node sometime?"

"Sure, why not?" Xigbar smirked.

"I got a few sick days." Demyx agreed.

"You can come to my world anytime you like as well." Fuuka smiled.

"Sure, I'm sure Mitsuru won't mind." Yukari agreed. "I think Junpei will like you guys."

"Sweet! It's too bad we can't return the favour though to..." Demyx said.

"We understand." Lilo said.

"Ih." Stitch nodded.

"_I am SO happy that the Family Visit came today! Everyone so needed this happy reunion!" _Fuuka said to the camera. She then frowned. _"I just hope this will cool Xigbar and Lilo down..."_

**(Tribe Passion)**

"Really? That Hank guy said that to you!?" Judy gasped as she and Mark sat under the shelter.

"Yeah..." The cheetah sighed. "That was just BEFORE the merge too..."

"Dang, that gotta suck." Judy frowned. "Having a guy hate so much just because of your species."

"It is." Mark said. He then smirked. "But the best part is I managed to give him an earful of what I thought of him before I left."

"Really?" Judy said impressed.

"Yeah, when the actual show comes to that part, I am DEFINITELY recording." Mark smirked. "That creep didn't know what hit him!"

"Whoa, Mark. I'm impressed." Judy said.

"_It is said that Survivor can change a person for the better. But man, I never thought it would happen to Mark." _Judy said to the camera. _"He actually told off someone as rude and loud like Hank."_

"And you should had seen his vote-off! It was awesome!" Mark said with a smirk.

"Really? Is it all that spectacular?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, Ace thought up of it." Mark smiled.

The blonde woman blinked twice. "Ace? You mean the guy who was fighting with his friend back at the Reward."

Mark's smile vanished but not because he was surprised by this comment. "I know what happened between him and Joker said otherwise but I swear, Ace is a pretty cool dude once you get to know him."

"All right, if you say so." Judy shrugged.

"_Normally, I would prefer my girlfriend but that's all right, Judy's a pretty cool girl too." _Mark said to the camera with a smile. _"I just hope Ace and Joker will be all right on Exile Island."_

"Um, hey, Mark?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, Judy?" The young feline asked.

"Did... Something happen between you and Swiper?" The dancer asked. "I mean, the minute we went back to this camp, you two went your separate ways."

Mark gave a deep sigh. "It was because him, Ace and I are in the minority right now."

"Really?" Judy gasped.

"Yeah, he voted off one of my friends." Mark sighed. "And you know what the worst part is? We think that he planned it BEFORE the merge."

"Darn, that sucks." Judy sighed.

"Yeah..." Mark said. "Don't worry, though. Ace will think of something."

"If he and Joker lay off each other first..."

Meanwhile, Swiper and Boots were talking to each other at the campfire.

"Oh, Swiper, it was amazing! I actually met Diddy Kong!" Boot said excitedly.

"Really?" The fox smiled.

"Yeah, it was so cool!" The monkey said. "And I met a lot of other Kongs too!"

"I'm glad to hear that Boots." Swiper smiled.

"_Seeing Boots calmed me down a little after that blindside. I could talk to Boots about my problems." _Swiper said to the camera.

"So how are you doing here?" Boots asked.

"Um, well, I am kinda in a bad position." Swiper said scratching the back of his head.

"Really, why?" Boots asked. "Are you in the minority?"

"Not right now but I WILL be..." Swiper sighed.

"What do you mean?" Boots asked.

"It's a long story but what the hey, I'll tell you anyway..."

"_Swiper told me everything that happened through the game. How sided with a dog named Hank and blindsided everyone else, eventually leading towards him losing an Immunity Idol and his friend." _Boots said to the camera. _"I was surprised at how much backstabbing he did."_

"And here's the worst part. Even though I will not leave for a while, I am in a very bad position. If I stay with the Kremlings, they will boot me out at the Final 4. If I switch back to the Kongs, I will most likely get zero notes if I make it to the finals." Swiper sighed. "There is no Immunity Idol to help me, the only person who is loyal to be is gone and I don't think Tiny is giving any twists anytime soon."

"Wow..." Boots said holding his head. "Just listening to your story makes me dizzy."

"I know. And I thought I was a mastermind too." Swiper sighed.

"Um, you know, you did kinda asked for it." Boots said.

Swiper took a deep sigh. "I knew that you wouldn't be proud of me for that. But it is just the game. You need to backstab people if you want to have a shot at winning."

Boots frowned at this. "Still, what you did to Mark and Ace was really mean."

"Hey! I was up against a mercenary, a cheetah and a muscle-bound beast!" Swiper reassured. "I would had never won Immunity with those guys there! Xigbar's the only threat of the Kremlings! I NEED to swear my loyalty to them!"

"Well, I am not saying that they are bad people but they weren't very loyal when they voted for you and made you lose your Immunity Idol AND your friend." Boots said.

Swiper gave a deep sigh. "You just don't get the game, Boots."

"I guess... Just listen to what happened so far made me dizzy." The grey monkey said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I dunno. I am still thinking." Swiper said.

"Well, I do hope you make the right choice because whoever side you choose to vote off will be MAD." Boots explained.

"Trust me, I already know that." Swiper sighed.

**(Day 33, Immunity Challenge)**

After saying their goodbyes to Judy and Boots, Mark and Swiper went to their mat for their next Challenge.

"We now bring in Lilo, Xigbar and Fuuka from their Reward."

"Yo!" Xigbar said

"Hey!" Lilo smiled.

"And Ace from Exile Island."

"Hey." Ace said.

Xigbar gasped in awe. "He lives."

"Oh, hardy-har-har." Ace said sarcastically.

"Now, here is your next Immunity Challenge. Here it is an interesting one." Tinyrocket said. "Look behind me."

All of the contestants obliged and was amazed to be a large dock maze on the ocean.

"Whoa, where did THAT come from?" Swiper asked.

"We had a lot of free time. Now, the Challenge is quite simple. You have to navigate around here the dock maze trying to get all the way to the end."

"Is that all?" Mark asked surprised.

"No way it's not simple." Fuuka said shaking her head.

"Right, you are. There are large pitfalls which will open over the ocean if you get close to them. This means that you have to go another way." Tinyrocket agreed.

"Seems simple enough." Ace nodded.

"Now, do anyone have the Immunity Necklace?" Tinyrocket asked.

"I do." Swiper said before handing the host the Immunity Necklace.

"Cool. Immunity is back up for grabs. Now, everyone pick a path so we can start." Tinyrocket said.

Everyone had got in positions.

"For Immunity, Survivors Ready? GO!"

Everyone started to run towards the dock maze. Mark was leading the pack with Xigbar and Ace not that far behind with Lilo, Swiper and Fuuka bringing up the rear. Mark had started to go through the maze at a blinding speed.

However, he fell straight through a pitfall straight into the water.

"Mark!" Ace gasped.

The cheetah poked his head out of the water revealing at a grumpy face.

"I should mention that if you are going too fast, that you might run into the water." Tinyrocket chuckled.

"Is it me or is Tinyrocket growing a backbone recently?" Lilo said.

Mark tried to climb back up the way he came as Xigbar and Ace ran past him hoping to find the end. However, a gap opened up in front of Xigbar. However, the one-eyed man stopped himself from falling in. Unfortunately, Ace didn't stop fast enough and crashed right into him sending the two men into the gap.

Xigbar angrily poked his head out of the head to glare at Ace.

"Smooth move."

Meanwhile, Lilo, Swiper and Fuuka decided to use this time to pass everyone and see if they can find their own path.

"Yipes!" Swiper cried as he almost fell into a pitfall.

"Whoa!" Lilo said stopping herself from falling into the ocean.

Tinyrocket simply laughed at everyone's misery.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Laugh it up, kid!" Ace snapped after getting back up.

The six continued to run around the maze trying not to fall in any more pitfalls and getting wet. It was very hard, however, because nearly most of the paths had a pitfall waiting for them.

Soon, Ace, Mark and Xigbar were approaching the end. They all darted towards the end taking a different path each. They know that this will be a test of luck.

Suddenly, a pitfall opened up in front of Mark surprising him and making the cheetah make a sudden stop. He sighed and he adjusted his hat realizing that he cannot win now.

It was now neck-and-neck between Ace and Xigbar and they were approaching the final lap. Both of them want Immunity and they need to make this last bridge.

However, Ace fell straight through a pitfall resulting in a big splash.

Xigbar smirked as he ran towards the right path to the finish.

"XIGBAR WINS IMMUNITY!"

"Fudge..." Ace said poking his head out of the ocean.

Soon, Xigbar stood in front of Tinyrocket.

"Congrats, Xigbar. Once again, you win Immunity giving you a 1-in-5 chance of winning." The host smiling putting the necklace around Xigbar.

"Sweet!" The Nobody said.

"As for the rest of you, you got a date with me at Tribal tonight." Tinyrocket said. "You have this afternoon to figure out who. You may now leave."

**(Tribal Council)**

"Wow, Xigbar. You won Immunity again!" Lilo smiled. "That's the third time!"

"Yep! It just goes to show how amazing I am!" Xigbar chuckled.

"_So far, I won three out of four Immunity Challenges. It's like I am the Ozzy of the season." _Xigbar said to the camera with a smirk.

"So, who should we vote off?" Lilo asked.

"Normally, Mark but I think that Ace should go after that little stunt he pulled." Xigbar said.

"Now, now. Don't like vengeance get the better of you." Fuuka scolded.

"Don't worry, I won't." Xigbar said. "I just thought he was a big physical and mental threat."

"Yeah, I suppose now that I think about it, that was one smart move." Lilo shrugged.

"Yeah, so we are all in agreement?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes." Lilo, Fuuka and Swiper said.

"Good. Now I think Tinyrocket will tell us if there is a second Immunity Idol so I think we are safe." Xigbar said.

"Um, right." Swiper muttered.

"Are you all right?" Lilo asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit beat after that Challenge." Swiper said.

"I can't really blame you." Fuuka sighed.

"What was that kid trying to do to us?" Xigbar added.

"Anyway, let's just chill for the time being." Swiper said.

"All right." Xigbar said.

With that, the four went their seperate ways. Swiper, however seemed lost in thought.

"_I am really in a pickle here. What decision I make here may or may not help me get into the Finals. I could either stay with the Kremlings and vote off Ace or I could go back to the Kongs and vote off one of the girls since Xigbar got Immunity." _Swiper said to the camera.

As the fox continues to think, he noticed Ace and Mark coming towards him.

Taking a deep gulp, he tried to talk casually. "Um, hey, guys. How y'all doing?"

"Don't worry, we didn't came to beat you up if THAT'S what you're thinking." Ace said.

Swiper raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's up?"

"_When we came back to camp, Ace told me that he think we should get Swiper to align with us." _Mark said to the camera. _"At first, I was upset but he said that it is the only way to save one of us."_

The speedster sighed. "Swiper, even though we are still mad at you for betraying us, we want to ask you to come back to us."

Swiper's eyes widened at this. "What? You are seriously asking me to align with you guys again after what I did."

"What can we say?" Ace said with a weak chuckle. "We are desperate."

"Look, guys. I appreciate that you are willing to align with me even after what I did but why would I align with you?" Swiper asked.

"Because even though we made you lose your Immunity Idol, WE didn't voted for you." Ace explained.

"Yeah, every single Kremling voted for you." Mark pointed out. "You can see that they are not loyal to you."

Swiper sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah..."

"Admit it, you can't trust those guys one bit." Ace explained. "Give it some thought, okay?"

"Okay." The fox nodded. "But if I DO by a slim chance switch, who will I target?"

"Well, since Xigbar is out of the question, I was thinking of Lilo because she is more likable and a bigger jury threat than Fuuka." Ace mused. "I actually couldn't find some other way to pick between the two girls."

"Makes sense in a way." Swiper shrugged. "It's not like Lilo and Fuuka are big Immunity and Mental threats."

"Please think it over." Mark said before he and Ace walked off.

"All right." Swiper said.

"Do you think he will flip?" Mark asked.

"I hope so." Ace sighed. "Otherwise, we are doomed."

"And if he DOES side with us, one of us will go into a tiebreaker where there is a chance we will go home anyway." Mark lamented. "It doesn't help that I liked Lilo too."

"Yeah... Me too. It stinks." Ace said.

"_I hate the situation I am in, I have to put all of my faith into the guy which knocked us into the minority in the place," _Ace said to the camera before sighing. _"Knowing that fox, he will come up with some devious and sneaky way to put things in his favour."_

"_I wish I had a coin to flip." _Swiper said to the camera with a deadpan look on his face.

**(Tribal Council)**

The six remaining contestants walked into the cave.

"We now bring in the jury." Tinyrocket said. "Eduardo, Clover and Hank who was voting off at last night."

This caught everyone's attention, especially Ace's. Indeed, walking behind Eduardo was Clover clad in a red cocktail dress, dark purple gloves and red high-heels.

Ace gave a deep sigh of relief as everyone smiled at her recovery. The three sat down as Clover smiled at Ace and waved and winked at him.

Everyone's attention was so focused on Clover that they didn't notice Hank was wearing a Davy Crockett-esque hat, a forest green scarf, an open green jacket and an almost permanent livid look on his face signalling that he was still angry about being voted off.

"Now remember, you can't communicate with the Jury, they are only here to observe." Tinyrocket said. "Now, Fuuka, one of the biggest blindsides in history happened at the last Tribal Council, your feelings?"

"Um, mostly shock and horror." The green-haired girl said. "We were supposed to get rid of Swiper's Immunity Idol and Ace at the same time. But that wasn't the case. We been triple-crossed."

"Yeah." Hank nodded.

"Mark, could you tell me what happened?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yeah, Ace realized that it was all a trick to get rid of Swiper's Immunity Idol so he told me to vote against Hank." The sprinter said before smirking. "I annoyed the heck out of Hank making him vote for me instead of Ace so I don't have to get into a match."

Hank's face turned from brown to red in a matter of seconds. Eduardo and Clover couldn't help but smirk at this.

"So Ace, it seems that you were the ringleader of this act, your comments?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, after Hank left, tensions sure got high." The womanizer explained. "Most of all went our own ways that night."

"I see. Anyway, Lilo, how did you enjoyed the family visit?" Tinyrocket said.

"Aw, man! It was awesome! It was nice seeing Stitch again and meeting the other people who came to visit!" The young girl smiled.

"If Ace went, Drover and I would had double-teamed that stupid cat." Hank muttered looking to the side.

"Well, he didn't." Eduardo said harshly.

"So grow up." Clover snapped.

"Ace, how was you on Exile with Joker?" Tinyrocket asked.

The mercenary simply shrugged. "It could had been better but then again, it could had been worse."

Everyone eyed him suspiciously.

"So Xigbar, so what is the gameplan?" Tinyrocket asked.

"We are going to vote off one of the Kongs." The sniper explained.

"Good." Hank smirked.

"So Mark, what is your gameplan?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Whatever helps me and Ace survives." The cheetah spoke up.

"Me too." Eduardo said.

"Swiper, are you going to continue to side with the Kremlings?" Tinyrocket asked.

"I side with what I feel I have a bigger chance for me." The schemer said.

"I see, now Xigbar, do you want to give up Immunity?" Tinyrocket said.

"Heck no." Xigbar smirked.

"All right. You cannot vote for Xigbar. It is time to vote. Fuuka, you are up."

Fuuka nodded before she got up and walked away into the cave. She then wrote down a name and walked off.

Next was Lilo. She jumped off her seat and walked into the cave.

"I am sorry I have to vote you out in front of Clover after she recovered. Good luck." Lilo said voting for Ace.

Next was Mark. Taking a deep gulp, he jogged into the cave to write down a name.

"I like you but I have to return the favour for Ace since he saved me last time. Sorry." Mark said voting for Lilo.

Next was Swiper. He was the least excited person wanting to vote. He showed this by walking the slowest inside still deciding on what to do.

"Is it too late for a last-minute twist?"

Next was Xigbar. Getting up, he got up and walked into the cave hoping he knew that he was doing.

"Sorry, man. You are too much of a threat." Xigbar said voting for Lilo.

Last up was Ace. He was one of the more nervous ones as he got up and walked into the cave.

"Sorry, kid but I need to you leave in order for us to survive." Ace said voting for Lilo.

With that, he ran off.

"I'll go collect the votes." Tinyrocket said going to get the box of votes.

"I'll read them out. First vote, Ace."

Ace looked unfazed.

"Second vote, Lilo. One vote, Ace. One vote, Lilo."

This confused the Kremlings before they turned to Swiper who looked uneasy.

"Third vote, Ace. Two votes, Ace. One vote, Lilo."

Mark started praying

"Fourth vote, Lilo. Two votes, Ace. Two votes, Lilo."

Ace and Lilo both eyed each other.

"Fifth vote, Ace. Three votes, Ace. Two votes, Lilo. One vote left."

Hank chuckled evilly. "Sweet Karma."

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor and fourth member of our jury."

Everyone looked eager at the vote.

"We have a tie between Ace and Lilo."

Hank's eyes widened at this. "SAY WHAT!?"

Xigbar, Lilo and Fuuka looked surprised before glaring at Swiper who simply looked away. Ace sighed in relief as Mark looked happy. So did Clover and Eduardo.

"We got a tie-breaker. A trivia challenge." Tinyrocket said. "Ace and Lilo, there are cards underneath your seats. Show them so we can begin."

The two did what they told.

"Now, it is basic trivia about the SFC series. Show "T" for True or "F" for False." Tinyrocket said. "Whoever it wrong loses."

"I am VERY worried. Senorita Lilo is a HUGE fan of the series." Eduardo said worried.

"I just hope Ace will could overcome it." Clover said.

"Okay, first question. The first character in SFC history to leave the game without being voted out is Sue. True or False?"

Ace and Lilo both held up "True".

"Both is true. She quit. Next question. Bitsy turned from a nice, sweet girl into a backstabbing monster. True or False?"

The two both held up "False."

"Both is false which is correct. It was Hope. Even though, Bitsy WAS going to be that one. Next question. Knuckles is the idiot of his season. True or False."

Ace held up "False" while Lilo held up "True"

"Different answers. Well, I will tell you that the answer is..."

Everyone looked eager at this.

"False. It is Bulma. Knuckles may had made the dumbest mistake of the season but being the idiot of the season means that almost nobody likes you. Knuckles had a few friends."

"Crud..." Lilo said.

"Which means Lilo is now the eleventh person voted out of Survivor and the fourth member of the jury."

Fuuka shook her head in hopelessness as Xigbar growled at Swiper. Ace gave another sigh of relief.

Lilo walked over to Fuuka and hugged her.

"Bye, Fuuka." She said.

"Bye, Lilo."

She then hugged Xigbar.

"I am going to burn down the shelter while those three are sleeping in it." The Nobody said hugging her back.

Lilo chuckled a bit. "You're so funny, Xigbar. Bye."

"No, seriously. I am going to do it."

Ace, Mark and Swiper nervously looked at each other wondering if he was just pulling Lilo's leg.

She then grabbed her torch and walking over to Tinyrocket.

"Lilo, the tribe had spoken." Tinyrocket said before putting his spoon on her torch extinguishing it. "You may go."

"Bye, guys." Lilo said running off.

"That was quite a close tie-breaker. It makes you realize how close this game is before ending. You may go back to camp."

_Next time on Survivor..._

We now see the remaining contestants talking to each other.

"Wow, I cannot believe we are in the Final 5." Swiper said in awe.

"We certainly came a long way." Mark nodded.

_The gang reflects on how they make it so far..._

"And to think, I actually thought I was going to be the first one picked off." Fuuka chuckled.

We now see Xigbar and Fuuka walking towards Mark.

"Quick, Fuuka. Now's our big chance!" Xigbar said with an eager grin.

"Um, okay..." The teenager said feeling uncertain of the whole plan.

_And Xigbar gets into his dark side._

"It is obvious I am next unless I do something so I am giving everything I got and I ain't pulling no punches." Xigbar said in a confessional.

We now see a slow-motion of his evil smirk.

"_Oh, well. You can't win them all. In fact, I'm impressed how far I gotten. Even though I met a certain brat, I also met a lot of cool people and had a lot of fun with the Challenges." _Lilo said to the camera. _"At least I get to stay with Stitch before I went and I won a cool dune buggy too! Also, I already know who I'M voting for. I just hope he makes it to the end."_

Lilo: Mark, Swiper, Ace

Ace: Fuuka, Lilo, Xigbar

(puts up protective gear) So Lilo is the next to bite the dust. I really liked this character and didn't wanted her to leave but I'm afraid I had to due to her lack of story. After writing a few post-merge episodes, I realized that even though she did have her quirks, she was easily outshined by most of the other characters after Lucy went. She was basically a non-entity who rode on Xigbar's coattails.

BTW, after I am done with this Survivor story, I am thinking of doing another one. This time, it will be on Deviantart and will be done with Fan Characters instead. Here are the details.

20 Characters each with their own personality

Different Franchises including Looney Tunes, Army Men, House of the Dead and more

No Exile Island but an Immunity Idol will be in play

Friendship and Conflict will be formed

Anyway, review away!


	13. Days 34 to 36

Here' Chapter 13! Enjoy!

**(Tribe Passion)**

The remaining Kongs walked back to camp after Tribal Council.

"Thanks for saving me, kid." Ace said in relief.

"No prob." Swiper said. "The choice wasn't easy though."

"_I dodged a bullet at the last Tribal Council. I had do a tiebreaker to save my butt." _Ace said to the camera. _"If it wasn't for Swiper, I would probably gone tonight. And I am pretty sure Clover deserves better than seeing me after making a full recovery handing in my torch."_

"So does this means you are with us?" Mark asked.

"You mean to vote off Xigbar and Fuuka?" Swiper asked. "Sure."

"Good." Ace nodded. "Then, at the next Tribal Council, we will vote Xigbar off. If he wins Immunity, we'll just go for Fuuka."

"Got it." Mark and Swiper said in unison.

"_Tonight I was the swing vote. I controlled the entire vote. Normally, that would be a good thing for me." _Swiper said to the camera with a sigh. _"Both ways had great consequences for me either way which could seriously ruin my game sooner or later. Even though I decided to go back with the Kongs in the end, I felt I would regret that decision soon enough."_

"_We are realigning with Swiper even though he was the reason that Ace and I was in the minority in the first place." _Mark said to the camera. _"Normally, I don't trust that guy after what he did to Eduardo but thankfully I don't think he will backstab us twice. If he does that and somehow makes the finals, I doubt anyone will vote for him."_

Unknown to the three, a certain Nobody was glaring Machetes at them through his good eye with a teenage girl looking at him in concern and worry.

"That dirty little weasel!" Xigbar growled. "He betrayed us and voted out Lilo!"

"I must admit, I am a bit upset too." Fuuka sighed. "I mean, what possibly reason did he had to backstab us?"

"That's what I want to know." Xigbar said narrowing his good eye in hatred.

"_Okay, I am just going to be blunt here. I am livid!" _Xigbar said to the camera. _"We were supposed to vote off Ace painlessly 4-2 . But no! We just HAD to be blindsided again. This time, my best friend, Lilo was the one who took the fall!"  
_

Xigbar and Fuuka were now talking inside the shelter.

"Perhaps I should take up Ace's offer he gave after Eduardo got voted off." Xigbar scowled. "Turn Swiper into a fur-coat."

"Now, now." Fuuka said calmly.

"_I actually thought that the Family Visit would make all of Xigbar's hatred go away. But it reignited when Lilo got blindsided." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"Unless I find some way to calm him down, things will not go well for these next few days."_

"I understand that you are upset. You have every right to be. But please calm down!" The green-haired girl said.

"Calm down!? That no-good rat backstabbed us and you want to calm down!" Xigbar said. "Why!?"

"Because if you do something that could get you excluded from the game, how will you avenge Lilo-chan now?" Fuuka said solemnly.

Xigbar sat in silence thinking about his words before giving a deep sigh.

"_You see this Immunity Necklace? I actually thought having it around my neck was of the most awesome feelings ever. But now I can't even stand the look of it." _Xigbar said to the camera as he sadly held up his Immunity Necklace. _"I just realized that every time I had this Immunity Necklace, one of my buds took the fall when the victim would had probably been me. First, Augie. Then, Hank. And now, Lilo. All three of them would probably had gone further if I didn't won Immunity. Right now, I truly feel like a lesser lifeform."_

"I guess you are right." The sniper sighed before getting under the covers. "I am going to sleep. Night."

"Night, Xigbar-san." Fuuka said before sighing.

"_I am Xigbar's only ally out here. Unless I at least try to help him, he will be most likely gone at the next Tribal Council." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"I don't know what I can do but I have to help him."_

Suddenly, the green-haired girl noticed something.

"Hey, where are the others?"

Ace, Mark and Swiper sat shivering trying to sleep on the sand in the windy night.

"Oh sure, it just HAD to be a very cold night tonight, isn't it?" Ace growled.

"Why don't we just grab a couple of blankets from the shelter?" Mark suggested.

"And risk being turned into Swiss Cheese?" Swiper asked. "I think I rather freeze to death."

**(Day 34)**

Xigbar and Fuuka were both sitting inside of the shelter.

"Well, it's safe to say that I am next the next time we go to Tribal." Xigbar sighed.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Fuuka asked.

"The only suggestion in my head I got so far is to get Swiper to vote with us." Xigbar explained.

Fuuka looked shocked. "You are actually willing to align yourselves with the same guy who voted off Lilo?"

Xigbar gave a sad shrug. "Hey, Ace and Mark went to him even though he hated his guts even since he voted off Ed so I can't imagine why we can't do the same.

"But how do we do that?" Fuuka asked.

Again, the gunner shrugged. "Maybe we could convince that Ace and Mark are bigger threats than us."

"_The gameplan is to get Swiper to realign with us. It won't be easy but it is the only way." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"So once again that little rat is the swing vote. We are basically giving him guns to play with."_

As the two remaining Kremlings talked, the both of them noticed Mark walking over.

"Oh hi, Mark-kun." Fuuka said.

"Hey, guys." The cheetah said waving his head. "Um, I know that we currently on bad chemisty with each other right now and we are having a celebration."

"Celebration?" Xigbar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Mark nodded with a smile. "We are in the Final Five. After outlasting a lot of different people, we are this close to the finals. I just thought we could all get together and celebrate.

The two Kremlings looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Fuuka asked.

"I don't see why not." Xigbar shrugged before getting up.

"Okay, awesome." Mark grinned.

"_Tensions schensions. We are all in the Final 5. That is a big accomplishment especially since each and every one of us had been targeted at least once." _Mark said to the camera with a smile. _"I decided to get everyone together and discuss it."_

Mark, Xigbar and Fuuka over to the fire pit where Ace and Swiper.

"Um, hey." Swiper said feeling a little nervous

"Hey." Fuuka said.

"Did we miss much?" Xigbar asked.

"No, we all agreed to start together." Ace shrugged.

"I see." Fuuka nodded.

The three then all sat down.

"Wow, I can't believe that we all are in the Final 5." Swiper said in awe.

"We certainly came a long way." Mark nodded.

Suddenly, Fuuka chuckled.

"And to think, I actually thought I was going to be picked off." She said.

Xigbar chuckled as well. "Yeah, you kept freaking out most of the time pre-merge that you will be the first one voted off."

"Yeah..." Fuuka said. "But after I lost the Day 3, I thought for sure I was done for."

"Fuuka, do you know why we kept you over Nermal on Day 9?" Xigbar asked.

"Um, no." The teenager said shaking her head. "In fact, I am glad you asked. I had been wondering that for a while."

"Because you really helped out in the Day 8 Challenge. You really helped out with me and Hank with that barrel!" Xigbar grinned. "Also, Nermal basically did nothing except shout "Go!"

Fuuka blushed at this. "Aw, thank you."

"_Back then and now, I am shocked to find that I was in the Final 5. I was a huge target pre-merge." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"Thankfully, I lucked out big time and managed to avoid elimination in many ways."_

"At least you don't have to worry about being a threat post-merge." Xigbar pointed out. "Dang... You can't realize how freaked out I was after Augie got voted off."

"Me too. I was terrified for you." Fuuka agreed. "You couldn't believe my relief when you were spared."

"Yeah, you were really not yourself." Mark nodded. "You weren't your usual cheery self."

"Yeah, I don't really like to see you like that." Ace agreed.

Xigbar chuckled a bit. "I bet the Superior would say the same thing. Only with different opinions of the matter."

"_Being the only strong person and the leader of the Kremlings ever since Zoro been stupidly taken out, I was a huge target since merge hit." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"If it wasn't my Immunity streak, I would had probably gone by now."_

"You got the luck of an Irishman, Ace." The one-eyed man said. "You only been targeted once and that was last night."

"Yeah, I suppose mainly because I was a strong player but not as much as Mark and Eduardo." The mercenary said scratching the back of his head. "I guess that's why I wasn't targetted that much."

"Yeah, we were considering voting off over Eduardo because you were the leader." Fuuka shrugged.

"I could understand that." Ace nodded. "Dang, I am STILL sweaty from last night."

"Yeah, I was actually worried that he will go home." Mark agreed.

"_I didn't get targeted much in the game but I mustn't get cocky. I was overconfident thinking that I would win this game after Augie left. But then Eduardo went and I went into the minority." _Ace said to the camera. _"I am in the majority once again but this time, I am intending to keep a tight leash on Swiper so he doesn't backstab me this again."_

"Ever since Calvin got voted off, I was worried that the girls will come after me because I was the only one who didn't voted against him." Swiper said.

"Hey, at least you pleaded your case to the girls." Ace pointed out.

"Yeah, thankfully the only time I WAS targeted was when I got my Immunity Idol." Swiper explained. "However, because of it. I couldn't leave the game."

"Actually, if it wasn't for Yomi, we would had probably agreed to vote you off." Ace reminded.

"Yeah, thank her." Mark agreed.

"Oh, trust me. I did." Swiper sighed.

"_I grew a lot during this game. After making a losing mistake with Calvin's all-boy alliance, I knew that I needed to shape up my game." _Swiper said to the camera. _"I think without a doubt, I made the most moves out of anybody in this game."_

"Speaking of which, I wanted to thank you again for saving me." Mark said looking to Ace.

"No problem. You ARE my bud." The brown-haired shrugged. "Besides, over Yomi? The choice was easy."

"Still, you managed to save again at Hank's final Tribal Council." Mark pointed out.

Ace chuckled scratching the back of his head. "Well, no way I let someone like Hank outlast you."

Mark gave a deep sigh. "I can't believe I am still here. I thought I would had been gone after the merge started.

"Especially since you was a target BEFORE merge." Xigbar laughed.

"Yeah..." Mark sighed.

"_Ever since the merge, I been a huge target. Thankfully, I got someone to back me up." _Mark said to the camera. _"I am still a threat but fortunately I should trust my allies to help me. We all came this way to the finals. I doubt anyone want to home now."_

**(Day 35, Reward Challenge)**

The last five contestants walked onto the mat.

"Ah, welcome, contestants! Are you ready for your next Challenge?" Tinyrocket asked.

They all nodded.

"All right. Here is your last Reward Challenge." Tinyrocket explained. "And because of that, why don't we make it a little more fun?"

"I don't like the sound of that..." Fuuka frowned.

"Well, maybe you will like this. The Reward is an auction!" Tinyrocket grinned making everyone brighten up. "Here is how it works. There are five items. You will each have 100 dollars. On each item, you will bid on it. Whoever bids the highest of their amount of money wins the items. I should warn you though. They are covered and you don't know what it is until you won. No question asked. Got it?"

Everyone happily nodded.

"Good. Now let's get into positions and I will give you the money."

Soon, all five people sat down with 100 dollars each ready for the auction.

"All right, there are no winners because everyone has a chance to get a prize." Tinyrocket said. "First item up for bid. Who want to make the opening bid?"

"Fifteen bucks." Ace said holding up his head.

"Twenty." Xigbar exclaimed.

"Thirty." Swiper shouted.

"We got thirty. Anyone care to outbid Swiper? Going once... Going twice..." Tinyrocket said with a wide grin on his face.

"Forty."

Everyone looked at Fuuka with wide eyes.

"Okay, then. Anyone care to outbid her? Going once... Going twice..." Tinyrocket announced. "Sold to Fuuka!"

The green-haired girl smiled before running over happy that she got the first item up for bid. After paying Tinyrocket her money, she excited lifted off the cover wondering what her prize.

"A classic strawberry screwball ice cream." Tinyrocket said. "Go ahead, Fuuka. It's yours."

The teenager nodded with a wide grin on her face before taking the ice cream cup and skipping back to her seat.

"I always liked ice cream." Fuuka smiled as she sat down and started to eat with a small spoon.

"Whoa. Go Fuuka." Xigbar said with a smirk.

"All right." Tinyrocket said putting the next item on the table. "Item number two. Who wants to keep the ball rolling?"

"I will! Twenty!" Swiper shouted.

"Thirty!" Ace said.

"Thirty-Five!" Mark annouced.

"Fifty!" Xigbar said crossing his arms with a smirk.

Everyone "oohed" in awe.

"Going for half, eh?" Tinyrocket said with a raised eyebrow. "Anyone care to outbid him? Going once. Going twice... Sold to Xigbar!"

The one-eyed sniper smirked before getting and casually walking over to Tinyrocket and paying him. He then opened up the basket ready for his Reward.

"A hot dog with ketchup and mustard all over it." Tinyrocket said.

The Nobody chuckled a bit before taking the plate and walking back to the seat whistling a jovial tune.

"Now for a snack!" Xigbar said before taking a big bite of his hot dog.

"Third item. Up for grabs. Place your bets!" Tinyrocket sang. "Who's up first?"

"Seventy-five!" Ace shouted suddenly.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Seventy-five? Are you sure?" Tinyrocket said in awe.

"Also positive!" The brown-haired man said with a confident smirk. "When gambling, you need to go with your gut and I have a good feeling about this one."

"Very well. Seventy-five!" Tinyrocket said. "Another wanna outbid him? Going once. Going twice. Sold to Ace!"

The mercenary smirked before going over to Tinyrocket and giving him money. Rubbing his hands together, he eagerly took off his cover.

"A sea cucumber."

Ace's face fell almost instantly upon seeing the unappetizing meal.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"If you are that lucky in gambling then I am not surprised you went on Survivor just to win money to pay off some debts." Xigbar said with a smirk as Mark, Swiper and Fuuka chuckled.

"Oh, hardy-har-har." Ace muttered as he took the sea cucumber plate and walked back over to his seat.

"This just shows goes that you don't know what you would have until it is too late." Tinyrocket said.

Ace muttered swear words under his breath.

"Anyway, time for Item Number 3!" Tinyrocket announced. "Who wanna a shot?"

"Five..." Ace muttered under his breath.

"Easy there, dude. Don't break the bank." Xigbar smirked making the womanizer growl.

"Twenty." Swiper said casually.

"Thirty." Mark said.

"Forty." Swiper said.

"Fifty-Five." Mark said.

"Dang... Even Mark don't play around when it comes to these things." Swiper said in awe.

"Fifty-Five. That's the highest so far!" Tinyrocket grinned. "Gimme Fifty-Six? Anyone? Going Once. Going Twice. Sold to Mark!"

The cheetah grinned brightly as he jogged over to Tinyrocket to pay. Taking a deep breath, he took off the cover.

"A slice of pepperoni pizza." Tinyrocket said.

Mark smiled happily and rubbed his hands together before taking the plate before walking back to his seat.

"Sweet! I love pizza!" Mark beamed before taking a bite of his pizza.

"All right! Now it is time for the fifth and final item for bid." Tinyrocket grinned. "Who wants to kick it off?"

"The sha-bang." Swiper said casually.

Nobody seemed surprised by this. Mainly because everyone knew it was the last item.

"Sold to Swiper." Tinyrocket said quickly. "You may collect your prize."

The fox smirked before getting from his seat and walking over. He took off the cover hoping to get a better prize than Ace.

"A scroll." Tinyrocket said.

The contestants looked confused at this.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tinyrocket urged. "Open it."

Swiper did what he was told and took the scroll. Opening it up, he read the contents on the scroll.

"Congratulations. You had won the last item of the Survivor Auction." He read. "As Reward, you may choose one person to send to Exile Island for the last time."

When he finished reading this, the contenders' eyes widened in shock.

"You read right. To end the auction with a bang, you will send one person to Exile Island." Tinyrocket explained. "Who will it be?"

Swiper looked over to the four. He then noticed Xigbar scoffing the rest of his hot dog in his mouth. After one hard gulp, he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Xigbar."

"Oh, what a shocker." The one-eyed man said sarcastically.

"At least you more or less finished your meal first. Now, Xigbar, the boat is waiting there." Tinyrocket said. "Fuuka, Ace and Mark. You may finish your foods. This Auction is officially over."

**(Exile Island)**

After rushing to the cove to avoid the eternal downpour of rain, Xigbar took a deep breath before eyeing around the cove.

"Ah, my island heck away from my island heck." The sniper remarked.

"_Today at the Reward Challenge Swiper won a chance to send someone to Exile Island. I think we all saw that coming." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"Kinda of ironic because I was the first person here and if that Tiny says is true, I am the last person as well."_

He then knelt with the Flint and Machete and started to make a fire. After a few flicks, he made a big flame. Smiling a little at his success. He put his hands to the fire.

"_What is also creepy is that the fact I went to Exile both times is while I was in the minority." _Xigbar said to the camera. _"And the fact that Swiper is my greatest hope to survive the next Tribal Council is just scary."_

"I just hope Fu is all right." The Nobody sighed. "We are not that close to each other like my previous tribemates but she is my only ally out here."

He then started to think.

"Hmm... What do I do? Obviously Immunity is my biggest shot to staying in the game but if I do that then it would be Fuuka taking the fall." Xigbar mused. "Maybe if I could convince Swiper that voting off Fuuka over Ace and Mark is stupid. After all, she is not a threat in any way."

However, he then groaned before rubbing his good temple.

"No. Swiper had already betrayed two alliances. He knows that if I convince him to betray Ace and Mark AGAIN, he won't get much votes if he makes the finals." Xigbar said.

"_Oh, who am I kidding? If I would in Swiper's position, I wouldn't backstab the same person twice if I want to win." _Xigbar lamented to the camera. _"It's not he's Baxter and betrays people just for the sake for it."_

Xigbar gave a deep sigh as he watched the flame burn brighter.

"This blows. The only way Fuuka and I will survive if either one of the Kongs flip." The sniper sighed. "Swiper can't afford to betray another person, Ace knows he needs Swiper to get rid of me and Mark..."

Mentioning Mark suddenly made him pause. Stroking his grin, he continued to stare that the fire.

"Yes... This might work." Xigbar said with his mouth curling into a dark smirk.

**(Tribe Passion)**

Ace, Mark and Swiper sat inside the shelter. The former was still not happy about the outcome of the Challenge.

"A cucumber. A freaking sea cucumber." The mercenary said in disgust. "I can't believe I blow most of my money on it!"

"Well, I think that's the point of a Survivor Auction." Mark said with a shrug. "You don't never know what you get until you cash in your dough."

"Yeah, it is all a matter of luck and the Lady just wasn't by your side that day." Swiper explained.

"I just wish I didn't made a fool of myself while doing it." Ace said rubbing his temples.

"_Today at the Challenge, I brought a sea cucumber for exactly 75% of my money." _Ace said to the camera with a beet red face. _"I just felt that the third one would have the best prize. I can't believe I did it."_

Swiper then got up. "I'm hungry. I am going to get some fruit."

"K." Mark said.

With that, the fox walked out of the shelter and made his way to the fruit stash intending to get some room. He was about a good few away from the shelter before he froze.

"Swiper."

The purple-clad anthro's eyes widened before turning around. There, he found Fuuka walking towards him.

"_It is obvious that unless Xigbar and I do something, he will go home 3-2." _Fuuka said to the camera before narrowing her eyes. _"I may had been riding his coattails for the majority of the game but that doesn't mean I should sit back and just watch him get voted out."_

"Why did you do it?" The teenager asked. "Why did you vote off Lilo?"

Swiper gave a small sigh expecting something like this. "All right. I am just going to be frank because there is no way to sugarcoat this. I betrayed you guys because I don't trust you."

Fuuka shook her head. "I admit that we do have that strike against ever since we voted off your Idol."

Swiper continued. "Remember on Day 26 when I ask you to think about joining me and Hank in an alliance? Well, I was thinking of using the Immunity Idol as a backup plan in case you fail to flip."

"We all somewhat guessed that." Fuuka explained.

"However, now that my Immunity Idol AND partner was gone, I knew that I needed to pick the side I felt I could go further so that why I went back to Ace and Mark." Swiper explained.

"Swiper, all you accomplished by that move by going from fourth place to third." Fuuka said crossing her arms. "And I doubt there will be a Final 3 this season."

The schemer took a deep sigh. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Look, Swiper, Xigbar and I need to help to save us." Fuuka explained.

Swiper's eyes widened. "You mean flip again? Why? What's in it for me?"

"The fact that you could win Immunity a lot easier. Ace and Mark are far too big threats to keep." Fuuka explained.

"Dude, but they didn't had the Immunity Necklace around their necks three times." Swiper said crossing his arms. "Xigbar is far too strong to save. Especially in the Final 5."

Fuuka bit her lip knowing he was right. "But what if Xigbar gets Immunity for the fourth time tomorrow?"

Swiper raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Well, if Xigbar-san wins the Immunity necklace at the Challenge tomorrow, I would be the target by default, right?" Fuuka asked. "What possible gain could you get by voting me off? Not only I am terrible at the Challenges, I been riding on Xigbar's coattails since the merge."

"True." Swiper said stroking his chin.

"Ace and Mark on the other hand are both good at the Challenges." Fuuka explained. "Sure, they are not as strong as Xigbar but they are still pretty strong."

"So let me get this straight." Swiper asked. "If Xigbar wins Immunity, you want me to side with you guys again?"

"Yes." Fuuka said. "That is exactly the case."

Swiper started to think while stroking his chin. "All right. If Xigbar wins Immunity, I'll think about it. IF that is."

"Thank you." Fuuka said in relief as Swiper walked off to get his fruit.

"_Well, I did my part. All I could hope that Xigbar wins Immunity and Swiper decides to flip again." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"This was without my biggest, if not only move in this game. I just pray that it plays out in the end."_

"_Fuuka made a very good point. Getting rid of her at this point with other threats in the game would be stupid." _Swiper said to the camera. _"Even though it may bite my tail back if I did this, I am considering siding with the Kremlings. However, if Xigbar fails to win Immunity, I would lose no sleep over writing his name down tomorrow night."_

**(Day 36, Immunity Challenge)**

Ace, Mark, Swiper and Fuuka stood in front of Tinyrocket.

"All right. We bring in Xigbar from Exile Island." The host grinned.

The Nobody walked back to the others with a neutral look on his face. "Yo."

"Now, here is your next Immunity Challenge." Tinyrocket explained. "It is a simply test of your memory of how well you knew the five post-merge boots. I will ask a question about each of them and you write down the answers. After I ask you, you will show them to me. If you get it right, you get a point. Whoever has the most points at the end of the Challenges wins Immunity guaranteed an one-in-four chance of winning."

"A memory challenges revolving around a few friends?" Mark asked before smiling. "Nice."

"Now, here everyone could get seated, I could hand over the cards and markers and we will start." Tinyrocket explained.

Everyone did was there was told and in return got the tools for the Challenge.

"All right. We will start now." Tinyrocket said. "Who is Augie's greatest hero?"

Everyone wasted no time writing down answers.

"All right. Let's see what you got." Tinyrocket explained as the contestants showed their answers. "Everyone either wrote "Daddy" "Father" or even "Dear old dad." All of them are right. You all get one point."

"Way too easy, dude." Xigbar said with a smirk.

"They get harder." Tinyrocket said. "Now, what is the name of Eduardo's favorite pet dog?"

Everyone wrote down the answers. However, some took longer than others.

"Okay. Let's see Round 2." Tinyrocket explained before eyeing the answers. "Ace and Mark wrote down "Chewy." Xigbar and Swiper wrote down "Juanita." and Fuuka wrote down "Estella". All are names of Eduardo's dogs. However, Chewy is his favorite. Ace and Mark gets one point giving them two points and the lead."

"Eduardo didn't say that he had a favourite dog..." Swiper muttered.

"I told you there would get harder." Tinyrocket said with a smirk. "Next question. What is the name of Clover's mother?"

Most of them wrote down their answers. However, some were a little hesitant.

"Hmm... Not too much confidence this time around." Tinyrocket said as they showed him the answers. "Ace wrote "Stella", Mark wrote "Daisy" while the others were blank. The correct answer is Stella. With three points, Ace takes the lead."

"How were we supposed to know that?" Xigbar grumbled.

"Next question." Tinyrocket said. "Who is Hank's greatest enemy?"

"You going to have to be more specific." Ace said flatly.

"In his home node, wise guy!" Tinyrocket snapped.

Everyone chuckled before writing down the names. However, some were a bit unsure.

"All right. Let's see them." Tinyrocket said as everyone held up the answers. "Ace's was blank. Mark wrote down "Cowcat.", Swiper and Xigbar wrote down "Pete" while Fuuka wrote "Plato." Plato and Pete are very debatable. However, Pete is the correct answer. Xigbar and Swiper both get a point getting two points. Ace has three points, Mark, Swiper and Xigbar has two points and Fuuka has one point. Which means Ace needs to win this round to win Immunity. Also, Fuuka is unable to win."

The green-haired teen frowned before putting down her card. "I thought for sure that Hank hated Plato more than Pete."

"Now for Immunity." Tinyrocket explained. "Here is an interesting one. Which person from Lilo's node did she said herself was very similar to a pre-merge Survivor?"

All of the men wrote down the answers while Fuuka watched eagerly rooting for Xigbar to win.

"All right! Show me your answers!" Tinyrocket shouted.

Everyone did what they were told.

"Now, this is interesting. Everyone wrote down Mertle." Tinyrocket explained. "Indeed, Lilo had compared her to Lucy. Which means you all get a point."

Xigbar frowned realizing what happened.

"Which means... ACE WINS IMMUNITY!"

The brown-haired man grinned as he pumped his fist in the air. "Heck yeah!"

Later, Ace stood in front of Tinyrocket as he put the Immunity Necklace around his neck.

"Congratulations, Ace. You won Immunity giving you a 1-in-4 shot of winning." Tinyrocket smiled.

"Feels nice to wear this sucker around my neck for once." Ace grinned.

Tinyrocket then looked at the others. "As for you rest of you, the game will be over for one of you. You may head back to camp."

**(Tribe Passion)**

Once reaching back, the Kongs and Kremlings went their separate ways for now. Xigbar and Fuuka sat in the shelter.

"Well, this bites." Xigbar said.

"_I managed to make a deal with Swiper saying that if Xigbar wins Immunity, he would flip and vote off one of the remaining Kongs." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"Obviously, it isn't going down now."_

"Xigbar-kun, sorry. I tried to convince Swiper to vote with us but it seems like now he would never flip." Fuuka lamented.

The one-eyed man shook his head as he patted her shoulder. "It's all right. It's not your fault."

"I just wish there was something we can do." Fuuka lamented.

"Actually, Fu, there is." Xigbar said.

"Hm?" The teenager said.

Xigbar gave a crafty smirk. "However, we'll going to get down and dirty. And I mean dirty..."

Fuuka raised an eyebrow not liking the way her only ally said that.

"_It is obvious I am next unless I do something so I am giving everything I got and I ain't pulling no punches." _Xigbar said with an evil smirk. _"Lilo says I am not a villain but she is only partly right. I do have an evil side and man those Kongs are about to find that out the hard way!"_

Meanwhile, Ace, Mark and Swiper were talking to each other.

"Xigbar?" Ace asked.

"Duh?" Swiper replied.

"Uh-huh." Mark nodded.

"_It was pretty straightforward who should go. Xigbar." _Ace said to the camera. _"He found three Immunity Challenges. If that's not a threat, I don't know what is."_

"Swiper, can we count on your vote?" Ace asked.

"Don't worry, you have my vote." Swiper agreed.

"_I made a deal with Fuuka that if Xigbar wins Immunity, I would at least think about flipping back to the Kremlings and voting off a Kong." _Swiper said to the camera. _"Obviously, it isn't like that now."_

"_I still don't trust Swiper overall but I think we still got his vote." _Mark said to the camera. _"I don't see any reason for booting off us now."_

"All right. So till then, we'll just mingle." Ace nodded taking a stretch. "I am going to take a nap."

"Yeah, I want to go bathe." Swiper said.

With that, the two of them went their separate ways leaving Mark alone. "All right. I guess I'll go take a walk."

The cheetah then started to walk off. However, he wasn't aware of the fact that Xigbar and Fuuka were eyeing him.

"Quick, Fuuka! Now's our big chance!" Xigbar said with an eager grin.

"Um, okay..." The teenager said feeling uncertain of the whole plan.

"Yo, Mark!" Xigbar shouted cupping one hand to his mouth.

The sprinter instantly whirled around to see Xigbar and Fuuka heading over.

"Oh, um, hey guys." Mark said. "How's it doing?"

"Oh, just dandy. We just wanted to talk some strategy." Xigbar explained.

"S-Strategy?" Mark asked confused.

"Yeah, we need to you to flip and vote off Swiper." Xigbar said.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Really, why?"

"Why? Because he is nothing more than a snake in canine-fur!" Xigbar countered. "He had betrayed too many people to keep now!"

"Xigbar, trust me. I am still mad at Swiper for the stuff he did too." Mark explained. "But even still, I owed him for saving Ace at the last Tribal Council. It's only right to keep him here a little while longer."

The Nobody sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "You are giving Swiper much more than he deserved."

"What do you mean by that?" Mark asked with confused.

Xigbar simply put his arm around the young man. "Kid, let's go to the campfire site to talk."

"Um, okay."

"_I think I been going at this the wrong way. Instead of trying to get someone to flip for a strategic reason, I should get someone to flip for a PERSONAL reason." _Xigbar said to the camera with a smirk. _"Mark seems like a dude who lets his emotions get the better of him. I think I could use that to my advantage."_

Xigbar, Mark and Fuuka sat down at the campfire site.

"Mark, I admit we did ticked him off by voting off his Immunity Idol but he still had no right voting off Lilo." Xigbar said sternly. "Not only that was a punk move but a stupid one too."

"Well, we told him that you guys weren't loyal to you." Mark explained.

"But he still betrayed our trust. My trust. Lilo's trust!" Xigbar snapped. "We only voted his idol out because he was going to use it against us after you two were gone! Dude, we are not that loyal to him but going back to you guys was stupid. Trust me, that blindside hurt!"

"I am sorry." Mark said sadly.

Xigbar sat in front of the camera making it a finger gun with both of his hands. _"Ready..."_

"And that wasn't the only time he did it too!" Xigbar snapped.

"Huh?" Mark asked.

Xigbar proceeded to aim his gun at the camera. _"...Aim..."_

"Don't tell me you forgot Eduardo's elimination." Xigbar said.

"_FIRE!"  
_

Mark's eyes widened before looking at the side.

"Can't you remember how hurt you were when you saw Eduardo's name came up for the boot?" Xigbar asked. "Poor Ed got really hurt too. The poor lug."

Mark winced remembering that Tribal Council.

"It didn't helped that Hank added insult to injury." Xigbar frowned. "He literally made your island paradise into a hurricane Hades."

Mark growled also remembering Hank's smug little face.

"It doesn't help that Swiper was actually willing to backstab you guys from the start." Xigbar pointed out. "We all realized that on Day 28."

"Yeah, Ace figured that out too." Mark lamented.

"You see, Swiper would slit his mother's throat for a dime." Xigbar said. "I don't know about you but I can't stand being around a snake like that."

"True but..." Mark said.

"What I am saying is help us vote off Swiper." Xigbar explained. "He played us all for fools even before the merge started!"

"Gee... I don't know..." Mark frowned.

"Don't worry, kid. There is still a bit of time before Tribal Council." Xigbar pointed out before getting up. "Just think about it, K?"

"K." Mark sighed.

Xigbar then walked off. Fuuka quickly got up and ran after him.

"Xigbar-san, don't you think that was a little... Harsh?" Fuuka asked shocked.

The sniper shook his head. "Sorry, Fu. It was the only way I could think to keep us safe. And I am handing in my torch without a fight.

"_I could understand Xigbar's desire to stay in the game but I never knew that he would do such an underhanded tactic." _Fuuka said to the camera before sighing. _"Then again, this is exactly what I feared. Lilo's elimination drove him off the deep end."_

"_Yeah, you may be write me off as a jerk, a bully and a few certain things that cannot be said on television. However, I am NOT just going to sit back and get voted off." _Xigbar said to the camera with a determined look on his face. _"The way I see it, Swiper is getting off easy. If I had it my way, he would had been a Heartless with a single bullet to the head."_

Unknown to the retreating Xigbar and Fuuka and the thinking Mark, a pair of eyes narrowed behind purple lens while lying inside of a bush.

"_Sooo... Xigbar doesn't want to go home without a fight and is resorting to cheap blows to get Mark to vote me off." _Swiper said to the camera. _"Well, just you wait, Xiggy, if my head is on the chopping block, I am not going to sit back without a fight either."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The five remaining contestants walked into the cave.

"Welcome, guys." Tinyrocket said. "Sit."

Everyone did what they were told.

"We now bring in the jury." Tinyrocket said. "Eduardo, Clover, Hank and Lilo who was voting off at the last Tribal Council."

The contenders looked at the jury coming in. Lilo was wearing a Gothic-Lolita dress with horizontal monochrome lines on it and a matching bow on her head with black boots.

"Now, remember. You cannot address the jury. They are only here to observe." Tinyrocket explained. "Now, Ace, you just barely won that tiebreaker against Lilo? How do you feel?"

"Relived. Normally I would think being up against a kid would be an unfairly easy match-up." The brown-haired explained. "However, I was up against a superfan. I think my heart just stopped."

"Well, at least I can't say I didn't fought for my survival." Lilo said with a shrug.

"Swiper, you seemed to had forced the tiebreaker." Tinyrocket said. "Why?"

"Because I didn't trusted them." Swiper said simply. "I knew that they would pick me off after we vote off Ace and Mark so that's why I flipped back. To get a better chance."

"Fourth place to third place?" Lilo said flatly. "That doesn't seem much of a better chance."

"Xigbar, it seems that you are once again in the majority." Tinyrocket said. "And it seemed like Immunity was your only hope to staying in the game."

"Yeah. It was." The sniper said before sighing. "But... In a way, I am kinda glad I didn't."

This surprised everyone in the cave.

"Come again?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, every time I won Immunity, one of my friends took the fall instead." Xigbar said sadly. "Even if I wanted Immunity, I knew that I would only mess up another one of my buds' games."

"Dang, I never realized till he pointed it out." Hank frowned.

"Yeah, poor Xigbar." Lilo said sadly.

"Xigbar-san." Fuuka frowned.

"Fuuka, are you worried that your ally might leave?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yeah. I am. I mean Xigbar was a nice guy who tries to get along with everyone." The green-haired girl said.

"Except when scheming."

Everyone's eyes widened before they looked at the person who said this.

"Swiper?" Tinyrocket asked.

"I am just saying." The fox said. "Xigbar may be a nice guy most of the times but remember, he is a sniper. He ain't afraid to pop a bullet into a guy's head."

All of the people in the cave looked shocked. Xigbar then narrowed his good eye.

"Oh, and YOU'RE one to talk. Always making life miserable for those kids by swiping their stuff." Xigbar growled.

"Dude, my name is called SWIPER for a reason." Swiper pointed out. "Besides, I don't swipe their stuff ALL the time."

Xigbar rolled his good eye. "No, but you DID backstab everyone post-merge."

"It's a game. Backstabbing happens. I don't do it to be mean. I do it to get rid of threats and destroy alliances!" Swiper explained. "And besides, like YOU'RE one to talk about backstabbing! Remember when you and the girls backstabbed me and voted off my idol and getting rid of Hank?"

"I do." Hank growled.

"It doesn't help that you was intending to blindside Ace even though they were in the minority." Swiper snapped.

"Hey, I only did it because if I didn't try to blindsided them, Ace and Mark would had voted for Hank causing a tie!" Xigbar said.

"And yet he still ended handing in his torch anyway." Swiper said crossing his arms.

The jury looked at each other.

"Normally I dislike arguments but this is actually getting good." Eduardo said.

"Yeah. Much better than any of the soaps I watched." Clover nodded.

"Also, I don't go all trigger-happy when I get blindsided." Swiper pointed out.

"Grr! Watch it!" Xigbar growled.

Swiper smirked. "Fine. But I just like to remind you that if you shoot me now, you would be automatically disqualified."

"Yeah, but who said I can't shoot you AFTER the game?"

Ace, Mark, Fuuka, Tinyrocket and the jury stood in stunned silence.

"Wow... Just wow..." Eduardo said.

Tinyrocket coughed a couple of times. "Ace, what are your comments on this?"

"My only comment on this is "What the heck!?"" The mercenary exclaimed. "Seriously, I don't know when Swiper and Xigbar decided to have an insult battle."

"Mark, what about you?" Tinyrocket asked.

"I think Swiper and Xigbar are trying to point out which one is less deserving to survive this Tribal Council instead of them." The cheetah said.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow before looking at Swiper to see him glaring at him.

"Well, I think this goes without saying. It will be an interesting vote." Tinyrocket said. "Ace, you have Immunity, you wanna give it up?"

"Nope." He said.

"All right. You CANNOT vote for Ace." Tinyrocket said. "Swiper, you're up."

The fox nodded before he got off from his seat and marched into the cave with narrowed eyes.

"You think you are the only person who get down and dirty? I don't think so." Swiper said holding up the name "Xigbar" to the camera.

Next was Fuuka. She walked into the cave taking a deep breath before writing down a name.

"Please, Mark. Come through for Xigbar-kun." Fuuka said holding up the name "Swiper" to the camera.

Next was Mark. Doing pretty well he was the swing vote, he needed to make the right vote. After a lot of thought, he wrote down a name and dashed back.

Next was Ace. He walked into the cave still a bit stunned about what just happened.

"I don't know what happened between you two but either way, your rivalry ends here." Ace said holding up the name "Xigbar" to the camera.

Last was Xigbar. Narrowing his good eye, he marched into the cave determined.

"Hopefully, I would avenge Lilo by sending you packing." Xigbar said holding up the name "Swiper" to the camera.

He then marched off.

"I'll go collect the votes." Tinyrocket said before going into the cave and coming back with box.

"I'll read them out. First vote, Xigbar."

Xigbar crossed his arms unfazed by this.

"Second vote, Swiper. One vote, Xigbar. One vote, Swiper."

Swiper put his hands his hips not surprised by this.

"Third vote, Swiper. Two votes, Swiper. One vote, Xigbar."

Swiper narrowed his eyes while tapping his foot against his seat.

"Fourth vote, Xigbar. Two votes, Swiper. Two votes, Xigbar. One vote left."

Lilo started to bite her finger hoping that her friend would make it.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor and fifth member of our jury..."

Everyone looked eager at the vote. Mark was the only exception.

"...Xigbar with three votes."

Lilo's face fell "Aww..."

Fuuka shook her head in sadness as Mark looked away. Swiper smirked as he looked Xigbar who stared back with an indifferent look on his way.

"Xigbar, your torch, please."

The nobody stood up. However, all he did was stood in his place much to the confusion of everyone.

"A fox whose mind is always reeling with schemes and plans."

Tinyrocket raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"An athletic young cheetah with a pure heart."

The jury looked at each other wondering what was happening.

"And a member of a mercenary unit whose leader has one of the strongest entities of his node."

Xigbar then summoned his guns in his hands before looking at the contestants with a twisted look on his face.

"All good candidates for Heartless." He said.

Ace, Mark and Swiper's eyes widened in horror. As did Clover and Hank's. Fuuka and Lilo gasped in shock. Tinyrocket was ready to call for backup while Eduardo was actually getting ready to charge at Xigbar.

Suddenly, his guns vanished as quickly as they appeared.

"PSYCHE!"

The Nobody gave a hearty laugh as everyone sighed in relief. He then took his torch, walked over to Tinyrocket and placed it in front of him.

"Go ahead, kid." He said.

"A-All right. Xigbar, the tribe had spoken." Tinyrocket said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "It is time to go."

"Later, dudes." The Nobody said waving them off and walking off.

"Well, um, that was more or less an interesting way to end the game." Tinyrocket said coughing a bit. "It's more or less was a big way to start the finale. You four had lasted 36 days despite having quite a few runs of bad luck and outlasted twelve different people. This is where the game reaches its climax. You may head back to camp."

_Next time... We will have our thrilling Finale! Who will win?_

_**Mark The Athletic One**_

_**Swiper The Schemer**_

_**Ace The Leader**_

_**Or Fuuka The Kind One?**_

_Only time will tell on the next episode of Survivor!_

"_Well, looks like my plan didn't went too well as I thought it did. Apparently, Swiper figured it out and wasted no time returning fire on me." _Xigbar said to the camera. He then chuckled. _"Still, I guess I could leave here happy. I was the leader of my tribe, I kicked butt in three Immunity Challenges and a Reward and met a lot of cool people. Fuuka, I wish you the best of luck. If not, I will leave you some sea-salt ice cream in the Juror's House."_

RESULTS

Xigbar: Swiper, Mark, Ace.

Swiper: Fuuka, Xigbar.

So Xigbar leaves with a literal big bang. I really enjoyed writing for Xigbar. He was a goofy kind guy. However, around Hank's boot episode, I realized how he turned into schemer. Which is cool. I mean how many Survivor entrants acts as both an OTTP (Over The Top Positive) and CPN (Complex Personality Negative)? I had a blast writing for him and I think his fight with Swiper was my favorite part of his story.


	14. Day 37

Here's Chapter 14! Enjoy!

**(Tribe Passion)**

The four remaining castaways walked back to camp. All had different expressions about the vote as they were all silent.

However, Ace decided to break the ice.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?"

"_Seriously. Xigbar was supposed to be 3-2 harmlessly. Suddenly, he and Swiper started to exchange insults with each other." _Ace said to the camera. _"Something happened and from the look of things, I am the only one in the dark!"_

"What the heck, man?" The brunette said looking down at Swiper. "What was that about? Why did you called out Xigbar like that?"

Swiper simply smirked as he crossed his arms. "You would had done the same thing when you found out what he did to Mark."

Ace's eyes widened before looking at the cheetah who nervously scratched the back of his head.

"_I was the swing vote last night. I had to choose between Swiper and Xigbar." _Mark said to the camera. _"Personally, I would had gone either way because they did a lot of mean things. However, Xigbar's way of trying to get me to flip was very harsh."_

"It was okay until he started to bring up Eduardo's elimination." The sprinter admitted.

"So you trying to get you to flip by making you vote emotionally." Ace said narrowing his eyes.

"That's pretty much it." Swiper nodded.

"_I overheard Xigbar's plan yesterday before Tribal Council. He thinks I am undeserving to be in the Final 4 because of the schemes I did." _Swiper said to the camera. He then smirked. _"Sorry, man but your hands have blood on them too. All I have to do is call you out and your demonic side!"_

"I am sorry that Xigbar did that to you, Mark." Fuuka apologized.

"It's all right. It doesn't matter now." The young man said shaking his head.

"Well, he is just lucky I just found out." Ace said crossing his arms. "But you're right, Mark. It doesn't matter now. Come on. We have a big day tomorrow."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "We do?"

"You mean you actually lost count?" Ace said surprised before chuckling. "Tomorrow's Day 37! We are the finale, kiddo!"

Mark's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! We have an Immunity Challenge first thing tomorrow!"

"That's right." Swiper nodded. "This is where we have to put all of our skills to the max."

"_Well, I admit I hit a couple of speed-bumps along the way but I am in the finale." _Swiper said to the camera. _"It wasn't easy but I made it! Now, to see I could wiggle my way to the Final 2."_

"Come on, guys." Ace said stretching his arms. "Let's rest up."

Mark, Swiper and Fuuka nodded as the four walked off to the shelter to rest. Fuuka was bringing the rear.

"_Well, I think it goes without saying but I am obviously the next target the next time we go to Tribal Council being the last Kremling left." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"Which is weird because if I wasn't kidnapped on Day 3, I would had the first one out. And yet, here I am in the Final 4."_

The teenager narrowed his hers.

"_If I am gone anyway, I want to say to put up a fight when handing in my torch."_

**(Day 37, Immunity Challenge)**

The four contestants stood on the mat ready for their next Immunity Challenge.

Tinyrocket flashed a wide grin. "Morning, contestants and welcome to your next Immunity Challenge! You will all play a different version of squash."

The four looked at each other in confusion when the host said this.

"Here are the rules. You will each me given a racket and stand on a court in front of a wall. On top of the wall are balloons with your faces on them. Also on the wall were vines heading to the top. And a bunch of Claptrap climbing up the vines holding the vines trying to eat your balloons. The rules are simple. The panels can be flipped by a well-aimed stroke. Once that happens, the Claptraps will go on a different path to the top. If your balloons gets popped, you are out. Last one standing wins Immunity guaranteering an one-in-three shot of winning. Ace, give me the necklace and we will draw for position on the court and on the wall."

Later, after everyone got into positions with their new rackets, a bunch of Kremlings stood at the side posing as ballmen in case a ball bounces out of play.

"All right! For Immunity, are you ready?" Tinyrocket said. "GO!"

A Kremling threw the first ball over to Ace. The brown-haired man swung his tennis racket hard striking a panel making it flip over. It then bounced over to Swiper who swung the racket with all of his might sending the tennis ball flying towards a panel on bottom hitting it. As he did so, a Claptrap started to climb up the vines heading all the way to the balloons.

Fuuka ran at the ball as it was coming to her and swing it. Only to miss completely and fall on her behind letting it bounce out of court.

"This is too hard. Even for a Survivor Challenge!" The green-haired girl exclaimed.

"Hey. Consider yourself lucky." Tinyrocket said with a smirk. "It was either this or hitting barrels with baseballs."

The contestants grumbled as another Kremling threw in a ball. Mark wasted no time hitting the ball towards the panel making it flip.

This went on for a while. The ball kept being hit against the wall flipping panels here and there. The Claptrap continued to climb on taking different routes. Soon, it started to reach the balloons. Ace's eyes widened when he saw that the Klaptrap was heading towards his balloon.

"Not on my watch!" The mercenary snapped before lunging himself at the ball.

With one good swing, he hit the ball straight at the the Klaptrap. However, it missed hitting another panel instead. The Klaptrap climbed to the top and bite Ace's balloon.

POP!

"Ace is out!" Tinyrocket shouted.

"Crud..." The mercenary grumbled. "And I was loving that necklace around my neck too."

"Ace, you are unable to win Immunity but you are still in the Challenge trying to see if you want to try to help or hinder someone?"

Fuuka frowned not liking the sound of that before hitting the ball back attacking a panel as another Klaptrap started to climb up the vines. Ace narrowed his eyes as he hit the ball. If he can't win Immunity, he might as well make sure the outsider didn't get it.

The game continued onward. Everyone was actually getting the hang of the Challenge.

"You all seemed very good at this." Tinyrocket said.

Fuuka shook her head. "The only reason I am doing decently is because most of the shots going towards me are easy ones."

"Hey. You can more or less REACH most of them." Swiper shouted jumping up to hit the ball.

The Kremling continued to climb up the vines, taking different paths as it does so as it headed towards the balloons. Soon, it reached the very top. Unfortunately, the ball went out of play before another could change the path. All the owner of the balloon could stare in horror.

POP!

"Fuuka is out!" Tinyrocket shouted.

The young girl frowned at this. "Oh, dear..."

The other three smiled knowing that she wouldn't be able to win Immunity now.

"All right! It is between Mark and Swiper!" Tinyrocket said.

Mark narrowed his eyes as he gripped his racket tightly waiting for the ball to go back into play. However, it went to Swiper instead.

"That necklace is mine!" The fox smirked before hitting the ball.

"A little cocky coming from a little guy?" Ace said with a smirk.

"Said the guy who got out first."

The man's smirk vanished.

Mark smirked. "Well, you are more than welcome to try!"

With that, he hit the ball into the ball. This is it. This could end the game and give either anthro the Immunity Necklace. The four continued to play the game. Tinyrocket watched in awe excited to see who will win. The last Claptrap continued to climbed up the wall towards the balloons.

Fuuka saw this. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization when she saw it was heading towards Mark's balloon. Suddenly taking a rush towards the ball as it bounced towards, her swing underhanded with all her might.

The ball flew straight to the air towards the panel hitting it making the Klaptrap go towards Swiper's balloon instead. Everyone looked in shock at the Klaptrap opened his jaw.

POP!

Tinyrocket stood a little stunned before realizing what happened. "Um... MARK WINS IMMUNITY!"

The three men looked in Fuuka in shock.

"Um, thanks..." Mark said a loss of words.

"Um, you welcome." Fuuka said not believing what she just done.

Swiper narrowed his eyes at the girl. However, he glared not of anger but suspicion.

Swiper, Fuuka and Ace watched as Mark stood in front of Tinyrocket.

"Well done, Mark. You won Immunity giving you a 1-in-3 shot of winning." The host said.

"I can't say I earned but yeah, I take it." The cheetah shrugged.

"As for the rest of you, the game is over for the three of you." Tinyrocket said. "You may head back to camp. I will see you at Tribal Council tonight."

**(Tribe Passion)**

Ace, Mark and Swiper sat around the fireplace talking to each other.

"Well, THAT was interesting." Mark said.

"I'll say." Ace nodded.

"_Today I won Immunity. However, it was because Fuuka somehow saved me at the last minute." _Mark said to the camera. _"I don't know what came over her."_

"Seriously, what was up with that?" Swiper asked.

"I don't know." Ace said shaking his head. He then smirked. "Maybe she just hates you and didn't wanted to see you win Immunity."

Mark chuckled as Swiper got an anger mark on his head.

"Oh, har-har." The schemer said sarcastically. "Look, speaking of Fuuka. We are all in agreement?"

"3-1 Fuuka? Yeah." Ace nodded.

"All right, cool. Bros to the end." Swiper nodded as he got up. "In the meantime, I am going to take a nap."

"K." Mark said. "We'll wake up if we need to go to Tribal."

"I'll appreciate it." Swiper said walking off.

"_The vote should be simple tonight. Vote off Fuuka. Considering she is the only outsider, it is an obvious choice." _Ace said to the camera. _"However, we soon found out that it won't be so easy."_

Fuuka walked over to Ace and Mark as they were talking.

"Hey, guys." She said.

"Hey, Fu." Mark greeted.

The high-school student took a deep breath. "I am just going to ask you guys. I am next to go?"

"Yeah..." Mark said scratching the back of his head. "I mean, you ARE the last Kremling standing."

"I know..." Fuuka frowned looking at her feet. However, she looked back up. "But may I say something?"

"Um, sure." Ace said.

"It may be true that I am the only one in the majority. That is the ONLY reason I could see for you to vote for me." Fuuka said.

"_One of the main reasons I somehow helped Mark win Immunity was to stop Swiper from winning it." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"It won't be easy but I think I am make the Konami stars flip and vote off Swiper."_

"I mean I do horrible at the Challenges and I been riding on Xigbar's coattails since the merge." The young girl explained.

"True." Ace said with a raised eyebrow.

"If I somehow get into the finals, I would get very few votes." Fuuka explained. "Swiper on the other hand, had been playing the game smartly even before the merge started. You two must admit he had been the most moves out here."

"Yeah." Mark nodded.

"But making the most moves also means backstabbing the most people." Ace pointed out. "Sure, he played a great strategic game but jury-vote wise, he didn't do very well.

"While a traitor, Swiper is not arrogant and rubbed it in everyone's faces." Fuuka said shaking her head. "He said tons of times that it wasn't personal."

"Also true but you would most likely get Xigbar, Lilo and Hank's jury votes if you make it to the finals." Ace explained.

Again, Fuuka shook her head. "I may be close with them but not that close. Look, all I am asking is that you at least think about it."

Ace and Mark looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Um, okay. Fu." Mark said.

Hearing this made the Persona-user take a deep breath. "Thank you."

"_I made my plea. Not the best one overall but certainly a good one." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"I just hope they would at least consider it."_

With that, the green-clad teen walked off. However, when she went out of sight, Swiper came out of nowhere.

"Hey, guys." He said making his fellow Kongs jump in fright.

"Swiper? Are you done with your nap already?" Ace asked shocked.

"You can say that." The purple-clad fox said narrowing his eyes.

"_I am not stupid. I know that Fuuka gave Mark Immunity on purpose so that she could plot to get ME out." _Swiper said to the camera. _"Sorry, sweetheart but your pal, Xiggy tried to same night just last time and that didn't work too well."_

"I know that Fuuka was talking to you guys about getting me out, wasn't she?" The schemer said narrowing his eyes.

"What? Were you spying on us or something?" Ace said sounding upset.

Swiper acted as he didn't heard that comment. "Look, guys. Fuuka may be a non-entity physically AND mentally but she is still a threat."

"Jury threat?" Mark asked.

"That's right! Xigbar, Lilo and Hank will vote for her by default!" Swiper pointed. "Three votes without even pleading to the jury yet? That's too much of a threat in my opinion."

"But if we let you slip through the cracks, you would get votes based on gameplay." Ace said with a smirk.

"Very funny." Swiper said. "Look. The jury hates me. I backstabbed Eduardo and Lilo. I definitely think Clover hates me. After last night, I may have to wear a bullet-proof vest when this game is over. I was even partly responsible for my partner's elimination. While Fuuka didn't do anything complex for the majority of the game, she didn't do anything to backstab anyone."

"True." Ace said stroking his chin.

"Think about it. It doesn't matter if he stinks at sports or not, keeping her would be stupid." Swiper said walking off.

"All right, man." Ace said watching the fox walk away.

"So... What do you think?" Mark asked.

"Hmm... Both have their strengths and weaknesses for thinking safe." Ace mused. "Swiper is a mental threat while Fuuka is a jury one. Either one could easily win the finals."

"So we have to figure out whether to stay loyal to Swiper and get rid of him once and for all." Mark said.

"Yeah." Ace nodded.

"_Vote off Swiper. Vote off Fuuka. Once again, I am in the position of the swing vote and it is definitely not easy." _Mark said to the camera. _"Either one could make or break someone in the finals and I don't think we would know that until we voted off someone."_

"Ugh... I am pressured with having the role of the swing vote." Mark groaned holding his head. "Ace, you know this game better than me. Why don't you choose?"

"Me?" The mercenary said with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you would have a better choice on who will win." Mark nodded.

"_Well, what do you know? For the third time this game, I am the swing vote. Only this time, I am not here to keep my friends safe but whether to choose who would I would have a better chance against in the finals." _Ace said to the camera. _"Swiper played the best game out here and Fuuka have at least three automatic votes. No matter what choice I would choose, I would regret it."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The four contestants walked into the cave where their host was waiting.

"Welcome, contestants." Tinyrocket said with a smirk. "Sit."

Everyone did what they were told.

"We now bring in the jury." Tinyrocket said. "Eduardo, Clover, Hank, Lilo and Xigbar who was voted off at the last Tribal Council."

The castaways looked at the jury coming in. Xigbar wore a tan trenchcoat with a matching fedora, a lilac button-up shirt, black trousers and black boots.

"Remember, you are not allowed to address the jury. They are merely here to observe." Tinyrocket said. "Swiper, I have to ask, what was with the verbal-assault between you and Xigbar?"

"Oh, apparently he was resorting to low blows to get Mark to flip and vote me out of emotion." The fox said with a smirk. "However, I managed to catch him in the act. All I needed to do was insult him a little and let Mark see his horns."

"That's still no reason to say some of the stuff you said." Lilo said crossly.

"Meh. Some stuff like that bounce off like a water off a duck's back." Xigbar shrugged.

"Mark, if what Swiper says is true, you were the swing vote right?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Right. I could either go with Swiper and Xigbar." The cheetah explained. "I went with Xigbar because he was kinda mean."

"How did that miserable cat get to be the swing vote if he didn't DO anything?" Hank said in disgust.

"Fuuka, how the look of things you are the outsider. Are you nervous?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yes..." The teenaged girl said. "Unless I do something, I would be gone."

"Ace, is it smart to get rid of Fuuka now?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, she isn't very good at Challenges and she's not much of a mental threat either." The womanizer explained. "However, she is a Jury threat. She got three votes automatically."

"Considering OTHER people I would not bring up still in the game, that doesn't surprise me." Hank said narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't really do anything for the entire game and just sat back and watched things unfold." Fuuka explained.

Swiper narrowed his eyes when he said this.

"Swiper, you seemed ticked by this." Tinyrocket said. "Why?"

"Well, she didn't exactly call me out but she is beating around the bush saying that we should vote off the biggest move-maker." The schemer said.

"But you are the biggest move-maker." Fuuka said. "Therefore you are the biggest threat."

"Fu, I don't know what you are talking about." Swiper said. "The majority of the jury hates me."

Clover raised her eyebrow. "Swiper does got her there."

"Ace, one more question before we go to tonight's vote. How will tonight's vote will go?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well, whoever I feel will gives us big trouble in the finals will go." The brown-haired said.

Swiper and Fuuka both looked at each other when he said this.

"Right, Mark, you have Immunity." Tinyrocket said. "You wanna give it up?"

"No, I'll think I keep it." The young man said.

"All right. I can't vote for him. Time to vote. Mark, you're up." Tinyrocket nodded.

The cheetah nodded before he got and darted off into the cave before writing down a name and heading back.

Next was Swiper. Narrowing his eyes, he marched into the cave knowing who to vote for.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I am here to stay." He said holding up the name "Fuuka" to the camera.

Next was Fuuka. Taking a deep breath, he walked into hoping to write down a name.

"It is either you and me." She said holding up the name "Swiper" to the camera.

Next was Ace. Punching his palm knowing quite well that he was the swing vote, he walked into the cave.

"It's definitely wasn't an easy vote but I think this is the best choice." He said before writing down a name.

After putting the name in the jar, he walked back and Tinyrocket got up.

"I'll go collect the votes." He said before going to collect the urn and walking back.

"I'll read them out. First vote, Fuuka."

Fuuka sighed not surprised by this at all.

"Second vote, Swiper. One vote, Fuuka. One vote, Swiper."

Swiper crossed his arms with narrowed eyes knowing the next vote will tell the outcome.

"Third vote... Swiper. Two votes, Swiper. One vote, Fuuka. One vote left."

Fuuka's eyes widened in shock.

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor and sixth member of our jury." Tinyrocket said "Is Swiper with three votes."

"Yes!" Xigbar said clenching his fist as the others besides Hank looked happy.

Fuuka shook her head in disbelief not believing that she was still in. Swiper however looked a little ticked off. He looked at Ace who was smiling brightly waving to him with his finger.

"Swiper, your torch, please."

"All right. Fine." The fox said. "I see how it is."

With that, he grabbed his torch and walked over to the host putting the torch in front of him.

"Swiper, the tribe had spoken." Tinyrocket said putting his snuffer on the flame extinguishing it. "It is time for you to go."

"I just hope your decision doesn't bite you in the butts." Swiper said walking off.

"So it seems that you decided to vote off the mental threat over the jury threat. That could either be a good move depending on the situation. We'll see how it turns out. You may now head back to camp."

"_When I saw my name come up for the second time, I was absolutely furious. However, when I walking away, I actually got over it." _Swiper said to the camera with a small smile. _"I mean think about it, I played the best game out here. I was manipulating people without them knowing it. I had grown so much as a person since being here and it's a little reassuring to know that I got voted off because I am a threat."_

RESULTS

Swiper: Mark, Fuuka, Ace

Fuuka: Swiper

So just like that, the story's main villain had left the building. Swiper was definitely an interesting character to write for. He was calculating, schemer and ain't afraid to plant a knife into one of his allies' back to get further in the game. And at the same time, he was a complete jerk about it. And not only did he played the biggest game but he also got the most development in my opinion. I had a ball writing for him.


	15. Day 38

Here's Chapter 15! Enjoy!

**(Tribe Passion)**

Ace and Mark walked back to camp happy about the vote. Fuuka on the other hand was walking back still relieved by the vote.

"_I... I can't believe it! I am still in!" _Fuuka said to the camera stunned. _"Ace and Mark actually kept me over Swiper! I actually pleaded my case and they accepted! I don't believe it!"_

The teenager recovered herself as she ran over to Ace and Mark.

"Guys!" Fuuka cried getting their attention. "I couldn't thank you enough for keeping him!"

Ace smirked. "No problem, Fu."

"_Last night, I chose to vote off Swiper over Fuuka. I been thinking about it a lot and I think if we let Swiper into the finals, he would just sweet-talk everyone into getting to vote for." _Ace said to the camera. He then smirked. _"That and I wanted to give him what was getting to him."_

"Over Swiper?" Mark asked. "We been waiting for this chance to outlast forever!"

"Heck yeah!" Ace grinned.

Fuuka smiled at this. "Again, thank you.

"_This is gets better and better. My partner and I are in the Final 3, I outlasted Hank AND Swiper and I think Ace and I could beat Fuuka in the Final Immunity Challenge!" _Mark said to the camera with a grin. _"This is wonderful!"_

"Now let's go to bed and get some shut-eye." Ace explained. "The Final Immunity Challenge is also the most gruelling one."

"Oh, dear..." Fuuka frowned.

"Come on, let's go." Mark nodded.

With that, the three of them walked off to the shelter to sleep knowing that this next Challenge would be their hardest. However, Fuuka seemed to be bringing up the rear thinking.

**(Day 38)**

Ace and Mark were talking to each other in the shelter.

"I can't believe it!" Mark cheered. "We are in the Final 3!"

"Yeah... After what happened a while ago, I doubt we were all done for." Ace agreed with a grin. "But here we are!"

"_I had a few doubts and I managed to keep me and Mark safe until the Final 3." _Ace said to the camera. _"It wasn't easy and took a lot of luck but we got here."_

"So the plan is simple, right?" The sai-fighter asked.

"Vote Fuuka out." Mark nodded. "I don't mean to sound rude but I think either one of us could beat her in Final Immunity."

Ace grinned. "Right on! True bros to the end!"

The two then high-fived each other.

"_After so much strategy, it is nice to know that our plan will be a great forward one." _Mark said to the camera. _"No backstabbing. No Immunity Idols. No talk of threats. Hopefully it would just be Ace and me in the finals."_

"Hey, guys!"

Ace and Mark looked to see Fuuka running over with a letter in her hand.

"We got parrot mail!" The teenager shouted.

Ace gave a smirk. "All right, Challenge time!"

"From what it says, but first we have to pay tribute to our fallen comrades." Fuuka explained with a smile

"Oh man! I LOVED that part of the show!" Mark said with a grin.

"Yeah. It would be nice to pay tribute to the people who got their torches snuffed." Ace nodded. "What does the letter say, Fu?"

The green-haired girl then read the letter. "Go to the Challenge area. Once there, you will see a raft at the beach. Ride the raft and pay tribute along the way. After you are done, make your Final Immunity Challenge."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Ace said.

"Right."

The three remaining contestants then made their way to the Challenge beach. However, Fuuka cast the two Kongs a thoughtful look.

"_Hmm... I think there is a way I could sneak my way into the Final 2." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"I just need to convince Ace and Mark that each other was a serious threat to face in the finals. I mean I could hope I won't be able to win Immunity."_

**(Fallen Comrades Path)**

Ace, Mark and Fuuka walked into the Challenge area.

"So where is the raft?" Ace asked.

"There!" Mark said pointing to the beach.

Indeed, at the shore was a large raft with three oars in it. The trio made their way over to the raft. Fuuka climbed inside as Ace and Mark got ready to push it into the water.

"Sooo... What do we have to do?" Mark asked.

"We row around the marked path passing torches and grabbing them." Fuuka explained. "After we collected them all, we'll row back to the beach and put them in a roaring fire."

"Sounds like a nice little burial." Ace said with a smirk. "Let's do it."

With that, the two men pushed the boat in the water. After doing so, they quickly jumped in the boat and grabbed their oars. The three finalists then proceeded to row into the ocean.

"Fallen comrades Ho!" Mark cried.

The three of them rowed their way to their first torch. It soon turned up as they reached their first torch. It had a picture of a green-haired man with a stern look on his face.

"Zoro. Him leaving really left surprised me." Fuuka lamented

"You weren't the only one." Mark said. "When I saw that the Kremlings voted him off, everyone was shocked."

"He didn't deserve to go like that." Ace said shaking his head. "I think I speak for everyone when I say the poor guy went before his time."

Mark and Fuuka nodded as the latter's took Zoro's torch and putting in the boat.

"_Being the first one out sucks. Especially you know that you had a lot of potential to go much further in the game. Well, don't you worry. I got myself a little super soaker and made sure a certain brat's time at the Losers' Lodge turned into a tropical terror."_

The three rowed on over to the next torch. This time, it had a child with beady eyes and blonde hair.

Fuuka shuddered at the picture. "Calvin..."

"I am sorry he made you such a hard time when we kidnapped you, Fuuka." Mark apologized.

"I... Just wondered why he hated girls with a passion." The teenager said.

"I am not really surprised that he was out early." Ace said taking Calvin's torch. "However, I felt I could had try to help him become a little bit more of a gentleman."

"_Ugh, if I targeted Yomi instead of Clover, I would probably be in the Final 5! Well, as much as I hate to admit it, this trip taught me a valuable lesson the hard way. It doesn't matter when you win or lose on Survivor, it's how much time you spend away from school."_

Next the finalist reached a picture of a grey adorable kitten.

"Nermal..." Fuuka said. "He was cute."

"He... Was a he, right?" Ace asked blinking twice.

"Yes." Fuuka sighed. "I wish I could say more about him besides being a nice guy."

"He was a bully victim of Hank." Mark said sternly as he took Nermal's torch. "That only gets my sympathy."

"_I actually thought that everyone would want to take me to the finals because I was so cute but instead, I was an early boot. It just goes to shows that being the world's cutest kitten cat will get you everywhere but without strategy on Survivor, it is pretty much useless."_

The trio rowed until they reached the next torch. This time, it had a picture of a dark-haired child with pink sunglasses and a grumpy impression. Instantly, the three shuddered.

"Lucy..." Fuuka winced.

"Aka Lilly Pendragon Jr." Ace said.

"She... Certainly wasn't afraid to speak her mind." Fuuka said.

"That's ONE way of putting it positively." Mark said. He then took the torch and quickly tossed with the other torches. The three didn't even cast it a second glance.

"_Okay, you know what? I felt that I could had won this stupid game. However, to do so, I had to deal with those idiots for a whole month. And that is not worth a million dollars. So go ahead. Let the blockheads have their bottle."_

The three continued to row only to stop when they saw a cheerful face and pink hair.

"Mignon!" Mark grinned. "She probably had more enthusiasm than anyone else in this game."

Fuuka giggled. "She does seemed like she had an endless supply of energy."

"Yeah, she was a good kid but I can't say I really miss her." Ace said.

"Oh, you are just hating because she gave you bruises that are STILL there." Mark said with a smirk before taking the torch.

"_Yeah... Mignon didn't do as good as she thought she did. She was nowhere near her goal on bringing world peace. However, she made a lot of new friends. Mignon should know because if it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't even been in a tiebreaker at all."_

The contestants then went to another torch of a Kong girl. However, it was a brunette with glasses and a serious look.

Ace suddenly smirked. "Yomi's fall was epic, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't exactly a blindside but yeah, it was epic." Mark said with a shrug.

"I still can't believe she actually threw the Day 15 Challenge and targeted Mark." Fuuka said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Hopefully, this will teach her too lighten up and less loose a little." Ace said before taking the torch. "She was far too serious."

"_I wanted to rule the Kongs with an iron fist. However, apparently the iron was too hard for some people's tastes. If I ever do something like this again, perhaps I should just relax and let things fall into place."_

The first post-merge torch came up. It held the picture of a tan-furred puppy with a small smile.

"Augie. He was a nice, smart child." Fuuka said.

"Yeah. I really felt bad for blindsiding him like that but it was either him and me." Mark frowned.

"True. But we voted him off because he was the biggest threat of the Kremlings besides Xigbar, of course." Ace said. "At least we can't say he was just random vote-off."

"I suppose that is true..." Fuuka lamented taking Augie's torch.

"_Despite I was in a bad position the entire time, I really had a lot of fun out here. At first, I was upset that I got voted off but soon I kinda glad I did. From what I heard, things got really nasty after I left."_

Next the three headed towards the first jury torch. Where it held a picture of a purple-furred creature who looked nervous.

"Eduardo aka the guy with the heart as big as he is. My best friend out here." Mark said with a small smile

"Poor lug." Ace said shaking his head. "Getting blindsided like that."

"I really liked him as well even though I was praying for him to go over Xigbar." Fuuka agreed. "He was a very nice guy."

"Yeah... He deserved better." Mark said before taking the torch.

"_Coming into Survivor, I thought I would get put against a bunch of scary people who were willing to slit my throat to win. However, a lot of people were very nice and I made a lot of long-life friends with them."_

The three then rowed until they reached a picture of a blonde teen.

"Clover." Ace said with a smile. "I am so relieved she got better."

"Same here. I got super freaked out when I found out about she got pulled out of the game." Mark nodded.

"Yeah. It was a fright to us all." Fuuka said.

Ace took her torch and looked for it. "Don't worry, Clove. I avenged you and Ed by voting off Hank and Swiper."

"_Being pulled out of the game due to medical conditions totally stinks more than you could ever imagine. Even if I was in minority and I was gone next, I would had like see my torch snuffed at the next Tribal Council. I also feel bad for making Ace and everyone else worry."_

The trio rowed to the next torch which had brown dog with a grin and a cowboy hat.

"Hank..." Fuuka said.

The teenager then looked back and forth between Ace and Mark. They had their eyes closed and their heads high in a snobby fashion.

Seeing this made her sigh. "I could understand that you had every right to dislike him. But there was more to him than just having a stereotypical hatred of cats. He was a good friend to have around."

"Oh, yeah. Just like he was with Augie." Ace said sarcastically.

"Fuuka, don't mean to sound harsh but you may want to grab Hank's torch before Ace and I "accidentally" leave it behind." Mark said coldly.

The green-haired girl sighed before taking the torch.

"_Looking back, I had one heck of a hootenanny. I had made eleven friends, four enemies and made it to seventh place despite being a quadruped. Sure, I am still mad about the vote but at least I could say it took the Immunity Idol to get rid of me."_

The finalists rowed realizing they were seeing a lot more familiar faces. The next was a dark-skinned girl with a joyful expression.

Fuuka couldn't help but smile herself. "Lilo. Definitely the sweetheart here."

"Yeah, I really liked her. She was nice and quirky." Mark said.

"Definitely her own person." Ace grinned. "People like her are one in a million."

"I felt I could had learned so much from her." Fuuka said taking her torch.

"_Survivor was everything I hoped for it to me and more. The Challenges were fun. Living at camp was great and I made a lot of cool and fun new friends. I had a blast and I would give a million dollars just to play it again."_

The trio then rowed to the torch of a smirking scarred-face man with an eyepatch.

"Xigbar-san." Fuuka said with a smile.

"The definition of the word "wildcard." Ace nodded.

"As ironic as it sounds, he definitely has a lot of heart." Mark chuckled. "Which he put in the Challenges AND at camp.

Fuuka sighed as she took her torch. "Despite not having a real heart, that didn't stop him by letting his emotions get the better of him. Which is both good and bad."

"_Survivor was like a rollercoaster ride. I had a lot of awesome and fun ups but a lot of uncool and depressing downs as well. And I enjoyed every single second of it. This was without a doubt the best vacation ever."_

The three of them then rowed to the last torch. Where it had a purple-clad smirking fox.

"Swiper." Ace said before sighing. "As much as I hate to admit it, he matured the most out here."

"Yes. I must admit, I wouldn't guessed so much backstabbing from someone on a child's show." Fuuka nodded.

"He said he came on the show to prove that he wasn't a disgrace to thieves and foxes." Mark explained.

"Well, kid. Do not worry. When this thing is over, you will get a lot of less jeers." Ace said before taking the torch.

"_I came into Survivor with a mission. To prove I am as crafty as most thieves and sneaky as most foxes. I had prove that by making the most moves, backstabbing the most people and other stuff. Even though I lost the million dollars, I still felt like I won."_

"Come on. That's all of them." Ace said. "Let's go back to the beach."

"I still can't believe we outlasted of all of these people. Some were major physical, mental and jury threats." Fuuka said in awe.

"Yeah. And at least one of us had a hand in having them leave the game." Mark nodded.

With that, the three of them rowed back to the Challenge beach. However, due to the added weight of the torches, they went slower. Soon, they reached the shore and got out of it. The finalists got out and grabbed the torches. Fuuka grabbed the least torches meaning the weakest. The three of them walked over to a blazing fire in a pot. One by one, they all threw the torches in the flame. Ace, Mark and Fuuka stepped back as they watched the blaze grew brighter from the fire.

"So I see you done the Fallen Comrades Tradition with no problem!"

The three of them jumped in surprise before whirling around to see Tinyrocket walking towards.

"Now. Are you three ready for your final Challenge?" The host asked.

Ace and Mark nodded with confident grins. However, Fuuka wasn't as confident.

"Perfect." Tinyrocket said with a grin. "I will tell you about your Final Challenge. It is simple yet difficult. You will stand on pole standing over the water. The point of the game is to stand on the pole for a long as possible without falling off. Last one standing wins Immunity guaranteeing a spot in the finals."

"Sweet!" Ace grinned.

"Now, let's get into positions." Tinyrocket said.

Later, everyone stood on the poles over the ocean. They soon found it hard to stand on them.

"All right! The Challenge begin now!" Tinyrocket said with a grin. "Ace, how confident do you feel to win this Challenge?"

"Standing on a pole to outlast two people?" The mercenary smirked. "No sweat!"

"Mark, what about you?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Pretty confident as well." The cheetah explained. "After all, like Ace said. I only have to outlast two people to win that Immunity Necklace."

"Fuuka, what about you?" Tinyrocket explained.

"I am just trying to not to buckle under pressure." Fuuka groaned.

"All right, then. Just a few more minutes and I will ask again." Tinyrocket said.

Thirty minutes had passed. That how long the three had been under the scorching hot sun. They were certainly feeling the full heat of it as they were starting to sweat.

"Thirty minutes in, Fuuka. How are you doing?" Tinyrocket asked

"I am surprised I haven't fainted." The green-clad girl groaned. "I do not do good in heavy sunlight."

"Ace, what about you?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yeah, definitely more intense than I did granted for but I still think I could do it." The brown-haired man said. "However, as a mercenary, I work under a lot of tough difficulties."

"Mark, you?" Tinyrocket said.

"I am a cheetah. Heavy sunlight is nothing to me." The sprinter grinned.

"Okay, then. Let's see how you..."

SPLASH!

Tinyrocket's eyes widened before looking at the person who had fell in the water.

"Ace is out of the Challenge!"

The man growled as he swam back to the shore. "Darn it! Once again I am the first one out!"

Mark and Fuuka looked at each other knowing that they were this close to winning Immunity.

Twenty-five minutes later, the duo were definitely feeling the pressure. Their legs were aching. Ace watched in awe surprised that Fuuka was still in it.

"So... There is nearly a hour. How are you two feelings?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Like I am going to faint at any minute." Fuuka said.

"Yeah... My legs are about to fall off." Mark nodded.

"Wanna give up?" Tinyrocket asked.

Mark's eyes widened. "You mean throw the final Immunity Challenge? No way!"

"Yeah... I don't want to go home a quitter." Fuuka said.

Tinyrocket smirked liking those answers. "All right, then."

He and Ace continued to watch the two waiting to fall.

"Between you and me, Ace. Who do you have your money on?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Well before, I would put all of my potch on Mark without any doubts." Ace said. "However, Fuuka is lasting longer than I thought."

"Whoa!"

Tinyrocket and Ace's eyes widened before they turned to the finalists to see somebody falling into the water.

SPLASH!

"MARK IS OUT! FUUKA WINS FINAL IMMUNITY!"

The green-haired's eyes widened in horror. "Wait! Come again?"

"You heard right, Fu!" Tinyrocket smirked. "The necklace is yours!"

Fuuka continued to stay stunned that she won Final Immunity. Soon, her face turned into a smile before she jumped in. Ace and Mark looked very upset by this.

The two Konami stars watched as Fuuka stood in front of Tinyrocket proudly.

"Congratulations, Fuuka. You had won Immunity guaranteeing a spot in the Final 2." The host said.

"Oh, you don't know how to good to feels to wear this thing." Fuuka smiled.

"As for the two of you, one of you will join Fuuka in the finals while the other one will be the last one to hand in your torch." Tinyrocket said.

Ace and Mark looked at each other with looks of worry on his face.

"You may head back to camp."

**(Tribe Passion)**

Fuuka proudly walked back to camp with Ace and Mark slowly following.

"I must had it to you, Fuuka." Mark said with a chuckle. "You sure showed us good."

"Thank you." The Persona-user said. "But it is again consolation, I am just as surprised I won."

"_You can't imagine how great I feel right now! Not only did I won the final Immunity Challenge and get to go to the finals but I am the swing vote for the first time!" _Fuuka said to the camera with a wide grin. _"I dealt with two choices. Ace, someone who played one of the biggest blindsides with Survivor History and Mark, a likable guy who gets along with everyone. Either could make or break me in the finals."_

Ace and Mark sat in the shelter. Their backs were leaning against each other as they looked at the sand both being quiet.

"Well, this stinks." Ace said breaking the ice.

"_Words couldn't express how upset I feel right now. Mark and I made a deal to make it to the Final 2 together." _Ace said to the camera in despair. _"Then, Fuuka came out of nowhere and win Final Immunity meaning one of us will go."_

"We were both overconfident by saying Fuuka wouldn't win Final Immunity." Mark said clenching his knees. "In a way, we deserved this."

"Yeah..." Ace said.

"_I actually thought Ace and I will be in the Final 2. But instead one of us will watch the other hand in their torch after making it so far." _Mark said to the camera. _"I gotta tell you. This royally blows."_

Ace let out a deep sigh. "Well, look on the bright side, kid."

"Hm?" Mark said.

"At least we both outlasted Swiper and Hank." Ace said with a grin.

Mark chuckled a bit. "Yeah. Their falls were epic."

"Hey, we won't be able to go to the Final 2 together but at least we achieved our secondary goal." Ace said. "Outlast those rats!"

"Yeah... That was really my main hope." Mark said.

He then slowly turned to Ace.

"Well, it was nice working with ya." Mark said with a small smile holding out his hand in form of a handshake.

Ace blinked twice before taking the hand and shaking it.

"Same here, kid. Same here."

"_Well, none of us will be upset that one of us will go home. However, I know for a fact that it is me Fuuka will give the axe!" _Ace said to the camera. _"I mean. I did more moves than Mark and was the leader of my tribe. Keeping me would be stupid."_

"_At first, I thought it was be Ace's name Fuuka will write down. However, I realized something." _Mark said to the camera. _"I am a jury threat. I am more sociable with the others than Ace and I was even the swing vote at one point at the game. Also, people might sympathize with me for being bullied by Hank for at least 12 days."_

Fuuka sat on a log content with herself. She seemed lost in thought though.

"_I probably am in charge of the most important swing vote of the game. If I want to win, I need to take out of the Kongs." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"However, both have their cons to take to the end. Ace was the leader of his tribe and made more moves than Mark. However, Mark is a jury threat and very likable. The way I see it, the Kongs on the jury might vote for either of them by default and the Kremlings probably vote for me. I don't really know. Both could easily beat me in the finals. I just know it."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The remaining three people walked into the cave where Tinyrocket was waiting for them.

"Welcome, Survivors." The host grinned. "Have a seat."

Everyone did what they were told.

"We now bring in the jury!" Tinyrocket said with a grin. "Eduardo, Clover, Hank, Lilo, Xigbar and Swiper who was voted off at the last Tribal Council."

The three watched them the jury walked in. They noticed that along with his trademark mask and gloves, he had a matching suit and mobster-esque hat.

"Remember, you are not here to address the jury. They are merely here to observe." Tinyrocket said. "Now, Fuuka. You of all people won the most important Immunity in the game."

"Yes, I feel on top of the world. I was also bad at sports so I never thought I would win one Immunity Necklace just once!" The student said with a smile. "And you can't imagine how much I needed it!"

"I knew she could do it." Xigbar said with a smirk as Hank and Lilo looked very happy for her.

"Now, tonight, you are obviously the swing vote in all of this." Tinyrocket said. "I will give a chance for Mark and Ace to plea to you about why you should take them to the Final 2. Mark, you first."

The cheetah nodded. "I was pretty much a non-entity for most of the game. I just sat back and let Ace did most of the work. The only good thing I was good at the Challenges. But that's rarely makes a winner."

"Ace, now it's your turn."

The man nodded. "I admit that I made a lot of moves but in doing so, I ticked off a lot of people. Hank, Lilo, Swiper. Mark was more nicer to most of them than I was. Survivor isn't just a strategic game, it is also a social one and I felt Mark won the latter."

"Well, Fuuka. Did that help?" Tinyrocket asked.

"No..." The teenager frowned. "In fact, they made it harder."

"Well, whenever you are ready, go into the cave and write down the name of the final jury member."

Fuuka nodded as she made her way into the cave. Everyone was watching her in fear knowing that this was the big moment of truth. She then made her way down to the voting table and grabbed the pen thinking about who to vote for and who to keep.

"Hmm... Ace definitely has the strategic game down, Mark got the social game as well. They both big threats in the finals. I would have trouble going against both of them... Oh dear..."

Fuuka then gave a deep sigh before writing down a name and putting it in the jar hoping she made the right choice. She then walked back to the main cave.

Tinyrocket smirked as he got up. "I'll go tally the vote."

The host then walked up and get the jar. He then walked back with the precious item in his hands. Ace, Mark and everyone else looked in fear.

"First and Final vote. Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor and last member of our jury..."

Everyone looked excited about the vote. Ace and Mark obviously voted the most nervous.

"Mark."

Everyone in the jury looked shocked.

"Whoa!" Xigbar said with a wide eye.

"Didn't see that one coming." Swiper nodded.

Hank on the other hand smirked. "Well, it's about time."

Ace was the most shocked. Fuuka took a deep breath before turning to Mark.

"Sorry." The teenager said.

The cheetah shook his head. "It's all right."

"Mark, you need to bring me your torch."

"I understand." The feline said. He then put a hand on the still-stunned Ace's shoulder. "Well, see ya, man!"

With that, he grabbed his torch and walked towards Tinyrocket.

"Mark, Fuuka had spoken." The dark-skinned man putting the snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"It was amazing." Mark said walking off.

"Well, that's it. Mark was the last juror." Tinyrocket said before looking at the two. "You guys had gone to the furthest part of the game. And now it is time to put your fate in the hands of the jury."

Once he said this, everyone either smiled or smirked.

"Seven people which one of you had a hand in getting rid of." Tinyrocket explained. "You have the whole day tomorrow to figure out your speech to the jury. You may now go."

"_Well, I am out. I can't say I am surprised or upset. I am a lot of fun out here. Survivor was much cooler than I thought it was." _Mark said to the camera with a grin. _"I made a lot of cool new friends and did a lot of stuff I would had never did in my node. I already know who I am voting for. I just hope that person gets three more votes to win."_

RESULTS

Mark: Fuuka

And thus, Mark left the building. And you know what is the funny part? He was originally going to be the winner in my early drafts. However, when writing this. I realized how much of a non-entity he was pre-merge. He had a good winner's story though. Getting bullied by Hank and developing for the better because of it.


	16. Day 39

Here's Chapter 16! Enjoy!

**(Tribe Passion)**

Ace and Fuuka walked back to camp together. The former was still stunned.

"_I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. I thought for a fact that I was going to be a goner tonight!" _Ace said to the camera. _"But no, Fuuka chose me to take the finals. Was it because she thought she would have a harder time in the finals with Mark than me? I don't think."_

"Man... My heart is STILL beating." The mercenary said.

"Yeah, mine was too." Fuuka explained. "It wasn't an easy choice, I could tell you that."

"I still can't believe you kept me over Mark though." Ace said.

"Like I said, the choice wasn't easy." Fuuka shrugged.

"_I voted out Mark last night over Ace because my biggest asset to myself in this entire game is my intergity." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"If I play that card in the jury, I would easily to outshined by Mark. That was why I kept Ace. However, I still felt like I made a bad move."_

"I am sorry you and Mark won't be in the Final 2 together." The green-haired girl apologized.

Ace simply shrugged. "Yeah. I was bummed but hey, it was either to sit back and get voted out or breaking it. I understand."

"Yes." Fuuka nodded. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Hm?" Ace said confused. Suddenly, he realized something. "Oh, that's right! We have a whole day of relaxing tomorrow! We don't have to do anything but work on our speeches to the jury."

"Agreed." Fuuka nodded. "I just thought that even though we haven't really interacted with each other much this entire game, now would be the best time to do so."

"Especially since we are the only ones out here." Ace said with a chuckle. "All right. How about this? Do you know how to fish?"

"Not really. Usually you, Xigbar or Mark do that job so the rest of us just sat back." Fuuka shrugged.

"Well, why don't I teach you tomorrow?" Ace asked.

"Really?" Fuuka asked before smiling. "Okay, it's a plan."

"Great." Ace smirked.

With that, the two continued to the shelter.

"_Well, I don't have any of my buds with me but that's cool. I am still here. Even when some of my fellow comrades said I would be an early boot or at least an early juror." _Ace said to the camera. He then chuckled. _"If they were surprised to hear I was in the Final Six, wait till they found out I was in the Final TWO."_

"_If you told me I make merge, I would say not to count your chickens before you hatch. If you told me that I would be in the Final 2, I will flat out tell you that you are crazy." _Fuuka said to the camera with a smile. _"I mean I kept worrying that I would be gone on the first week. But here am I. The most unlikely person in the Final 2. Wait till all of my friends at the dorm here about this."_

**(Day 39)**

Ace sat behind Fuuka supervising her as she held the fishing rod in her hands.

"How are you doing, Fu?" Ace asked.

"Fine... Can't say I am doing very well." The teenager asked.

"Just keep at it." Ace explained. "You are just learning after all."

Fuuka nodded. In the meantime, she decided to start a conversation.

"Ace?" The green-haired asked.

"Yeah?" The womanizer said.

"Coming into this game, how far did you thought you would do?" Fuuka asked.

Ace chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I have to be honest here. I was outright confident that I will make it all the way to the end."

"Really?" Fuuka asked in surprise.

"Yeah and that confidence increased as the game continued on." Ace said.

"To be fair, I am not surprised. I mean not only you were on the winning tribe for the majority of the game but you was also the leader of your tribe." Fuuka said shaking her head.

"True. But after Eduardo left and I was in the minority, I realized that winning wasn't as easy as I thought." Ace nodded. "Mark and I had to fight our way to get control of the game again."

"I see." Fuuka nodded. "Well, I can't tell you much about me other than thinking that I was going to be the first boot."

"You told me." Ace said.

"But I wasn't. Certain people like Nermal's weakness and Lucy's... Lucyness caused me to breeze through the game till merge." Fuuka said. "I thought now it was the merge, I could relax but ever since Augie left, things got ugly."

Ace again nodded. "Like a twin snake."

"I played the Under-The Radar card for the majority of the game." Fuuka explained. "However, after Lilo got voted out and Xigbar became my only ally, I knew I had to step up."

"Point taken." Ace said.

"I still can't believe I made it all the way here." Fuuka said. "I was targeted a lot of times."

"Yeah. I only been targeted one but I realized that they were times that I would have been out." Ace explained. "And here we are."

"Against seven jurors." Fuuka nodded. Suddenly, she giggled. "Hank is going to go Shambo and rip you limb from limb."

Ace smirked as he chuckled. "Bring it."

"_I think I have a good shot on winning this. I made good chemistry with Mark, Clover and Eduardo so I think they would vote for me." _Ace said to the camera before frowning. _"But Fuuka has the same chemistry with Xigbar, Lilo and Hank. They would sure to vote for her. Also, Swiper might get mad that I backstabbed him two days ago and voted emotionally. Great. Even when he is out of the game, he is controlling the vote."_

"_I like to say that I got three votes in my pocket but as far as I'm concerned, Hank is my only vote. I am not that close with Xigbar and Lilo." _Fuuka said to the camera. _"They might even vote for strategy and give Ace him votes. Even though I doubt most of the jury would pull Shambos on me, I am still nervous. It is all or nothing here."_

Ace and Fuuka turned around to look at their shelter.

"I am still amazed at how well you and your tribe did your shelter." Fuuka said in awe.

"Well, I can't take all of the credit." Ace chuckled. "In fact, it wasn't for Eduardo, it would just be leaves and sticks."

Fuuka giggled. "Funny. When you kidnapped me, I was marvelled at it but now I can't wait to leave it all behind."

"Word up, kid." Ace laughed. "Mark and I were actually debating whether we should burn it down yesterday."

Fuuka was going to add something else until something shook on her fishing line.

"Oh. I got a nibble!" The green-haired exclaimed.

"Really, sweet!" Ace grinned. "Reel it in!"

Fuuka nodded as she pulled on the fishing rod trying to pull it in.

"Um, Ace-san. I think I may need your help." She said.

"All right, then." The brown-haired man nodded before grabbing Fuuka. Suddenly, he realized how tight the grip was. "Hey! It's a big one! Keep on pulling!"

"Right!" Fuuka shouted.

With that, the two finalists continued to pull on the fishing pole pulling with all of their might and energy.

Suddenly, Ace suddenly froze with wide eyes.

"Wait a minute... **FUUKA, LET GO OF THE FISHING POLE NOW!**"

Fuuka jumped up at the shock and immediately let go for the pole causing the two to fall on their backs.

Sitting up, they both saw the fishing pole soaring over the water as if being dragged up a massive force. Much to Ace and Fuuka's surprise, they saw a monster fish jumped up from the water into the air and straight back down.

Ace and Fuuka's eyes widened and jaws dropped to the sand at the right. Blinking twice, the two both looked at each other.

Before laughing out loud.

**(Tribal Council)**

Ace and Fuuka both walked into the Tribal Council cave where what seemed like the last time. Tinyrocket waited with an excited smirk on his face.

"Welcome, you two." The host said. "Please have a seat."

The two nodded as they sat down.

"We now bring in the Final Jury." Tinyrocket said. "Eduardo, Clover, Hank, Lilo, Xigbar, Swiper and Mark who was voted out at the final Tribal Council."

Ace and Fuuka watched as the jury walked in. They then saw Mark was wearing a black leather jacket, a white jeans, blue jeans and brown shoes. What caught their attention was his red-orange Mohawk he had.

"Tonight, your power over voting will shift from you to this Jury of 7." Tinyrocket explained. "Before the jury will ask you questions, you must do an opening statement as to why you should win. Ace, you first."

The brown-haired man nodded. "All right. At one point, I actually was going to win. I was on a winning tribe. I was the swing vote for a couple of times before the merge. And I was the leader. Because of that, I thought I would win the game easily. However, I soon realized that it wasn't as easy as I thought and I had to fight up my way to avoid elimination. I played a lot of moves to save me and my tribe a few times and in the end, I made all the way here.

"Fuuka, you next."

The green-haired girl took a deep breath. "Right. I came into this game thinking I would be an early boot. However, that wasn't the case. I somehow made it all the way to the end. When I was in the majority, I did all I could do to fight my way here. Also, I tried to be as nice as I could be to everyone. Even when people weren't as pleasant to me. I was also tried to play with as much honesty as possible."

Tinyrocket nodded. "Very good speeches out of the both of you. Now the jury will ask their questions which will help them decide who will get your vote. Eduardo, you're first."

The imaginary friend smiled because he was the first one to ask a question. Getting up, he stomped over to the two finalists.

"All right, amigos. My question is for the little guy." Eduardo said. "Which pre-juror would you like to see make sure?"

"Probably Augie because he was a very nice dog." Fuuka explained without much thought.

"I see." Eduardo nodded with a smile. "What about you, Senor Ace?"

The brown-haired man on the other hand actually had to think for a bit. "Well, considering I don't know Zoro, Nermal and Augie that much, Yomi was far too bossy, Mignon gave me month-old bruises and Lucy was obviously out of the question, I think I have to go with Calvin because his sexism was the only thing I disliked."

Eduardo looked a little surprised at his tribemate's comment but then shrugged. "I guess in a twisted way, that makes sense. Okay, I am done. Congratulations to the both of you."

With that, the giant walked back. Tinyrocket then spoke up. "Lilo, your turn."

The Hawaiian girl couldn't help but smile as she got and walked over to the finalists.

"Okay, a million dollars is a lot of money right?" Lilo asked. "What would you do with that money if you win? Ace?"

The mercenary took a deep breath. "First off, I will help pay off any debts the unit I am in has."

"Because you have a gambling problem?" Lilo asked.

Ace's eyes widened before glaring at the jury bench. Xigbar did an innocent whistle.

Fuuka quickly sweatdropped and decided to give her answer. "Well, first of all, my dorm could use a bit of touching. I think a million dollars is more than enough to do that."

"I see. That's nice." Lilo smiled. "I am done here."

The female child then skipped back as Tinyrocket coughed. "Xigbar, all yours."

The sniper smirked before getting and walking to the two with his hands in his coat pocket.

"Okay, you two. You both know that if either one of you wins the money, you would also be celebrities right?" Xigbar asked with a grin. "And what kind of celebrities would you be without a TV Show? Tell me what kind of TV Show you would have. Fuuka?"

The student actually had to think about it. "Um... Well... How about this? The Dorm. A show about um, high school students living in a dorm having everyday lives?"

Xigbar blinked twice with his good bye. "Um, no offense, Fu but that is the worst idea I ever heard."

Fuuka looked at her feet.

"Ace, what about you?" Xigbar asked.

The man gave a wide grin. "Oh, I had this idea in my mind for a while! It's called "Matchmaker"! It stars me! Going across different nodes, helping men become ideal ladies' men."

Xigbar once again blinked twice before turning around and walking off.

"I stand correctly. THAT'S the worst idea I ever heard."

Ace's grin vanished. "Hey! Get back here!"

Unfortunately for the womanizer, the one-eyed man already sat down.

Tinyrocket couldn't help but chuckle. "Mark."

The cheetah smiled and nodded as he got up and casually walked over to the finalists.

"Hey, guys!" He said with a smile. "As you may know, I had developed a lot over these last month. What about you guys? Fuuka?"

"Um, well. I learnt that if I wanted to do something, I shouldn't just sit around and just hope for the best." Fuuka explained. "Sometimes you have to get up off of your seat actually do things for yourself."

Mark nodded. "Very good. Ace, what about you?"

The brown-haired man shrugged. "Like I said, coming into this game, I was cocky. But soon, when I was in the minority, I got a mental wake-up slap. I should had been more careful."

Mark smiled when he asked. "Thank you. I am done."

The young man then jogged back. Tinyrocket spoke up. "Clover, spotlight's on you."

The blonde woman nodded with a smirk before strutting over to the two finalists.

"Hey, first of all. I wanted to apologize to the both of you for making you two worry." She said.

"It's all right." Fuuka smiled.

"I am just glad you are all right." Ace nodded happily.

Clover smiled. "Thank you. Now, you like Acey. But Fuuka's a cool girl. That is why I decided to come up with this solution. Ace, why should I vote for Fuuka?"

The brown-haired man shrank back when he heard this but recovered. "Well, she was more honest to the other contestants and played a better social game than me. She had also proven that when the chips are down, she could fight back."

"Very good." Clover smiled. "Fuuka, vice versa."

"Well, Ace IS better at the Challenges at me. And made a lot more moves." The high-schooler said. "He was responsible for the biggest blindside of the season."

"Thank you. You both been very good." Clover said with a wink before walking off.

Tinyrocket took a deep breath. "And hoo boy. Hank."

The brown cowdog smirked as he jumped out of his seat and walked over to the two finalists knowing what to do and say.

"All right. I know EXACTLY who to vote for so I didn't prepare any questions." Hank said. "However, I DID prepare a couple of speeches.

With that, he coughed a couple of times before smiling sweetly at Fuuka.

"Fuuka, you are a very nice girl. You are always looking out for everyone and trying to be the peacekeeper of the tribe. Also, you had proven that when you want to be, you could be a fierce player. Before the merge, I would had said you deserved to go first but now I see that you truly deserve to be here. You definitely got my vote. I hope you get three more."

"T-Thank you, Hank." The girl said touched by his words.

Hank nodded. However, his expression darkened when he turned to Ace. The man simply narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Ace, you are nothing more than a pug-faced, woman-crazed, greedy, arrogant, backstabbing sellsword. The only reason you and that useless pile of fur made it to the Final 3 was because you two tricked everyone else. Because of that Swiper lost his trust with the Kremlings and voted off poor Xigbar and Lilo. THEN, you backstabbed Swiper who gave you the majority you didn't deserved! I am SO glad Fuuka won Immunity. Because if she didn't, she would had been voted out giving the choice between you and... Bleh. Mark."

The brunette blinked twice after Hank had gave his speech. He did what anyone would had done. He flipped him off. Surprisingly, Hank didn't looked fazed by this.

"You don't deserve the million. Period." The dog snapped.

With that, he stormed back to his seat. Mark, Eduardo and Clover had unimpressed looks on their faces as Xigbar, Lilo and Swiper slapped their foreheads.

Tinyrocket nervously coughed. "Swiper, wrap us up!"

The fox smirked before getting up and casually walking over to the two remaining contestants.

"All right. Here I am stuck with two choices." Swiper mused. "Someone who played one of the best moves of the series or someone who is looking like an Under-The-Radar winner. Both had a part in voting me off. My question is simple. Why should I vote for you? Ace?"

"Because even though we weren't that close and we DID backstabbed each other, we are still tribemates." Ace explained. "We weren't close but we were still buds. Besides, you must admit that we are even now."

"Hmm. Good point. Fuuka?" Swiper asked.

"Well, I WAS the one who rallied to get you out." The young girl explained. "I thought that you respect me for that."

Swiper rubbed his chin. "Hm... All right. I think I am done here."

With that, the schemer walked back to his seat and sat down.

"All right. That's everyone! You two had done all you could do." Tinyrocket said before turning to the jury. "Now it is your turn to vote. Remember, you are voting FOR a winner. Make sure you made the right choice. You will give one of these two a million dollars. Eduardo, you're up."

Eduardo nodded and marched straight into the cave not afraid of it at all.

"This is it. My big chance to make sure someone deserving wins." Eduardo said trying to clear his mind.

Clover smirked as she strutted into the game knowing exactly who to vote for.

"Oh, please! Totally not a tough choice!" Clover laughed.

Hank walked into the cave and jumped on the stool grabbing the pen with his mouth before realizing what hard it was to write with.

"You may be U-T-R but you are STILL a million times deserving than that cat-lover." Hank said before holding up a poorly-written "Fuuka" to the camera.

Lilo bounded over the way to the stool and quickly jumped onto it knowing who to vote for.

"I think you pleaded your case well enough. I just vote everyone else thinks so too." Lilo said.

Xigbar smirked as he put his hand in his pocket and casually walked into the cave.

"Man, oh, man! Who AM I going to vote for?" Xigbar said tapping his chin with his finger.

Swiper walked straight into the cave. For once, he was the only one who haven't decided on a vote.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you deserved this." Swiper sighed.

Mark jogged straight up to the voting table and wasting no time writing down a name.

"Oh, please! Do you really need to know why I would give you my vote?" Mark grinned as he held up the name "Ace" to the camera.

He then jogged back. As he did so, Tinyrocket smirked as he walked off into the cave and grabbed the votes.

"The votes are now final. Now I am sure you all want to me to read out the votes." The host said with a smirk. "But not here."

Everyone groaned when they heard this.

"Suddenly, you just have the wait until we get back to civilization." Tinyrocket shrugged before taking the urn under his arm and walking over to the end of the cave.

At the end was a mining cart. The host climbed into the cart and put the urn inside of it.

"Till then. See ya!"

With that, the young man started to ride the cart away from the Tribal area. Everyone blinked twice.

"A mining cart?" Ace said flatly. "Is that the best he could come up with me?"

"I know it goes with the nature of the area but I agree." Fuuka nodded. "That wasn't very original."

**(Reunion)**

Everyone watched the scene from a television. Tinyrocket turned off the television as he stood on a stage in front of a large cheering crowd at a seaside resort. The finalists and the jury were there clapping for everyone.

Ace was wearing a black jacket, a white casual shirt, black trousers, black shoes and a black tie with a white ace symbol on the end.

Fuuka was wearing a green furry hat, a dark green zipped-up, a lime green thigh-high skirt and dark green high-heels.

In the crowd was the rest of Ace's unit. Geddoe, Joker, Queen, Jacques and Aila. Also, in the crowd were the residents of Fuuka's dorm. Minato, Yukari, Junpei, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Aigis, Ken and Koromaru.

"All right! Here we are at the reunion and finale for Survivor: Xover!" Tinyrocket smiled. "Here we have our finalists, Ace and Fuuka Yamagishi along with our jury of seven!"

Everyone clapped for the two finalists.

"Now, Fuuka, how did everyone reacted when they found out you were in the Final 2?" Tinyrocket asked.

"They were quite surprised at the stuff I did." The teen nodded. "They couldn't believe I managed to squeeze my way through the finals."

"I could imagine." Tinyrocket nodded. "Ace, what about you?"

The mercenary smirked. "They were all surprised to say the least. Especially my own unit."

"Okay, do you guys have any idea how the votes will go?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Nope." Ace said simply.

"No." Fuuka said shaking her head.

"I see. Now, before I will read out the votes, one more question. If given the chance, would you do this again?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Heck yeah!" Ace said with a smirk.

"In a heartbreak!" Fuuka nodded.

"All right, I will read out the votes. One last time." Tinyrocket said. "Now remember. You WANT to see your name come up here because it is the best way of winning a million dollars."

"Good luck, Fu." Ace said.

"You too." Fuuka nodded.

"First vote, Ace."

Ace smiled at this.

"Second vote, Fuuka. One vote, Ace. One vote, Fuuka."

Fuuka gripped her jacket with excitement.

"Third vote, Ace. Two votes, Ace. One vote, Fuuka."

Ace's smile gotten bigger recognizing the handwriting.

"Fourth vote, Ace. Three votes, Ace. One vote, Fuuka."

Ace couldn't believe that he was 3-to-1 so far.

"Fifth vote, Fuuka. Three votes, Ace. Two votes, Fuuka."

Fuuka raised an eyebrow wondering where that vote came from.

"Sixth vote, Fuuka. Three votes, Ace. Three votes, Fuuka."

Fuuka's eyes bugged out. "What!?"

"Whoa." Ace said.

"There is only one vote left." Tinyrocket said. "Whoever's name on this vote will be the Sole Survivor and win one million dollars."

Ace and Fuuka clenched their fists in excitement. They weren't the only ones. The jury and audience got nervous wondering who will win.

"Seventh and last vote. Winner of Survivor Xover."

Everyone got even more nervous.

"ACE!"

The brown-haired man's eyes bugged out before grinning widely. "Really?"

"Congratulations, Ace-san!" Fuuka said clapping happily for him.

Ace clenched his fist in victory. After giving Fuuka a handshake, he darted off to the end of the stage where the rest of his unit was waiting. Despite still in disbelief that Ace had won, they still congratulated him.

"Ace, I never thought I'll say these words but you couldn't be more deserving of the win!" Joker said.

"Yes. Nice work." Queen smirked crossing her arms.

The jury watched as Ace continued to talk with his allies.

"Yes! I knew he could do it!" Mark said clenching his fist in victory.

"I can't believe the dude pulled it off but he did it." Xigbar nodded.

Hank on the other hand growled. "I think I am going to barf..."

After talking with the others for a moment, Ace stepped back on stage to join Fuuka.

"Well, don't just stand there, jury!" Tinyrocket said. "Congratulate the winner!"

Eduardo, Mark and Clover wasted no time rushing over to Ace and one-by-one grabbed him in a death hug squeezing him to death. The others laughed as they joined Fuuka.

"In fact, why don't everyone?" Tinyrocket smiled.

As he said this, Zoro, Calvin, Nermal, Lucy, Mignon, Yomi and Augie walked in.

"Dude, Ace won!" Calvin said in disbelief but in a good way. "Awesome."

"Yes. Quite a surprise." Yomi smirked adjusting her glasses.

Eduardo, Mark and Clover continued to hug Ace. Until the others started to shout that they were suffocating him. The three's eyes widened before they jumped back. Once they did, they let the mercenary fall to the ground unconscious. Geddoe and the others couldn't help but laugh.

Tinyrocket shook his head with a chuckle before looking at the camera.

"So Ace is this season's Sole Survivor. He started out as a slightly overconfident Alpha Male until he was blindsided and put in the minority. Fighting with his ally, Mark, he made it all the way to the end. Because of that and the good chemistry he had with his friends, he became the winner ending the season."

However, he then smirked.

"Don't think the series is over yet! The next one is in the works! You have to wait a long while but for now you can see the cast release on the next chapter! For now, farewell! Hope to see you at the next season!"

RESULTS

Ace: Eduardo, Clover, Swiper, Mark.

Fuuka: Hank, Lilo, Xigbar.

And thus Ace wins this season's Survivor. He played a great game don't you think? The funny thing was. He was supposed to be a Medical Evacuation! That's right! Remember when I said Mark was going to be the winner? Clover was his sidekick and Ace had to be carried out of the game. However, because he was injured instead of being sick. Then, I realized that Mark didn't had much of a good pre-merge story. Ace had a nice one. He was the swing vote that kept two of his friends. He may came off as a bit of an Alpha Male at first but he developed quite nicely along the story.

And Fuuka the Runner-Up. Truth be told, I never had much of a story for her. Not even a bit of development. However, seeing that she was in the Final 5, I knew this was the time to make her get up and be more known. Also, she was supposed to be at the Final 3. However, I realized that everyone but Eduardo would most likely vote for Ace. That would make the Finale very anticlimactic. So let Fuuka go to the Final 2 where even though she wouldn't have a chance, she would definitely have a close vote.

I want to thank everyone for reading my Survivor story. I am sorry your favorites didn't win but that's just the way it is. Again, thank you.


	17. Survivor: Xover Version 2 Sneak Peek

Here's Chapter 17! The Bonus Chapter! Enjoy!

Remember the seaside resort where Tiny held the reunion? That was the real world. That was right. The contestants and their friends and families came all the way from their nodes to come into the real world where authors and artists lived for the big finale. Where else they go to plan all of their events?

Tiny stretched his arms in a bored fashion as he sat in a chair inside of a small room. Next to him was an empty chair. Also, front of him was a table with a projector on it and a large white blank screen.

The dark-skinned young man growled as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Where is he? He was supposed to be here four minutes ago!" He said annoyed.

Almost as if on cue, the door sprang open. Tiny turned to the doorway to see a man resting his hands on his knees panting heavily trying to get his wind back. He instantly recognized the patchwork jacket and camo pants anyway.

"There you are, Ace!" Tiny said sighed in hopelessness.

"Sorry I was late, kid." The brown-haired man said taking a deep sigh. "I ran into a crowd of my fans and they asked me for an autograph!"

Tiny shook his head with a sigh. "Figures..."

"Hey. It's not my fault! They practically FORCED books into my face!" Ace pointed out waving his hand in front of his face.

Tiny raised an eyebrow before smirking. "You don't seemed too happy. The majority of the fans must be men."

Ace's eyes widened before he growled. "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

Tiny chuckled. "Come on, man. I was only messing with ya. So want to do this?"

Ace gave a small sigh before smiling. "Sure, kid. Why not? I always wanted to see the cast release of Survivor before anyone else."

"Well, seeing that you are the winner." Tiny said with a smirk. "Be prepared to see the cast release of a lot of seasons in the future."

Ace's eyes widened. "You were thinking of doing more than one season?"

Tiny nodded. "Yeah. I will only start planning on them when I finished this second season."

"Makes sense." Ace shrugged. "I hear that you will be referred to as to just Tiny? Why?"

"Because on Fanfiction, Tinyrocket's my name but on Deviantart, TinyHAMMER'S my username." Tiny said.

"Really?" Ace asked surprised.

"Yeah. A couple of my watchers are on Deviantart so I decided to post the season on both sites." Tiny nodded.

Ace smirked. "The more sites, the more popularity."

"You can say that." Tiny chuckled. "Now shall we go to the cast release?"

"Dude. I thought you'll never ask." Ace said rubbing his hands together.

Tiny happily nodded as he grabbed a remote on the side of his chair and pointed it at the screen.

"So I heard you chose fan characters this time around?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. A couple of my friends said they were easier to write for than canons because they don't have a set personality." Tiny said with a grin. "I think I really outdid myself with the choices this time around."

"Then, what are you waiting for, kid?" Ace said sharing the same grin. "Turn it on!"

Tiny smirked as he pushed the button on the remote instantly turning on the screen and showing the castaways in alphabethical order.

The first contestant was a pink alligator with green eyes. She wore a white sleeveless dress, with sandals and an Alice Brand that had a white flower on the right side of it. She looked a little nervous.

**Allison/19/Sonic The Hedgehog**

"And we start off with this season's Fuuka." Ace said with a grin. "Aka the quiet, nice, shy, frail girl who is hoping that she isn't the first person voted out of the game."

"Yeah, that is what I said when I cast her." Tiny nodded. "But Allison is a bigger asset to her tribe than I gave her credit for. I just hope everyone sees that. Especially herself."

With that, he pushed the same button on the remote going to the next castaway. Another female, this time human. She had a full head of short brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a light pink sleeveless shirt, a blue skirt with black shorts underneath and brown shoes.

**Amanda/26/Sam & Max**

Ace couldn't help but look in awe. "Whoa... What a beauty. Is that her current node?

"Steady there, boy." Tiny said rolling his eyes. "Now, Amanda has a very big personality and is not only responsible for a lot of entertainment but also one of the biggest events of the game."

He then pushed the button switching the green. The next one was a young cheery girl with round glasses over her clear blue eyes. Her long hair had been done in two pigtails as she wore a green beret and a matching sleeveless shirt over her light green shirt with brown shoes. Around her shoulder to her waist was an orange sash with badges all over it.

**Becky/14/Captain Planet**

"A girl scout. From Captain Planet. On Survivor." Ace said flatly. He then sighed. "She ain't lasting too long."

"Now don't count out Becky just yet. She had lots of experience in the wilderness and that makes her quite the asset to her team." Tiny explained. "But yeah. You're right. Her girl scout loyalty will get her in trouble."

Finally, the two go to the first male contestant. He was a young man with brown hair. His outfit was plain with only a white button-up shirt, blue trousers and brown shoes. Also, he had a brown chest holster and a very confident smirk on his face. Too confident for some people's taste.

**Bryan/21/Phoenix Wright**

Ace grunted in disgust. "I know this sounds harsh but just by looking at this guy's picture already makes me hate him."

"If you hate him now, then you should heard the stuff he said about you and the other contestants of your season." Tiny said shaking his head. "Bryan ain't no fool, though. He has a very interesting strategy to play the game.

With that, Tiny went to the next Survivor which made Ace jump. She was a young lady with long black messy hair, grey eyes a light grey sweater, blue jeans and brown shoes. She had a stoic look on her face.

**Caroline/19/House Of The Dead**

"Now, Caroline's friends and family had been killed by zombies during the events of the second game." Tinyrocket explained sadly. "Because of that, she now has a stoic presence and unsociable personality but also a stern will and "never-say-die" attitude."

"Whoa, that's deep." Ace said sympathetically. "I hope she does well."

Tiny nodded as he pushed the button showing the next contestant. This time, a yellow-furred dog-like woman with a very peppy face with black eyes.. Her wore a long-sleeved grey shirt with a red sleeveless dress over it, red shoes and light green ribbons on her ears.

**Dormie/23/Suikoden 3**

Ace blinked twice before nudging Tiny's rib with elbow while smirking. "Trying to replace me and Barn, eh?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." The host snapped slapping the elbow away. "Dormie said it herself that she cared about following in your footsteps. All she cares about is having as much fun and making as many friends as possible."

He then went to the next castaway. For the second time, it was a male. He was a human with hazel eyes, short brown hair and a bright grin on his face. His attire consists of a grey long-sleeved shirt under a white sleeveless shirt with a picture of a Medievil dragon on it, matching grey pants and boots.

**Franklin/27/Eternal Champions**

"Now, while completely different, Franklin's goal in Survivor is somewhat similar to Dormie's." Tiny explained before shaking his head. "He made it his prime purpose to vote off everyone he deems a villain so someone deserving would win.

Ace blinked twice before scratching his hair. "Why... Am I suddenly reminded of Fred Maximillian?"

Tiny shrugged as the two watched the screen change. This time to a much larger and muscular man with brown slightly-spike hair. He wore a green jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. Not only his build was intimidating but his brown eyes as well.

**Greg/35/Kingdom Hearts**

"Whoa. Safe to say that he was a regular visitor at the gym." Ace said in awe. "And his stare's pretty intimidating to. That's a poker face if I ever saw one."

"Yeah, at first glance, Greg does look very scary." Tiny said. "But talking to him, I found that he is a very nice guy. Hopefully, his tribe will see that."

With that, he put the button going to the next contestants. It was a brown female smiling owl who looked a little overweight. She had huge brown eyes while wearing a white shirt with a red vest and black trousers.

**Helen/53/Animal Crossing**

Ace continued to look at the picture with a blank look. "Um... Would I sound like a jerk if I just say she would be an early boot?"

"Yes. But... I kinda told myself that when I first saw her." Tiny said scratched his cheek. "But while talking to her, I learned that Helen got a lot of spunk and enthusiasm for her age. Let's see if she got the skill for it."

Tiny pushed the button flipping the screen and showing another castaway. She was a young woman with long beautiful brown hair and blue eyes. Her attire consists of a yellow short-sleeved dress with a cyan bow around her waist and matching ballet shoes. She had a very snobby look on her face.

**Karen/18/Ouran Host Club**

"Remember Hank, Calvin and Lucy? I cast those three for the sole purpose of causing as much conflict as they can." Tiny smirked. "Karen is no different. She never had a honest day's work in her life, she despises commoners and consider herself better than them AND Survivor would be her first experience in the real world."

Ace shook his head. "I already feel sorry for the poor saps who get put on the same tribe as her."

Tiny nodded as he went to the next person. He was a man with brown hair, grey eyes and a confident smirk. He wore a grey hooded sweater with a blue leather vest over it, blue jeans and brown shoes. Ace couldn't help but notice the black feathery wings on his back.

**Peter/30/Castlevania**

"A Castlevania fan-character? On Survivor?" Ace asked flatly. "If he sparkles, don't be too surprised if the Twilight-haters stop watching this season."

"Ha ha. Relax. He is a shape-shifter demon. Not a vampire. There is a big difference." Tiny said rolling his eyes. "Now, I told Peter not to use his wings in the Challenges but I don't think that will be a hindrance to him. He is quite strong. However, they are people more stronger than him. I could easily see him in the finals.

With that, he went to the next character and once he did, Ace jumped. Because the next contestant was a large and muscular man like Greg. However, he had brownish-red skin, short fiery hair, red eyes and black ram horns on his head. Also, with that, he had a red tank-top, black jeans, a gold necklace with matching bracelets, dark sunglasses on top of his head. and a sinister grin on his face.

**Red/Unknown/Looney Tunes**

"Okay. Here I am thinking that he is a big scary demon who would be the CPN villain of the series." Ace said. "Then, I saw where he came from and that thought dropped instantly."

"Yeah. Good call." Tiny nodded. "Red is cast for comedy. He has a short fuse especially when he is being made fun as. Which happens a lot because he has the same luck as his fellow nodal companions, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat and Wile. E Coyote. He is casting gold."

Ace couldn't help but chuckle as Tiny went to the next player. She was quite the sight to look at. She had brown boyish hair and brown lipstick lips with an eye-patch over her left stern grey eye. Her head was a tan beret with matching pants and a button-up jacket over a white shirt. Also, she had black boots.

**Schokolade/29/Army Men**

"Wow... He is like a chocolate rose." Ace said in awe. His face then fell. "But she's from Army Men so she's made of plastic."

"Sorry for your disappointment, man." Tiny said rolling his eyes. "I don't think it would be a good idea to hit on Schokolade either way. She is also calculating. Always thinking up plans. And if you mess with her, you will regret it dearly. The only reason I see her as an early boot if everyone was scared to death of her. If that happens, I won't be surprised one bit."

With that, he nodded with himself and went to the next player. This time, it was an older man with a calm look. He had a full head of brown hair with a matching beard as glasses rested on his violet eyes. He actually wore a doctor's coat as well as a red sleeveless sweater over a white casual shirt and red tie. He also wore grey slacks and have black shoes.

**Stewart/45/MySims**

"Not Stewart is not very good at physical Challenges and he never camped out in his life." Tiny explained. "However, he is a doctor. And his knowledge of medicine may help him out here."

"Like if there is someone he really doesn't like, all he has to do is convinces them they have cancer causing them to drop out of the game?" Ace said before guffawing like an idiot.

Tiny rolled his eyes and pushed the button changing the screen. The next contestant this time was a young-looking skunk. He wore goggles over his head. Also he wore a light grey zipped-up futuristic jacket over a black shirt. He also had on black pants, black boots and a grumpy expression through his purple eyes.

**Stinky/17/Star Fox**

"A skunk? Named Stinky?" Ace asked flatly before turning to Tiny. "Geez, kid. Can you be a LITTLE bit more original."

"All right. That's more than enough of that." Tiny said narrowing his eyes. "Now, Stinky is a very good player. He knows when he should stay with someone before dropping them. However, he has a very negative personality at camp and we may not see those moves if he keeps it up."

Tiny went on to the next player and once he did, Ace's eyes widened. The player was a young girl with a confident look on her face. She had green eyes with a orange bow on her head with a matching sleeveless dress over a white shirt and orange shoes. Ace couldn't help but noticed that she was a bandicoot with a crocodile's tail.

**Tea/10/Crash Bandicoot**

"Um... Maybe she won't be an automatically early boot." Ace said jerking his thumb at the girl. "But she is definitely going to have an uphill battle."

"Yeah. Tea is by far youngest and smallest contestant." Tiny nodded. "But she is actually quite mature for her age and is very smart. Hopefully, everyone else can see that.

The two watched as the screen flipped to another anthro girl. Only definitely a little more older. She was a tiger with black beady eyes. She also wore a blue sleeveless dress with sequins on it and a tigerlily in her right ear. She was winking in her picture.

**Tigerlily/Unknown/Calvin and Hobbes**

"Tigerlily is flirty and mischievous but friendly and sociable. However, she is easily outshined by the rest of the cast." Tiny explained. "However, early on. She makes a very big move."

"I hope it is for the better for because I like that personality in a woman!" Ace said with a grin before doing a tiger-like roar.

Tiny grunted in disgust before going to the next contestant. He was an older man had brown hair with round glasses. He wore a white fisherman's hat, a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest and a bow tie. As he wore black pants and shoes, he nervously looked around.

**Tom/39/Idolmaster**

Ace blinked twice before giving his opinion. "Early boot. No thought about it."

"Yeah. Tom definitely doesn't look like he has the skill to go far." Tiny said scratching his cheek. "However, something big happens to him later in the game. Very big."

With that, he went to the next castaway. Ace noticed that he was a young-looking anthro fox with a calm look in his brown eyes. He wore white pants with a matching classy jacket over a black polo shirt.

**Vincent/22/Animanics**

"Vincent is one of my picks to at least make the finals." Tiny smiled. "He is physically fit, he knows how to play the game and he is a nice guy to boot."

Ace raised an eyebrow while stroking his chin. "Sounds like a Mary-Sue from the way you put it if you ask me. But all right. I'll keep my eyes on him."

Tiny nodded as he pushed the button revealing the last Survivor contestant for the series. Like the last one, he was a young anthro. Only he was a tan kangaroo with brown eyes and an excited grin. He had a green shirt with horizontal lime green stripe on it with chocolate brown pants.

**Wally/23/Punch-Out!**

"An anthro kangaroo from a game of boxing humans." Ace said making a square with his hands. "Obscure but at the same time fits."

"Well, a friend already did the same with a cow from Harvest Moon so why can't I?" Tiny said with a shrug. "Wally is a party-lover who means well but sometimes he says stupid things which makes people mad at him. At first, he is just there for humor but soon he plays a slightly bigger role.

With that, he pushed the button for the last time showing a group of shot of the survivors.

"Hey, hey, hey." Ace said with a smirk. "Pretty interesting cast."

"Thank you. I been working on since I been working on YOUR series." Tiny explained.

"But what about the Challenges, Immunity Idol and the blindsides?" Ace asked. "They also make a good season."

"Well, there IS an Immunity Idol. But no Exile Island." Tiny said shaking his head. "Also, there will be blindsides galore. I am still working on the Challenges. I got a few of them figured out but I still need to think of the others."

"Understandable." Ace nodded. He then grinned brightly. "When do the game start?"

"Not for a long while." Tiny said shaking his head.

Ace's face fell. "Aw, come on!"

"Sorry. But I already got a lot of tasks on my hands." Tiny explained. "In fact, I should be writing the dramatic climax of a fight between A Holy Angel and A Death Angel right now."

"I guess. That's fair." Ace frowned crossing his arms.

Tiny put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Dude. Don't worry. When I get a lot of my tasks done, I will do this."

"Well... I guess you DO deserve the break." Ace said. He then grinned. "Still doesn't help me relax. I can't wait till the next season!"

All Tiny did was smirk.

"Neither can I, man. Neither can I."


End file.
